RWBY Uprising
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Medusa attacks, Pit, Palutena and Team RWBY will do anything they can to put a stop to her. Little do they realize... it's not JUST Medusa they'll have to deal with.
1. Medusa Strikes Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Doors opened up and Palutena and Pit walked into Palutena's Temple. "So Medusa came back from the dead, eh?" Pit asked.

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Palutena nodded. "Are you sure you can handle this on your own? There are Grimm out there, from what Lucario said."

"Pfft! I eat Grimm for breakfast!"

"…You don't know what they look like, do you?"

"…Nope."

"Sadly, neither do I." Palutena said. "But the way Lucario described them… I'm surprised the Smash Mansion hasn't been invaded by them yet."

Pit chuckled. "Well, I'm completely nimble and ready to go! I say nimble because I usually did Yoga sessions with Link and Wii Fit Trainer!"

Palutena laughed. "Yeah, I can see that." She said and then had an idea. _We may need help if the Grimm are as powerful as Lucario described it._ She thought and looked at Pit. "Pit, can you go and check all the weapons we have to make sure all of them are here?"

"Sure, I can do that!" He saluted and then took off.

"Good." Palutena made a portal. "Now… Lucario said Team RWBY, didn't he?" She wondered and then eventually found them relaxing in their room. "They seem like capable fighters…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "Yeah, they'll do perfectly."

She then aimed her staff after closing the portal and then a light shined brightly in front of her as doors appeared in front of team RWBY.

"Uh, guys?" Weiss asked as they looked to see what's going on.

"Where did those doors appear?" Yang asked.

"Who knows… but hey, if we can handle the Mushroom Kingdom, we can handle a random door!" Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

"Come on, boy!" Ruby exclaimed as Zwei barked happily as they all ran into the doors… and came tumbling down into Palutena's Temple because the door was too high from the floor. Not high enough to cause any injuries, but high enough to cause a comedic scene.

"Eep!"

"Wa!"

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

And like that, team RWBY was on top of each other, with Zwei sitting on top.

"I'm being crushed!"

"Someone get off of me!"

"Someone's pulling on my skirt!"

"Who had that door so high!"

"Where are we?!" That was what they all said while trying to get up.

"Hello, RWBY." Palutena greeted which got their attention.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I am the Goddess of Light, Palutena. And what are your names?"

"Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

Zwei just did a simple 'hello!' bark.

"Nice to meet you." Palutena smiled sweetly.

"Wait a second, did you just say 'Goddess of Light'?!" Weiss asked after realizing what Palutena said.

"I did."

Weiss proceeded to slap Ruby upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're not bowing in front of the goddess, you dolt!"

"We're not seeing you do it." Blake said.

"Aaaah!"

Palutena laughed. "No need to worry about that." She smiled again… and then Pit walked in.

"Alright, Lady Palutena, all the weapons are-Whoa, who are these girls?"

"Team RWBY of course. These are Ruby Rose-"

"Hello!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Hello."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hi."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Sup?"

"And… I don't think you told me your dog's name."

"Zwei." Ruby said.

"Oh, Zwei." Palutena said.

"So, the team's name is RWBY but the leaders name is Ruby? Wouldn't that get confusing?" Pit asked.

"Funny, we never heard _that_ before." Ruby said.

"I was actually wondering if someone would say that." Blake said.

"Huh, I see. Well my name is Pit and I'm the servant of the goddess Pa-" He took a good look at Ruby. "-Lutena…" He blinked and blushed a little as Ruby noticed him staring and blushed from nervousness.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Careless Whisper**

"Uh… what's with the random music change?" A Centurion asked.

"Don't look at me, I didn't change it!" Another said.

"What are they talking about?" Weiss asked.

"No idea." Blake shrugged.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Ruby asked Yang. "It's making me feel...well..."

Yang gave a sly smirk, knowing what was going on. "I think somebody has a crush on my dear little sister~" Yang said in a sing-song voice, causing Ruby to stutter madly and Weiss and Blake to widen their eyes a bit. Palutena giggled as Pit barely heard a thing, too busy staring at Ruby with beating hearts in his eyes.

 _C-Crush, on me?!_ Ruby thought in embarrassment. _But I don't even have any interest in being in a relationship! I think... But he is cute-BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!_

Pit continued to look at Ruby other before Palutena had to snap him out of his trance.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Solo Menu – Palutena BGM**

"Sorry, don't know what came over me." Pit said.

"That's okay, I'm sure it happens to everyone." Ruby said as they both looked at each other again.

 _She's cute._ He thought.

 _Maybe this crush thing won't be so bad._ She thought.

"Anyway, do you know why we brought you here?" Palutena asked.

" _We?_ " Pit asked.

"Wait, were you the one who made that door?" Blake asked.

"Yep."

"Then you think you could set it a little lower next time." Yang asked, still a bit sore from the tumble earlier.

"Sorry about that." Palutena chuckled. "But back to the subject, an old enemy of ours is back and she has some Grimm that are following her." She said. "I'm sure you're familiar with Lucario."

"Lucario? Yeah, we remember him." Blake said.

"He recommended that you guys could help us."

Ruby took out Crescent Rose. "Say no more!"

"…What the heck?" Pit asked while looking at Ruby. "That's… a very interesting scythe."

"Thanks, it's also a high impact Sniper Rifle!"

"…A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh."

"Alright, shall we get going?" Palutena asked.

"Hold it!" Pit said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"And that would be?"

Pit pointed to RWBY's backs, then pointed to his back. "Ahem. No wings."

"Oh, good call!" Palutena grinned. "I know just the solution!"

"Give them wings?"

"No, I don't think I could even if I try."

"Oh come on, I think you could do it!"

"We could just get some Cape Feathers." Ruby said.

"Hmm, possibly… but I have a better idea!" Palutena said. "Are you familiar with Kirby Air Ride?"

"…I recognize Kirby, but is that his full name?" Yang asked.

Palutena laughed. "No, it's a game."

"Ooookaaaay? We don't follow."

"Just leave it to me." Palutena said as she walked into a room where they heard hammers hammering something, saws cutting something out, and other various noises they heard until they heard a 'ding!' sound and out came four stars. "And you said the work shop was a terrible idea." Palutena teased.

"That's because no one here is a carpenter!" Pit said.

"I might be one." A centurion said from afar.

"Same with me!" Another spoke.

"I know I'm not, not after what happened last time!" said another one.

"Anyway, introducing… the four stars inspired from Kirby Air Ride, including your weapons that I put on!" She said and rolled it towards them. "I call them: Rose Star, the Glyph Star, Fang Star, and Ember Star!"

"The Rose Star boasts great speed and control and charged shots fire off a spectral scythe to cut through enemies!" Palutena explained as the Rose Star is in the shape of a red rose blooming and off to the sides are two floating gun versions of Crescent Rose that (obviously) fire off attacks.

"The Glyph Star is the All Rounder of the group and the copies of Weiss' Myrtenaster that fire different kinds of dust attacks."

The Glyph Star is in the shape of the Schnee Logo in white, and the weapons floating beside it are… well, copies of Weiss' Myrternaster, just like what Palutena said.

"The Fang Star has great control in flight and its shots are homing attacks."

The Fang Star takes the form of a Star with a White Fang Mask on it and off to the sides are two of Gambol Shroud in its pistol form.

"And the Ember Star has a great focus in attack power and can fire long range lasers to decimate enemies in front of them!" Palutena finished explaining as the Ember Star took the shape of Yang's Symbol, with two Ember Celecia's floating off to the side.

"Still think you could give someone wings if you try hard." Pit said, his trust in Palutena's power not wavering.

"Wish it were that simple, but even I don't have a power like that. Besides, I can still focus on the Power of Flight on you and you only!"

"Power of what now?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say something… happened to Pit and he can't fly anymore, so I have to use the Power of Flight to help him, unfortunately it can only go for five minutes before his wings burn up and he falls." Palutena said.

"Yikes…" Yang looked at Pit.

"I think Pandora had something to do with it…" Pit growled.

"Either way, we now must be off to face Medusa." Palutena said as the doors opened up. "You guys ready?"

 **End BGM**

"Question, how do we fly these things?" Weiss asked.

"Get set-"

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!"

"GO!"

And thus, the Stars roared to life and took off as Pit's wings glowed and followed them as Team RWBY was getting used to the controls… while Weiss was screaming for her life.

 **BGM: The Return of Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Weiss screamed.

"This is getting some used to!" Yang exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Blake exclaimed.

"WAHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUUUUUN!" Ruby cheered.

"GLAD YOU'RE HAVING FUN!" Weiss screamed.

"I see birds up ahead… wait, are they actually birds or…?" Pit asked.

"Nevermores!" Yang exclaimed as she aimed the Ember Celecia's on them and fired lasers, piercing through the Nevermores as they fell to the earth below before disappearing. "Sweet!"

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed as he had his Palutena Bow. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks!"

 _"Can anyone hear me?"_ Palutena asked telepathically.

"Whoa! I can actually hear Palutena!" Ruby yelled in surprise as the rest of her team was surprised as well.

"I can too! How is that possible!" Weiss asked.

"Lady Palutena and other gods can speak to us through a form of telepathy, at least that's what she told me." Pit explained.

"Kinda like Lucario?" Yang asked.

"Most likely." Blake said.

"In that case, we can hear you loud and clear!" Ruby said.

 _"Oh good! I was wondering if you guys could hear me."_

"So what's up?" Pit asked as a very Monoeyes came into view as they proceeded to destroy them.

 _"It's just that when Medusa came back… I had this feeling that she's causing destruction to humanity. As a Goddess, it's my duty to protect them."_

"Ah, you worry too much." Pit dismissed it, and then suddenly the sky went dark and Medusa appeared before them. "Medusa!"

"Yikes, did not expect that..." Weiss muttered.

"Someone's having a bad hair day." Yang joked.

 _"Hello there, Pit, Palutena… and I assume you are Team RWBY?"_

"You got that right!" Yang said.

 _"I see…"_ Medusa mused. _"Hmph, I believe you're all here to crash my homecoming party."_

 _"Uh, this really doesn't look like a party…"_ Palutena said.

 _"What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for 25 years."_

"And it seems you have the Grimm obeying your orders." Blake said.

Medusa chuckled. _"You can thank a certain old lady for that. And just to let you know, Palutena… I_ will _not go down so easily as last time!"_ She said and then her image disappeared.

" _Easily_ … yeah, that's a good way to put it. NOT." Pit muttered and then spotted something. "Wait a minute, they're moving their attack to the ground!"

 _"Then so are we!"_ Palutena declared as she guided Pit down as the girls followed him while getting used to the controls of the Stars as they were destroying enemies like Nevermores, Monoeyes, Miks, Kerons and the like.

"Man, I'm glad you're able to help me fly, Lady Palutena." Pit said. "Seriously, you don't know how embarrassing it is to be the Captain of your army and I'm just a crippled angel. So I thank you, otherwise I'd be finished."

 _"Glad I can help."_ Palutena giggled.

"That sounded a bit cheesy." Yang teased.

"Oh come on! I said that from the bottom of my hea-" Pit gasped a little.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"They're attacking the town! That's not right!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Hang on, I'm sending you over there!"_ Palutena said as they flew over to the town.

"So, are we just going to ignore the fact that we're shooting down FLOATING EYEBALLS?!" Weiss asked.

 _"You don't get them in Remnant?"_ Palutena asked.

"No, just Grimm."

 _"Huh, I assumed the Underworld Army attacked pretty much anywhere."_

"I think they don't have any interest in other places." Pit said and then as soon as they flew overhead, they heard cheering while taking out some Syrens. "Do you guys hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers?! They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!"

 _"Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope!"_ Palutena smiled. _"It's our duty to protect them!"_

"That's the Huntresses job as well!" Ruby asked.

"Huntresses-in-training." Weiss corrected.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I meant." Ruby said as they soon landed on the ground.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: That First Town (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Once they got out of their vehicles, RWBY hopped off and then took off with Pit as they proceeded to make a mess of the Underworld Army and the Grimm by tearing them into pieces. "So, what's the name of this town?" Yang asked.

 _"I was actually wondering that myself."_ Palutena said. _"Let's see… oh! Here it is! It's… huh, that's unexpected."_

"What should we call it?" Ruby asked after slicing through a Skuttler.

 _"It's actually call That First Town."_

The five of them anime fell at the name of the town… and since they were running, they also slid a little. "SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S THE BEST THEY COULD COME UP WITH?!" Weiss yelled. "EVEN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS MORE CREATIVE THAN THAT!"

"You didn't have to yell." Yang said.

"Well, sorry for yelling, I'm just completely annoyed that they had ALL of this creativity and they chose THAT! What's next?!"

"I'm with Weiss on this one." Blake said as they wandered around as Pit found a grenade and then threw at a pot with several Monoeyes popping out of it.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing it as it completely destroyed them. "Booyah!" He fist pumped as they ran forward… but then noticed a little area as they decided to check it out. They saw a citizen being pestered by an Underworld Crawler, so they proceeded to fire at it as the Crawler turned around and shot them, but they quickly avoided it as Ruby used her semblance on its weak point where Yang ran over and punched it hard enough to make it go backwards a little.

It was then that Weiss used her glyphs to fire icicles at the weak point. "Could use a Cloud Flower or something!"

"I'm not seeing anything!" Ruby said as they soon finished off the Crawler before they headed off.

* * *

 _At Skyworld…_

"Remind me to make some weapons for RWBY." Palutena said.

"What do you have in mind?" A Centurion asked.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Can someone get this mangy mutt off of me?!" Another Centurion asked as he was trying to run away from a playful Zwei.

* * *

 _Back at the town…_

As they were walking, a fireball went past them as it bounced straight for the stadium. "That didn't look good!" Ruby said.

"We should go help them!" Yang said as they ran up the stairs, getting rid of the enemies in front of them while eating some food off the ground… well, it was mostly Pit as they gave him weird looks.

"What? Five second rule!"

"…If you say so…" Weiss shuddered as they soon made it into the stadium, where they saw a two headed beast in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Twinbellows!" Pit exclaimed.

"A Two Headed Dog that's on FIRE?!" Weiss yelled. "Great, now I've seen everything!"

"Don't say that! There's a lot of things you'll see other than that!" Yang grinned.

"Like WHAT?"

"Well…"

"Guys, FOCUS!" Pit scolded as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Twinbellows roared as he leapt from the stands and into the arena where he breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge as Yang ran over and let out a war cry as she punched the beast, but as she did it, her fist also burned. "Yowch!"

Ruby quickly aimed her scythe and proceeded to pull the trigger, firing at Twinbellows repeatedly as Pit looked at the scythe in surprise. "Wow, that really IS a gun!"

"Told ya!"

Blake jumped into the stands as Twinbellows was focusing on RBY and Pit as she had Gambol Shroud turn into its gun form and shot it from the side as Weiss attempted to block his fire attacks with an ice wall… but that didn't turn out so well… cause ya know… fire.

Twinbellows attempted to swipe them with its claws but they jumped back as Ruby and Weiss attempted to slash it while Yang, Blake and Pit proceeded to fire bullets. (Arrows, in Pit's case.)

Twinbellows roared and attempted to charge them, forcing them to dodge as he smacked into a wall, making him unconscious as Pit split the Palutena Bow apart as he ran over and slashed it several times along with Ruby and Weiss, and then Ruby used her Semblance to attack the beast repeatedly.

Before Twinbellows could get up and breathe fire at them, Yang jumped up and punched the dog's heads to the ground where Ruby and Pit ran on opposite sides and slashed through Twinbellows to finish it off.

 **End BGM**

Twinbellows groaned as he then howled loudly… before falling to the ground in defeat and disappearing. "Wahoo! We did it!" Ruby cheered as the image of Medusa appeared.

 _"Impressive of you to have bested Twinbellows, I'll give you that."_ Medusa said.

"Listen well, Medusa! Your days of darkness are numbered. Prepare to meet the light!" Pit shouted at the image.

 _"Keep thinking that little angel, cause mark my words, I_ will _have my revenge on all of you, with your human friends as an added bonus!"_ Medusa chuckled darkly before disappearing.

"Anyone else got a shiver up their spine?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Yang replied with a hand raise along with Weiss and Blake.

 _"We need to prepare for Medusa's army, but first we need to get you guys back to recharge."_ Palutena said as a light appeared above all five of them and they all teleported back to Skyworld.

* * *

 _Back in Beacon…_

"Hey guys, I was wondering if-" Nora peeked into the room. "Huh, now where did they run off to?" She wondered as Booniper peeked into the room too as she looked at him. "You think they're in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Booniper shrugged.

"Well, it's a start." Nora said as she took off running. "Hey guys, RWBY's gone and we need to find them!"

"Are you sure they're not chatting with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Ren asked.

"No idea, but we need to find them before something terrible happens!"

"I'm sure everything's fine." Pyrrha said. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to look."

"Exactly, now let's go!" Nora said as she took off.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a wild goose chase." Jaune muttered as they followed Nora, all of them blissfully unaware of what _really_ happened.

* * *

 **Da da da da! RWBY Uprising, ladies and gentleman!**

 **This is gonna be pretty interesting!**


	2. Dark Lords are Overrated!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So, Medusa has snakes for hair… that's totally not creepy." Weiss said sarcastically as she was sitting in the living room.

"I know, right? I've seen bad hair days, but that's by far the worst hair I have ever seen." Yang said.

Palutena walked over. "There was once a time when she was considered quite beautiful."

"Really? Miss Snake Hair, beautiful?" Yang asked with a scoff.

"Truth be told, Medusa didn't always have snake hair, in fact her hair was a silky long shade of black." Palutena explained. "The snake hair is actually part of a curse that was put on her as a punishment for her crimes."

"Yikes, must have been something serious for that to happen." Ruby shivered.

Blake noticed on what Palutena just said. "You said the snake hair was 'part of a curse'. What's the full curse?"

"It was a curse that turned her hideous. Medusa's current face you all saw is an allusion she placed to hide most of her true self." Palutena continued with the explanation. "What she really looks like is something you would see for yourself."

"I'd hate to meet whoever it was who cursed her." Ruby said, not noticing Palutena rubbing the back of her head. "So, any word on where to next?"

"Well, yeah… but I do have a little surprise for all of you."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Well, I had the Centurions design some weapons for you, and I put up the finishing touches."

"Um, no offense… but we already have weapons." Weiss said.

"I know, but you had trouble with those enemies in That First Town, correct?"

"To be fair, they did seem a bit stronger than Bowser's army… I guess we got a little cocky into thinking they were like the Koopa Troop." Yang admitted.

Palutena chuckled. "Unlike Bowser's army, the Underworld Army can think and plan ahead. Bowser just always goes with his gut and it never works out for him."

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _In the Koopa Kingdom…_

"Alright, steady… steady…!" Bowser said as they were in the midst of rebuilding his castle. "Steady… perfect!"

"Where do you want this new statue?" Roman asked.

"Right over there." Bowser pointed and then suddenly growled.

"What is it, your Nastiness?" Kamek asked.

"No idea, but I have a feeling a certain goddess is talking smack about me. When I find her… she's going to wish she never talked bad about me… or that time she beat me to a pulp in Final Destination!"

* * *

 _Back in Skyworld…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Anyway, would you like to see your new weapons?"

"Sure, why not?" Weiss asked, seeing Ruby drooling just thinking of the new weapons. "Down, girl…"

Palutena pulled them up. "Introducing: The Rose Palm, the Schnee Orbitars, Belladonna Claws, and the Xiao Long Arm!"

"Oooh, they look so cool!" Ruby fangirled. "What do they do?!"

Palutena giggled and tossed the Rose Palm to Ruby. She grabbed it and it absorbed into her skin. "Ah! It's inside me!" Ruby shrieked.

"It's okay, it's suppose to do that." Palutena said. There was now a tattoo of her symbol on Ruby's left hand with rose petals circling around her arm. "Palms are basically tattoos that can shoot bullets from the palm of your hand… and basically feed off your life force."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" RWBY yelled.

"You mean my life will be shortened if I use this?!"

Palutena laughed. "No no no, nothing like that! Like I would let _that_ happen." She giggled. "Besides, I do this all the time to Pit just to mess with him!"

Pit walked by. "Yeah… and I always complain… LOUDLY."

Palutena continued to giggle. "Anyway, there's nothing to worry about."

Everyone, including Ruby, sighed with relief. "So… besides shooting bullets, anything else?" Ruby asked.

"Ah yes, where was I? Oh yeah, the shots are basically blasts of wind with rose petals flying around them. It also has reduced melee damage… but hey, Palms aren't very good in melee anyway. In exchange for this however, it has a backwards dash attack that blows away projectiles. With charged shots, you can basically fire homing shots, and if you use it with Crescent Rose, it's a force to be reckoned with."

"What's a backwards dash attack?" Ruby asked.

"Well… it's kinda hard to explain… if you had a 3DS and a copy of a certain game, then I'd show you."

"What's a 3DS?" Weiss asked.

Pit sweatdropped. "Man, you guys are missing out… I play Mario Kart 7 all the time."

"Um, moving on…" Palutena said. "I think we have a guide for that in the training room."

"Alright, I might check that out later."

"Anyway, the Schnee Orbitars are next." Palutena said as the Orbitars floated above Weiss. They basically looked like Weiss's glyphs that just simply float near her head. "The shots damage effects the type of which type of Dust you are currently using and gaining unique properties. Fire attacks do extra damage, electric shots travel faster, ice attacks slow down enemies, and so forth. This also applies to your actually glyphs."

"Question, did you test these out?" Weiss asked.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Alright, you ready?" Palutena asked.

"WAIT, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!" A Centurion asked.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, DON'T SHOOT! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"…I'm glad I'm not the guinea pig this time…" Another Centurion muttered.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Yes." Palutena nodded.

"Alright, just making sure."

 _Please don't tell me she used another Centurion as a guinea pig again…_ Pit thought.

"As for the Belladonna Claws…" Palutena tossed them over to Blake. She grabbed them and looked at them, seeing that the claws were made out of Gambol Shroud's Blade. "It increases speed and physical damage at the cost of weaker shots. After landing a charged shot…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Did I just see two Palutenas?" A Centurion asked.

"Oh good, I thought I was just hallucinating for a second there!"

* * *

 _In the present…_

"It will unleash a clone that will deal an attack to an enemy before dispersing. The clones can also be used to take an attack like they usually do and enemies will attack that clone first before at anyone else."

"This could come in handy." Blake said.

"Now, for the Xiao Long Arm…" Palutena tossed it as Yang took it, as it was just a bigger version of Ember Celecia. "It deals increased melee damage at the cost of shot range. The shots do fire damage and leave a burn effect. The charged shots unleash a shotgun-like blast in a shot range. With your semblance, the shots get more powerful, including lighting on fire."

"Sweet!" Yang smirked as she put it on. "I'm armed and dangerous!" She said, causing everyone to groan.

"Huh, I didn't realize she makes puns." Pit said. "And that she makes bad ones..."

* * *

 _Blood Gulch…_

"GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons and Church yelled.

"Lopez! How's that teleporter going?" Sarge asked.

"No va bien." (Not very well.) Lopez replied.

"Great! I knew you were doing well with that contraption! Now if only we can just figure out who this 'Barb' person is."

"I still think it's they're girlfriend." Caboose said.

* * *

 _Skyworld…_

"Well, let's go test out these bad boys." Ruby said as they all took off.

Pit looked at Palutena. "You used another Centurion as a guinea pig, didn't you?"

"He was willing to do it." Palutena lied.

"If you say so…" Pit shrugged and wandered off… mostly to check out Ruby's attack pattern.

* * *

 _In the infirmary…_

"Oh geez… did Palutena use you as a guinea pig?" A nurse asked.

"Ow… yeah…"

"I figured as much. But look on the bright side, at least you didn't die!"

"How does that make me feel better? The last guinea pig died during that last incident!"

"But he revived, didn't he?" The nurse giggled. "Now…" She pulled out a needle. "This will only sting for a moment."

Poke.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCH! THAT HURTS LIKE A-"

"Language!"

* * *

 _Training area…_

"Hey, mind if I give you some tips?" Pit asked as he was watching Ruby.

"Sure… I'm not used to using my own hand."

Pit chuckled and then summoned the Violet Palm. "It's actually really simple. All you do-"

"Hey Weiss, look at that!" Yang giggled, pointing over to Pit and Ruby as they were firing the Palms together… and the two of them were _really_ close.

"I'm seeing it… but I'm still trying to believe someone is in love with Ruby."

"Ah, young love~!" Yang giggled, as the three of them watched them practice while also blushing a little.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **End BGM**

"Alright, you guys ready?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah!" Pit nodded as the girls were on the Stars.

"Alright..." Palutena opened the door. "Off you go!" She said as they all took off.

 **BGM: Magnus and the Dark Lord (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

But as soon as they took off… the weather was really nasty really fast. "Ugh! This weather's horrible!" Weiss complained, looking at the thunderstorm that they just flew in to… complete with the Underworld Army and Nevermores that showed up, forcing them to battle.

 _"Yes, but your next mission can't wait. You must defeat Dark Lord Gaol."_ Palutena said.

" _Dark Lord_?" Yang scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Hasn't that title been done to death already?" Pit asked. "I mean, take a look at Ganondorf for crying out loud! He thinks he's all high and mighty with that title!"

 _"He's earned it. He's working for Medusa and her forces are coming from HIS castle._ _A human army has gone to fight him, but they don't stand a chance."_

"So what you're saying is… we need brave heroes to face the dark lord?" Ruby asked.

 _"I suppose it IS an old story… but don't forget that this is the Underworld that we're dealing with and anybody with the title 'Dark Lord' won't be some low-level minion."_

"So what are we talking here? Miniboss? Final Boss?" Pit asked.

"I'm guessing Final Boss." Blake said.

"Well, whatever!" Pit grinned. "I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!" He exclaimed as they proceeded to take down the monsters in front of them.

"I love these new weapons!" Ruby exclaimed, shooting to her heart's content along with her team, as they were also firing from the stars.

"With all of that fire power, it reminds me of a certain computer game I've played." Pit said.

"What was it?" Weiss asked.

"I think it was called Tou-" A lightning bolt nearly struck him. "WHOA!"

"Yikes!" Yang exclaimed as they flew around to avoid the lightning bolts.

"Is this lightning coming from the Underworld Army?" Pit asked.

 _"Where else would it be coming from?"_

"Sorry, I guess it was pretty obvious." Pit said as they shot down more Nevermores and Wave Anglers.

 _"If you don't watch out, we'll be having barbequed angel and humans tonight… and though spicy angel wings sound tasty, I'd best get you all out of there."_

"Plus… chicken sounds much more-" Pit flew down hard. "-ECONOMICAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" He yelled as RWBY followed him down, taking down some more enemies in the process.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just was taken by surprise a little." Pit said as they flew around, looking around all the dangerous terrain of the mountains. "How in the world would the human army make it across these mountains by foot?" He wondered.

"They didn't have Stars either, so that's a bit of a surprise they could make this far." Yang said.

 _"Do I detect a note of smugness in your voices?"_

"Uh, no no no! We're just really happy that we can fly!" Pit said. "…And pointing something out!"

 _"You shouldn't gloat like that, y'know."_ Palutena teased.

"What I meant to say is that I'm eternally grateful for your help." Pit said as they soon headed underground.

"Why are we down here…?" Weiss asked.

 _"Just for a change of scenery."_ Palutena said. _"Though, it's not much of a cheerful place…"_

"Well, the Grimm and Underworld Baddies seem to like it." Pit said, taking down some Miks.

 _"I suppose it'd make sense they'd feel at home underground…"_

"It'd be like living in a basement." Pit said as they took down some Monoeyes and Miks, and then they came across some ledges that held Porcuspines, Ursas, and a few Gyrazers and they kept going, taking some Health Orbs for when some of the spikes from the Porcuspine hurt them a little.

Just as they proceeded forward… a certain whale was waiting for them. _"Behind you!"_ Palutena warned them as they turned around to see a Belunka chasing them.

"A FLYING WHALE?!" Weiss yelled.

"Let me at 'em!" Pit got ready for combat as Palutena guided him around the canyon while everyone shot down the Belunka until it was destroyed.

"Well, we just had a whale of a time!" Yang grinned, and then she heard groans. "Oh come on guys!"

"And they say MY puns are terrible…" Pit groaned.

 _"Well, in any case, Dark Lord Gaol's castle is just up ahead."_ Palutena said.

"Um, what about this wall?" Pit asked.

 _"Don't worry, I'll help you over!"_

It was at this moment… that Pit's wings glowed. "Whoooooooooa!" He exclaimed as RWBY followed him, although by the looks of it, Pit was booking it. "G-FORCE. IN. MY. FAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

 _"It's fun, right?"_

"Geez, could ya slow down a little?!" Blake asked as they soon made it up as Pit soon recovered from all of that G-Force.

"Y-Yeah… t-take that… w-wall…!" Pit said in a daze, before shaking it off.

"Guys, look!" Ruby pointed down, as they saw human forces battling the Underworld Army and the Grimm.

Palutena gasped. _"The people will never defeat Gaol with the Underworld forces and Grimm in their way!"_

"The humans are taking a beating! They need our help!" Pit said.

 _"Normally I'd agree with you, but…"_

"What is it?"

 _"Do you remember how long the Power of Flight lasts?"_

Pit paled a little. "Five… minutes…?"

 _"And remember what happens when it runs out?"_

"My wings… burn up?"

 _"We don't have time to assist the people, and while RWBY can go ahead and help the people, it'd be best for them to help you. Besides, there could be some Grimm in that castle as well."_ She advised. _"I'll take you all to the castle. From there, it's up to you to face the Dark Lord. His defeat will force the Underworld Army to retreat."_

"Roger! Get ready for a dish of raw angel and huntress power!" Pit said.

"Yeah!" RWBY cheered as they all flew into the castle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dark Lord Gaol's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They soon landed and RWBY got off of their Stars as they disappeared back into Skyworld. "So this is the Dark Lord's castle…" Pit said.

 _"Yes, he must've scrambled to build it after Medusa's resurrection. He's using it as a stronghold for Underworld monsters. Monsters designed to wreak havoc and sow sadness. Are you all excited?"_

"Yeah… it's like a birthday party where everyone wants to kill me…" Pit grumbled.

"Now don't sound too excited!" Yang grinned.

"Oh believe me, I'm not!" Pit said as they walked through while also taking out some Handoras and they dropped in where some Beowolves and Skuttlers greeted them.

"Don't mind us, we're just dropping in!" Yang said as they proceeded to beat them to a pulp with their new weapons while also using their other weapons to mix things up a little.

"Do you _ever_ run out of puns?" Weiss asked.

Yang chuckled. "No, I'm just getting started!"

"I was afraid of that…" Ruby quietly said as they ran up the stairs, taking care of some Creeps, a Coral, and a Boogity, and then they hit the switches… where a Ganewmede appeared in front of the door.

"What's that?" Pit asked.

 _"A Ganewmede. They don't do much if they're not fired at. The best way to hurt them is to use a Melee attack or a charged shot."_ Palutena explained… and then Yang ran over and completely obliterated the Ganewmede.

"Thanks for the heads up." Yang chuckled as they went forward to the next area.

 _"Hmm, I'm detecting some treasure to your left."_ Palutena said.

"How do you know that?" Pit asked.

 _"From the heavens, I can see through your laurel crown to divine your surroundings!"_

Pit's eyes widened. "Really? That's amazing!"

 _"And that's not all I can see, Pit. I can also see what's in your heart."_ She said as they walked to the left to check it out.

"Oh… heh heh… that's… really something."

 _"So you better not be thinking of anything… naughty."_ Palutena said with some playfulness in her voice.

Pit blushed. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU-"

Palutena laughed. _"Just kidding! Seriously, reading hearts through laurel crowns?"_

"I know… I was… also kidding…"

 _"Sure you were!"_

"I wonder what Pit was thinking about?" Yang wondered. They made it to the treasure chest and opened it up to pull out a Fire Card and a Crusher Arm that was taken to Skyworld.

"Who knows, probably Ruby." Weiss said.

Pit blushed a deep red. "It wasn't what you were thinking! I swear!"

Ruby also blushed a deep red. "Y-yeah! Nothing like that… whatever Pit was probably thinking of!" _Bad thoughts! BAD FILTHY THOUGHTS!_

 _"Now you know why I love to mess with him."_ Palutena giggled.

"L-Let's just… g-go…" Pit said as they walked away while dealing with more enemies, also blushing when they both kept looking at each other as they went to go down the corridor… when Weiss looked at a suspicious looking area that's being covered by a drape of sorts as she then cut it down… to see something interesting.

"Um, guys?" Weiss caught their attention. "What's that?" She asked, pointing towards it.

"Oh, that's… that's… uh… Lady Palutena, could you help us out?" Pit asked.

 _"Oh! That's a Zodiac chamber! It holds some pretty neat weapons in there! What you're seeing is a Sagittarius chamber."_ Palutena said as they curiously walked in it as they were transported to inside the chamber… where they saw the Sagittarius Bow, which Pit happily took.

"Sweet." He grinned as it disappeared and reappeared inside Skyworld as they walked out… where they heard a man letting out a war cry as they curiously walked out… to see a man pummeling a Beowolf and some Skuttlers. "Whoa!"

 **End BGM**

 _"How did a human get in here?!"_ Palutena asked in amazement as the man turned around.

"Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket." He said before going back and clobbering some more enemies.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Um… should we go and help?" Ruby asked.

 _"Absolutely."_

"You sure he's a human? He looks like the Incredible Hulk… with a club!" Pit exclaimed.

"You guys havin' a private conversation with yourselves, or…?" The man asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess Palutena… and these my friends, Ruby-"

"Hello!"

"Weiss."

"Nice to meet you."

"Blake."

"Hi."

"And Yang."

"Sup?"

"They're not exactly servants of Lady Palutena since they were unintentionally dragged into our war with Medusa." Pit explained. "Plus, they're huntresses from a place called Remnant!"

 _"I wouldn't say unintentionally dragged into this war… I'd say formally invited!"_ Palutena proudly said, causing RWBY to sweatdrop at this.

"Remnant… hmm, I think I heard about that place once… but perhaps not." The man said.

"Anyway, we're here to defeat Dark Lord Gaol." Yang said.

The man smirked. "So, you're here for a slice of the pie too?"

Pit's eyes widened. "Pie? Where?!"

"Not that kind of pie, you dolt!" Weiss scolded.

Pit sweatdropped. "I knew that… I meant to say we're here to defend the humans from the brutality of the Underworld Army!"

"Sure, sure, you're the angel here while dragging your human friends here, but for me, I'm here for the reward money. Since we're all here to take down Gaol, why don't we work together?"

"Um… we're already a team." Weiss said.

"Oh come on, what do you got to lose? I mean, it's not like any of you are a complete powerhouse or anything."

"There's Yang… but only when she's mad." Blake said.

"She gets stronger when she's angry? Huh, okay, that settles it… I'm coming with you for a little while. The way you said it makes me think she's not strong enough to take down the Underworld Army by herself."

"She didn't exactly say that, y'know…" Yang muttered.

"Even so… I'm stickin' around."

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

 _"Well, you know what they say… the more the merrier!"_

"Alrighty, let's resume operation Dark Lord Suppression!"

"I'm Magnus, by the way. Don't hit me and we'll get along just fine." Magnus chuckled as they proceeded to rip more enemies to shreds before they took off only to take down more of the baddies, as they were completely amazed by Magnus' strength.

"Holy cow, he's stronger than you are!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that…" Yang said.

"Well, he must really want that reward, I guess." Pit said.

 _"He may not be made of the sturdiest moral fiber, but that's fine with me."_

"I'm surprised you feel that way."

 _"Humans are driven by desire. It's convenient to know what bait they'll chase."_

"That's kind of cold, but it makes sense, I guess."

"I feel kinda offended here." Weiss said.

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."_

"It's like with Ruby when she sees cookies or a weapon." Yang said, firing a charged shot at a Specknose.

"Cookies?! WHERE?!" Ruby asked.

"My point exactly."

"Hey, if you're chatting with your precious goddess, give her a message from me." Magnus said. "Tell her she's been sleeping on the job! My world is on the edge of collapse!"

 _"I take it back. This guy's a jerk."_ Palutena said, not really thrilled to what Magnus just said.

"O…kaaaay…" Pit said as they proceeded to take down a Shildeen and a few Skuttlers as they went up an elevator and went forward… until Pit saw a door and walked in, seeing a hot spring in front of him. "Is this… it is! A hot spring!" Pit said as he dove right in as RWBY and Magnus looked at him.

"Apparently, someone likes his spa time." Magnus said.

"Aaaah… that's the stuff!"

"…Wait a minute, you go in fully dressed?" Magnus asked, realizing he didn't take his clothes off. "Don't you at least want to change into a… swimming tunic or something?"

"Oh no no no! The angel's code of conduct says that we must always be ready for duty!"

"I guess you wouldn't be an angel if you didn't do things by the book."

"Yeah… and I don't want to steam the sacred buns." Pit said as Ruby's face went a deep red when he said that.

 _Bad thoughts… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ Ruby thought as Yang playfully elbowed her sister.

"…We're done talking about this." Magnus muttered.

 _"Is that all there is to it… reaaally?"_ Palutena suspiciously asked.

"Well it… saves on laundry…" Pit shyly replied.

 _"Ha! I knew it!"_

They proceeded to go forward… where they noticed a treasure box. "Yeah! A Treasure Box!"

"That's clearly a trap." Magnus said. "Think about it. Who would leave treasure just lying around outside?" He asked.

"I'm with Magnus on this one." Weiss said.

"You all worry too much." Ruby said. "It's clearly something cool!" She said as she ran forward with Pit.

"Don't you d-" They opened the box anyway, revealing some hearts. "-are…" Weiss facepalmed and then it was an ambush with just a Speknose, a Belunka and a few Creeps.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Magnus asked.

"If there's a treasure box, I open it! I can't help it!" Pit said.

"Okay… we'll see how long you survive with _that_ strategy." Magnus said.

"The way your brains work… you'll definitely make a perfect couple." Weiss said in annoyance, causing both to blush.

"Oh ho, Angel Face got himself a girlfriend!" Magnus teased as they tore them all to pieces.

"I-It's not like that! We're just good friends!" Pit said.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, good friends who have a thing for each other~!" Yang giggled, causing both to blush even more as they proceeded to go up the corridor in the next area, which was just a long way up… and it didn't help that the Underworld army and Grimm were currently hanging around… but luckily, they took them out no sweat and they proceeded to go up to the final room.

"You ready for this?" Pit asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"Let's do this." Magnus said as they ran inside.

 **End BGM**

They ran in, and spotted Dark Lord Gaol. "Prepare for defeat, Dark Lord Gaol!"

Dark Lord Gaol looked at them. "Aw, Palutena's little messengers! And Magnus, it's always a pleasure."

Magnus readied his club with a smirk. "Sorry I'm late; I had _other_ business to attend to."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ruby asked.

"Apparently…" Blake said as they prepared for battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

As they ran forward, Dark Lord Gaol charged them, forcing them to dodge as they proceeded to attack and then Gaol jumped back. "It's so typical of you to pawn off your work on someone else."

"Hey! In this economy, everyone's looking for work, even part time work!"

"That's funny, business is booming for me. We're even hiring more staff!" He said, and then summoning two simple Skuttlers and a Creep.

Magnus cockily smirked. "Huh, are these the new hires?" He asked, before shredding them alive as they proceeded to attack Dark Lord Gaol as he proceeded to fire dark lasers.

 _"I don't know much about the situation, but it seems that Magnus and Gaol used to be close friends."_ Palutena said.

"What?! Seriously?" Yang asked in surprise, dodging Gaol's swings and using an uppercut as Magnus jumped up and slashed him away.

 _"They were part of the same band of monster-fighting mercenaries. But Gaol's heart was weak, and he couldn't resist the temptations of the Underworld."_

"That's sad." Ruby said.

"Seeing them fighting… it's hard to believe they were ever friends." Pit said, firing some arrows while Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol were busy hacking and slashing each other.

 _"Magnus only knows one way to fight: Ferociously. Perhaps his fire is fueled by the child he lost to Underworld troops."_

"Oh, that poor kid…" Ruby pouted a little as she shot Gaol with both her palm and scythe.

"Hey, enough chit chat! We need to concentrate here!" Magnus scolded.

"Feeling a little agitated, Magnus?" Dark Lord Gaol asked, now equipped with his own Blade; the Gaol Blade.

"Don't make me laugh, "Dark Lord"! NOW PUT ON SOME PANTS AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" He yelled, slashing Dark Lord Gaol away as Yang ran over and let out a war cry, punching Dark Lord Gaol away as she fired from her Arm, hitting him as Blake let out a charged shot from her claws, which distracted Gaol and slashed the clone, only for it to disappear as Ruby used her Semblance to go through him with her scythe.

Dark Lord Gaol growled, sending them all away with a whirlwind attack, and then fired dark rays at them all to severely weaken them.

"Hey you!" Magnus said. "I'm the one you want to kill!"

Gaol chuckled. "So be it."

"Magnus, no!" Pit exclaimed, but Magnus charged forward along with Gaol, both of them screaming and slashing through each other, coming at a standstill… before Dark Lord Gaol groaned and fell to the ground in defeat, as dark energy shot out… and the armor crumbled.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We defeated h-h-hi… HER?!" Ruby shouted in surprise.

"WHAT?!" WBY and Pit yelled in shock as well as Magnus didn't seem fazed and gently knelt down.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this…" He muttered.

"Gaol was a human?!" Pit asked. "I-I didn't know… what have we done…"

 _"You can't feel bad… just think of all the other people you've saved. Besides, it looks like she's still holding on."_

"Really?!" They all asked as they went to check on her, but several pillars of light prevented them from doing so.

 _"But we need to regroup. The war against Medusa is just starting."_ Palutena said as they all disappeared.

Magnus sighed, picking up Gaol and holding her on his back. "Come on, we're taking you home…"

Gaol groaned as a tear ran down her cheek. "Magnus… I'm so… sorry…"

"It's not your fault… it was the Underworld that made you do this." He said as he proceeded to walk away, hearing her silently sobbing. "Come on now, I hate it when you cry like this!"

"I'm so… sorry…!"

"Don't be. If anything should be sorry, it should be Medusa." He said, walking out of the room. _Good luck to wherever you guys are headed next, angel face and RWBY._ He thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Ya know, I wonder who would win in a pun off?**

 **Pit, Barbara Dunkleman (AKA Yang) or Chuggaconroy?**


	3. Three Heads Aren't Better Than One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'm telling ya, it's crazy!" A centurion said. "Medusa's invading Skyworld again!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. She hasn't invaded Skyworld!" Another said as he flew up on the lookout post. "Yo, anything interesting?"

"Well… there's one."

"And that would be?"

"Take a look."

The Centurion grabbed the binoculars and took a look. "Let's see… Centurions relaxing in a hot spring… Ruby grabbing an apple off of a tree… Zwei chasing his tail…"

"You're looking down! Look up!"

"Some centurions flying around, a female Centurion dumping a guy… I knew that relationship wouldn't last, that centurion was a bit of a moron anyway."

"Agh! I owe that other centurion ten hearts now!"

"See what you get for betting?"

"Oh bite me!"

"Oh, for the love of Skyworld!" He forced him to look up a little more. "Look at THAT."

"O-Oh my…"

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

The other centurion took the binoculars and his eyes widened. "Get Lady Palutena. NOW."

* * *

 _A minute later…_

"What's the commotion?" Palutena asked.

"Take a look."

Palutena looked through the binoculars. "That one Centurion is crying… did that girl break up with him? I knew it wouldn't last long." She turned to the other Centurion. "You owe that one Centurion ten hearts."

"Ugh, thanks for rubbing salt in the wound…"

Palutena chuckled. "Let's see… Weiss practicing with her Orbitars…" She looked up. "Underworld Army invading Skywo-" She gasped. "Oh no…"

"And it's worse. Look further."

Palutena gasped again. "We need to get Pit and RWBY to take that commander down… NOW! Put Skyworld on high alert!"

"Right!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hurry, you guys!" Palutena said as they were getting ready.

"What's the situation? You started cooking vegetables again and they turned alive again?" Pit asked.

Palutena sighed. "ONE time… but no."

"They cancelled Skyworld's Got Talent?"

"No."

Pit paled up. "Bayonetta found Skyworld?"

"Who's Bayonetta?" Yang asked.

"A witch who kills angels…" Pit whimpered.

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled. "Oh, I am NOT going to let her kill you!"

"No, not Bayonetta… thankfully. Skyworld's being invaded by the Underworld army!"

"What?!" All of them exclaimed as Pit's Power of Flight has been activated.

"Alright, let's go!" Pit said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Heads of the Hewdraw (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So you mean to tell us that Medusa's forces are invading Skyworld?!" Blake asked, as they took down a few Syrens and Nevermores.

"She must be getting back at us for taking down Dark Lord Gaol." Pit said.

 _"Medusa's venom knows no bounds. But I know that all of you can stop her Underworld Army and the Grimm."_

"You sure have a lot of faith in us, Lady Palutena."

They proceeded to take down tons of forces such as Monoeyes, Miks, Syrens, Specknoses, a Komayto and several Nevermores, as Pit suddenly unleashed a flurry of arrows, taking down several of the forces. "Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

"Ah, I love Special Attacks!" Pit smiled as they kept going at it as they saw a Belunka and a few Coral flying by. "Don't these guys ever get tired?"

 _"At this rate, the power of flight is going to expire before they do."_ Palutena said.

"No worries, I'll catch him if he falls!" Ruby said.

"Aww, thanks!" Pit smiled. "But before we let that happen, we should go after the commander."

 _"There's just one thing you should know. Their commander is Hewdraw."_

Pit's eyes widened in surprise. "Hewdraw?" He suddenly brought out a notepad and pencil, scribbling down what Hewdraw looked like originally and showing off his decent drawing skills. "Like this guy?"

"Why does he look pixilated?" Weiss asked.

 _"It's a long story, but yes, it's like him… oh, and speak of the devil, there he is!"_ Palutena said as they looked to see a flying creature in the distance. It was too far to see what it was, but it was most likely the Hewdraw.

"He can fly?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

 _"I think the only one who can't fly by himself is you. I'd say the same about RWBY, but… they're currently flying on the Stars."_

"Ouch, that's harsh…"

 _"Don't sulk, Pit! It's undignified!"_ Palutena teased. _"But you're right, attacking the leader is a good plan."_

"Let's do it!" Yang exclaimed as they flew forward, taking down the forces as they slowly made towards Hewdraw while taking down more enemies… and then they absorbed some Health Orbs for their troubles, and then… they began to circle around Hewdraw, now seeing that he was three headed serpent of sorts.

"Hello there!"

"It's snack time!"

"Mmm, what tender little morsels!"

"We are NOT pieces of meat!" Pit protested.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

"What'd you say?"

"Technically you are."

"Just come a little closer!"

Yang smirked. "Get ready, it's time for-"

"TOTAL ANNIHILATION/BONE CRUSHING DESTRUCTION/FACE-STOMPING CARNAGE!" They all yelled at the same time.

Three.

Two.

One.

"It was MY turn to have the last word!"

"Oh, give it a rest."

"Let's not argue in front of company."

"Cram a sock in it, foot face!"

"I'm soooo sick of you."

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"Knock it off already!"

"YOU knock it off!"

"I can't believe this is my life."

"Can we go home and watch TV?"

"Would everyone just shut it?!"

"Someone put me out of my misery."

"Did I mention I'm starving?"

"And you think we're not?!"

All five of them sweatdropped. "Awkward…" Yang said.

"You said it." Blake said.

"Soooo… Now what?" Pit asked.

 _"This is never going to end. Just go ahead and attack…"_

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" All three heads yelled as they attacked with lasers and fire breath and attempting to chomp on them, but they quickly dodged all of the attacks as they managed to take out two heads and the right one remained.

"Gah! The other heads! You have no right!"

"Acutally, I'd say that YOU have no right!" Yang exclaimed. "Eh? Get it? …Guys?"

Pit groaned. "That… was terrible." _Now I'm glad I didn't say it._

"You said it." Weiss said.

"Alright, that's it... you're going down… mostly for that terrible pun!"

"What is it with tough crowds?" Yang wondered as the remaining head attempted to give it all he had… but unfortunately, without his two brothers… things went down really fast and was defeated.

"Aaaugh!" He cried before falling down and then exploded.

"Ha ha! Victory!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Not so fast, Hewdraw heads can live without a body. You'd better follow them!"_ Palutena said.

"…You're joking, right?" Weiss asked as they flew down, as they noticed the Underworld forces are retreating along with some Nevermores as well.

"Sweet, they're retreating!" Yang exclaimed as they proceeded to take them down.

"So, mission accomplished, right?" Pit asked.

 _"Far from it, those two Hewdraw heads are still alive. They've plunged into the human world below and taken their legion with them!"_

"Well, in that case, we better do something!" Ruby said, unleashing a powerful charged shot from her Star that knocked out several Nevermores and Wave Anglers, and then they went down to the ground.

"Do you guys see them?" Blake asked.

"Nope." Weiss said.

"Nada." Yang said.

"Hmm?" Ruby noticed movement in the corner of her eye as she turned to see the two heads bouncing around in town. "Guys!"

Pit turned around. "Oh, this is bad!" He said as they picked up the pace, taking down the forces.

 _"You know, for a pair of disembodied heads, they sure move fast."_ Palutena said as they soon hovered above the town.

"I don't see the Hewdraw heads anywhere! Where'd they go?!" Pit asked.

 _"Don't lose YOUR head too, Pit."_

Ruby giggled. "Not sure if that was a pun, but that was pretty good!"

Palutena smiled. _"Thanks."_

"Traitor…" Yang grumbled.

"We'll split up!" Pit said. "Me, Ruby and Yang will check one end and Weiss and Blake will check another."

"Sounds good." Weiss said as they dispersed and landed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: That Burning Town (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Okay, the good news is that the people have gone into hiding, but where did those heads go?" Blake wondered.

 _"They could be anywhere, you need to stop them before they wreak even more havoc!"_

"You know, I wonder what the name of this town is?" Weiss wondered.

 _"I'm looking into it and… huh… never thought they'd go there."_

"What is it?" Blake asked.

 _"That Burning Town."_

Both of them anime fell from this. "It's like they were asking for it or something!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Don't tell Weiss, but that's actually not the real name, I just made it up."_

"Wait, what?" Blake asked.

 _"That's right, I came up with the name myself, same with That First Town. I didn't check for the real name because I thought it would be fun to make up names. Pretty creative if I say so myself."_

Blake sweatdropped at this. "Is that really the only reason?"

 _"Well that and I didn't really feel like it. And again, don't tell Weiss."_

"...I'll keep that in mind..."

"Did you say something?" Weiss asked.

"No!" Blake quickly said as they got back up and they took down some Gyrazers, Commylooses and a Souflee.

"What was with the flying cake thing…?" Blake asked.

 _"Oh, that was a Souflee. They're a sweet enemy… but… not very tasty."_

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked.

 _"Well…"_

* * *

 _A few weeks earlier…_

"Alright, My Souflee desert is ready~!" Palutena exclaimed.

"…Uh, you sure it's ready?" Falco asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Well… who's going to go first…?" Zelda asked.

"Oh please, it can't be _that_ bad." Link said as he, Dedede and Pit took a bite… and their faces went green.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 _"…Leeet's just say it gave Pit, Dedede and Link bad food poisoning and they stayed in the medical ward for a few days."_

"…I'm not even going to ask." Weiss said as they walked forward, taking down several enemies and Grimm, but as they went up the stairs, they were greeted with a few Komaytos.

 _"Just a heads up, you have to use melee attacks to take down the Komaytos."_ Palutena said.

Blake sharpened her Belladonna blades. "This would probably be the part for Yang to say 'This is going to be sweet.'" She said as she ran forward and slashed through them, but one of them slowly made its way to her, only for Weiss to quickly get rid of it with Myrtenaster before putting it away. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Weiss smiled as they walked one way… only for Weiss to fall. "AAAAH!" She yelled, only to spring back up. "WHOOOOOA!"

 **THUD!**

"Ow…" Weiss groaned. "What just happened…?"

 _"Oh, that was a jump pad. It looks like you can't go forward so you have to go the other way."_

"You could've warned us!"

 _"To be fair, I didn't know that was there."_

They kept walking as they spotted a Monolith, but soon realized that it was invincible, so they left it alone and they kept going as they took down some Shemums in the process as they jumped off some jump pads as Blake grabbed a Grenade as they soon landed where they encountered a Minos and a pot that popped out a few Shemums. Blake threw the grenade as it destroyed all of them. "Huh, that came in handy."

"Whoa!" Weiss exclaimed. "Where'd you find that?"

"Found it on a little building as we were jumping off the jump pads."

"…I should've known." Weiss muttered as they spotted a key as they took it and they walked forward where they felt rumbling.

 _"Watch out!"_ Palutena warned as a Hewdraw head went hopping by and crushed a Creep and a Beowolf that was attempting to attack them.

"That came out of nowhere!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"You're going to need help against surprise attacks like that. Go to the courtyard ahead and I'll give you something that might help."_

"That would be a good idea." Blake said, but as they walked forward, a Merenguy popped up and they unwillingly looked at it.

"I can't take my eyes off this guy… WHY?!" Weiss asked.

 _"That's a Merenguy. It had bewitching dance moves that grabs people's attention… very unwillingly, I might add."_ Palutena said as Weiss and Blake took the thing out in annoyance as they also took down a Fire Wyrm in the process, then they walked to the courtyard, using the key to unlock the door as they walked in.

"Alright, we're ready with whatever you have for us." Blake said.

 _"Alright then!"_ Palutena said… and suddenly, a pink mist surrounded them… mostly on Weiss.

 **Pause BGM**

"Um… what just happened?" Weiss asked… and then a Hewdraw head landed in front of them.

"ROOOOAR!"

 **BGM: Rowdy Charge Tank (Kirby Air Ride)**

"AAAAH!" Both girls screamed.

 _"Do you like the gift? It's my patented monster pheromone! Monsters just looove the smell of it… and now it's all over Weiss!"_

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Weiss screamed.

"Why hellooooo, humans!" The Hewdraw head as he proceeded to charge them, but every time he got a sniff of Weiss, he kept turning and trying to get a quick meal, but he would always either chomp down on ice, a fellow Underworld minion or a Grimm.

"GET! AWAY! FROM! ME!" Weiss screamed as she quickly ran off as the Hewdraw Head while Blake just stood there, watching the whole scene unfold as she was scratching her head while also looking quite perplexed about the situation.

 _"Luckily, the pheromone only attracted one of the heads. I was wondering what you would've done if both of them had shown up."_

"Aaaand you still went through with it?" Blake asked. "Weiss is about to become lunch!"

 _"Despite my winsomeness and equanimity, I do have a strong streak of rapscality!"_

"THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL!" Weiss screamed. She was really starting to question of Palutena really was a goddess.

"I never noticed this before, but you have a certain je ne sais quoi."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Weiss asked.

"It's French for I'M GONNA EAT YOU!"

"…Alright, I can't watch this anymore." Blake said as she ran forward and unleashed a charged shot that caught the head's attention when it saw the clone as he charged forward, and then Blake quickly slashed through the head several times before the head roared in agony before disappearing.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume That Burning Town BGM**

"C-Could've… done… that… a long… time… ago…" Weiss fell over and panted like crazy.

 _"You know, I don't think I'll be using the monster pheromone for a while."_

"You… better… not…"

 _"What I mean to say is that I don't NEED to use it. The others contacted me and said they're closing in on the Hewdraw… and they made quite a mess too."_

"I'd believe it." Blake said as Weiss got back up. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just. Peachy." Weiss growled and walked away.

 _"Is she going to be alright?"_

"Yeah, she's just going off on one of her… moments right now." Blake said.

"I HEARD THAT!"

 _"Oh dear…"_

"She usually calms down in like… fifteen minutes or so." Blake said as she followed Weiss while they destroyed several Underworld minions "Sooo… do you think the one head will regenerate _everything_ , including his brothers?"

 _"I sure hope not, their bickering was intolerable."_

"Sort of like Weiss when she complains."

"I heard that… and I DON'T see the resemblance!"

 _"Now now, be nice. I'm sure Weiss isn't like that."_

* * *

 _Several minutes of Weiss complaining about how she was almost killed thanks to Palutena later…_

 _"…You know, you might be on to something."_

"Told ya." Blake said as they then noticed something flying in the air. "What's that?"

 _"Oh, it seems that one of them found a Boom Rocket."_

"What's a Boom Rocket?" Blake asked, trying to tune out Weiss's complaining.

 _"Well, it's a rocket that goes up…"_ They saw the rocket coming down and exploding. _"…Aaaand coming down with an explosive entrance."_

"Makes sense."

It was then that Weiss and Blake soon reunited with Pit, Ruby and Yang. "Hey guys!" Ruby waved. "How was the fight with the head?"

"Just. Great." Weiss lied and walked away.

"…Did we miss something?" Yang asked.

"You don't want to know. How'd it go on your end?" Blake asked.

"Well, it was boring with a few Underworld enemies and Grimm until we located the head… and we used a rocket that tore apart an ambush." Pit said. "It was activated by Ruby!" He said as Ruby did a cute little 'peace' pose.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Blake chuckled as they walked forward until they got out of town and at the lake, where the last Hewdraw spotted them, as he _just_ regained his body.

"So you've finished off the others, eh?" Hewdraw asked.

"You know it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Then you've saved the best for last. Let's get down TO BUSINESS!" Hewdraw roared.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Hewdraw proceeded to breathe fire at them, forcing them to attack as they proceeded to fire their weapons at him as he fired a few lasers as well but they ducked and dodged and kept on firing. "Y'know, you don't seem upset that we killed your brothers." Pit said during the fight.

"That's because they were idiots." The Hewdraw replied dismissively. "They've been nothing but a pain in the tail! Now thanks to you lot, I'm free!"

"Oh, you are just asking for a punch, aren't you?!" Yang growled, disgusted at how the serpent could just disown his brothers like that. After a few more shots, Hewdraw decided to duck underwater.

"He went underwater!" Pit exclaimed.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Weiss said.

"Um…" Ruby saw an orange orb of energy as the Hewdraw fired homing scale-like missiles as she fired it, and then it exploded in the water when it dropped down. "Oh, we can try that."

"Way ahead of you, sis!" Yang said as she ran forward and let out a powerful shot from her arm as it smacked into the Hewdraw and it launched him out of the water.

"Alright, let's lay the smack down on him!" Pit exclaimed as they proceeded to tear the creature apart before he went back in and tried to launch another laser, but Weiss ran over and fired her Schnee Orbitars at him to finish him off.

"OOOOW!" He fell into the water.

"Mission complete!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"That's another one of Medusa's commanders out of the way!"_

It was then that the Hewdraw came back up, looking directly at Pit. "Look… how far you've come Pit… you even… got yourself a girlfriend… I'm proud of you…" He said before exploding.

"Wow… you usually don't mean such nice bos-… wait, did HE JUST SAY…"

Ruby blushed. "He did…!"

"Boyfriend/girlfriend already, eh?" Yang teased.

"WE ARE NOT DATING YET!" They both yelled, before blushing even harder when they realized what they just said.

"Emphasis on 'yet'." Blake smirked.

 _"Oh, I'll get the camera!"_

"Not helping, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as they were taken back to Skyworld.

* * *

 **And thus, Skyworld is going to be listening to Weiss complaining for the rest of the day.**


	4. Don't Reap my Soul!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Let's see…" Palutena rubbed her chin in thought, looking at a corkboard. "We got rid of Twinbellows, Hewdraw…" She crossed them out with a red marker. "We still have Pandora and Tanatos to deal with before we can strike down Medusa…" She muttered.

She then turned around to a Centurion. "Who do you think we should take down next?"

"I say we get rid of the crazy blob."

"Hmm, yes… if we get rid of her, that will make things easier for us… depending if Tanatos isn't… quite as charismatic like last time…"

"Um, I hate to be _that_ Centurion, but it's now Thanatos."

"Huh, I didn't realize he changed his name… but besides that, we need to locate Pandora."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Palutena growled. "I can be patient but there are times when I'm about to lose it…" She said and walked away. "Hey, have any of you figured out where Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit might be?"

"We've been looking… AND LOOKING… and we still haven't found it yet!"

"I'm about to lose it!"

"AAAAAGH!" A Centurion snapped and then jumped out of a window.

"Aaaand we lost Jerry… AGAIN."

"Sigh… I'll go get his body… this is the fifth time he's done this ever since Medusa came back alive!"

"Well, you know how he gets!"

"I didn't think it'd be THIS bad!"

"Hmm…" Palutena rubbed her chin in thought before pounding her fist into her palm. "Wait a second!"

"What is it?"

"How are the Reapers doing?"

"…You're not seriously going to…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, you guys ready?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

"Let's do this!" Pit grinned.

"AAAAAND SHE'S SERIOUS!" They heard a Centurion yell.

"Welp… I'm gonna go ready the tombstones."

"…What's that all about?" Blake wondered.

"Don't worry about it. They're just being silly." Palutena said. _Still… even I think this is a bit dangerous._

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's go!" Yang exclaimed as they took off.

 **BGM: The Reaper's Line of Sight (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So, what's our mission this time?" Pit asked, as they were taking down some Miks and some Nevermores.

 _"You remember Reapers, don't you? From the Underworld?"_

Pit paled. "Not those guys! They're always freaking out and calling in their little Reapettes! Agh! I'm getting worked up just thinking about it!"

"Are they really that bad?" Ruby asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alley…" Pit muttered.

 _"Yes, anyway… about the Reapers…"_

"Sorry, sorry… go on."

 _"They have a fortress near the entrance to the Underworld in Reaper Valley."_

"Heh, which is where? Reaper Bouldevard?" Pit joked. "But seriously, thank goodness we don't have to go there, right?"

There was a few moments of silence as they were shooting down more enemies.

"…I think we have to go there." Weiss said.

"I was afraid of that…" Pit muttered as they flew down. "Well, will you at least tell us why you want us to go to a place crawling with Reapers?"

 _"I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders, Pandora."_

Pit's eyes widened. "The Goddess of disaster and calamity? THAT Pandora?!"

 _"Yes, and she's currently residing in the Labyrinth of Deceit. However, some force in the Reaper Fortress is obscuring the labyrinth's location. I can't find it, not even with my all-seeing Eye of Palutena."_

"You have an all seeing eye?!" Ruby exclaimed in amazement. "That's amazing!"

"Hold up a second!" Pit said. "If you have an all-seeing eye, why can't you see Pandora's location?" He asked suspiciously.

 _"Because of my slightly botched laser eye surgery!"_

"…You're messing with us, right?" Pit asked, as they took down some Handoras.

 _"Maybe. Regardless, your job for now is to infiltrate the Reaper fortress!"_

"Aww… that would've been cool." Ruby pouted a little.

"I think it'd be a bit… freaky." Weiss said.

"Totally." Blake nodded.

"Eh, I think it would've been cool." Yang said. "A little freaky, but cool." She said as they took down a huge wave of Nevermores and Monoeyes.

It was then that after the wave, they noticed a lot of red lights. "What are those red lights?" Pit asked.

 _"Are they…"_ Palutena lightly gasped as the lights suddenly turned into red harmless lasers. _"Reaper eyes?!"_

"Oh, this is really bad!" Pit exclaimed as the Reapettes proceeded to come into view, as they quickly took care of them, and then Palutena proceeded to guide Pit away from the Reapers as RWBY followed.

 _"We need to find you a safe route…"_ She said as they noticed a ravine below. _"Down there is your only option."_

"I don't trust that ravine!" Weiss said.

 _"Trust it or not, it's the safest route to the Reaper fortress without dealing with all those Reapers. Problem is… it's tight in there, so you gotta be careful. If you get stuck, then I won't have time to pull you all out."_

"Man, things are really heating up! Time to burst through here, full speed ahead!" Pit exclaimed.

"And try to get us killed?" Blake asked.

"Well, as long as we're not hitting any of the ledges that are poking out, we should be fine!" Ruby said.

"I'll just break them with my fists anyway." Yang grinned.

Palutena laughed. _"That's an excellent idea but I'll try to not let you get killed."_

As they were dodging the incoming debris in front of them, they noticed a heavy windstorm up ahead. "Wait… is that what I think it is?" Yang asked.

 _"Hang on!"_

They went through it. "OW!" Pit yelled.

"Yeah, that one hurt!" Ruby winced.

 _"Oh, don't be so dramatic, it's only wind! I mean, at least it's not poison or acid wind, then you'd be in real trouble."_

"Yeah, that's REAL comforting!" Weiss growled.

"I'll take my chances without the wind…" Blake said as they proceeded to go into a cave, taking down a Mega Mussel and a few Ursa that were in the cave as well, then they went out and more through the ravine, going through more wind… and then they reached a dead end.

"Okay, now what?" Yang asked as they were taking down the forces.

 _"Hmm…"_ Palutena looked around, guiding Pit. _"Ah! Down there!"_ She said as Pit flew down as the others followed.

"The Underworld army has really stepped up their game." Pit said.

 _"I doubt those underlings managed it on their own. It's a sure sign that Medusa's back in power."_

They kept going through a few more tunnels and dealing with more enemies, as they saw some light at the end of a tunnel. _"You're almost there! Three, two, one, contact!"_

They got out of the tunnel as they saw Reaper Fortress…. And they were greeted by lasers. "WHOA!" Ruby yelled.

"Laser happy much?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It's hot hot hot here!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"You're not going to be able to get there from above, you'll have to go through the front."_ Palutena said as they went on through while taking down a Reaper in the process… and then… they charged forward.

"HERE WE GOOOO!" Pit yelled.

Weiss's eyes widened. "Wait, ARE WE GOING TO SLAM INTO THE DOO-"

 **SLAM!**

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Reaper Fortress (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"…Ow…" Weiss groaned.

"That… hurt…" Yang groaned.

"I'm seeing stars…" Ruby groaned.

"My achin…" Blake groaned as they got up.

 _"Are you guys okay?"_ Palutena asked.

"Never… ow… better…" Pit winced.

 _"Then let's get moving. The force obscuring Pandora is deep within this fortress."_

"…Are we just going to ignore the guillotines?!" Weiss asked.

"As long as we're not in the way." Yang said as Pit broke open a few pots to contain some apples.

"Oh ho! Now I know how Link feels when he smashes open pots!" Pit exclaimed, happily chowing down and tossing them a couple.

 _"I've always wondered where that fascination came from."_ Palutena wondered.

"Strange, I feel so much better." Ruby said, after eating the apple.

"Where I come from, food makes all of us feel better. Good thing Lady Palutena always puts a magic barrier around food that keeps it from getting any dirt or bugs." Pit said.

 _"Huh, never really thought of that."_

"Wait, what?" Pit asked.

 _"I... I actually haven't been protecting the food I send with magic."_ Palutena admitted sheepishly. _"My bad."_

"So that means..." Yang paused before looking at Pit with the others.

"Every time I've been eating floor ice-cream... it may have had got covered in dirt and bugs?!" Pit exclaimed in horror... before quickly shrugging it off after a short pause like it was no big deal. "Eh, I'll still eat it."

"…Ew… now I just lost my appetite." Weiss tossed the apple away.

"I'd probably eat one with you." Ruby said.

"It gives you health!" Pit smiled.

"…I'll never understand you two…" Blake said as they moved forward. But while they did, Blake had quietly asked Palutena if she was making up not using a barrier, recalling how she pretended to look up the town names. Palutena's response?

 _"That's for me to know, and you to find out."_ That was her reply in a mischievous tone. Blake decided to leave it at that and not ask any further.

 _"Reapers may look all evil and crazy, but there's a good reason for that. They ARE evil and crazy."_ Palutena said as they entered the hallway to see a lonely Reaper patrolling the hallway. _"But here's a little tip, they won't bother you if you stay out of their sight."_

"We gotta hide from them." Pit said as they moved to a good hiding spot, where the Reaper moved past them as Pit peeked his head. "Okaaaay… aaaany second now…"

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" Weiss growled as she walked forward.

"Weiss, wait!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'm not going to sit around and wait! And besides, it's not like they're gonna go crazy when they see me!"

 _Famous last words…_ Pit thought.

"Excuse me, I'm coming through." Weiss said, walking beside the Reaper as the Reaper spotted her… aaaand went totally ballistic as Weiss turned around to see the Reaper attempting to slash her. "AAAAH!" She jumped back.

"…Well, looks like we have to fight it now." Pit said.

"Or…" Ruby activated her semblance and grabbed Weiss as they went through the door while Pit, Blake and Yang snuck by as the Reaper tried to attack, but it was a bit too slow.

 _"So, do you believe me now?"_ Palutena asked.

"Oh… be… quiet…!" Weiss growled.

 _"I'll take that as a yes."_

"…You know, despite being the Reaper Fortress… there's not a lot of Reapers around." Pit said.

 _"There must be a huge soul harvest going on around here..."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Reapers are soul carriers. When a being dies, they take its soul to the Underworld. The humans probably started another war, which means a lot more souls to deal with."_

"Why are they always fighting? It's so sad and pointless…" Pit said, unaware of what goes on in Remnant.

 _"Yes, and we Gods fight too, and when we do, humans are always caught in the middle."_

"So, this war against the Underworld Army is causing the Reapers to work overtime."

 _"I'm the one who should be working overtime… then there'd be less soul harvesting… Humans get frustrated, even destructive, when we Gods don't provide for their welfare…"_

"Now don't be like that!" Ruby smiled.

"Ruby's right, everyone loves the Goddess of Light! You know that!" Pit smiled.

 _Everyone except me…_ Weiss thought, obviously still mad about the Hewdraw encounter.

 _"Thank you… I do my best. Now, let's keep going."_

As they proceeded to move forward, they spotted a hidden area as they went over and looked inside, taking care of a few Zurees and they pushed down a ball-like switch, and then they went into the next room where they saw a treasure chest and they opened it to reveal some Tiger Claws.

"Oh sweet!" Pit grinned. "Wait… does anyone else hear that music?"

"What music?" Yang asked.

"So, it's just me?" Pit asked.

 _"There's an Orne in the area!"_ Palutena said as they turned to see an Orne making its appearance.

"You mean that skull thing?" Weiss asked.

 _"Yes, one touch from that thing and it'll annihilate you!"_

"How bad?" Ruby asked.

 _"Well, touching it will have your minds shattered with death immediately coming after."_

Their eyes widened. "WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"That sounds painful… not to mention TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Pit yelled.

 _"Don't panic, try breaking a rock to get out of there… but hurry!"_

They proceeded to break some rocks until one of them contained a jump pad as they jumped up… and got the heck out of there as they ran out of the area.

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that those things are invincible."_

"Oh sure, THAT'S fair!" Blake said as they walked over and saw a Grind Rail, and they hopped on… which they proceeded to instantly grind over.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Nice!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"That's a grind rail. It sure beats walking, doesn't it?"_

They soon jumped off and took down some of the army and Grimm, and then they went into the next area.

"Um, who's the purple eggplant looking thing…?" Ruby asked.

"Purple eggplant… WHAT?!" Pit asked as he turned to see the Eggplant Wizard. "No! Not that guy!"

 _"An Eggplant Wizard!"_

"No! I don't want to be an eggplant again!"

"Again?" Yang asked.

"It's a long story…"

 _"Way back when, you had to visit a nurse to get fixed up, remember?"_

"I was there so much, they named the place after me. Hos _PIT_ al. Get it?"

There was a lot of dead silence… and it even made the Eggplant Wizard himself facepalm... Okay, it wasn't completely dead silent as Ruby and Yang chuckled, even if it was a small chuckle.

"…It's funny! It's okay to laugh! Even Ruby and Yang are laughing."

"Sorry, Pit… but… that wasn't funny." Blake said.

"They laughed because Ruby likes you and Yang makes puns herself." Weiss said. And cue Ruby blushing from what Weiss said.

"But I'd do better." Yang said with a smug.

 _"Anyway, as much as it's tempting to bring you back so the nurse can heal you back up, it'd be a bit of a hassle to get you back to where you were, so I think it'd be best to use my magic to get you back to normal… after a while."_

"Gee, tha-… did you say after a while?" Pit asked as they proceeded to take it down and moved into the next area where they saw a treasure chest and they ran forward while being wary of the moving wall and they proceeded to move and it was then that Pit saw something, most likely a Zodiac chamber. "Lady Palutena, is that a Zodiac chamber I'm seeing?"

 _"Yes, the Taurus chamber, but I'd be careful if I were-"_ Pit jumped down. _"-you…"_

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked as they jumped down.

 _"Well, there's a Clubberskull in the area, and while it's dormant for now… anything that touches it will wake it up and cause it to devaste the entire area. It's a very dangerous enemy."_

"Good to know…" Yang said as they went into the Zodiac chamber and got the Taurus Arm as it disappeared, then they got out… where they saw a Beowolf standing next to the dormant Clubberskull.

Pit's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

The Beowolf smirked and then raised its fist before slamming it down on the Clubberskull… which of course, caused it to stir.

 _"The Clubberskull's loose! Get out of there!"_

They immediately found a Jump Pad and they jumped up as the Clubberskull roared… and pummeled the Grimm as it marched around, shaking the entire place.

"Whoa, I didn't think it was _that_ powerful!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sounds like a good challenge if we're facing that thing." Yang said. "Then again, I'm not insane enough to do that." She said as they went into the next area, being careful to make their way around the Reapers and taking down a wave of enemies to activate a grind rail and hitting some switches to extend it and then they got to the very top.

"Wait…" Pit sniffed the air. "I smell something…"

"What do you smell?" Weiss asked.

"I smell something… warm, very relaxing… and very… VERY inviting." He grinned. "I recognize that smell anywhere!" He took off. "HOT SPRIIIIING!"

"…He can smell hot springs?" Blake asked.

 _"His love for hot springs is amazing… I'm amazed that he can actually smell them."_ Palutena said. _"Then again, I think it's because he tends to use the hot springs a lot in Skyworld…"_ She said as they walked in to see Pit already relaxing.

"Ah… nothing like a little R and R!" Pit said as the girls looked to see another hot spring that's currently being used by a relaxing Reaper.

"I wonder if it can actually heal humans too?" Ruby wondered. "It works for Pit."

 _"I don't think it will, but it wouldn't hurt to try."_

They proceeded to go into the Hot spring where they sat there for a few minutes. "I feel refreshed, but I don't feel healed." Weiss said.

"I guess the healing factor only works for angels. Still, it feels really good!" Pit said.

"I can be in here for forever…" Ruby sighed deeply.

"You said it." Yang smiled as they closed their eyes as Yang felt something as she turned to see a curious Monoeye wondering if it could jump in. "I don't think so, eyeball!" She said, grabbing it and throwing it to the other hot spring.

"Well, we should be getting out. We got a mission to complete." Pit said as he got out.

"Five-blub-more-blub-minutes-blub." Ruby said… and then WBY had to drag her out. "Aww!"

"I know, I want to go back in there too." Pit said with a smile as they walked to the last area.

 _"You're closing in on the force that's obscuring Pandora's location."_

"Yeah, I figured the evil lighting wasn't just for show." Pit said as they all walked in while taking care of several Reapettes.

 **End BGM**

As they walked in, they saw a lone Reaper. "Oh look, there's our boss!" Pit smirked. "This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Yang smirked as they got ready.

The Reaper spotted them and did its little crazy dance… aaaaand then turned into Reaper-Zilla, AKA the Great Reaper as they jawdropped at this.

"WHAT THE?!" Weiss screamed.

"No way…!" Pit said in amazement.

 _"It's gigantic!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"WHAT KIND OF REAPER IS THAT?!" Weiss yelled as the Great Reaper moved forward.

 _"That Great Reaper must be the one who's hidden Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit."_ Palutena said as they tried to attack its feet and attempted to stomp on them. _"Oh, and there's two levels in that room so you can fight from below or above."_

"You make it sound like it's easy!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"That's because it IS easy!"_

They quickly ran up the stairs to avoid being crushed or blown away from its shockwaves, but even then, the Great Reaper kept slashing them and firing beams from his scythe as they kept shooting at the giant, and then the Great Reaper's eyes glowed a little and shot lasers, forcing them to dodge.

 _"Those aren't just flirty looks coming from the Great Reaper's eyes!"_

"Let me guess… they're death rays?!" Pit asked.

 _"In a nutshell. Once any of you get hit, it'll summon Reapettes. That Great Reaper has quite the evil eye."_

"How can you make puns at a time like this?!"

 _"I guess I just don't SEE the problem with a little levity!"_

"Ugh! You're killing me here!"

 _"Well, to be fair, it's better than what Yang would've come up with."_

"Hey, I heard that!" Yang exclaimed, punching the Giant Reaper as they dodged the lasers from the scythe.

 _"I think I've found its weak points."_ Palutena said, as they kept attacking. _"Its head and its toes."_

"Oh yeah, stubbing those little guys hurts like crazy!" Pit said.

"Been there, done that…" Ruby shuddered.

"Tell me about it." Weiss nodded.

 _"But it's more effective to target the head. The head is the weak spot for many enemies… and most living things."_ She said as they started to fire at its head… and then the Great Reaper groaned and held his head. _"Now, finish it!"_

"But how?" Blake asked.

 _"Hit the light that's coming out of its eye! Strike right there!"_

"Got it!" Yang nodded as the Great Reaper growled and started swinging his scythe, forcing them to duck or dodge the attacks. "Ha! You missed!" She smirked… Aaaaand then noticing a strand of her hair gently floating down to the ground. "…You…"

"Oh, this is bad!" Weiss said.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"When you mess with my sister's hair… well…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yang screamed, activating her semblance as she shot straight in the air.

"Did her hair go on fire… AND DID HER EYES TURN RED?!" Pit yelled, and then Yang punched the Great Reaper in the head so hard it knocked him down and… basically ending him. "AND DID SHE JUST PULL A CAPTAIN FALCON?!" He yelled before collapsing.

 **End BGM**

 _"Wow… I wouldn't want to mess with her when her hair is ruined."_ Palutena said.

"Who's Captain Falcon?" Ruby asked.

Pit got back up. "A guy that you don't want to get on his bad side." He said. "Trust me, Yang punches just like him."

Yang panted and then saw the Great Reaper still alive, of course it was now a regular Reaper as it was weakly trying to get up... Buuuuuuuut Yang swiftly kicked him in a place where no man should ever be kicked at, and ha collapsed in more pain. "That's for messing with my hair." She said and walked off.

"Well, that's one way to take down a Reaper." Pit said.

 _"Indeed, let's get you back before Yang totally trashes the Reaper Fortress… no matter how fun it would be to watch."_ Palutena said as the heavenly light took them all back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"What?! RWBY's missing?!" Peach asked.

"You don't even know where they're at?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, we don't."

"We can try searching the entire kingdom." Mario suggested as they nodded… and then Jaune kicked open the doors.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" He said, pointing to his back with a cape on his back.

"You found a Cape Feather?" Mario asked.

"Yep, and according to Ruby, you can fly with this thing on!" Jaune said as he turned around. "I'm going to try it out right now!" He got in a stance. "UP UP AND AWA-"

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIP!_**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jaune screamed like a little girl.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." Luigi winced.

"Atomic wedgie by Cape Feather… ouch." Nora said.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed in concern.

"THAT HURT SO FREAKING MUCH!" Jaune screamed as a few Toads saw this.

"I feel so sorry for him…"

"Better him than me."

"Paging… doctor… I can't… get… it… unstuck…!" Jaune said.

Mario sighed. "This is going to be quite… interesting." He said as he guided him to the clinic, as they all knew… that this was going to be quite awkward in the clinic.

* * *

 **Jaune won't be sitting down for a while... hehehe.**


	5. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Ruby walked around Palutena's temple with a towel over her shoulder, for there was one thing on her mind. A hot spring.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 _"Yo sis! You gotta try out the hot springs here! They're so relaxing!"_

 _"Okay, where are they?"_

 _"Everywhere! I heard there's one here in Palutena's temple!"_

 _"Sweet! I'll look for that!"_

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Ruby soon came across a door that said 'Hot Spring Room'. She was about to enter… right when the door opened and Palutena just walked out. "Oh! Hello, Ruby."

"Hello, Palutena." She greeted. "I take it the hot spring's in there?"

"Yep. You can use it however you like. I heard Weiss and Blake are relaxing in the other hot springs before the next mission comes up." She walked away. "Have fun!" She said.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled and walked in, closing it behind her and forgetting to lock the door. She looked at the hot spring in front of her as she put the towel on the chair… and took off her battle skirt. "COME TO MAMA!" She yelled as she dove right on in, and then came back up the surface. "Ah… this is more like it!" She sighed and closed her eyes.

It was then that she had an idea as she proceeded to sink in there and swim around… right when Pit walked in.

"Heheheh, this is gonna be sweet!" He said, putting his towel down and not even noticing Ruby's towel and outfit as he dove on in. "Ah… this is more like it…!"

He then dove on in, blissfully unaware of Ruby coming up to the surface and then leaning her elbows on the floor, sitting down. "Ah… this is the life…" She said, closing her eyes and not noticing that Pit was swimming around.

It was then that Pit moved around and his hand caught something. "Ah!" Ruby yelped.

 _So… squishy…_ Pit thought. _What the heck am I touching? It's so…_ He squeezed his hand, unaware of what he was holding, as up above, Ruby was blushing like crazy and trying not to scream. _What in the world did Lady Palutena put in here?_

He went up for air and then shook the water out of his ears. "Seriously, what did she put in… here…" His eyes widened when he saw Ruby. "Ruby?!"

"H-hi…" Ruby greeted.

"So uh… do you know what this thing I'm holding? It's very… squishy… and why is your face red?"

"Th-that would be… m-m-my… chest…" She blushed like crazy. _Bad thoughts… BAD EXTREMELY DIRTY THOUGHTS!_

"Ooooh…" It then dawned on him. "WAIT, WHAT?!"

* * *

 _With Weiss and Blake…_

"And then I told him that-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby's and Pit's screams were heard throughout Skyworld.

"…Was that Ruby and Pit?" Blake asked.

"…I don't even want to know what they're up to."

* * *

 _With Palutena…_

"Oh… I think I forgot to tell her to lock the door…" She winced. "Awkward…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"I am so so so so so sorry!" Ruby exclaimed as Pit had a very red hand mark on his cheek. "It was a reaction! I swear! I didn't mean to slap you so hard!"

"I didn't realize you were in there…" Pit rubbed his cheek. "It's fine… I didn't know what I was holding before it was too late."

"I am SO SORRY!" Ruby yelled, thinking the whole ordeal was her fault.

"It's not your fault… it's mine." Pit said. "I didn't even notice your towel or your clothes." He said. _Seriously though, no one told ME the female anatomy…_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Very much later…_

"So, you guys ready?" Palutena asked as they were at the ready.

"Y-yeah…" Ruby and Pit said, both of them blushing crazily while Yang, Weiss and Blake were at the ready.

"Look on the bright side, at least you didn't touch _my_ chest… then I would've killed you." Yang said, as if she knew… probably because there was still a very faint red hand print on his cheek. "Oh, and remind me to kill you for touching my sister."

"HOW is _THAT_ supposed to make me feel better?!" Pit asked.

"I knew I should've told Ruby to lock the door…" Palutena muttered.

"Wait, there was a lock on the door?!" Ruby asked.

"Yeah well… it's too late now." She shrugged. "Anyway! Off you go!"

 **BGM: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Your destination is Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. The Reapers certainly hid it well."_

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Pit said.

It was then that a huge space pocket opened up in front of them. "Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"And here we have a space pocket. In you go!"_

"Are you sure this is safe?" Weiss asked… and then they all flew in. _…Never mind._

"This is getting weird…" Pit said as they dodged some Monoliths.

 _"You'd have to be pretty out there to base your operations in a place like this."_ Palutena said as the scenery changed.

"Okay, this is freaky…" Blake said quietly.

"Well, Pandora has always been pretty out there." Pit said.

 _"It's true. The Goddess of Calamity even LOOKS pretty out there. I guess it's no surprise that the path to her would be as twisted as she is."_

" _Twisted_? I'd say 'unhinged' is more like it." He said as they proceeded to take down the enemies… and then they entered some rainbow-like area as they dodged more Monoliths as they saw something in front of them.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

 _"Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit!"_

They flew in… and the place looked completely… funky.

"Uh… this is weird." Ruby said.

"Tell me about it." Pit nodded.

 _"This is not what I expected."_

They proceeded to go forward, taking down some Miks, Nevermores, Sirens and the like as a few red posts came to block their path, forcing them to maneuver out of the way as they came across their first dead end… by Weiss smacking into it.

"OOOF!"

"Weiss, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Not… really…"

"A dead end?" Pit wondered.

 _"Tricky tricky, a false path… Pandora is trying to psyche you all out."_ She said as they moved to the right.

"How does Pandora come up with this stuff?" Pit asked.

 _"Messing with people is what she does best!"_

They proceeded to take out more of the enemies, including a few Handoras… but as they did… they saw another fake wall.

"Not again!" Yang growled.

 _"Uh-huh, another psych out."_

They moved to the left as they dealt with more enemies, including a few Magmoos riding on some Monoliths as they were also destroyed as they went down to destroy more enemies as they went through some opening doors.

 _"The path branches up ahead. Tell you what, I'll let you all decide where to go this time!"_

"Wait, does that mean you don't know the way?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock, taking down some Gyrazers as they proceeded to head right….only to reach a dead end.

"This is a dead end!" Pit said the obvious.

 _"Looks like you're trapped."_ Palutena said as they took down some Syrens. _"Pulling you out of there!"_ She said as they flew out and went to the other way… only to see that the correct path turned out to be more bizarre than they thought. _"Oh my…"_

"We can't let her get to us!" Pit said. "We have to hustle before the Power of Flight runs out for me!"

 _"That would be… problematic. You see, I can't extract you all if Pandora's powers are still active."_

Pit paled. "I'll just pretend you didn't say that."

"What did we get ourselves into?" Weiss asked.

"Well, that's where all the fun is!" Yang said as they took down more enemies as they got into a huge empty room.

 _"It's a Handora ambush!"_

"Wha…? It's Pandora time already?" Pit asked.

 _"No no, I said Handora. You know, the hand… monster."_

"For a master of deceit, that's pretty weak." Pit said.

"Not to mention that it's totally unoriginal." Weiss added.

"…I was going to say that." Pit muttered as they flew down to get out of there, but as soon as they got out of the room, they were… outside? "Wait a second… we're outside now?"

 _"This could be another trick…"_

"But it looks so real." Blake said as they took down a lone Belunka… but as they flew around, the whole place went dark.

"Hey! Turn the lights back on!" Ruby said… and then the lights came on, and they almost slammed into a Monolith. "Whoa!"

"Well, _this_ is confusing." Pit said, as they took down some Monoeyes.

 _"This isn't called the Labyrinth of Deceit for nothing!"_

"The name is the only thing straightforward about this place!"

"Tell me about it!" Yang said.

 _"The path branches again!"_

This time, they took the correct path… or so they thought as they hit a dead end. "Is THIS a dead end?" Pit asked as they turned around, only they were going the right way this time.

 _"Yes…? No…? Uh…"_

"We're losing our grip here!"

 _"No, I just need to think!"_

"Could you think a little faster please?!"

 _"I'm… I'm getting a handle on things now. Okay, watch out for the columns around you, they'll reflect your fire!"_

"Got it!" Ruby nodded as they flew around and then went ahead, and then they… were suddenly in space?

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Weiss growled.

 _"I believe we're close to our target."_

"Then let's do this!" Pit grinned as they flew on ahead, taking the right jump pad and dealing with a lot of Wave Anglers, Komaytos, a Nevermore and two Boogities until they got to the landing area.

 _"We're nearing the landing spot!"_

"You sure this isn't another illusion?" Blake wondered.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Into the Labyrinth (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit was the first to land… and then the whole place flipped for him. "Huh? WHOA!" He faceplanted. "Ow…"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls yelled and landed on top of Pit.

"YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Pit yelled as they got off of him. "Well, that's one way to break your back…" He winced as he got up and they walked in.

 _"Quite the thrill seekers, aren't you?"_ A voice asked.

"Pandora, Goddess of Calamity!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"We let ourselves in, hope you don't mind!"_ Palutena said.

 _"Oh, please, make yourself at home. Doesn't bother me. But you should know the whole 'goddess of calamity' was really the old me. The new me leads a more grounded life, Yoga, macrobiotics, reflexology."_

"Don't you need feet for that?" Pit asked, using his Palutena Bow to scratch the ground and carving a picture so RWBY could figure out what she looks like.

 _"How DARE you take that tone with me?! Especially since calamity is really more YOUR and RWBY's domain these days!"_

 _"Uh…"_

 _"It's really quite insulting!"_

"…Not sure how I feel about that since we don't really do the whole 'calamity' thing." Weiss said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! What she said!" Ruby said.

"…Oh brother…" Weiss rolled her eyes as they walked into the next room after dealing with the enemies… to discover so many doors.

"There's so many doors!" Pit said.

 _"And I'm sure there are just as many tricks."_ Palutena said.

 _"Uh, no doy!"_

"Split up?" Yang suggested.

"Seems like a good idea." Ruby said as they went to the doors, and Weiss and Ruby came back into the room. "Huh?"

"We're back to where we started?!" Weiss asked.

"WHOOOOA!" Pit and Yang screamed and slammed into a wall. "Ow… a fake door…?!"

 _"That's one of the oldest tricks in the book!"_ Palutena said, and then Blake got up.

"I'm gonna feel that one for a while…" Yang winced. "Where'd Blake go?"

* * *

 _With Blake…_

"Hmm, this could be a trick…" Blake said, having her claws at the ready and then reached a dead end. "Yep… I knew it." She said as she turned around, only to have a mirror being planted in front of her. "What the…?"

She looked at herself in the mirror. "That's… weird, I don't remember seeing a mirror when I walked in here." She said, taking a good look. "Then again, I don't remember looking like that."

What Blake means by that is that her reflection has white hair and grey-ish eyes… and look more human than feline. Her reflection's outfit is monochrome and so is Gambol Shroud. Blake took another look at her reflection to double check. "What's going on here?"

It was then that the Blake inside the mirror began to smirk and then walked out of the mirror.

"What the…?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Hello…" She smirked.

 _"You like what you see? It's your dark copy!"_ Pandora's voice said.

"I don't… know what's going on." Blake said, clenching her fist. "But I don't like the idea of someone copying me!" She exclaimed, slashing her but the dark copy ducked and smirked, kicking her in the gut and kicked her in the chin to knock her up in the air.

"This copy is better than the original!" The dark Blake said in an outgoing yet… boring way as she used Gambol Shroud to knock her down to the ground and then landed to kick her to a wall to knock her down. "We're done here." She said, walking out of the room.

Blake groaned. "What…just happened…?"

 _"Are you okay, Blake?"_ Palutena asked.

"Yeah… just got the wind knocked out of me." She said, hanging on to a wall. "What was that…?"

 _"I think I know what that was, but I'll tell you and the others once you regroup. Are you fine standing on your own?"_

"Yeah…" Blake limped forward. "I need to warn the others… hopefully they're not too far ahead."

* * *

 _With Pit and RWY…_

They walked forward… and then a Girin snapped up to get them, as Weiss shrieked. "Gross!" Pit and Weiss yelled.

"That's… the biggest bug I've seen." Yang said.

 _"It jumps out of the ground and emits a shockwave when it lands, and technically speaking, it's not a bug, it's an Underworld Girin."_

 _And the difference is…?_ Ruby thought.

"Thanks for the science lesson. Anything else we need to know?" Pit asked.

 _"You need to dodge its shockwaves."_

"No, what we NEED is a giant bugzapper!"

"And a giant flyswatter." Weiss said as they got rid of the Girin and walked into the next room.

"So, where are we now?" Ruby asked.

 _"The Hall of the Marvelous Moving Walls."_ Palutena said.

 _"Your delivery stinks. Say it with feeling! This isn't public radio, y'know."_ Pandora told her as they moved up as the wall moved back in front of them.

 _"Be careful of that wall."_ Palutena warned.

 _"We got a delicious Pit Panini and RWBY sandwiches on the menu today!"_ Pandora grinned as they quickly moved… but Weiss was a bit too slow and fell behind.

"Agh!" Weiss cried out in frustration.

 _"Ha ha! And then there were three!"_ Pandora cackled as the same mirror as Blake experienced landed behind her as Weiss turned around.

"Where did that come from?" Weiss wondered and looked at herself. "Oh come on, this mirror isn't accurate. I do NOT look like that!" Weiss' reflection has black hair, dark eye-shadow and dark lipstick. The reflection has a red version of Weiss' dress with fire painted on it, and she has red high heels. The scar is over the opposite eye, and Myrtenaster is red.

Pandora laughed. _"Don't you know what happens when you say something like that?"_ She asked as the Weiss from the mirror smirked and walked out.

"You know… I don't like it when you complain."

"WHAT THE?!" Weiss yelled. "Pandora, what is the meaning of this? ANSWER ME!"

"I also don't like YOU." She smirked, aiming Myrtenaster at her as red glyphs appeared and shot fire at her as Weiss screamed in agony as her copy impaled her several times before finishing her off by launching a powerful fire attack as she screamed, and her copy laughed maniacally. "That's it! Scream for me! SCREAM UNTIL YOU BEG FOR MERCY!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as the copy turned around as Blake ran over and slashed her several times to knock her away.

"B-Blake…?" Weiss asked.

Dark Weiss growled. "How dare you ruin my fun!" She said as she produced a fire wall, and when the fire died… she was gone.

 _"Well that was… disturbing."_ Palutena said.

"You okay?" Blake asked, helping her up.

"Sort of… but what was that all about?"

"No idea, but whatever it is, there's something about this place that's making me uneasy." Blake said. "We need to find the others."

"They're on the other side of this wall." Weiss said as the wall finally moved as they took off.

* * *

 _With Pit and RY…_

"Whoa, what's that?" Yang asked.

 _"That's an Exo-Tank."_

"It looks like a bike…" Yang grinned. "Dibs!" She hopped in. "Now… how do you start this…?" She wondered and saw a manual. "Ah!" She said and opened it up. "Let's see… to start moving, move the Circle Pad to the general direction you want to go to."

She looked up. "Uh… I don't see a Circle pad…"

 _"Ha! She's reading the 3DS Controls! Go to the back of the manual."_ Pandora said.

Yang flipped to the back. "Oh!" She grinned. "Sweet!" She said as she gripped the handles and went all over the place. "WAHOOO!" She yelled, flattening any Grimm or Underworld Army that was unlucky enough to not get any out of the way.

"So… what's an Exo-Tank doing here?" Pit asked.

 _"I wanted to get my driver's license, so I whipped up a little parking lot to practice in… but then it hit me, how am I supposed to drive without hands?"_

"How'd you build a parking lot without hands?"

 _"Hard work and determination."_

Ruby snickered. "You were probably banging your head on the ground and going "HARD WORK AND DETERMINATION!" She yelled.

"Niiiice!" Pit grinned and high fived her.

 _"Are you mocking me?"_ Pandora asked.

 _"Very much so, yes."_

 _"I wasn't talking to YOU."_

"So uh, refresh our memory… what are we doing here again… and where's Weiss and Blake?" Pit asked as they went on ahead as Yang turned around and followed them with the Exo-Tank.

 _"I guess I'll inform you now and Weiss and Blake later. Pandora has the Mirror of Truth, making her Medusa's most valuable commander."_

"Uh, what's the Mirror of Truth?" Yang asked.

 _"I'll bet Smarty Pants here knows the answer!"_

 _"The Mirror of Truth makes a copy of whatever stands before it."_

Pit smiled. "So, hypothetically speaking, it could turn one ice cream sundae into two?"

"And making a cookie into TWO cookies?" Ruby's eyes lit up.

 _"And that's why you both are some of the great minds of all time…"_ Pandora said sarcastically.

 _"It copies what's in your heart and creates beings identical in nature. So what Pandora possesses is a way to create monsters on a catastrophic scale."_

 _"That's one way to look at things!"_

"So, then it has the potential to make entire armies for Medusa! We have to destroy it!" Yang said.

"Wait, so does the mirror copy the reflection's soul too… or just the body…?" Ruby asked.

 _"That's a good question, maybe Pandora will tell us."_

 _"Do I LOOK like a strategy guide?! In case you hadn't noticed, THIS ISN'T THE ASK AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR!"_

"She makes a good point… especially when she yells…" Pit said. "Anyway, my other question concerning Weiss and Blake?"

 _"Ah yes, well you see-"_

 _"Ah! Let the runts figure it out!"_ Pandora said.

 _"But-"_

 _"ZIP IT! They will find out when the time comes!"_

"…Okay…" Yang said, as they discovered another race track. "Aw yeah!" She grinned and took off.

"Yang! We gotta go!" Ruby said.

"Go on up ahead, I'll catch up!"

"…If you say so…" Pit said and walked away.

 _"Alas… two remain."_ Pandora said, as the Mirror of Truth landed in front of Yang.

"WHOA!" Yang yelled, as the Exo-Tank screeched to a halt as she got out. "What in the world…?" She wondered and looked at herself. "What's with the…" Yang's reflection has green hair and green eyes. The outfit looks like a darker version of Luigi's. Same goes with Ember Celecia.

The copy chuckled and stepped out. "Why don't you figure that out for yourself?" She smirked.

"WHAT THE?!" Yang asked.

 _"Yang, get out of there!"_

"No way, if there's one thing I hate more… IT'S SOMEONE COPYING MY LOOK!" She yelled, running over and punching her, but Dark Yang grabbed her fist and calmly punched her in the gut and used the same moves as she did, knocking her down instantly.

"Good riddance." She said and then walked away.

 _"Are you okay?!"_

"A-agh… was that the… Mirror of Truth or something…?"

"So that's what it's called…" A voice said as she saw Weiss and Blake.

"Don't tell me, dark copies of you as well?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

"Where's Ruby and Pit?" Weiss asked.

"Up… ahead…"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other. "We need to get going… now." Blake said as they took off.

* * *

 _With the lovebirds…_

"Whoa, what's with the rotating platforms?" Ruby asked.

 _"First, get a sense on the timing, then jump to make your way across."_ Palutena said as Ruby and Pit ran over and landed on the platforms with great timing.

 _"Having fun there?"_ Pandora asked.

 _"Pandora certainly has… interesting ideas about interior design."_

 _"Rude rude rude! You don't see me breaking into YOUR home and criticizing YOUR style! I mean, marble columns? Really? How gauche!"_

They soon came across the most unique set of platforms they came across. "These are… unique." Pit said.

 _"Those platforms seem to spell something."_

"Oh! Oh! Like a secret message? Can you decode it?" Pit asked.

 _"Let's see… it's says… P-A-N… D-O-R-A… it doesn't seem like there's much to decode here."_

Ruby sighed. "Well, that was disappointing…"

 _"You're just jealous of my knack for interior design AND my flair for spelling!"_

 _"Yes, I'll NEVER have powers like yours."_ Palutena said sarcastically.

They proceeded into the next room as they saw the door in front of them as they ran… but the door was moving away. "What the…?! The door's moving away!"

 _"Then maybe stop running in place then!"_

Ruby grinned. "I have an idea." She said and took Pit's hand.

"Um… Ruby…?" Pit blushed.

"Trust me on this!" She said and activated her semblance.

"Hey, what are you DOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Pit yelled as Ruby got to the door and stopped as Pit faceplanted. "Uuugh… I never felt so dizzy in my life…"

"I told you to trust me." Ruby giggled as they walked in as Pit was going back and forth, having the anime dizzy eyes over him.

"Ruby… since when were there… four of you…?" He wondered before passing out.

Ruby turned around. "Oh, Pit…" She sighed and knelt down… before slapping him out of it.

"OW!" Pit yelled. "That cheek is still a bit sore!"

"Sorry." She said as she helped him up as they walked around, and once they stepped on green platforms, they immediately jumped. "WHOA!"

"It's… bouncy time…?!" Pit asked.

 _"I thought trampolines would add a touch of whimsy to my humble abode."_

 _"But you can't even use them!"_ Palutena told her.

 _"So what? I thought it would be fun to watch people bounce on them… and I was right! …Even though this is the first time someone's made it this far…"_

"Well, there's another achievement to throw up next to 'Slaying Pandora'!" Pit grinned as they were bouncing along.

 _"Don't make ME throw up…"_

As they were bouncing around, Ruby was having so much fun that… she didn't realize that she lost Pit. "Pit?" She turned around. "Where are you?"

 _"AHA! AND THEN THERE WAS ONE!"_ Pandora yelled and the Mirror of Truth landed in front of Ruby.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw her reflection with blue hair with a purple streak and black eyes. Her dress blue with dead trees painted and a wolf howling at the moon on it. She has gothic high heel boots, and Crescent Rose is blue. "Hey, I don't look anything like that!"

"Ahahaha…" Dark Ruby stepped out of the mirror. "It's about time you shut your mouth, you bitch!"

Ruby gasped a little. "You are not me, I don't even curse!"

"Oh, I AM you… but better. You're so fuckin' slow, it's ridiculous!"

"I SAID I DON'T CURSE! YOU ARE NOT ME!"

 _"Oh, for the love of…"_ Pandora muttered. _"As much as I love a good Persona reference, could you kindly take her down? Her voice is killing me."_

"Gladly." Dark Ruby smirked and then before Ruby could react, she was immediately in front of her as she gasped in surprise and then did a powerful kick that sent her flying back.

"Ruby! Where are you?" Pit asked. "RUBY!" He yelled… and then Ruby smacked into him, sending them both rolling all the way to the end.

 _"Agh! They went right through the invisible floor like it was nothing!"_ Pandora exclaimed.

"Ooow…" Pit groaned. "I can't catch a break…" He then looked up. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Not… really…" She groaned as she got up, and then Dark Ruby appeared.

"WHAT THE…?!" Pit yelled.

"Sup?" She smirked and then kicked the two into the room and grinned.

 **End BGM**

"You made it! Yay." Pandora said.

"U-ugh…" Pit got back up as Ruby got back up. "P-Pandora!" he said and got in position. "Underling of Medusa float… ah forget it, the moment's gone…"

 _"It probably would've been awkward…_ " Palutena said, and then the door opened up to reveal WBY being thrown in by their dark dopplegangers.

"That… came out of nowhere…" Yang groaned.

"What the… dark clones of everyone?!" Pit asked.

"Indeed!" Pandora chuckled.

Pit growled. "Alright, enough fooling around… we got several bosses to take down!"

"We'll let Pandora deal with the rest." Dark Ruby said, leaning on a wall. "After all, we weakened you bitches a bit." She smirked.

"Whoa! Language!" Pit exclaimed before they turned to Pandora.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Okay, whatever… do what you're gonna do." Pandora said, as she breathed fire but they dodged.

"What kind of attitude is _THAT_ to have? I can take anything but indifference!" Pit said, as they kicked her bombs back to her.

"What's the point of getting worked up? What's the point of anything, really?"

 _"Quite an existentialist view for a ball of vapor."_

As they were battling, the dark versions of RWBY watched with smirks and studied their battle styles and looking at their weapons. "Hmph, that Arm looks weak." Dark Yang said.

"Those Orbitars suck." Dark Weiss smirked.

"Claws are for weaklings." Dark Blake boredly said.

"Palms? Yeah right! I love cutting bitches down to size!" Dark Ruby grinned.

"SERIOUSLY, I DO NOT CURSE!" Ruby screamed before letting out her frustration by unleashing a powerful charged shot to Pandora.

"AGH!" Pandora growled and then teleported to the Mirror of Truth. "Okay, okay… I'll give you what you came for."

 **Pause BGM**

"Here it is! The Mirror of Truth!"

 _"Pit, you have to destroy the mirror!"_

"Not a problem!" Pit ran over. "RWBY'S BEEN CLONED, BUT I SURE WON'T!" He yelled and jumped up, going to give it a good kick. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, but then he saw his eyes glowing and dark aura pouring out of his body. "Huh?" He wondered as he kicked through the Dark Mirror, but as he did… his dark doppelganger came out from the other side in the same position as Pit as he then landed. "What the…?"

The clone turned around. "Hey."

"Let's get right to introductions! This here is Dark Pit… and I'm sure you've already met his colleagues, Dark RWBY." Pandora was right behind Dark Pit. "They'll be your escort out of this life!" She smirked… aaaand Dark Pit backhanded her. "NO!"

"Speak for yourself." He said, summoning the Dark Pit bow.

 **Resume BGM**

"YOU FOOL! YOU WERE CREATED TO SERVE ME! YOUR OPPONENT'S OVER THERE!"

"You're A boss, Pandora… but you're not my boss!" He said, dodging her attacks and firing arrows. "And there is no way Dark RWBY are my colleagues… I have no friends and it's going to be that way. They'll just get in my way!"

"Wait, so was creating Dark Pit and Dark RWBY part of Pandora's plan all along?" Pit asked.

 _"Having an angel CAN come in handy… and he's quite the little scrapper, isn't he?"_ Palutena asked. _"As for Dark RWBY… I dunno… something about them rubs me the wrong way and it seems Dark Pit feels the same way. But anyway, use Dark Pit's scrappitude to your advantage and take down Pandora together!"_

Pit and RWBY looked at each other and shrugged as they ran forward to take down Pandora while Dark RWBY didn't even bother to raise a finger… they just watched.

"Gah!" Pandora winced before smirking a bit. "The Mirror of Truth is just that… it reflects the truth. It seems in your cute veneer of yours, Pit, you're actually quite ferocious!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, but I do… just like I do with Dark RWBY. You see, they all-"

"OH PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Yang yelled, running over and punching through Pandora, defeating her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"And that's that!" Pit grinned.

"Hmph, took you long enough." Dark Pit said.

 **End BGM**

Pandora disappeared as Pit turned around… only for Dark Pit to drop kick him away. "OOOF!"

 _"Pit!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

"Hey, what was that for…?!" Ruby asked, only for them to get brutally kicked down by Dark RWBY.

"That's for ripping off my look." Dark Pit said.

"And ours!" Dark Weiss said.

Dark Pit gave Dark RWBY a cold stare before running off.

"We're… the originals… here…" Blake winced… as they witnessed Dark Pit running over to Pandora's remains and grabbing a hold of them.

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Palutena asked.

"Just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste." He said and then took off flying.

Dark Ruby smirked. "He looks cute… hey, hot stuff! Why don't you come down and kiss me, you shitheaded fool!"

Dark Pit glared at her. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? As if I'd be affiliated with the likes of four trainwrecks like you." He said and took off.

Dark Ruby smirked. "He likes me."

"…Sure he does…" Dark Yang muttered as they made portals and disappeared, but Dark Ruby looked at Ruby.

"See you bitches later… you two… red head bitch." She said and walked in.

"What's… her problem…!" Ruby growled. "She's driving me nuts with that language!"

 _"Hmm… this doesn't look well… we need to patch you guys up and follow Dark Pit. He could be allied with Medusa if he has Pandora's powers."_ She said as they disappeared into the light.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Dr. Toadley (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hmm…" Dr. Toadley's eyes opened to see the crystal ball. "Four dark clones that resemble Team RWBY… and another clone resembling Pit. Does this spell trouble? It most certainly does. Dry Bowser and Cinder's meeting is yet to unfold… and there is more trouble with these four. Must we be on guard? We certainly must."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jaune's voice screamed.

"And does the lad next door scream like a little girl? He most certainly does."

* * *

 _In Dr. Mario's room…_

"This is more awkward for me than it is for you!" Dr. Mario said as he tried to unstrap Jaune's underwear.

"OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I never realized Mario was a doctor!" Nora said.

"He is." Peach smiled. "And I'm also a nurse!"

"A nurse and a princess? That seems stressful." Jaune said.

"Nah, being a nurse is fun and less boring than doing my princess job. Don't tell anyone I said that." Peach giggled. "Mario, sweetie… do you need a hand?"

"No… I think I got it…!" He said and did one final tug.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Or… maybe not."

"We're gonna be here for a while…" Luigi said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"YOOOOOOOW!"

"There, we're done."

"Thank you… but I don't think… I'm going to be sitting for a while…!" Jaune cried as Pyrrha was right next to him.

"I think we're going to leave you in here for a while so you won't hurt as much." Dr. Mario said. "Don't worry, one of my assistants will be here to be with you." He said and then pulled out a speaker. "Oh, Tough T, would you come here for a sec?"

It was then that the place rumbled as Booniper peeked out the corner of the room and jawdropped as a very bulky female Toad walked in.

"Tough T. will make little boy feel better!"

Complete with a tough girl, yet somewhat manly voice? You betcha!

Jaune paled, looking at the size of the female Toad. "Mother…" He whimpered.

"Tough T. will make butt hurt less!"

"N-No, I'm fine!"

"You'll be fine before you know it." Dr. Mario said as everyone but Jaune and Pyrrha exited the room.

"Guys! GUYS!" Jaune said. "…Help…"

"I'll be right here, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Tough T. will make boy hurt less!" She said and towered over Jaune and Pyrrha.

"No wait, I'm fine…! Really! No… NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Relax, i'm not gonna have Dark Pit be shipped with Dark RWBY, specifically, Dark Ruby herself.**


	6. Pure vs Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

The nurse hummed to herself, putting some things away and then heard the door slammed open. "Oh, goodness! Doesn't anyone knock anymore?!"

"Sorry, but we have a situation." A Centurion Strongarm said as he pulled an unconscious Pit off of his shoulder and… dropped him.

"Ow…"

"Goodness! What did Pit do this time?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"GET OVER HERE, YOU PERVERTED ANGEL!" Yang yelled.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR! I DIDN'T SEE WHAT I WAS TOUCHING!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"HEY, IF THERE WAS WATER IN YOUR EYES, YOU WOULD BE BLINDED TOO! I DIDN'T SEE THAT I WAS TOUCHING RUBY RIGHT THERE!"

"STILL NO EXCUSE!"

"PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

 **SNAP!**

"AAAAGH!"

 **SNAP!**

"GAAAAAAAH!"

 **SNAP!**

"OW! MY LEG!"

 **SNAP!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Yang dusted her hands off before punching Pit straight to a wall, and seeing Pit's ghost coming out of his body. "There, all's forgiven!" She smiled and walked away as if nothing happened.

"My spine…" Pit groaned as a Centurion Strongarm shoved Pit's spirit back inside him.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

The nurse sweatdropped. "Oh dear…"

"You're telling me."

"I wouldn't want to mess with her, that's for sure." The nurse put Pit on the bed. "Still, let's just be glad our faithful commander revives when he dies."

"Hey, so do we and so do you!"

"I'm aware of that." The nurse said. "Now… let's try to get you out of this very awkward knot…" She began pulling. "Now, let's see… if I do this…"

"YOOOOW!"

"And a little bit of this…"

"AAAAGH!"

"Maybe tug the leg here…"

"OOOOW!"

"Reposition the foot…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THIS HURTS LIKE A-"

"Language!"

* * *

 _One repaired Pit later…_

"There we go, good as new!" The nurse giggled as Pit got off of the bed.

"Agh… and I thought Captain Falcon was a heavy hitter…" He groaned and walked out of the room.

"Oh goodness, imagine if Captain Falcon and Yang teamed up." The nurse said.

The Strongarm shuddered. "Please, I can only handle one Falcon Punch at a time…"

Pit rubbed the back of his head and seeing Ruby leaning on a wall. "Oh… hey…"

Ruby smiled. "Hey." She said.

"Um… sorry about what happened…"

"It's okay. I should've told you how protective my sister can get."

Pit shuddered. "No kidding."

"On the bright side, she goes back to her normal self after she's done being over protective of me."

"Since I don't have any siblings, I don't know what that's like."

Ruby looked around. "Don't tell Yang I said this, but sometimes I think she could calm down and not be so over-protective."

"She's just looking out for you." Pit said and then chuckled. "And her hair."

Ruby laughed. "So true!"

"Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't. Promise me you won't tell Yang I said that? I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

"It's a secret to everybody." Pit said and then grinned. "Man, I've always wanted to say that!"

"So… now what?"

"Um, do you wanna get some floor ice cream? There's a floor ice cream shop near the temple."

"I'd love some, just as long as Palutena made that barrier around it this time." Ruby nodded.

"Oh don't worry, she did...I hope." Pit said as they walked away.

"Ah, there you two are!" A voice said as they turned to see Palutena. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh?" Ruby asked.

"I've located Dark Pit."

Their eyes widened. "What about my dark clone?" Ruby asked.

"Your dark clones are nowhere to be seen. Dark Pit, on the other hand…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, go!" Palutena ordered as Pit and RWBY took off.

"Where is he?!" Pit asked… and was greeted when Dark Pit flew up right in front of him. "Ow!"

"There he is!" Weiss said and they shot him as he shot them back, but he was more interested in Pit as they hit each other a few times before Dark Pit took off.

 **BGM: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Heh, look who finally caught up!" Dark Pit smirked, dodging the incoming fire.

"What is _your_ problem?!" Pit asked, but Dark Pit didn't respond as he took off again as they shot him, but didn't get very far. "Are you with the Underworld Army? Is that why you have it out for us?!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I just don't like the idea of someone copying _my_ act… and I can care less about RWBY. I'm more interested in taking YOU out!"

"WHAT? But you're a copy of me!" Pit said, completely ignoring the other part Dark Pit said.

"Come on now, think about it. If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?" Dark Pit asked with a smug smirk.

"He's got you there…" Blake said.

"Not helping!" Pit growled as they proceeded to shoot him as he fired back before they went into the clouds to chase him. But as they did, the Underworld Army came to greet them. "Great, now the Underworld Army is here too." He groaned as they proceeded to take them out.

 _"You're a real go-getter, Dark Pit. I like that."_ Medusa said.

"Is that so?"

 _"Yes. Though I AM curious how you plan to best your doppelganger, and same goes for Dark RWBY… but of course, destroying Pit himself would be a snap with a little help from me."_

"Don't make me laugh."

 _"Did I say something funny?"_

"You've got me confused with the other guy… THIS Pit is no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish YOU and Dark RWBY!" He said while dodging their fire and taking down the Underworld Army in the process.

 _"Hmm… now this is a little… bizarre…"_ Medusa thought out loud.

"I know, right? The mouth on that guy! I'd never talk like that!" Pit said.

 _"That's not what I meant."_

 _"Sorry, he can be a little… thick."_ Palutena said.

"And a little perverted." Yang said.

"Hey! How many times do I have to say it was an accident?!"

 _"Perverted…? I don't even want to know."_ Medusa said. _"But the Mirror of Truth created Dark Pit… so his allegiance should be to the Underworld Army just like how Dark RWBY is allied with me."_

"Wait, our clones are allied with Medusa?!" Weiss asked.

"Oh, that's just perfect…" Yang growled.

 _"Hmm… I wonder if the mirror was cracked before the copy was complete."_ Palutena wondered.

 _"So that explains it!"_

"So if Dark Pit isn't allied with the Underworld Army… does that mean we don't have to fight him?" Pit asked.

 _"The problem is that Dark Pit is fundamentally wicked and destructive."_

"At least he's not like our Dark Clones." Blake said.

 _"True, but that doesn't mean he won't attack anything."_

"He does seem pretty agro." Pit said.

 _"He was created from you, Pit. He could be manifesting your… dark side. His very existence is unnatural. He must be eliminated, including Dark RWBY!"_

"Okay! I mean, it's still weird to pretty much all of us, but it makes sense when you explain it." Pit said as they nodded and proceeded to take down more enemies, including a Vakloom.

"So… let me get this straight." Blake said. "The Mirror of Truth was replicating monsters, so now that it's broken, the Underworld Army can't generate more troops, right?"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Pit said.

 _"If that were the case, their numbers would be shrinking, but that's not happening."_

"Then were else could Medusa be getting her reinforcements from?"

 _"I really don't know… but there's something really strange about them."_

"Like their faces?" Yang asked, shooting down a few Handoras.

 _"I'm talking more about their interiors, specifically, their souls."_

"So how do we get to the bottom of this?" Pit asked.

 _"Well, one thing's for certain… Medusa's the source of all this trouble. But Dark Pit and Dark RWBY presents the more immediate threat. For now, just keep the heat on him… while still being on the lookout for the evil girls."_

"Got it!" Blake nodded as they absorbed some Recovery Orbs and flew down a canyon of sorts.

 _"So, you all defeated Pandora, hmm?"_ Medusa asked.

"Of course!" Ruby grinned.

 _"You don't seem too upset that we took out one of your top commanders, Medusa."_

 _"Pandora may be gone, but her powers live on in Dark Pit."_

"Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the Underworld." Dark Pit said sarcastically.

 _"My, aren't you prickly! Even so, your power of flight seems to outlast Palutena's."_

 _"I can't say I'm not envious…"_

"Don't let her get to you." Blake said.

"Right, what she said!" Pit said.

 _"However, who's to say that his power won't eventually run out?"_

"Yeah! After all, your Power of Flight lasts for five minutes!" Pit grinned, completely unaware that he made things worse.

 _"Pretty horrendous fuel economy, huh?"_

"Way to make things worse…" Weiss muttered.

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that."

 _"I guess we're both bad at flying…"_

As they flew around, they noticed Dark Pit going on ahead as they tried to catch up… only to notice that he hid behind a Zurret. "Look over there!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"What's he doing with that Zurret?!"_ Palutena asked.

"Using US as target practice!" Pit exclaimed as they quickly dodged the attacks.

Medusa chuckled. _"Not bad… not bad!"_

They quickly dodged the fire as they proceeded to destroy the Zurret, forcing Dark Pit to escape as they followed him to some area.

"Uh, what's that place?" Ruby asked.

 _"It seems to be some ruins of some sort."_

"I'd better land soon." Pit said.

 _"And I'd better get started on deploying MY troops."_ Medusa said.

"Come on! Is that really necessary?!" Pit asked as they soon landed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Ruins of the Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Somewhere within these ruins is Pittoo."_

"Uh… gesundheit?" Pit asked.

 _"No, Pittoo… as in Pit Two, as in Dark Pit. Pretty great nickname I come up with, huh?"_

"But not as great as Ptooey, right? _Riiiiiight_?" Pit asked, hearing a giggle from Ruby. "Well at least someone likes it! But anyway, the plan is to find… Pittoo and take him out."

 _"Correct. He might try to escape, but we can't let him get away."_

"Understood!" Pit nodded. "Let's split up!"

"Got it!" Everyone said and took off.

 _"Splitting up like last time? We all know how that went."_ Medusa said.

 _"Hmph, as if you'd know anything that went on in Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit!"_

* * *

 _With Yang…_

Yang wandered in some ruins, hoping to find Dark Pit as she had her Arm ready… but as she went deeper… she saw someone that made her eyes widen.

 **End BGM**

"Hello, hot head."

"Oh great, YOU have to be here?!"

 _"Oh, it seems like you brought Team Dark RWBY here."_ Palutena said.

 _"What makes you say that?"_ Medusa casually asked.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field: Twilight Princess (Hyrule Warriors)**

Yang quickly ran over and punched her repeatedly, but Dark Yang grabbed a hold of her arm and flipped her over as she kicked her to a wall, then shot fireballs at her.

Yang growled as she swung her arm up to knock her in the air as she jumped up and then punched her down, then landed next to her, but then Dark Yang sweep kicked to knock her down and then punched her in the stomach.

"You little…!" Yang kicked Dark Yang in the knee and then punched her repeatedly.

 _"Hahaha, there's nothing you can do."_ Medusa said. _"Dark Yang can simply absorb attacks and then unleash a powerful attack that will make her opponents weak!"_

 _"So she can absorb attacks like a brick wall?"_

 _"Exactly."_

"Except…" Yang's hair glowed. "There hasn't been a wall that hasn't been shattered by yours truly!" She said, punching her fists together as her eyes went red as she ran over.

"Hmph, is this the best you got?" Dark Yang asked, getting ready to absorb… and then she got punched right in the gut hard enough as she keeled over, looking surprised by the might of her blow and then Yang used a powerful uppercut to knock her up in the sky and out of the ruins where she jumped up and let out a war cry and punched her straight to the ground where she then landed.

"Absorbing my attacks is one thing… but you can't absorb them forever!" Yang said, grabbing Dark Yang by the throat and punching her to a wall, hearing Medusa gasp in surprise.

 _"Looks like she figured her out."_ Palutena said. _"From what I understand right now, her semblance can absorb attacks, but only for so long. And I assume that when it reached its limit, she turns into a glass cannon."_

"Glass cannon… my ass!" Dark Yang unleashed a powerful attack, but it only felt like someone just tickled Yang.

"That the best you got?"

 _"And the semblance overheats and has to cool down."_ Palutena added.

 _"How did you figure that out?!"_

Yang pulled back her fist with a wild smirk, and from what Palutena could see, she saw a brief image of Captain Falcon instead of Yang and then Yang punched her hard enough to make the whole place crumble… and revealing the Zodiac chamber.

 _"Get out of there, hurry!"_

Dark Yang got up, panting and glaring at Yang. "This… isn't… over…" She growled and then disappeared into a portal.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." Yang said, walking into the Zodiac Chamber and walking out with Gemini Orbitars. "I'm sure Weiss would like these." She said and walked away.

* * *

 _Blake…_

Blake wandered into an open area, looking around. "Hmm…" She said, glancing over at a Cherubot. "What's this?"

 _"It's a Cherubot. It's basically a heavy hitter."_

"Interesting." Blake said as she felt a huge rumble behind her as she turned to see Dark Blake in a Cherubot.

"Hello…" She boringly said.

 _"Oh… Dark Blake… I almost forgot she existed."_ Medusa said.

 _"That seems kind of rude."_ Palutena said as Blake climbed into the Cherubot itself.

 _"Well, to be fair, if someone is fascinated by watching grass growing or paint drying… or talks in a boring way, would YOU want to remember them? Plus, she's monochrome. Doesn't really stick out."_

"I just wish people would acknowledge me… including my own team." She boredly said.

 _"See what I mean?"_

"Um… okay…" Blake said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle – Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

The two Cherubots ran forward and they both punched each other and both arms colliding into one another and creating a shockwave that blew away some Monoeye spectators as they kept punching repeatedly until Blake blocked and then used an uppercut to knock it up in the air, and then it jumped up and punched the Cherubot down, knocking Dark Blake out of it as Blake hopped out after landing on the other Cherubot.

Blake ran over and slashed Dark Blake repeatedly until she jumped back and then aimed Gambol Shroud at her and shot her, as the bullets were made of light that blinded her. "Gah! I can't see!"

 _"Blinding light?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"Yes, Dark Blake's Semblance are light based attacks to the point where it's nearly blinding.. and thanks to her, I have a few blind Monoeyes now."_

 _"Well, that's one way to get her attention."_

Blake was launched back to the Cherubot and then looked at it, having an idea and then fired a charged shot.

Dark Blake ran over and saw Blake running over. "Ha. Big mistake." She said, ready to fire and then when Blake got in point blank range, she fired... and then she screamed in pain when she got slugged in the face and hit a cliff wall, as she saw the real Blake in the Cherubot.

"You were saying?" Blake asked as she saw the monochrome Gambol Shroud as she jumped out and grabbed it, then shot her as she screamed, then ran over and slashed her repeatedly, blinding her.

 _"Using the Gambol Shroud against her… good thinking."_ Palutena said.

 _"Good grief, I didn't think she'd be blinded by her own semblance!"_

 _"Well, it is a good idea, but when she's disarmed, someone can use it and proceed to blind the user with their own weapon."_

 _"You just made that up."_

 _"So what if I did?"_

The light disappeared and Blake tossed the monochrome Gambol Shroud to the side, looking at a beat up Dark Blake… and then the clone kicked her away and grabbed it.

"I'll see you some other time." She growled and then shot the ground, blinding Blake… and when she was back to her normal self… Dark Blake was gone.

"Well, hope I don't see her again for a long time." She said and walked off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Weiss…_

Weiss walked up a slope, thinking she'd find Dark Pit in a temple, but instead…

"Hmph, about time you made it. Now I can bury you in this place alive!" Dark Weiss exclaimed, followed by evil crazy laughter.

Weiss sweatdropped. "My dark clone had to be the insane one…"

 _"Why not? What's wrong with a little insanity now and then?"_ Medusa asked.

 _"There's possibly a million things wrong while being insane."_ Palutena said.

 _"I didn't ask for your opinion."_

 **BGM: Remnant of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors)**

Weiss readied her sword and so did her dark clone as Weiss proceeded to fire her Orbitars at her but Dark Weiss stabbed the ground with her Myrtenaster, as a wall of fire blocked the ice from the Orbitars and then a few glyphs appeared above her and shot fire at her.

Weiss rolled out of the way, but then Dark Weiss shot fireballs at her, forcing her to dodge every attack. "BURN! BURN TO ASHES! AHAHAHAHA!" Dark Weiss screamed with joy and then snapped her fingers as a glyph appeared behind Weiss and then launched a stream of fire as she screamed in agony.

 _"Her insanity is quite… unsettling."_ Palutena said.

 _"You might find it unsettling, but I find it quite enjoyable… even if she can go a little overboard."_

Weiss shook the flames off and then Dark Weiss ran over and kicked her to the fountain where she launched fireballs at her to send her flying and landed in the water. "You can't do anything!" Dark Weiss said as Weiss got out of the fountain, spitting out some water and then created glyphs on her own, launching icicles, but it was met with a wall of fire, and then got hit by a stream of fire.

"AAAAGH!"

"Hahahaha! This is so fun!"

"YOU CALL THIS FUN?! I FIND THIS COMPLETELY UNFAIR!"

Dark Weiss frowned. "If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's your complaining!" She said, running over and slashing her back into the fountain. "Now… why don't we boil that fountain a little?"

Weiss growled, and proceeded to splash water directly at her, hitting her and getting some on Myrtenaster, as she heard it hissing a little, as Weiss raised an eyebrow before proceeding to splash her some more.

"Hey, hey! Stop it!" Dark Weiss growled. "That's it, I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" She said, unaware of the water having an effect on the Myrtenaster and she launched fire… or… steam directly at Weiss. "Wh-what?!"

 _"Smart thinking. Water DOES extinguish fire."_

 _"Hmph, I find fire being highly vulnerable to water very overrated!"_ Medusa said.

 _"Hey, even gods have to obey the laws of the elements and it's quite obvious that Water is Super Effective to Fire!"_

 _"Don't you throw Pokemon Logic at me! Do I look like an uneducated little brat to you?!"_

"No way…" Dark Weiss said as Weiss smirked as she got out of the fountain and proceeded to slash her repeatedly, including launching icicles and firing from her Orbitars at her to add insult to injury.

"Where's your fun now?" Weiss smirked.

Dark Weiss made a portal. "I swear on my life… I will make sure to burn you when the time comes!" She said and ran in, as the portal closed.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph. Good riddance." Weiss said as she walked away. "Palutena, do you have a towel?"

 _"Coming right up!"_

A towel appeared around Weiss's neck. "Thank you." She said and began to dry off.

* * *

 _Ruby…_

Ruby walked around, her Palm and Crescent Rose at the ready… and then she heard a gunshot and then it landed right next to her foot, causing her to yelp and then looked up to see Dark Ruby standing there with her own Crescent Rose as she had a wicked smirk. "You…"

"Hello, bitch. Glad you could make it."

"How many times do I have to say it?! I DON'T CURSE!"

Dark Ruby rolled her eyes and then jumped off a cliff, landing in front of her. "Why don't you just be a good little girl and shut the fuck up and deal with it?"

 _"Heh, this should be good."_ Medusa smirked.

 _"Tch, I'll never understand you…"_ Palutena muttered.

 **BGM: Molgera: Wind Waker (Hyrule Warriors)**

Ruby aimed her Palm at her and shot her, but Dark Ruby jumped to the side and slashed her, but Ruby blocked with her own scythe and then they both slashed each other several times, complete with clashing their weapons and pulling the trigger, both of their bullets nearly hitting each other until Dark Ruby kicked her away and then she saw Ruby slow down. _Perfect._ She thought and then aimed Crescent Rose at her and pulled the trigger.

"Agh!" Ruby hit a rock as Dark Ruby ran over, seeing Ruby get up in slow motion and then she slashed her again.

 _"Now why am I seeing Dark Ruby teleport like that?"_

 _"Hmph, it's not teleporting, but something else. Her semblance is slowing down time on everyone. Everyone thinks she's teleporting, but in reality, she slows down time within her vicinity, making her a tough opponent."_

 _"Oh my…"_

 _"Yes, you can thank Pandora for that!"_

Dark Ruby proceeded to slash her and deactivated her semblance, proceeding to slash Ruby but she blocked and then kicked her away, where Ruby used her semblance to slam into her and then slashed her up in the air, and then turned her scythe into a Sniper Rifle and aimed at her.

"I don't think so." She said, as her eyes glowed just a tad lighter from her black eyes, as the sniper bullets were slowly making their way as she proceeded to turn them around at Ruby while free-falling and then landed, as the bullets landed near her.

"What the…?!" Ruby asked as Dark Ruby punched her right in the jaw and then used an uppercut as Ruby recovered and shot from her Palm to blow her back and then she ran over and slashed her repeatedly, but then her eyes glowed again and then she ducked underneath the swing and then did a kick right where the sun don't shine and slashed her repeatedly, then kicking her knees and hearing the sweet sound of hearing them pop. "AAAAAGH!"

 _"Ruby, get out of there! You're no match for her!"_

 _"It's no use. She will die!"_

Dark Ruby proceeded to slash her over and over, proceeding to push her up a slope… and at the end of the slope is a little platform and underneath is rocky spikes, but Ruby didn't know that… but her dark clone did as Ruby kept blocking her attacks but then with Dark Ruby's semblance, she slashed upward at the perfect spot to disarm her.

"No!"

Dark Ruby grabbed a hold of it. "Dual Wield. Who would've thunk?" She smirked and then slashed her repeatedly until she got hit to a wall… where she had Ruby's own Crescent Rose impale her hand, luckily it wasn't the one with the Palm.

"YAAAAGH!" She screamed.

"Give it up, bitch! I'm the superior one here!" She slashed her while removing the scythe from her hand, watching the sweet sight of blood dripping down her hand and then punched in the throat, causing her to cough violently as tears went down her cheeks. "What's the matter, bitch? Can't handle it?"

"I… I…!"

"I've heard enough out of you." She said, tossing her to the edge, and proceeded to rip her cloak apart, including the hoodie… which scratching her repeatedly while watching tears stream down her cheeks. "That's it, cry for me! It'll be your last!" She said, kicking her close to the edge. "Now… DIE!"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _With Pit…_

Pit finally located Dark Pit at the top of high floating platforms, with the help of Palutena's grind rail. "Hey there, Pit Stain!" Dark Pit said, having his Silver Bow ready.

"I can call you the same thing you know!" Pit said. "But anyway, let's end this!

"Bring it, Puppet!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Who are you calling a puppet?!"

"Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. It sounds like a very satisfying existence… for her, that is!"

"I have absolute faith in Palutena!" Pit said as they kept firing arrows at each other, both of them dodging as they split their bows and they proceeded to slash each other repeatedly.

Dark Pit jumped back and flew up, firing arrows. "The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie. I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all."

"What would you know about faith anyway, you treacherous blackheart?!" Pit fired arrows at him. "Lady Palutena always guides me the right way. That's why I follow her! And the Mirror of Truth you mentioned? That's nothing more than a pane of lies! Pandora was just using it as bait!" He said, running over and slashing him down.

"Argh! Looks like I touched a nerve. Methinks the puppet doth protest too much." Dark Pit proceeded to slash him away.

"Gah! Would you give it a rest already?!"

"Okay, fine, do what you want… or rather, keep doing what _she_ wants. But I, for one, refuse to be a puppet. These wings take ME wherever I want to go!"

"Not if I take you down first!"

So they proceeded to keep battling to the death, as Dark Pit fired up in the sky as tons of arrows rained down. "WHOA!" Pit yelled as he jumped down to avoid it, and then jumped back up as they proceeded to go after each others throats again.

It was then that Ruby's screaming was heard throughout the area, forcing them to stop fighting as they looked to see Ruby hovering above the rocky spikes and Dark Ruby was choking her. "RUBY!" Pit yelled in horror.

 **End BGM**

Dark Pit growled and then elbowed Pit in the gut. "Gah!"

"Consider this a draw!" He said and then dove off, as he flew directly over to the girls.

 **Resume Molgera: Wind Waker BGM**

"P-Please… don't do this…!" Ruby cried.

"And why not?"

"I know… deep down… there's good in you… just… stop this…!"

"Good in me? You think there's good in me? HA!" She tightened her grip. "Don't be so absurd, you stupid whore!"

"Stop it… please…!"

"Hmph. I'll be glad to be rid of you." She said… and then let her go, watching her fall to her death… and then Dark Pit flew in and caught her. "WHAT?!" She yelled.

 **End BGM**

Ruby looked at Dark Pit through her tear-stained eyes, seeing only an angelic figure. "Pit…"

"Not even close." Dark Pit said as he put her down gently next to a rock wall.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Dark Ruby asked.

"Might I be asking what the _hell_ are _YOU_ doing?!" He growled.

"What does it look like, I was in the middle of killing her after torturing her!"

"Torture?" Dark Pit glared. "You think you can get by by torturing innocents?!"

"Says the angel who went to beat up Pit!"

"Battling Pit is one thing… but tormenting a girl such as Ruby? Are you out of your mind?!"

"So what if I am?"

Dark Pit growled and then aimed his Dark Pit bow at her. "You make me sick."

"Planning on killing me? Hmph, you can't kill love."

"Love? What's that gotta do with it?"

"Because my love for you is so strong… that it's my only reason to live! I love you!"

 _"…Huh, that's unexpected."_ Palutena said.

A chill went up Dark Pit's spine. "Well, to hell with that! I don't love you, nor will I ever will! Who can love someone who'd be willing to torture someone and leave her a bloody mess?!" He growled, glancing over to see Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pit running up.

"But-"

"Forget it! I'm not going to accept your love, not after what _you_ did… and you know what? I wasn't planning on being in a relationship with you anyway!"

"But in my eyes, we are!"

"…Get a reality check. Freak." He said and looked at Pit and the others. "Take care of her. I'll be off." He said and flew off.

"Hey, wait!" Pit said and then Yang looked at her bloody sister and looked at Dark Ruby.

"You…" A fiery aura surrounded her. "YOU BIIIIIIIIITCH!" She screamed, running over to her.

"Dark Pit doesn't love me…" She whispered. "No… he does love me. He's just playing hard to get." He said, as she had her semblance activated to slow everyone down as a creepy smile formed. "He'll be mine and mine only!" She said and looked at Ruby. "You got lucky, whore. But I'll be back to finish the job." She said, activating a portal and walking in, as the portal disappeared, and the semblance deactivated as Yang punched nothing.

"Huh…?" Yang wondered before growling. "Dammit…"

"Ruby, are you okay?" Pit asked, kneeling down as Ruby was still crying and then hugged Pit tightly as he hugged her back. "It's going to be okay, we're all here now."

"What are we going to do about Dark Pit and the others?" Weiss asked.

 _"They're in for a big fall, but our main priority is Medusa… but first, we need to get Ruby patched up."_ Palutena said.

Yang clenched her fists. "That little bitch… she's not getting away with this." She said as heavenly lights surrounded them before they went back up to Skyworld.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait... I got a little** ** _TOO_** **distracted with Pokemon Sun. *sheepishly rubs the back of my head***


	7. Thanatos, the God of Silliness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"How is she?" Pit asked, in the infirmary with the others.

"Honestly? It's a miracle that she's still alive." The nurse said. "I wasn't expecting her clone to be so sadistic."

"The next time I see her, I'm going to tear that bi-"

"Language!" The nurse interrupted Yang.

"…Sorry, I'm going to tear that hag into pieces the next time I see her."

The nurse smiled. "Much better!"

Palutena walked in. "Okay, I'm back. I had one of the Centurions fix up Ruby's cloak. She really did a number on it." She said, gently putting it down on Ruby's bandaged body, but she was unconscious.

* * *

 _With the Centurions…_

"I didn't know you liked to sew."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Frank."

"Let me guess, you have a teddy bear that you like to cuddle with at night that I don't know about?"

"Uh… maybe…"

* * *

 _Back with the girls…_

"Can't believe this would happen so soon..." Blake whispered, as they heard Yang walking out. "Yang? Where are you going?"

"…There's a gym here, isn't there? I'm going to get stronger and beat that little hag to the ground. No one harms my sister and gets away with it!" She said and walked out.

"I'm going to try out the Orbitars that Yang gave me." Weiss walked out.

Blake looked at Pit. "You coming?"

"…No, I'll catch up."

"Alright." Blake nodded and walked away, while Palutena left soon after to leave the two alone. Pit pulled up a chair, looking at Ruby while also wondering why Dark Ruby would do such a horrible thing… and then thought about what his doppelganger said to Dark Ruby.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Mmm…" Ruby woke up and painfully got up, wincing from the pain. She turned to see her cloak right next to her, realizing she wasn't wearing it and seeing Pit reading a Nintendo Power magazine, causing her to yelp and cover herself… before realizing that the nurse covered her chest and… _other_ areas with bandages so good ol' Pit wouldn't think of anything… naughty over what happened earlier.

"Hmm?" Pit looked up. "Oh, hey… you're awake."

"Hey…" Ruby said, looking really down.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just… am I really that strong?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Ruby teared up. "Am I… strong enough?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You saw my messed up body… didn't you? How messed up my cloak was?"

Pit nodded. "I did."

Ruby sniffed. "I don't understand… I fought my way through the Mushroom Kingdom with my team to take down Bowser… and even though he put up a good fight… we remained victorious. We also took down some of Medusa's commanders… and yet… I can't even beat my own clone… am I that strong enough?!"

 _"You're pathetic!"_ Dark Ruby's voice echoed in her mind. _"Weak! How you managed to survive this long is beyond me! But now… you will die!"_

 _"P-Please… don't do this…!"_

Ruby got up in a fetal position. "Am I… weak?"

"No, don't say that." Pit put his hand on her shoulder. "You're one of the strongest humans I know. You shouldn't put yourself down."

"But how do _you_ know I'm strong?! I can't even take down my doppelganger! Everyone else did, but not me!"

 _Mine was considered a draw…_ Pit thought. "Ruby… if it helps, I can help you get stronger. Believe me, I went through the same thing as you did."

"You… did…?"

"Yeah… believe it or not, I was defeated many times in Smash… I thought it wasn't cut out for me, but Lucario, Zelda and Meta Knight could see a lot of potential from me and encouraged me to get stronger and believe me, I wanted to get stronger… and I pushed myself to the limits until I was strong enough to take down several Smashers, including this big blue guy named Tabuu."

Ruby sighed. "Fighting for fun is one thing, but… out there in the real world…"

"Don't even go there. I know you're strong." Pit smiled. "Dark Ruby just caught you by surprise. I'll help you get stronger, even get through this pain that you're experiencing right now."

"Pain…? How did you-"

"She _did_ torment you, didn't she?"

"…Good point…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you get stronger and get past this." He gave her a soft smile. "You can count on it."

It was then that they heard a bark as they looked down to see Zwei. He jumped on the bed and licked Ruby's face as he had his usual happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

Pit chuckled. "See? Even Zwei will help you cheer up."

Ruby smiled and brushed Zwei's head. "Thank you… the both of you." She said as Pit smiled… and then Zwei walked over to behind Pit, got in position and gave him a little nudge by kicking him towards Ruby… and then when he turned around, Pit was hugging her.

"Oh… uh… sorry…" Pit blushed as he pulled away, but Ruby pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

"Your hug… is so warm… I need this…" Ruby whispered as Pit smiled and return the hug, both of them never letting go for a long time as Zwei sat down, watching the two hug as he turned over to the nurse and winked at her.

"They make a cute couple." The nurse whispered with a giggle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Palutena…_

"Let's see… where could Tanatos be?" Palutena wondered, looking around the entire area.

"Lady Palutena! We've found something!" A Centurion said.

"What is it?"

"It's Tanatos! We've found him!"

Palutena walked over to the Centurion and looked on in surprise. "He's over _there_?"

"Yep."

"Hmm… I think I'll have to request some help with a good friend…"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, you guys ready?" Palutena asked.

"Hey Weiss, how were those Orbitars I gave you?" Yang asked.

"Eh, they were alright, but I kinda prefer the Schnee Orbitars."

Blake looked at Ruby. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded. "Someone very special is helping me get stronger."

 _Someone very special._

Pit blushed a deep red. _Am I that special to her? Holy cow…!_ He thought as he shook it out. _Stay focused!_

"Let's do this!" Yang smirked as Pit's wings glowed as they took off.

 **BGM: The Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Ugh… a desert?" Blake groaned.

"Well, at least it's better than Drybake Desert." Yang said. "It's a lot cooler than over there."

"…You're talking to the one who wears black clothing…"

 _"Don't worry, Yang's right. It's a lot cooler than over there… but we need to refocus our efforts on Medusa, so today's target is Tanatos, the God of Death."_

"Tanatos? You mean _THE_ Tanatos?!" Pit exclaimed. "…Wait, who's Tanatos again?"

 _"Back in the 80's, Tanatos took the form of a snake on Medusa's head. He's quite the chameleon, you see, and that was his "look" back then."_

"Great fashion sense… but as God of Death, he must be a big deal in the Underworld Army."

 _"He possesses a key to the Underworld, and he's leading Medusa's invasion of the sea."_

"So… we're going to fight his forces in the sea? How are we supposed to do that?" Weiss asked.

 _"Just use your gills! Tell me, how are you with branchial respiration?"_

"I think we're pretty good swimmers." Yang said.

"Oh, no worries. I minored in branchial respiration!" Pit said as he took down a Nevermore… and then it dawned on him. "WAIT, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

 _"Okay, just hold your breath then… for about two hours!"_

"I SAID YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"At times like this, I wish we packed an extra Penguin suit." Weiss said, dodging some Monoliths.

"Ah… I can smell the ocean!" Pit grinned.

 _"We're heading to Tanatos's base, the Seafloor Palace."_

"…You weren't kidding about holding our breath, right?"

"I bet she is…" Blake said. _I hope._

 _"Watch and learn! Get ready to see the true power of the Goddess of Light!"_ Palutena said as they stopped at the front of the ocean as a Belunka was currently bathing in it. _"Ready, set… dum da da da~!"_

It was this moment… where the ocean split into two. "Whoa ho ho hooooa!" Pit exclaimed in excitement. "You've outdone yourself, Lady Palutena!"

 _"Next stop: The Seafloor Palace!"_

Pit and the girls flew in. "This is amazing!" Ruby exclaimed, taking down some Komaytos.

"Yeah! This is just one more bullet point on your already-impressive resume!" Pit grinned.

 _"Heheh… what can I say? I'm an overachiever."_

"I dunno, something seems fishy about this… and I'm not talking about the ocean." Weiss said.

 _"Ho now! Just one second there lassie!"_ A voice said.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head.

 _"Oh! Heheh, Lord Poseidon!"_ Palutena greeted.

 _"Tsk, tsk, Palutena. Lies don't become a lady."_

"I knew it…" Weiss grumbled.

 _"I'm sorry, but can't a goddess have a little fun?"_ Palutena playfully asked.

"So… that sea-parting business was…?" Pit wondered.

 _"'Twas obviously my doing, silly boy."_

 _"To pull off an attack on the Seafloor Palace, I went to the sea god himself."_ Palutena explained.

"Now it all makes sense." Blake said.

 _"I wouldn't allow anyone else to part my ocean! In fact, I've half a mind to put it back together!"_

"What?! No! Don't do that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, what she said!" Pit said as they proceeded to go deeper into the ocean.

 _"Despite your mischievous ways, you should know you have my full support."_ Poseidon said.

 _Mischievous is a huge understatement…_ Weiss thought.

 _"Much obliged, Lord Poseidon!"_

 _"It was bad enough when the dark forces were contained in the Underworld, but extending their reach to the sea and land is completely unacceptable! As the Goddess of Light, it falls on you to destroy them. I have faith that you will."_

 _"You have my word."_

"Uh… and ours too!" Pit said.

"Quick question." Yang said. "How did you let the Underworld Army and the Grimm get into the sea?" She asked, as they took down more enemies and a few Nevermores.

 _"Um… it's best that we don't talk about that…"_ Poseidon said.

"Fair enough." Yang said as they flew around to what used to be a city.

"I guess… this was a city." Weiss said.

 _"Yes, but I sunk it long ago."_

 _"Sunk it? That's a bit… extreme."_

 _"Humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy, and deceit. Sometimes, one has to put them in their place."_

 _"…You DO realize you have some humans going to put Tanatos down, right?"_

 _"I did say 'sometimes', didn't I? Even I know that some humans aren't that bad."_

As they flew around, they noticed some beautiful looking coral. "Wow, the coral is so beautiful…" Weiss said.

 _"That may be true, but like the old saying goes, every coral has its thorns."_

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you're thinking of roses." Pit said.

 _"And I'm pretty sure I'm thinking of coral."_ Palutena said as they flew down even further until they got to the bottom. _"We're now at the bottom of the sea, just a little farther until we reach the palace."_

As they flew even further while dealing with the enemies, they saw the Seafloor Palace up ahead. "Hey, is that the Seafloor Palace?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Pit nodded. "But, I thought it'd be covered in barnacles and kelp, but it actually looks pretty nice."

 _"I'll be closing up the sea now. It should wipe out any Underworld and Grimm stragglers."_

 _"Just give us one more moment."_

"Please! Some of us aren't wearing life vests!" Pit said as they proceeded to go in… and then the sea closed behind them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: At the Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"My work here is done. Good luck!"_

"Alright, let's tear this place apart!" Yang smirked.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed.

 _"Oh, goody! Guests!"_

"Who said that?!" Ruby asked in surprise.

 _"Protecting an impregnable fortress can get awfully lonely!"_

 _"Is that you, Tanatos?"_

 _"Actually, I go by Thanatos now. The extra H is for HAMAZIIING~!"_

 _Hmm, so the Centurion was right…_ Palutena thought.

"…Have we… met before…?" Pit asked.

 _"OH! I'm wounded! Truly, I am! I know it's been awhile, but surely you haven't forgotten your old foe?"_

"Sorry, there are just so many foes and only one of me."

 _"You know we've crushed Medusa's other commanders, Thantos! Just give us the key to the Underworld, and we won't be forced to harm you."_

 _"Hoo hoo hoo! Impatient as always, I see! But since you've come all this way… wouldn't you like to stay and catch up for a bit? Oh, pretty please?"_

 _"So you're not going to give up the key…"_

 _"No need to get all huffy now! I'll have you know that I much prefer honey to vinegar… and I prefer witty repartee to any condiment!"_ He said as they walked into a room with a Gyrazer, a harmless Treasure Fish and a few Wave Anglers.

"…Okay, this is getting nowhere fast." Blake said.

"I agree! We're supposed to take down Medusa, right?" Pit asked.

 _"Yes, Thanatos is basically Medusa's right-hand man. That's why he has the only key to the Underworld."_

 _"I have no such thing! None whatsoever! Honestly. HONESTLY!"_

"So… how did this guy get to be Medusa's Second in Command…?" Yang asked.

 _"Beats me… seniority?"_

 _"HELLOOOOO! It's RUDE to exclude!"_

"Alrighty… if Thanatos won't give up the key… then we'll just take it to him by force." Weiss said.

"Or we can just find ourselves another Key." Pit said. "Surely, we can find some huge key that can unlock pretty much anything, right?"

 _"If only if it were THAT easy. I'm pretty sure a key like that doesn't exist."_ Palutena said.

"Wouldn't hurt to look." Pit said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile as they took down some Armins.

 _"Anyway, we need to get to Thanatos, so get buckled!"_

"Oh yeah, we're buckled AND ready!" Yang smirked.

 _"Yoohoo! Can you hear me? I'd like to be part of this conversation, please!"_

"Shut it already!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"ME? But you've been talking this whole story!"_

After they defeated the Armins, they went on some Grind rails… and there was a burning question that Weiss just had to ask.

"Quick question, Thanatos…" Weiss said.

 _"Yeeees?"_

"Aren't you supposed to be the God of Death?"

 _"Of course!"_

"Then, shouldn't you be more… serious?"

 _"I could, but being serious is ever so tiresome."_

"…Then you just lost all respect from me."

 _"WHAT?!"_

"I mean, you're supposed to be the God of Death, not the God of Silliness! You're supposed to act serious, but instead you're acting like a child! Honestly, it's a wonder why you're Medusa's right hand man. At least Pandora was more mature than you!"

 _"H-hey! I can be serious!"_

"Uh-huh… and when you do, come and talk to me… otherwise, you're just a mere child who calls himself the God of Death who doesn't take his job seriously."

"Ouch…" Pit said. "He's definitely going to need a Burn Heal for that."

As they kept… uh… grinding on the rails, they noticed something up ahead. "Wait, is that a hole up ahead?!" Ruby asked.

 _"Uh oh!_ " Palutena said as they all fell in… and even though three of them landed perfectly… Pit and Weiss kinda landed on their faces.

"Ow…" Pit groaned.

 _"Are you two okay?"_

"Yeah… just caught us by surprise." Pit muttered.

 _"Well, just to let you know, there's a lot more holes in the ground… and believe me, it'll make all of us look bad if we were to fall in… oh, and it hurts too."_

"Yeah… we kinda got that." Blake said as they walked around to avoid the holes until they wound up back to where they started.

"Did we just go in a huge circle?" Ruby wondered.

 _"Yeah, but a new path has opened up."_ Palutena said as they went on the new path… and one by one, they fell because they slipped on some ice… well, except for Weiss. She managed to recover gracefully.

"Agh… an ice rink…?" Pit wondered.

 _"Hee hee! Isn't skating wonderful?"_ Thanatos asked.

 _"I wish MY domain had a skating rink."_ Palutena said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah… it's really… great." Pit said as they took down some Snowmen and went on their way, as they approached an elevator.

"Cool, an elevator!" Ruby smiled. "Convenient!"

 _"Going up!"_

A few Beowolves landed on the elevator, but they quickly got rid of them.

 _"Now approaching…the second floor!"_

"This play by play really isn't necessary…" Pit muttered.

 _"Now approaching… the third floor!"_ Thanatos said… who was met by complete silence. _"…Are you all ignoring me?"_

They proceeded onward while ignoring Thanatos along the way, and as they did, they saw a treasure chest a little ways off, and when Pit tried to open it… it sprouted legs. "Whoa!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Hoo hoo! You met a Mimicutie! Watch as its beautiful legs destroy you!"_

"That's not creepy at all!" Weiss exclaimed as the Mimicutie kicked them repeatedly but they eventually destroyed it and kept going… and running into a trap door while trying to get another chest.

"WHOA!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Just your run of the mill trap door. Just shake it off and keep moving!"_ Palutena said as they ran off, where Palutena explained about the Vakloom and how to defeat it, so they did and kept going until they hopped on a moving platform.

"Oh, a moving platform! Sweet!" Pit grinned.

 _"Let me just jazz things up for you a smidge. We do have to keep things interesting, hoo hoo hoo! Keep on trooping, little troopers!"_

 _"I'm curious about something, Thanatos…"_

 _"Yeeeees?"_

 _"You are the God of Death, are you not? And if the Underworld is the land of dead, why don't you outrank Medusa?"_

 _"I'm not really interested in climbing the corporate ladder. You wouldn't believe the amount of overtime you have to put in! Plus, that sort of strict hierarchy isn't the Underworld style."_

 _"You're avoiding my question."_

 _"Uh, what was that? You seem to be cutting out! La la laaaa la! I can't heeeear you!"_

"…It's hard to get a good read on him… I can't tell if he's weird or just dim…" Pit said.

 _"A-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa!"_

 _"You know, you might be on to something, Weiss…"_

"See what I mean? He's the God of Death but acts like a child. I say it makes more sense if Pandora was the Goddess of Death and Thanatos was the God of Calamity… no… the God of Little Children BECAUSE HE ACTS LIKE ONE!"

 _"Oh please, the God of Calamity sounds like more work for me!"_

"…Okay, the God of Laziness then!"

They then proceeded into the next room where they were close to Thanatos. _"Thanatos should be in the next room."_ Palutena said.

"Oh goody! Then let us get to the fisticuffing!" Pit mocked Thanatos.

Weiss tried to hold back a snicker but failed. "That was… actually pretty good." She said as they heard Ruby giggling.

Pit chuckled. "Heheh, I'm glad it brightened someone's day."

"I'm glad to see my little sister back to her normal self." Yang smiled, unaware that Ruby forced a smile.

"Yeah… normal…" Ruby muttered as Pit gave her a solemn look as they proceeded to take down the remaining forces as they went to go into the next room, where Thanatos was waiting.

 **End BGM**

"Whoo! I must've dozed off there! Hooo… waiting around is such exhausting work!"

"Waiting around is such… okay, that's it. I am OFFICIALLY calling you the God of Ultimate Laziness!" Weiss growled as they got ready to battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Thanatos is a skilled chameleon. Don't be surprised if he changes into a spider or scorpion or cockroach or tick… or a moth or lizard or leech or tapeworm or centipede or bat or snake or… cat…"_

"But a cat… would be kind of cute, right?" Pit asked as they proceeded to fire at him while Yang punched him in the gut.

"Ooof! I'm tempted to reach for my book of snapping comebacks but… maybe I should just show you? And a one, and a two, and a ONE, TWO, THREE!" He yelled as he started morphing into something as they all got ready… and he transformed into a sword. "SLICETY SLICE! DICETY DICE! STABBITY STAB STAB STAB~!"

Pit sweatdropped. "Don't need to be so gleeful!"

"I'm still not taking him seriously…" Weiss said as they dodged the attacks as they hit the Sword repeatedly until Thanatos decided to change again.

"Kee! Kee!"

"That's not what a bat sounds like…" Blake said.

"Woop woop woop woop!"

"And that's not what a bat sounds like either! This is getting annoying really fast!" Pit said as they proceeded to shoot the bat while dodging the mini bats until Thanatos changed again, as they got ready... as he transformed into an urn.

"I'm gonna catch a few Z's here… by the way, your attacks are useless!"

"WILL YOU TAKE THIS FIGHT SERIOUSLY?!" Weiss snapped as the urn dropped some skulls into the arena, but they were launched back at him… and then he transformed into some giant… nesting doll.

"Uh… what's this…?" Pit asked.

 _"It looks like he transformed into a doll."_

"I've seen cuter dolls." Weiss said as they proceeded to take it apart… to reveal another doll. "What the…?!"

 _"Wait… inside Thanatos is… a mini Thanatos?! I wonder if they sell these in the gift shop…?"_

Yang readied her Arm and punched the Nesting doll so hard, it released all the other dolls, including the real tiny Thanatos as they proceeded to knock him around until he transformed into… a foot.

"You're kidding me, right? A foot?" Ruby asked.

 _"Really, how much harm could-"_

"Ever heard of Athlete's Foot?!"

"…Uh oh." Blake said as they quickly avoided his powerful stomps while shooting and slicing him repeatedly until Thanatos turned back to normal where he proceeded to shoot them, but they managed to overtake him as Weiss brought out Myternaster after shooting icicles at Thanatos… as she stabbed the ground to make a huge ice wall in front of Thanatos as he smacked into it.

"OOOF!"

"Here goes!" Pit said as he ran over and slashed through him, as Thanatos let out a painful cry of defeat. "Crushing Victory!"

"Crushing defeat…"

 **End BGM**

Thanatos painfully got back up. "Mmph… well that was fun, but you still haven't-"

Suddenly, Weiss slashed through him, looking very annoyed to boot. "Shut. The hell. Up."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FAREWEEEELL!" He cried before disappearing.

"Good riddance." Weiss said as Pit picked up a key of some sort.

 _"This is the key to the Underworld."_

"And… I just have to hold it?" Pit asked.

 _"Yeah and now we can go and defeat Medusa, but first we need to get you geared up."_

"Got it." Pit nodded as he felt a hand touching his as he looked down to see Ruby smiling at him before they went back up to Skyworld.

* * *

 **Thanatos is gonna need a looooot of burn heals from the Ice Queen.**


	8. Arrgh, Matey!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Well, that can't be right…" Palutena said.

"What's wrong?" A Centurion asked.

"I'm trying to locate the Three Sacred Treasures… but I can't seem to find them." Palutena rubbed her chin. "I know I put them in a good hiding spot… I wonder if someone stole them without realizing what it was? …Or maybe I accidentally left it near a mailbox…?"

"Speaking of stealing…" The Centurion said. "Did you know that several stars have been stolen?"

"Stars?"

"Yeah."

"Who would be crazy enough to steal _those_?"

"The Space Pirates, of course."

"Space Pirates…" Palutena said. "They sound deadly."

"Of course." The centurion nodded. "They kill tons of people and steal valuable items."

"Hmm…" Palutena folded her arms. "They might have captured the Three Sacred Treasures…" She paled up. "Oh… this is awkward…"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Get them back of course." She said. "But first, we may need some help. Pit and RWBY need all the help they can get for this one."

"Who are you suggesting?"

Palutena chuckled. "I know a woman."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Pit grinned as he and RWBY were ready.

"Hold it!" Palutena stopped them. "We're waiting for someone."

"Oh? Who are we waiting for?" Yang asked.

"A friend." Palutena said. "Pit knows her pretty well."

"Her?" Pit tilted his head.

"Lady Palutena! She's here!" A Centurion said.

"Oh, good!" Palutena smiled as she walked out as Pit and RWBY curiously followed… and then they saw a spaceship.

"Wait… IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!" Pit yelled.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"Only the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy!"

The ship landed and then the hatch opened… and some armored figure walked out. "Whoa… that dude looks amazing!" Yang said.

"Hmm, he certainly fits the 'bounty hunter' title." Ruby said.

"Totally." Weiss said as Blake nodded, only they heard Pit snickering.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked.

Palutena smiled. "Hello, Samus. Was it a pleasant trip?"

Samus deactivated her armor. "Very uneventful."

"THAT GUY'S A GIRL?!" RWBY screamed as Pit started laughing… while Weiss fainted.

"Hmm? Who are these guys?" Samus asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Ruby Rose-"

"H-hi…" Ruby said.

"Weiss Schnee-"

"Mmm…" Weiss groaned.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hello…" Blake greeted, trying to stay calm.

"And Yang Xiao Long."

"Yo." Yang greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Samus Aran."

"Is it true that you're a Bounty Hunter?" Ruby asked, getting really up close to Samus as her face was sparkling. "Because that's so cool!"

Samus sweatdropped. "Uh… yeah…"

Yang pulled her away. "Sorry about that, my sister tends to be a fangirl over famous huntresses." She said.

"I see."

"So, who's Samus?" Blake asked.

"Well, you see… Samus is this completely awesome Bounty Hunter, but don't expect her to be a conversationalist! She's cold, she's basically very anti-social, she has this tough girl attitude… and yet, she has a soft side. I heard she has a teddy bear in her room."

Samus glared at him. "I can be very social… Wait, what's this about a teddy bear?"

Pit paled. "I-In my defense, Dedede was the one spreading these rumors! Please don't kill me!"

"Dedede, huh?" Samus asked. "That's good to know…"

"Wow, I can definitely feel the tension in her." Ruby said.

"Indeed. Samus isn't one to be messed with." Palutena chuckled.

"So, you said something about _them_?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right." Palutena said. "I was going to tell them on their way during their mission."

"I see… why not just tell them now?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Palutena giggled as Samus sweatdropped.

"Honestly, I'll never understand you…"

"Anyway…" The doors opened up behind them. "Off you go." She said.

"Got it!" Pit nodded.

Samus activated her armor. "I'll be right behind you." She said. "Oh… and before I forget." She tossed them small microphones that goes in their ears. "Just so I can communicate with you in my ship."

"Got it." Weiss said.

"You know, you could get speakers for your ship, ya know." Palutena said.

"No thank you, that's not my style." She said. "If you want 'style', you can ask Falcon."

"…And this is why you don't have any friends…" Pit muttered.

"What was that?"

"Ah! Nothing!" Pit said as his wings glowed as they took off as Samus' ship went right behind them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: The Space-Pirate Ship (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"With Medusa's commanders out of the way, we're getting to the battle of battles!" Pit said.

"Yeah! But… is this the way to the Underworld?" Yang asked. The Underworld should have been, well, under the world. So why were they heading up?

"I highly doubt it." Samus said.

"So… where are we going?" Ruby asked, as they were already destroying some of the Underworld Army.

 _"I'm a little embarrassed to say…"_

"What is it?" Pit asked.

 _"Remember the Three Sacred Treasures you used against Medusa long ago?"_

"Three Sacred Treasures?" Weiss asked, this being the first time hearing of them.

"They're legendary items, and powerful weapons, that I used to defeat Medusa the first time." Pit explained. "They're the Mirror Shield, Arrow of Light, and Wings of Pegasus."

 _"Right. I hid them in case of an emergency. You know, so they won't get stolen."_

Pit grinned. "Now that's using your noodle. Man, you're so smart!"

 _"The story doesn't end there."_ Palutena began. _"See, there's also this Space Pirate Ship…"_

"…Excuse me, what?" Weiss asked.

 _"You know! A pirate ship… in space. It's crew travels the Galactic Sea, robbing the heavens of constellations."_

"That sounds awesome!" Yang said.

"Space pirates stealing constellations? That's not awesome Yang, that's evil!" Weiss yelled.

"Space pirates sounds awesome though!" Yang boasted, making Weiss groan in annoyance.

"What does this have to do with the Three Sacred Treasures?" Blake asked.

 _"Well, I hid the Three Sacred Treasures in the constellations."_

Weiss groaned. "Let me guess… the Space Pirates stole the treasures along with the stars?"

 _"Yep… and the Underworld Army has gotten wind of it. They're attacking the ship."_ Palutena said. _"Good thing the Grimm aren't smart enough to be in space."_

"That's great…" Weiss sighed.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the Grimm." Yang said.

 _"This leads us into today's mission. Raid the pirate ship and retrieve the Sacred Treasures. I also brought in Samus because she knows a thing or two about Space Pirates."_

"Leeeet's just hope they're not as cruel as Samus said they are." Pit said.

"Oh trust me, they _are._ " Samus said. "And I find it pretty convenient that you keep forgetting a certain space dragon killed my parents."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you don't talk about it!"

"Why would I? It was a traumatic experience for me… you think I'd want to talk about _that_ particular day?"

"…Good point… whoa, hold on… am I really going fast?!"

 _"We're already a bit late, so we have to hurry. Hang on!"_

As Pit took off, RWBY and Samus picked up the pace as well… until they were pretty much in space at this point.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" Ruby said.

"I feel like we're forgetting something…" Blake said.

"So, the Three Sacred Treasures are pretty old now. Do they still work?" Pit asked.

 _"They've grown more brittle with age, but they'll likely last a few more battles."_

"You're not exactly inspiring confidence here!"

 _"Well, maybe you don't even need them anymore. Don't be such a chicken!"_ Palutena teased.

"I'm not a chicken! I could take Medusa with one arm tied behind my back!"

"Now that'd be something I'd love to see." Samus said, chuckling in the process.

Palutena laughed. _"Listen to that swagger! You've toughened up nicely, Pit! Remember when you'd be like 'I'm finished!' all the time?"_

Pit blushed in embarrassment. "I… still say that… a lot."

They cruised around the galactic clouds as Ruby pulled up next to Pit as they both looked at each with a smile, both of them lightly blushing as Samus noticed this.

 _Does she have a thing for Pit?_ She thought and then chuckled. _Pit, you sly dog…_

It was then that they came out of the clouds. _"You've arrived at the Galactic Sea!"_

"Wow… what a sight!" Pit said.

"Yeah…" Ruby said, as her hand subconsciously moved over to Pit. Pit noticed this and slowly took it, both of them enjoying the sight together… and forgetting everyone else noticing this.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Yang giggled.

"…Okay, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I've been meaning to ask this… BUT HOW ARE WE BREATHING IN SPACE?!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm sure Palutena is providing special oxygen for us." Blake said. _Right?_

 _"Heheh… that's for you to find out for yourselves!"_

Samus sweatdropped. "I'm surprised your playfulness didn't get them killed…"

 _"I wouldn't go as far as to killing them."_

"…I see…"

"Hey guys? What's that up ahead?" Yang asked, as the two lovebirds snapped out of their thoughts and looked ahead to see a gigantic ship jumping out of the "water".

"WHAT THE?!" Pit yelled.

 _"That's the pirate ship! Go after them!"_ Palutena said as the pirate ship took off and all of them went after it.

"Man, that thing's fast!" Ruby said as they booked it, tearing up the Underworld Army in the process, as they managed to catch up to it.

"The Underworld Army's still attacking the ship!" Pit said.

 _"Good, that means the Three Sacred Treasures are still in the ship."_

"So the plan now is to… defend the ship?" He wondered as the ship was shooting at them, forcing them to dodge as several of the Underworld Army was getting annihilated as Samus was firing back.

 _"Focus, Pit. To get the treasures, you need to take out the Space Pirates too. Plus, just think how lonely the sky would be without constellations. Don't hold back!"_

As they were dodging and firing at the ship, Palutena guided Pit around while watching some Monoliths attempt to stop the ship but to no avail… and then Palutena found the perfect spot. _"Aha! Found it!"_ She said.

"What do you mean you found-" His wings took him towards the ship. "-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He screamed as they watched them slam into the ship, tearing a hole in the process.

"Oh, that'll hurt." Yang winced as they flew on in as Samus' ship parked above the hole. She attached it to the hole and she hopped right in with the others.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: In the Space-Pirate Ship (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit painfully got up. "Not that I'm complaining… but could you be a little gentler next time?" He winced.

 _"Sorry about that. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah…" Pit said as he spotted a doughnut and proceeded to chow down on it as the others landed.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, probably just bruised a little." Pit said as they walked around where they met the Space Pirates.

"So… these are the Space Pirates?" Yang asked.

"Yep." Samus said, aiming her arm cannon at them. "Though, the ones I've met weren't so… brightly colored and goofy looking."

 _"Even so, they're still pretty dangerous. They might even be tougher than the Underworld Army and the Grimm."_

"Then we got ourselves a huge challenge." Yang smirked. "Just the way I like it!"

"Let's not get ourselves killed." Samus said as they went on ahead to destroy the Space Pirates as the girls were pretty much amazed by Samus' strength.

"Holy crap… she's totally amazing!" Ruby said.

"You should see her fight without her armor." Pit chuckled as Samus punched a hole through a Space Pirate before obliterating it with a Super Missile as they kept going until they reached a Generator Room.

 _"This is the generator room."_

"Gee, thanks…" Samus said sarcastically as she was scanning the room.

"What's that shining in the glass?" Pit wondered.

 _"That's where energy from the Galactic Sea is converted into propulsive power. As long as the ship remains in the Galactic Sea, it can run indefinitely."_

"So… do we destroy it to put it out of commission?" Yang asked.

"That'd be a bad idea." Samus said. "From what I'm gathering, the explosion would be pretty enormous."

 _"Samus is correct."_

Pit paled. "Sounds… hurty." He said as the Space Pirates came in to put a stop to them but unfortunately for them, they were defeated by the group… mostly done by Samus, but all of them helped as they kept going, proceeding to tear the place apart… while Samus decided to have a secret conversation with Palutena.

"So… you gave them the weapons that Pit usually uses?"

 _"Well, actually, I made them myself. They are the Rose Palm, Schnee Orbitars, Belladonna Claws, and the Xiao Long Arm."_

"I see. Another question… Ruby's very chipper, isn't she?"

 _"Yes."_

"I don't mean to be rude, but she looks like she's going through something right now. I can see it in her eyes… I see… pain."

Palutena sighed. _"It's a long story… hope you don't mind."_

"Well, these Space Pirates are pushovers, so lay it on me."

 _"It's like this…"_

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"A dark clone that tormented her…" Samus said. "I've had a dark clone myself, Dark Samus." She recalled Dark Samus didn't exactly torment… not directly at least. Dark Samus had controlled some fellow bounty hunters of Samus that she had to kill, something she wished she could have prevented. Samus also remembered how a certain green-wearing swordsman would get tense whenever a dark clone of his was brought up, but that's a story for another time.

 _"Yeah… but Ruby went through Dark Ruby herself. She's very cruel and very dangerous."_

"The best way of moving on is by facing your fears directly. I have a feeling that Ruby fears her dark clone… not that I blame her. I wonder if I can help her by giving her advice?"

 _"Hmm, I guess Dedede's right. You DO have a soft spot."_

"I CAN have a soft spot when I want, you know… even though I don't like showing it off. Besides, everyone sees me as this badass chick… and I plan on keeping it that way."

 _"You don't have to be this stone cold Bounty Hunter forever… I think it'd be bad for your health."_

"In my eyes, showing your soft side is a sign of weakness, which is why I usually don't open up to people." Samus said, recalling a baby Metroid that marked Samus as it's parent before its demise.

 _"And yet, you opened up in the Smash Mansion. You even have a cute little best friend!"_

"…Not like I had a choice because everyone kept pestering me… And it's not my fault that Pikachu really grew attached to me after I saved him."

 _"Come on, you two are so cute together!"_

"…You know I don't do cute."

 _"Don't be like that! You have a soft side, admit it! Besides, it's not always a bad thing. Everyone has a sentimental side, even you."_

"…Even so… I don't like showing it off."

 _"It'd help you make new friends. I mean, you ARE friends with Pikachu after all."_ She said as Samus was silent. _"I take it by your silence that you agree?"_

"No."

 _"Worth a shot."_

They soon walked into a room full of constellations. "Whoa…" Blake said.

 _"Oh, I see…"_

"See what?" Pit asked.

 _"This must be a storage vault for the stolen constellations. They've all been compressed for easy transport."_

"And what about the Three Sacred Treasures?"

 _"Unfortunately, they don't seem to be here. I bet the Pirate Captain has them… I wonder if he's wearing them?"_

"…Then it's more than just an emergency!"

 _"It's a FASHION emergency!"_

Weiss facepalmed. "We're here to retrieve some powerful items, and you're worried of bad fashion?!"

"Better off not questioning them." Samus advised. They proceeded to go around the room as they took down the Underworld Army and the Space Pirates as they came across a door in the process and opened it up, revealing a Zodiac Chamber. "What in the world…?" Samus wondered.

 _"That's a Zodiac chamber. The Cancer chamber to be exact."_ Palutena said as Pit ran in… and ran back out with Cancer Claws.

"Huh, Cancer Claws." Pit said. "Not what I was expecting." He shrugged as he put them away as they went off again, tearing the place apart even more. They soon got out to the hull where they took down more enemies, including a Rare Treasurefish, as they went into the next room where several Space Pirates jumped out of the doors after interacting with switches in the other room.

 _"You can destroy the doors the enemies are coming out of."_

"We'll stop the baddies at the source!" Pit said as they went over to tear the Space Pirates apart as Yang and Samus destroyed the doors. "Oh come on, you could've saved a door for me!"

"There was no third door." Weiss said.

"I'm aware of that!" Pit said as they went around the ship. "Wait…" He stopped.

"What is it? I'm not picking up on any Space Pirates here." Samus said.

"…It's better than Space Pirates." He said as he ran over to a door and opened it up, revealing a hot spring where a Space Pirate is relaxing. "AHA! SPACE-PIRATE HOT SPRING!"

 _"Looks like someone beat you to it."_

Pit jumped on it. "Hope there's room for one more!"

 _"There's always room for one more!"_

Pit chuckled and proceeded to take down the Space Pirate as the girls, minus Samus, hopped on in. "You've gotta be joking…" Samus said.

"Come on, Samus! The water's great!" Yang said.

"No. I'm not going in there."

"Come on, what's the matter? Afraid of your suit getting wet? You can get out of that, ya know!"

"It's not _that._ We have a mission to complete… that and I'm not wearing my civilian clothes…"

"Civilian clothes? Oh, you mean that bikini outfit you usually wear?" Pit asked.

"It's not a bikini! Let's just go already!"

"Fine, fine… geez…" Pit muttered as they got out.

"Samus is right, we had to complete the mission… no matter how relaxed I am now." Yang said.

"Seriously, it can relax your body!" Pit said.

"Don't care." Samus said as they proceeded to go around the ship.

 _"I've set up a grind rail for you outside the ship."_

"Thank you very much!" Pit said as they hopped on the Grind Rail.

"Wait… I just move on my own…?" Samus wondered.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet!" Ruby grinned.

"I see…"

 _"I'm pretty limited in where I can put grind rails. Luckily, the Underworld forces cleared out a lot of clutter."_

"Where's this thing go?"

 _"To the ship's control room. I think that's where we'll find the Three Sacred Treasures."_

"Good! I want my stuff back!" Pit said.

They soon hopped off and proceeded to take down more enemies, including one Clubberskull that was being obnoxious, but luckily, they managed to take it down in the end. "Ugh… that was brutal…" Ruby muttered.

"You said it." Pit nodded.

"Ugh… glad we didn't have to deal with two." Samus said, still a bit shaken up after one of its arms slammed into her, dealing a lot of damage to her armor, but she managed to pull through and take him out as they hopped onto an elevator.

 _"This elevator will take you to the pirate captain."_

"Oh ho, I am SO swabbing the deck with that jerk!" Pit said as they made it up outside.

 **End BGM**

They soon hopped off as the captain, who was smaller than the rest of his crew, was shouting into the megaphone. "…Any idea what he's saying?" Ruby asked.

"Nope." Yang said.

"Not a clue." Weiss said.

 _"He's like: 'Yar, I'll make ye all walk the space plank, scurvy dogs!' That's just a loose translation."_

Pit sulked. "Aw man… not the space plank!"

Suddenly, the ship rumbled and several tentacles popped out, one of which grabbed a hold of the captain and threw hin the air… before being eaten alive by a Space Kraken. After its snack, it then spotted them and roared.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"A space Kraken?! That came out of nowhere!"_

"What's it even doing here?!" Pit asked.

 _"The Galactic Sea is home to all sorts of nasty creatures!"_

"So, it's not affiliated with the Underworld Army?"

 _"Either way, you'd better do something about those tentacles."_

"Got it!" Ruby nodded.

 _"Although, when prepared correctly, octopus is actually quite delicious."_

"Really… you're thinking of food at a time like THIS?" Samus asked as they started to take down the tentacles one by one… and soon, the Kraken's head emerged and prepared to take them down… until they heard a roar that caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"…Dammit…" Samus growled.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"We're about to have company." She said as suddenly, a massive fireball slammed right into the Kraken, causing it to roar in pain before sinking into the Galactic Sea… and then a dragon landed on the ship and roared.

 **End BGM**

"RIDLEY?!" Pit yelled.

Samus growled. "I've just about had enough of you." She said. "Get ready; this is going to be tough!"

"Got it!" RWBY exclaimed, ready for battle.

 **BGM: Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

 _"How in the world did Ridley find you all the way out here?"_

"I have no idea… but I'm getting sick of this guy!" Samus said, immediately firing Plasma Shots at him as Ridley jumped up and breathed fire, but they dodged as Pit fired arrows.

"Who is this guy?" Ruby asked.

"His name's Ridley… a very notorious Space Pirate that killed my parents… AND WILL NEVER DIE, NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!" Samus yelled in annoyance before firing missiles as Ridley dodged the missiles and tried to slash Samus with his claws, but she rolled out of the way and charging up a shot. "Someone cover me!"

"Got it!" Pit got in Samus' way and pulled out an X-Bomb. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing it as it immediately exploded as Ruby quickly shot Ridley with Crescent Rose and her palm, as Ridley turned around, seeming to have an interest in the huntress and turned around and attempted to attack with his tail, but she dodged and slashed him repeatedly. Yang jumped up, let out a war cry and punched Ridey to the ground. Blake slashed him and Weiss launched icicles while impaling him with Myternaster as Samus then fired her charged shot.

Ridley roared and then flew up, launching fireballs everywhere as they dodged the fireballs and then Ridley landed right on top of Ruby, roaring in her face. "HEY! LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Yang yelled, running forward and punching Ridley in the face to knock him off and then Samus fired a barrage of missiles.

Blake fired a charged shot as Ridley took notice… but went straight for the real one as her eyes widened and jumped back. "How didn't he fall for that?!"

"Here's the problem… Ridley's very smart and doesn't fall for things very easily." Samus said. "I always have to get a _bit_ creative whenever I fight him again."

 _"He certainly underestimated you the first time you fought him, didn't he?"_

"I just wish he'd stay down for once!"

Pit shot arrows at the dragon as Ridley proceeded to breathe fire at him but he rolled out of the way as Yang fired a charged shot from her arm that knocked the wind out of Ridley. Blake ran over and slashed through him as Ruby fired from her palm a couple of times before using her semblance to go through him and slashed through him as he roared in agony… and fell into the Galactic Sea below.

"Did we get him?" Weiss asked.

Ridley emerged from the Galactic Sea, roaring at them. "That's definitely a no!" Yang said.

Ridley, however, didn't even budge as he scanned the area before glancing over at Ruby, then at Samus before flying off.

 **End BGM**

"So, he won't bother us anymore, right?" Blake asked.

"He retreated… but will come back for more. He always does." Samus warned as Pit picked up the box that contained the Three Sacred Treasures.

"Hmm, the box has held pretty well!" Pit said.

 _"It definitely looks less pixilated than I remember."_ Palutena said as they were all taken back to Skyworld, along with Samus' ship.

* * *

 _Back in Skyworld…_

"Hey, Ruby?" Samus walked over to her. "Can I speak to you… in private?"

"Sure." Ruby nodded and walked over as they were near her ship. "What's up?"

"…I've talked with Palutena while we were in the Space Pirate Ship."

"Oh, what'd you talk about?"

"…It's basically how you dealt with your evil clone."

Ruby stiffened. "…Oh…"

"Ruby… there's nothing to be afraid of." Samus put her hand on her shoulder. "I know what it's like to have an evil clone."

"You do?"

"Yeah… though the tormenting part wasn't directly." She said. "Ruby, you're a very brave young woman, don't let this fear get to you."

"I'm not afraid of her…"

"Judging by the pain in your eyes and how you just stiffened when I mentioned that name, you kind of _are_."

Ruby sighed. "Maybe I am…"

"Don't be. That's how she'll get to you. Do me a favor and show her that you're not afraid the next time you meet. Deep down, I know you'll defeat her and possibly even destroy her."

"But… I don't kill people…"

"I know you don't… but it may just come down to that." She said. "You shouldn't be afraid, you should be able to destroy that dark clone of yours. So what if she has this 'slowing down' semblance thing? Big deal. You shouldn't let _that_ get the best of you either."

Ruby nodded. "I'll try."

Samus smiled. "That's what I want to here." She said and hugged her. "I know you'll defeat her… I know you will." She said and then whispered something in her ear that made her blush a deep red and then Samus parted. "Take care." She said and then walked towards her ship as she then flew off.

Ruby watched her fly off, remember what Samus just told her.

 _"You look so cute together with Pit. He's lucky to have someone like you. Maybe someday… you should confess your love to him."_

"Confess my love for him…" Ruby whispered.

"Hey, did she leave?" Pit walked over.

"Yeah."

"Agh, that's just like her!" Palutena said, who was behind him. "Leaving without saying goodbye!"

Pit looked at Ruby. "Hmm? You look a little… perkier."

Ruby smiled at him. "Am I? I didn't even notice." She said and walked off.

"Hmm, is something different about her, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Could be… or maybe she's getting back to her old self." Palutena said. _Or maybe…_ She glanced over at Pit and gave a loving smile before walking off.

* * *

 _With Samus…_

"Just keep moving forward, Ruby… show her that you won't back down." She said, as she made some coordinates. "Alright… back to the Smash Mansion." She said and took off.

* * *

 **Space Pirates... Samus... come on, people! You know I was gonna do that! (And if you didn't, then welcome to the club, i've been expecting you. ;))**


	9. Medusa's Final Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready?" Palutena asked as they were all ready for battle.

"Oh, we were born ready!" Yang smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Medusa's going down!"

"Let's just hope we don't run into those creeps again..." Weiss said. "After all, they were there when we were hunting down Dark Pit."

"I don't want to meet dark me again…" Ruby shuddered.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her together." Blake said as Ruby nodded.

"Hey, where's Pit?" Yang asked.

"He said he wanted to make an epic entrance or something…" Palutena said… and then suddenly a box landed near them as Pit ran forward and kicked it open as the Three Sacred Treasures immediately latched on to him.

"Equipped!" Pit exclaimed and turned to a few Centurions. "See? I told you I could throw it that far!"

"…You owe me twenty hearts."

"I said TEN! Not twenty!"

"Yeah well, you owe me ten more because you didn't say anything about Pit kicking open the box in an epic fashion."

"You're just making this up as it goes along, aren't you?!"

"Jumping to conclusions, are we?"

"Why I oughta…!"

Pit looked in a mirror. "Yeah, still got it!"

 _Holy cow…!_ Ruby thought. _He's… he's hot in that outfit!_

 _Hehehehe, more fuel for the lovebirds, I see._ Yang smirked.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Pit smirked.

"Then let's go!" Ruby said as they all flew out together to the Underworld.

 **BGM: Medusa's Final Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Are you guys ready for the final battle?"_

"It's now or never!" Pit said.

 _"For this final battle, you're using the Three Sacred Treasures… which of course you know, I'm just reminding RWBY of what they are."_

"Gee, thanks." Blake said.

 _"Don't mention it!"_

"Ya know, using the Pegasus Wings and Power of Flight at the same time seems like overkill…" Pit said.

 _"Who knows how reliable the Pegasus Wings are after all this time? I've turned them off."_

"Understood!"

As they flew around, they noticed a lot of Underworld enemies and Nevermores. "There sure are a lot of enemies here… and the Grimm here sure like this place." Yang pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Pit nodded.

 _"Even though the Arrows of Light can do a lot of damage, I wouldn't get too cocky. Same with the Stars, they may be powerful but let's not get too wild here."_

It was then they noticed a ravine. "Um… are we _really_ going into that ravine?" Weiss asked.

 _"Yes."_

"I was afraid of that…"

As they went down into the ravine, they noticed Trailtails. _"Oh, look at those Trailtails!"_

"You mean trails… right?" Pit asked.

 _"…Maybe…"_

Pit blushed. "Probably…" He muttered as they took care of the Trailtails and they were going to fire some more, but…

 _"Wait! Don't shoot! I wouldn't advise shooting for a while. Those Shootflies will react to your fire."_

"Good to know." Blake said as they flew down, keeping a close eye on the Shootflies… where Ruby's nose tickled.

"…Uh oh…" Ruby said.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"My nose is… kinda tickling…"

"Oh no…" Weiss paled. "Ruby, whatever you do… don't sneeze!"

"Ah… ah…!"

"No!"

Yang quickly moved over and held Ruby's nose. "Thanks, sis…" Ruby smiled.

"No problem." Yang smiled… and then they heard another sneeze as they stiffened and they turned to Pit, paling up.

It was then that the Shootflies started flying around, forcing them to strike 'em down. "My bad!" Pit sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as they flew down, where they saw a couple of Ornes in the way.

"Oh, that's not just fair!" Weiss complained.

 _I wonder…_ Pit thought as he aimed his bow at the Ornes and proceeded to shoot them down… and they were destroyed. "OH YEAH!"

"I thought they were invincible?" Blake asked.

 _"Well, technically they are in most cases, but even Ornes are no match for the Three Sacred Treasures."_

"The Three Sacred Treasures has still got it!" Pit smiled, unaware of a heart above Ruby's head as it disappeared and they kept flying… and then Pit's pocket started lighting up. "Oh, Thanatos' gem is shining!"

 _"That means we're good to go!"_

It was then that a portal opened up. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Pit screamed as the girls had a similar response… and then, they arrived at the Underworld.

"Whoa… is this the Underworld?" Yang asked.

"Yep, we've finally made it." Pit said, flying around where they noticed a bunch of Underworld Forces and Nevermores kept popping up. "Yeesh, this is a whole lot of enemies!"

 _"Well, we ARE on their home field."_

"Home or away, we fight to win!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I was gonna say that!" He complained, hearing a playful giggle from Ruby. "But it still stands!" Pit said.

 _"In your past adventures, the Underworld is where you died the most, right?"_

"Oh, absolutely! The difficulty level was just brutal! I'll brave for the worst!"

"What do you mean by 'died'?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I died a lot… but I revive when I die! Perks of being an angel!" Pit smiled.

 _Oh thank goodness…_ Ruby thought.

As they kept flying, some Boogities appeared. _"Even with the Arrows of Light, they can't penetrate the Boogities shields, so be careful."_ Palutena warned as they proceeded to try and fight… but things were getting heated pretty fast… until they were suddenly destroyed by certain arrows. Those arrows came from Dark Pit who came flying in.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed, only to receive a glare from him.

 _"WHAT_ did you just call me?" He asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" Yang asked.

"The same thing you're all doing. Pummeling Underworld fools. I'm just way better at it." He proudly said, taking down some Underworld 'fools' down, along with a few Nevermores.

 _"Maybe you also sensed that Pit could use your help."_

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Don't make me laugh. Now, enough talky talk, there's fighting to be done!" He said. "I'm out of here." He said and flew off.

"…Who in the world says 'talky talk'?" Ruby asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Weiss said.

"Well, it was nice of Pittoo to show up, but we can handle things on our own, ya know!" Pit said.

 _"You guys aren't alone. You have me."_ Palutena said.

"Of course! What would we do without you?"

 _Not having to deal with constant heart attacks, for one thing._ Weiss thought as they flew up… where a huge image of Medusa appeared.

 _"So… you've made it this far."_

"You'd better watch your back!" Pit threatened.

 _"Hmph, isn't that just… precious? Guess it's all of that hot air that keeps you all flying. You are darling, but you'll need more than bluster in order to defeat me!"_ And at that, her image disappeared.

"This isn't bluster! In the name of the Goddess of Light, we WILL defeat you!" Pit declared and then a huge creature of some sort appeared.

"What is THAT?!" Ruby yelled.

 _"That's the last line of defense keeping us out of the Underworld Castle, the Underworld Gatekeeper!"_

"It won't be keeping US out!" Pit said, as they got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

They proceeded to shoot the Underworld Gatekeeper as it fired back, firing some protective shields to protect it. The shields were destroyed as it kept firing, before disappearing and trying to ram into them, forcing them to get out of the way and they proceeded to shoot down the weak points, destroying most of it… but to their confusion, their attacks stopped hurting it.

"What in the world…? Why aren't we hurting it anymore?!" Weiss asked.

 _"Well, it IS a boss…"_

"Not exactly helping!" Pit said as they dodged most of they could… and just when things started to look bad…

"HIYAAAAH!" Dark Pit yelled, kicking it in the head to quickly defeat it.

 **End BGM**

"…Uh…" Blake blinked.

"Now THAT'S how you take out a boss." Dark Pit said so smugly.

 _"For future reference, face kicking isn't usually this effective…"_

"You guys better get a move on before more defenses show up." Dark Pit said.

 _"Pittoo's right. We should go, even if it means taking orders from HIM."_

Ruby smiled. "Thanks, Pittoo."

"Ugh, not you too!" He groaned as they went into Medusa's castle while Dark Pit stayed behind.

 **BGM: Underworld Castle Entrance (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They landed inside the castle where they looked around. "What's with the boss statues?" Pit wondered as they walked forward.

 _"Apparently, you guys have to defeat those three in order to get to Medusa."_

"Good to know." Pit said as they looked at the statues consisting of Twinbellows, Hewdraw and Pandora. "I'll take on Twinbellows."

"Same!" Ruby said.

"Heh, count me in!" Yang smirked.

"I suppose I can take on the Hewdraw." Blake said and walked over.

"And I'll take on-" Weiss looked at Pandora. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" She said as they walked into the respective doors.

* * *

 _Pit, Ruby and Yang…_

"Oh, so we're at the place where I had my first adventure with RWBY." Pit grinned.

 _"Look how far you've come!"_ Palutena smiled as the three of them walked around, taking care of the Underworld forces and Grimm. Pit fired an arrow at a Beowolf, but it ducked and ended up smacking right into a Reaper, making it turn around and glare at them.

"Uh oh." Ruby said as the Reaper proceeded to go over and try to take them out, but Yang immediately punched it in the gut and used an uppercut to knock it up in the air as it landed on top of the Beowolf to knock them both out as Ruby used her semblance to cut through them both with her scythe.

"Heheh, nice!" Pit said as they walked into the next area where they were greeted by a Clubberskull.

"…Is that a…" Ruby paled.

"Yep…" Pit nodded.

"Well, this oughta be interesting…" Yang said as the Clubberskull roared as they proceeded to fight as all three of them got incredibly beat up, but amazingly… they managed to take the beast down and then they went forward, seeing some ice cream in front of them.

"Oh yeah!" Pit grinned as he and Ruby grabbed two of them.

"These have a protective barrier this time?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, they do... I hope." Pit replied, but shrugged it off and they began to chow down. Yang would have got some herself, but she wasn't gonna risk eating something off the floor. Luckily, a chicken drumstick landed on her hand.

"Oh! Thanks!" Yang said and chowed down. They then went on ahead where they came across a few Igniots and destroyed them by throwing a few Bouncy Bombs and went up the stairs after taking care of another Orne and proceeded to go forward. Yang spotted an Exotank, smirking and hopped on it, while the two were unaware as they were going up the stairs. "COMING THROUGH!" Yang yelled and went past them.

"…Is she always like this when it comes to bikes?" Pit asked.

"On Bumblebee, no… on an Exotank… probably." Ruby nodded, watching Yang run over the forces and then she noticed another Clubberskull approaching her and trying to destroy the Exotank, but Yang kept driving around and shooting the beast as she drove over and then the Clubberskull slammed its hand on the front, causing it to abruptly halt and explode… but Yang was launched off as she smirked, let out a war cry and punched the Clubberskull so hard, she caused it to roll down the stairs.

"LOOK OUT!" Pit yelled, launching and pushing Ruby down as the Clubberskull went past them… as a few Beowolves and Monoeyes were trying to sneak up on them… but once they saw the Clubberskull, they tried to turn around and run, but they got squished in the process as the Clubberskull slammed right into an Igniot.

"STRIKE!" Yang fist pumped as Pit got up and helped up Ruby as they walked over. "So what took you two slowpokes?" She asked, playfully winking.

"…Well, one… we didn't have an Exotank." Pit said.

"Heheh, sorry…" Yang chuckled as they walked ahead, where Twinbellows awaited and howled.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"TWINBELLOWS!" Pit yelled. "Here, boy! Old Pit's gonna teach you even MORE new tricks! And if you're good, I'll take you for a walk… and give you a bath… and a treat! WE'RE GOING TO RACK UP SOME SERIOUS NINTENDOGS TRAINER POINTS TOGETHER!" He cheered.

"And be friends with Zwei!" Ruby added.

"That thing is too _hot_ to be friends with Zwei!" Yang punned. "Get it?"

 _"Focus, you three!"_ Palutena scolded as they proceeded to fight Twinbellows as he tried to tear them to pieces… but they made quick work on Twinbellows.

* * *

 _With Blake…_

Blake panted, glaring at Hewdraw as he looked severely beat up himself. "Seems… Medusa made this guy stronger…" She said. "But… I'm not going to lose to an annoying snake…!" She said as Hewdraw breathed fire as she backflipped to avoid it, and then she found a Boom Spear and then picked it up.

 _Make this count._ She thought as she dodged the Hewdraw's attacks and then threw it, as it hit the Hewdraw directly and exploded, finishing off the Hewdraw. "Good riddance…"

* * *

 _Weiss…_

Weiss growled, wincing in the process. "She's a lot more menacing when she's silent…"

 _"Seems Medusa couldn't make her talk."_ Palutena said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Weiss asked, firing from her Orbitars and dodging her attacks.

 _"I mean that's not Pandora."_

"Of course it is! I'm attacking her, aren't I?"

 _"True, but technically, it's just a soul dressed up to resemble Pandora."_

 _"How clever of you, oh Goddess of Light!"_ Medusa chimed in.

 _"I can't believe you'd stoop to recycling souls."_ Palutena said. _"Is nothing sacred to you?"_

Weiss spotted a Boom Spear and grabbed a hold of it after damaging "Pandora". "Alright… here goes." She said and threw it, only it went only a foot and stabbed the ground in front of Weiss. "…ARE YOU KIDD-"

 **BOOM!**

 _"That was the worst throw I have ever seen... of all time."_ Medusa said.

"OH SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled, unsheathing Myrtenaster and then ran over and impaled Pandora to defeat her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

It was then that all five of them came out of the rooms with the statues now destroyed as they went in the Hot Spring. "Weiss, why are you covered in soot?" Blake asked.

"Don't. Ask." She muttered.

 _"Nice job on defeating the bosses, now you need to destroy Medusa."_

"Great, where is she?" Pit asked.

 _"You get to her by the same way you came in from before."_

 **BGM: Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"How's that even possible?!" Yang wondered.

" _This is Medusa's domain_." Palutena began. " _She's in control here, and I'm sure she's got more surprises for you in store. So be careful as you make your way to Medusa_."

"We're on it!" Pit said as they wandered into the next room to deal with some waves of enemies, including a Suit of Skuttler and some Shootflies, where they got rid of the pesky Shootflies and then finding the weakness of the Suit of Skuttler, and then they proceeded onward.

" _I find it very ironic that you would call yourself the 'Goddess of Light'_." Medusa said. " _After all, it was_ you _who turned me into a monster_. _It was_ you _who hunted me down_."

 _"You shouldn't blame me for that."_ Palutena replied. _"I only reflected in your appearance what I saw in your heart."_

 _"And what about YOUR heart?"_ Medusa asked, barely concealing the bile in her voice. _"I can only imagine what resides there!"_

 _"Why just imagine it? Don't you have the power to make it a reality?"_

 _"There's no point. We all know it would be some sort of hideous creature!"_

It was at this point… where Pit just about had enough. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MEDUSA!" He replied with clear anger in his tone, as the girls looked at him in surprise. "Lady Palutena is nothing LIKE YOU! Who turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? Who reduces cities to rubble? AND WHO is leading the Underworld destruction of the land and heavens? NOT Lady Palutena! YOU'RE the one responsible for all this, Medusa! But what I don't get is how you managed to resurrect yourself in the first place!"

 _Oh wow…!_ Ruby thought, another heart appearing above her head.

 _Okay, I guess he's not an idiot after all…_ Weiss thought.

 _"I suppose… I really don't understand how that happened either…"_ Medusa replied with slight hesitation.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

 _"I-I don't know what happened. My memories aren't what they were…"_

 _"You're slipping, Medusa."_ Palutena said. _"Your mind isn't all there anymore and I can sense that your life force is weaker than it used to be. Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora and Thanatos have all been defeated… but if you withdraw your army and promise to stay in your castle, I will spare you."_

 _I doubt she'll listen._ Weiss thought.

Medusa laughed. _"Don't be ridiculous! Besides… It hardly matters HOW I returned. What matters is WHY… to exact revenge on YOU!"_

 _Called it._ Weiss thought, with a hint of a smug smirk.

 _"Turning your little angel and his friends into stone is a nice first step."_

"Threaten all you want! You don't scare us!" Pit said.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded.

Pit smirked. "We'll put an end to you. We'll return to Skyworld victorious!"

As they proceeded in the next area, they took down some enemies plus using an Atlas Foot to crush a Clubberskull, and then they went forward where a grind rail was formed.

 _"I've set up a grind rail for you, but I had to get creative with it, so good luck!"_ Palutena said as they went forward as they noticed a couple of Ursa trying to get on.

"Angels and humans only!" Pit said, shooting them down as they went on ahead.

"Is that a loop-de-loop up ahead?" Ruby asked.

"…Uh oh." Pit said as they went upside down… and went back up.

"Ooogh… that was brutal…" Weiss muttered.

"…There's three more up ahead!" Yang exclaimed.

"OH COME ON!" Weiss yelled as they went over the loops and then went on their merry way.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good…" Blake muttered.

"I'd… rather deal with Donkey Kong's barrels again…" Ruby groaned.

"Ugh… I wouldn't. I couldn't stand for three days after I got into one…" Pit muttered, recalling a time when Toon Link dared him to use one of Donkey Kong's barrels and getting extremely dizzy for three days straight and then they hopped off onto a little rest area of sorts.

 _"I can sense you all getting closer!"_ Medusa said.

"There's nowhere left for you to run!" Pit said.

 _"Y'know, I'm very much looking forward to your arrival."_ She said as they got on another grind rail. _"I feel like Rapunzel waiting for her prince."_

"Sorry to break it to you, but those aren't exactly golden locks on your head!" Pit said.

"Not to mention that you probably aren't beautiful enough to _be_ Rapunzel." Ruby said. "If anything, Yang would definitely fit the bill."

"Aww, thanks!" Yang smiled.

"Do you two even know who this Rapunzel is?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Ruby and Yang replied, earning a facepalm from Weiss.

 _"Hmph, and you're not exactly brave heroes… and to be honest, I think I can fit the part well! After all, I'm not the one with hair extensions."_

"This is just my normal hair."

 _"That explains why it's so hideous…"_

"…Oh, you are you going DOWN!" Yang growled.

Medusa chuckled. _"Somehow, the thought of our confrontation fills me with anticipation. So hurry to me! I'll strip you of your wings and sever you from the heavens forever! And then I'll do something even more hideous to your friends, probably turn them into monsters just as Palutena did to me!"_

"Hold on a second." Blake said. "I just realized something, Medusa."

 _"And what's that?"_

"If Dark RWBY is working for you… how come we haven't seen them yet?"

 _"…I honestly don't know… I was going to have them help but they were nowhere to be found."_ Medusa said as they took care of some Boogities.

 _"I think it's because they sensed that you're going to fail and they didn't want to work with you anymore."_ Palutena said.

 _"Don't even THINK about that, Palutena! Dark RWBY works for ME and they WILL fight you."_

 _"If you can find them, that is."_ Palutena replied, causing Medusa to growl.

"I'm fine if I don't run into dark me again. It'd be too soon." Ruby said.

 _"That's because you're afraid of her… and just thinking about it makes me gleeful! …Now if only I can find her so she can mess with you again… now where could those four run off to?"_

 _"I think it's too late to find them."_

 _"…You're probably right. It's not like I need them since I can destroy you all myself."_

"Famous last words." Yang chuckled darkly.

 _"Hmph, aren't we a little cocky today?"_ Medusa growled as they went across a pathway that's only visible by candlelight and they proceeded to get to the next area, meeting a strange… creature of sorts.

"Huh? What the heck is that?" Pit asked.

Palutena gasped. _"It's a Tempura Wizard!"_

"Uh… a Tempura WHATzerd?" Ruby asked.

 _"If he deep fries you, keep your distance. One bite and you'll all be finished!"_

Pit paled. "Well, that's a step up from an eggplant, I guess… no, not really!"

Thankfully, they took care of the Tempura Wizard without any trouble and kept going where they were at the final area, defeating the many enemies including an Orne and an Eggplant Wizard… and then the final enemy came… which was an Erinus.

"What in the world…?" Yang wondered.

 _"That's an Erinus. They split in two halves that you can take out one at a time."_

"Uh… WHAT?" Weiss asked as Ruby ran over and slashed through him… aaaand he was split in half, causing Weiss to shriek.

"Uh… It looks like the bottom half lost its pants." Pit said as they took down the both of them and then they went towards the final door and walked through… where they met Medusa.

 **End BGM**

"Hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" Medusa cackled. "So we finally meet again, Pit! It's a pleasure to meet you as well, RWBY!"

"Sh-she's huge!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Be careful!"_ Palutena warned as they heard something as the Stars came in and behind RWBY, ready for them to hop aboard, as they did so.

Pit proceeded to do some poses. "Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld! In the name of the Goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good. Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light!"

 _"Fly, you guys!"_ Palutena ordered as Pit and RWBY took off right before Medusa could squish them with her staff, and then she turned around.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Hah!" Medusa shouted, waving her staff and forcing them to fly back.

 _"I'm going to try and get you guys closer!"_

"Thank you kindly!" Pit said.

 _"But, Medusa's using her powers to hold you back!"_

"Just what we needed…" Weiss growled.

 _"I know it's tough, but don't give up!"_ She said as they shot the various things that Medusa was sending towards them, while dodging lasers in the process and getting closer to Medusa, as they tried to fire, but it wasn't doing them any good. _"You're still far away!"_

"She's so big that it's hard to get a feel for which shots will hit her!" Pit said as they soon got closer where they proceeded to shoot her with everything they had.

"Nnngh…! Little pests…!" Medusa growled and then proceeded to teleport away to a different spot.

"Wow, teleporting that huge body must be a pain." Ruby said.

"Who are you calling huge, you insignificant little thing?!" Medusa said, and then teleported right behind them.

 _"Watch out!"_ Palutena exclaimed as they dodged Medusa's claws.

"Yikes!" Pit yelped.

"HAHAHAHA! Do you like that?!"

As they proceeded to shoot her, Medusa groaned in pain… and then chains wrapped around in chains. "What…?! Why can't I move…?!"

They heard a giggle from Palutena. _"The good news is that I've chained Medusa's legs in place for all of you. The bad news is that you'll have to get up close and personal to her now."_

"You'll pay for that!" Medusa growled as she shot bullet-like… things from her eyes as they dodged and proceeded to give her hell and shoot her like crazy… and then… she groaned. "Uuuuugh…!"

 **End BGM**

Medusa keeled over… and then her true green skin face with a large red eye was revealed, and all snakes in her hair were now orange instead of just one. This was enough to even make Yang's skin crawl. "Her head! She's hideous!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Now THIS is the real Medusa I remember."_

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1**

Medusa's head detached and proceeded to roll around and still shoot. "SHE'S STILL FIGHTING?!" Weiss yelled.

 _"I'm just as surprised as you are… I didn't think she'd still fight like this. But this is a battle we cannot lose. You must overcome the darkness of the Underworld with Light!"_

"The fight against evil ends here!" Pit declared as they dodged Medusa's attacks and then once Medusa's head reattached to her body… they proceeded to wail on her as Medusa screamed in pain… and then… she let out a cry of defeat and fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Did we… beat her?" Weiss asked.

 _"You did!"_

"Great, now let's go!" Pit said as they flew out of the castle as Medusa tried to get up and grab them… but she slowly faded away and the castle crumbled.

 **BGM: Underworld (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

"WAHOO! We did it!" Ruby exclaimed as they were flying up.

"Now that's what I call an epic finale! Now we can all head home!" Yang said.

"And have ourselves a delicious feast as we celebrate!" Pit grinned.

"Now that's more like it!" Blake said.

"Come on, let's go!" Pit exclaimed.

"Now wait just a second…" A voice said.

"Huh?" Ruby wondered.

 _"Did you guys hear something?"_ Palutena asked.

"Of course." Weiss nodded.

"I _said_ wait just a second!"

"I'm probably imagining things…"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the ground underneath them cracked open and then… the true master of the Underworld appeared. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **BGM: Hades' Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"HADES?!"_ Palutena exclaimed in shock.

"Who's Hades?" Pit asked.

 _"The true master of the Underworld…"_

"Sorry to keep YOU waiting! But now that I'm here, let's get this party started! Welcome to MY Underworld, Pitty Pat! You too, Pretty Palutena… and let's not forget, Rosie, Ice Queen, Kitty Cat and Miss Hair Extensions!"

"Why does everyone think I have hair extensions?!" Yang asked.

"And why does everyone call me Ice Queen?!" Weiss asked.

 _"I'm… honored you know who I am."_

"So, this little angel and his human friends took down big, bad Medusa all by themselves! What an accomplishment, especially for humans! Goodness, you should put this on your resume!"

"I'm… not sure what to make of this guy…" Weiss said.

"Same here…" Pit said.

"But before you do, you should know that I whipped up that Medusa especially for you!"

 _"Wait, how?!"_

"Add a pinch of memories to a ton of souls, put 'em in a blender and hit frappe!"

"Explain yourself!" Pit ordered.

"Her thirst for revenge was so great; it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. Oh, pretty Palutena… you must have done a real number on her!"

 _"I won't deny that."_

"But she's old news… and old news bores me! We must look to the future… and that future is me, the _true_ leader of the Underworld! Next to me, little miss Medusa's going to look like a sweet, cuddly bunny!"

 _"No! This can't be happening!"_

Hades smirked. "I must bid you, adieu!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Hmm…" Dr. Toadley had a grave look on his face, looking into his crystal ball. "Has the true leader of the Underworld revealed himself? He most certainly has. Does the Mushroom Kingdom hold a dark future… it most certainly does."

The crystal ball lit up again. "…And has the Underworld Army begun their invasion? They most certainly have…

* * *

 _JNPR…_

"Alright, stand back people!" Jaune said, wearing a Boomerang Bros outfit. "Now watch as I… THROW THIS BOOMERANG!" He yelled and threw it as they watched the boomerang go… and somehow, the boomerang came back and smacked him on the head from behind. "OW!"

"Huh? How did that happen?" Ren asked.

Nora gasped. "Maybe it's a teleporting boomerang and he was unprepared!" She said, causing Booniper to roll his eyes.

"I'm not sure if that's the case."

"…In that case…" Jaune threw it again and turned around, ready to catch it… and then it hit him in the back of the head. "OW!"

"...Or maybe it is."

"Told ya!" Nora smiled as Jaune growled and threw it up in the air… only for it to hit him in the area where no boomerangs should ever hit as his eye twitched and screamed like a little girl again.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Jaune screamed.

Pyrrha looked at him worriedly, but then noticed something up ahead. "Guys… what's that?" She asked as they turned to see the Underworld Army invading, complete with the Grimm.

"…I don't like the looks of that." Ren said.

* * *

 _With the Mario gang…_

"What in blazes…?" Toadsworth wondered.

"Mario?" Luigi looked at him. "What are we going to do?"

"…Get the Smashers. I have a feeling this is going to get ugly."

* * *

 _Peach…_

"Ozpin… you're seeing this too, right?" Peach asked.

"Yes… those strange creatures are attacking Beacon as well and our hunters and huntresses are exterminating them as we speak."

"That's good… but where's it coming from?"

"I have no idea… but we need to stay on guard."

"Right."

* * *

 _Smash Mansion…_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" Lucas yelled.

"That looks like trouble." Lucario said.

Meta Knight readied his Galaxia. "We must protect the mansion!"

Master Hand floated over. "Some of us will take it from here. The Mushroom Kingdom is sending a distress signal. Sonic, Mega Man, Link and a few others are on their way over. You need to do the same."

"Understood." Meta Knight nodded, looking up ahead to see Arwings and a Wolfen shooting them down.

"Let's shoot down more than Wolf!" Falco smirked.

"I'll be the one to take them all down myself." Wolf declared.

"We'll see about that." Fox said as they took care of the Underworld Army as several of them went over to the Mushroom Kingdom to aid them.

* * *

 _Back in the Underworld…_

Hades chuckled. "This is more like it!" He smirked.

"Master Hades… we've returned." A voice said as he turned to see Dark RWBY.

"And how did it go?"

"It was a successful mission." Dark Ruby said.

"Good." Hades chuckled darkly. "Now, I am going to recruit someone else for this glorious chaos."

"And who will it be?" Dark Yang asked.

Hades smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! I've been spending some time playing Wind Waker HD today and it's freaking amazing! (And I still need to play Twilight Princess HD, Yoshi's Wooly World and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam that I got today as well...)**

 **Sorry for the wait, I didn't think it'd take this long to write this chapter!**

 **Anyway, here it is, happy holidays and all of that fun stuff!**


	10. When You Wish Upon a Seed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"This can't be good…" Palutena muttered. "Just when we thought we were done with the Underworld Army, Hades makes himself known…" She paced around the room. "This just isn't good."

"Should we train more?" A Centurion asked.

"Yes. Because as of now, Hades is our main threat." She said, putting up a billboard with pictures of Hades and Dark RWBY. "And I have a feeling that Dark RWBY actually works for Hades, so we have to worry about _them_ as well."

"…When did you make a billboard?"

"And when did you have time to take pictures of those five?" Another asked.

"With my great photography skills!"

"…Odd, I never seen you with a camera before."

"Have you even used a camera before?"

Palutena giggled. "Actually, I-"

Suddenly, they heard a very loud scream that made them jump. "It sounds like miss Ruby's in trouble!" One of the Centurions said as they were about to go save her from whatever.

"I'd just let her be if I were you." Yang said, leaning on a wall.

"What do you mean?"

"I know my sister like the back of my hand… and that scream wasn't a call for help."

"Then… what was it?"

Yang chuckled. "That, my dear centurion… was none other than a fangirl scream."

"Fangirling… from what?" Palutena asked.

Another Centurion walked by, looking completely bewildered. "I've never seen a girl hug so many weapons like that…"

"Weapons."

* * *

 _With Ruby…_

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOOOSH! THIS IS SO COOOOOOL!" Ruby screamed, currently in fangirl mode and looking at the many weapons.

Pit sweatdropped. "I… didn't even know you loved weapons so much."

"Are you crazy?! I'd literally die if there were no more weapons! Weapons are my life!"

Weiss glared at Pit. "Congratulations, you unleashed a monster."

"…And all I did was show her the Arms Altar…" Pit said, rubbing the back of his head. "So… how are we going to get her out of here?"

"Figure that one out on your own." Weiss said and walked out.

"…Gee… thanks…" Pit muttered, glancing over at Crescent Rose currently resting against a wall… and then he thought of something as he whistled casually… and then took it and took off.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Oh Ruby!" Pit said as Ruby turned around… and jawdropped to see what Pit was holding.

Pit was basically holding Crescent Rose, with string attached to the blade and a chocolate chip cookie dangling from it. "Oh. My…!" She exclaimed, her eyes focused on the cookie as she quickly ran over and chomped down as Pit quickly closed the Arms Altar.

"Phew…" Pit sighed and then let go… as Ruby quickly snapped out of it.

"…Did I lose it again?"

"You did… wait, _AGAIN?!"_

Ruby giggled. "Don't worry about it." She said, picking up Crescent Rose and looked at Arms Altar. _I'll be back for you, my love._ She thought and walked away with Pit, both of them blushing as they realized they were walking to their next mission aloooone.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"You ready?" Palutena asked as they nodded and then they took off.

 **BGM: The Wish Seed (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I can't believe Hades was behind the entire Underworld invasion!" Pit said.

 _"And he created Medusa to distract everyone! I have a sneaking suspicion that Dark RWBY actually works for him!"_

"So, what do you think Hades is really after?" Blake wondered.

 _"Something big. He hasn't just overstepped his realm; he's kicked down the door. What I DO know is that the Underworld forces and the Grimm have assembled at a volcano nearby… and THAT'S where today's mission is taking us."_

"…Did you just say volcano?" Weiss asked, paling a little.

Pit pounded his fist into his palm after taking down a few Syrens. "I've just put it all together! The Underworld Army is here to steal magma!"

"…I'm not sure how that'd be possible." Yang said.

Palutena sighed. _"No, Pit. Hades wants the Wish Seed."_

Pit blushed in embarrassment. "Oh… of course." He said as they flew down and some small volcanic hills erupted. "Yikes!"

"Can't we go one mission without anything exploding?!" Weiss demanded.

 _"Where's the fun in that?"_ Palutena said, earning a growl of annoyance from Weiss. _"Anyway, from what I've heard, it grants any single wish. As you might imagine, it's quite sought after."_

"I could really use one of those! My wish would be to fly by myself!"

 _"Yes yes, I'm well aware of that. Anyway…"_

"Don't change the subject!"

Palutena chuckled. _"The Underworld Forces and the Grimm seem to be very interested in the Wish Seed."_

"Who knows what Hades would wish for if he got it?! It'd be a total disaster! …And now that I think about it, imagine if Ganondorf grabbed a hold of the Wish Seed! It'd be the end of Link and Zelda as we know it!"

 _"Don't forget Sheik."_

"Sheik is technically Zelda."

 _"How do you know that?"_

"Have you seen them in the same room together? Face it, Zelda is Sheik!"

 _"I seriously doubt it. Sheik is so mysterious, I doubt Zelda would pull it off. Seriously, how would she change her eye and hair color on the fly?"_

"Magic, of course!"

"WILL YOU FOCUS ALREADY!" Weiss yelled.

"Sorry…" Pit sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

 _"Aaaanyway, since Hades has entered the game, he's playing to win."_

"Plus, if anyone deserves a wish… it's me!" Pit grinned.

 _My wish… would be to be the best Huntress ever._ Ruby thought. _…Aaaand maybe be with Pit forever and getting rid of my dark clone while I'm at it._

 _My wish would be to having my father seeing the error of his ways…_ Weiss thought. _And getting the respect I deserve from him too!_

 _My wish would be to have equality between humans and faunus._ Blake thought.

 _My wish? …My wish would be finding my mother._ Yang thought. _…And people laughing at my puns._

As they were daydreaming about their wishes, they didn't realize they flew into a cave but they soon refocused on the situation in hand and took out some Underworld Army and Grimm… and once they got out of the cave, what they saw amazed them… or horrified, in Weiss's case.

"This is incredible!" Pit exclaimed.

"THIS IS INSANE!" Weiss yelled.

 _"Yes, the volcano's guardian puts on quite a show…"_

"Who's the volcano's guardian?" Yang wondered.

 _"The immortal bird who lives there. The Phoenix."_

"The Phoenix?" Ruby asked

"From what I heard, a Phoenix is an immortal bird made of fire." Blake explained. "At least that's what it's said in Remnant."

"So if the Phoenix is protecting the Wish Seed… does that mean he created the Wish Seed too?" Pit wondered.

 _"That reminds me… Phoenix eggs make the most divine omelets… or so I've heard."_

"What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?!" Pit and Weiss asked as they flew around to take out more Underworld forces… and then they noticed a large crevice in the lava.

"…Are we going to go in there?" Weiss asked, hoping that Palutena, being the goddess that she is, wouldn't be crazy enough to dunk 'em in a lava-filled crevice.

 _"Yes."_

"…Oh, for the LOVE OF…" Weiss exclaimed as they flew down.

"Woo… it's a bit hot in here…" Yang muttered.

"Tell me about it!" Pit said.

"I feel like I'm melting…" Ruby groaned as they flew around as Weiss was hoping that she wouldn't die from heat exhaustion… as Blake felt like she was regretting wearing her dark clothing today. It didn't help that fire was shooting out of the lava as well.

 _"How are you guys holding up there?"_

"We're… very sweaty." Pit said.

 _"There's an alternate tunnel route that might be cooler."_

"Oh, nice!" Ruby smiled.

 _"But it will take us a little out of our way. I'll let you decide where you guys want to go. Veer right to go directly to the volcano or left to go into the tunnel."_

"Tch, how hot can it be, really?" Yang asked. "I'm going to cut straight through, how about you… guys…" She said, noticing four blinking white outlines of the group as she watched them head into the tunnel. "Wimps." She chuckled and went straight through.

* * *

 _With Pit and RWB…_

"Ah… it's a lot cooler in here!" Ruby smiled.

"Still a bit warm for my tastes, but better than the alternative." Weiss said. "Although, I'm sure a water bottle will suffice."

 _"I'll give you them as soon as you guys land."_ Palutena said as they flew around.

"Uh… I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but the magma level is rising in here!" Pit said.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that…" Blake said.

 _"Hopefully, it won't rise too fast…"_

As they were flying around, they proceeded to try to go out… only for a waterfall of lava to block their path, causing Ruby to scream. "OH COME ON!" Weiss yelled.

 _"Stay calm, you guys! I'll find you a way out!"_

"STAY CALM?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S ABOUT TO GET STEAMED BY A DUMPLING!" Pit yelled.

 _"I said STAY CALM!"_

Palutena soon found an exit and Pit and the girls flew out of there, thinking they were safe. "Man… that's a relief." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

 _"Uh guys? Behind you!"_

They paled up and slowly turned their heads… to discover lava quickly coming over to them.

"WHOOOOA! NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NO!" Pit screamed.

 _"Hang on!"_

Pit hightailed it out of there as the girls followed suit… and then they flew out right when the volcano erupted and Yang witnessed the whole thing. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"Man! That was way too close for comfort!" Blake said.

 _"No need to get all hot under the collar though, right?"_

Pit groaned. "You just COULDN'T RESIST, could you?!" He muttered.

"Did I miss something?" Yang asked.

"We almost got burned alive!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, so I didn't miss anything." Yang shrugged as they proceeded to go forward.

 _"Get ready to land soon!"_

"Man, I hope my sandals don't melt…" Pit hoped.

 _"Don't worry, I'll get you some new ones after this mission!"_

 **End BGM**

The girls landed and hopped off, while Pit and slid a little… straight to the edge as there was lava seen below it. "Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa…!" He tried to retain in his balance but fell anyway. "WHOA!"

"Pit!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran over… to see Pit on his back and nowhere close to the lava.

"Ah… take it easy, will ya?!" He requested as the others hopped off the ledge to join him.

 **BGM: Phoenix Mountain (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"The Underworld Army has already reached the Phoenix, but they're facing severe resistance."_ Palutena said as several water bottles came down as they took them and began to drink out of them.

"Sounds like the Phoenix is one tough bird." Yang said as they began walking and proceeding to take out some Magmoos.

"So… if we want the Wish Seed too…" Pit began.

 _"That's right. You'll have to defeat the Phoenix."_

Weiss paled. "I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy."

"Great… now we have to kill it…" Pit muttered.

 _"Don't worry! He's the Phoenix! He'll come back to life!"_

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about. What I mean to say is… I'm not scared… I'm not scared at all!"

"Y-yeah, what Pit said!" Weiss said, fearing that she might in fact just melt over the Phoenix.

 _"Saying it twice doesn't make it more convincing…"_

"H-how about if I say it a third time? I'm not scared at all!" Pit said, taking down a Girin as they walked through… where someone was waiting for them.

 _"Well, helloooooo there! Glad to see you made it!"_

"Hades!" Pit growled.

 _"Settle down there, Pitty. Ladies don't like high-strung fellows… especially that cute human girlfriend you have there."_ Hades said.

Pit and Ruby blushed a deep red. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He said quickly.

"Y-yeah, we're just really good friends!"

 _"You say that, but your faces say another!"_ He chuckled. _"So, the 'good guys' covet the Wish Seed too. Tell me, goddess. What do you wish for? Is it all kittens and rainbows, or is it something a bit more… interesting?"_ He asked as they destroyed a Tortolunk and a few Ursa.

 _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"_ Palutena said.

 _"Thanks so much for asking! I just have one humble, little wish."_ He said as screens popped up in front of Pit, RWBY and to Palutena. _"You see this poor child? Both of her parents are dead, aww… There was an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean."_

Pit frowned. "You mean you murdered them!"

 _"It was a simple case of distracted chariot driving."_ The image then showed Hades riding a chariot and pulling out a mirror right in front of him. He pulled out a hairbrush and began to comb it, running over two people who are most likely the parents. " _I shouldn't have been doing my hair… anyway! I was hoping to use the Wish Seed to bring back the parents."_

The screen changed to a happy girl with zombified parents. _"Can you think of anything more joyous than a family reunion?"_ Then it changed to gold underneath the zombified parents. _"Then after that, they'd strike it rich… like rolling-in-dough rich!"_ Then there were crowns on all three of them. _"And then we'd slap crowns on all of them and make 'em royalty!"_

The screens disappeared. _"And that's the general gist of my wish. Pretty noble and not at all evil, right?"_

 _I'm not buying this for a second…_ Weiss thought. "Come on, you have to be stupid in order to believe this!"

"That poor girl… why did you have to make her an orphan?!" Ruby asked, tearing up as Weiss facepalmed.

Hades chuckled. _"At least someone out there believes me. I can't think of anyone MORE deserving of the Wish Seed than yours truly!"_

 _"So let me get this straight. You, the Lord of the Underworld, want to revive the dead."_ Palutena said, not sounding convinced of his motives. _"That's somewhat at odds with your 'mission statement', wouldn't you say?"_

 _"Don't tell me the Goddess of Light hasn't heard of altruism before."_

"What a load of baloney!" Pit said.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

 _"My intentions are pure. As Lord of the Underworld, you have my word."_

 _"That just makes me more suspicious."_

 _"How cold of you! Your words pierce my heart like an icicle… or like the ice queen's sword."_

"I am not an ice queen!" Weiss growled as they wandered into another area and defeated more enemies. But as they did...

 _"Tell me, Pitty Pat! Why exactly can't you fly?"_ Hades asked.

"Oh, REAL original! Like I haven't heard that one before!" Pit said. "Not to mention… It's none of your business!"

 _"So sorry! I didn't realize it was such a sensitive subject!"_ Hades replied.

 _"Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine! …His wings just don't work right."_ Palutena said.

"H-hey, whose side are you on?!" Pit blushed in embarrassment.

"…Okay, now you got me curious." Yang said.

"…I don't wanna talk about it…" Pit muttered.

So with that they continued through the area where they saw some Remoblamings. Palutena explained that they explode when they die and they can take them out individually or take out the leader as they will all explode once the leader dies. They proceeded to take them out and then they saw a switch.

"What's this…?" Yang wondered.

"It seems like a switch." Blake said.

"I wanna touch it." Ruby said.

"So do I!" Pit said.

"No! We don't know what it-" Pit and Ruby hit the switch. "-Does…" Weiss facepalmed as the platform they were on fell to the lava below and created a platform, nearly causing them to fall.

 _"Now that the statue has settled into the lava, I don't think it'll budge!"_ Palutena said.

"Well, I wouldn't either if I was soaking in a nice hot bath!" Pit said.

"Agreed!" Yang grinned as they went forward to see a strange Underworld creature.

 _"Well, look at that, it's an Underworld Guttler."_

"…What does this thing do?" Ruby asked.

 _"It gobbles up friends and foes alike, getting extremely strong in the process."_

Pit's eyes widened. "It eats its friends to get stronger?! Sheesh, talk about a monster!" Pit said.

 _"And its strength grows with every bite it takes, so if you see one, defeat it quickly!"_

"…Also, that thing is totally ripping off Kirby!" He said, watching the Guttler eat everything.

 _"But Guttlers don't have Copy Abilities."_

"True, at least Kirby looks adorable in his copy ability!"

 _"I'll say. I think he looks pretty adorable with my hair, if I do say so myself."_ Palutena said proudly.

"You guys know Kirby?" Yang asked.

"Yep, we do! …Wait, how do you know him?" Pit asked as they explained how they met him while destroying the Guttler. "Huh, I was wondering where he was… he totally owes me a rematch at chess!"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Poyo poyo!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S CHECKMATE?!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"He does like to travel a lot." Palutena said as they noticed a Zodiac chamber in the distance as they went over there. "Oh, so that's where the Leo Chamber is…" She said as Pit went in… and out with the Leo Cannon as Ruby was drooling over it… and then it disappeared.

"Aww…"

 _"Don't worry. It's in the Arms Altar."_

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as they wandered into a door… where they spotted a hot spring.

 _"Look, a hot spring!"_

Pit's eyes sparkled. "Score! Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs? EVERYONE WITH TWO THUMBS!" He yelled as he did a cannonball in there as the girls joined him and they soon got out while dragging away an unwilling angel and they kept going, taking out the enemies while trying their hardest to not touch the lava… and then they went further.

 _"Oh Palutena! Pretty Paluteeeeeena~! Can you hear me?"_ Hades said in a singsong voice.

 _"Of course I can hear you."_ Palutena replied.

 _"You never told me your wish, even after I bared my very soul to you!"_

 _"Right. Your wish? I don't buy it. In fact, it makes me doubt this entire story."_

"That's what I've been thinking since we've got here!" Weiss said.

 _"Answer me this: Does the Wish Seed even have the power to grant wishes?"_

 _"You're a sharp one!"_ Hades mockingly replied. _How'd you guess?"_

"Wait, so the Wish Seed is a fake?" Blake wondered. "I did have my suspicions…" _So much for unity with humans and faunus..._

 _Well, there goes my chances with father…_ Weiss thought.

 _Great, now no one's going to laugh at my puns!_ Yang thought.

 _Darn it… I guess I'll have to take down Dark Me the old fashioned way!_ Ruby thought.

 _"It's so obvious to me now."_ Palutena said. _"I mean, the idea of a Wish Seed is pretty far-fetched. An item like that could make anyone more powerful than the Gods."_

"Dang… I was totally gonna be like: 'I wish for… a kazillion wishes!'" Pit said.

"An unlimited lifetime supply of cookies!" Ruby said.

"People laughing at my puns!" Yang complained.

"What kind of wishes are those?" Weiss wondered.

"…Wait, hold on. If the Wish Seed doesn't work, why's the Underworld Army and the Grimm going after it?" Blake wondered.

 _"To make everyone, us included, to think that it's real."_ Palutena said.

 _"Can't get anything past ol' Professor Palutena, now can I? If there's one thing you can predict about humans, it's their greed. Take Riding Hood for example, she just said she wanted an unlimited supply of cookies!"_

"…I was going to share…" Ruby muttered.

Hades chuckled. _"It's physically impossible for humans to resist the lure of a wish-granting item!"_

 _"And since they can't get the Wish Seed from the Phoenix to see it's a fake… you NEED them to think someone has made off with it!"_

 _"At which point, they'll drive themselves to extinction battling for it! And that's good for_ my _business! An ingenious plan, if I do say so myself."_

"But the Phoenix himself could wipe out humanity if the Underworld sets him loose!" Pit said.

 _"You're right. We have no choice but to defeat him. We've fallen right into Hades' trap."_

 _"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear! …Actually, it will get you a hot date with the Phoenix. Ciao!"_

"…Well, this just got more complicated." Yang said, punching a Porcuspine into a Beowolf and they both fell into the lava, melting in the process as they kept on going and getting out of a cavern in the process.

" _Even though Hades was behind this plan, the Phoenix won't be happy to see you_." Palutena warned.

"I know I won't be happy to see it." Weiss said as they went forward and dealt with waves of enemies… and then they noticed another area as they went over to investigate… and spotted a hot spring.

"YES! It's Hot Spring time!" Pit said, diving in as they noticed they were in the same room as before, just in a different location.

"…Are we in the same room?" Weiss asked.

 _"It seems that there are hot springs on the upper and lower areas."_ Palutena said.

 _"Nothing brightens the complexion like a mineral spring! …And lava."_ Hades said as they got out of there after healing up and realizing the phoenix was up ahead after getting out of there.

 _"The Phoenix is up ahead…"_

 _"Go die now!"_ Hades… uh… "cheered" them on as they went into the arena.

 **End BGM**

They ran into the arena where they spotted the Wish Seed. "Hmm, the Wish Seed looks real enough to me…" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Pit nodded… and then they heard a screech as the Phoenix landed, roaring at them. "The Phoenix!"

 _"He's not going to let you go without a fight!"_

"Wait, that's the Phoenix?" Yang asked, expecting a giant bird covered in fire, not one in green feathers and a red scaled chest and a toucan-like beak. Of course it made up for it with its large wingspan, sharp talons, a small bladed crest on its head and its red eyes filled with rage. "I was expecting something...different." Yang said.

"I get what you mean." Weiss said. "I was expecting a fire bird, not an oversized toucan." Unfortunately, the Phoenix heard this, and did not take it kindly.

And by that, it felt insulted and screeched in more rage than it already had.

"Oh great, now it's even more mad!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So… we should just go ahead and attack him?" Blake asked.

 _"You have no choice… unless all of you want to be flambéed. The Phoenix is cranky after fighting the Underworld Army and the Grimm. Who knows what he's capable of? You need to stop him."_

"Oh, we WILL!" Pit smirked.

"What I wouldn't give for a Fire Flower right now!" Weiss said as they proceeded to take on the huge bird as it breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge.

The Phoenix roared and then sent a few tornadoes at them, but they avoided them and fired shots at the Phoenix as it charged up, lit up and flew towards them as they dodged and then they shot the dazed Phoenix until it turned around and breathed fire at Weiss as she made an icy shield… only for it to melt as Yang went in to save Weiss as Blake fired a charged shot from her claws to distract the Phoenix and sent shockwaves from his wings.

Yang noticed a Jump Pad as she ran over to it, launched up in the air and punched the Phoenix down to daze it as they launched tons of attacks at the Phoenix as it tried to get up… only for Yang to punch it down again… and then, they defeated the huge bird.

 **End BGM**

"Phoenix extinguished!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"I'll have some nice, cold drinks waiting for you when you get back."_ Palutena said as the Phoenix roared… and then exploded, creating a large, Phoenix-shaped beacon of light.

" _Quickly! Destroy the Wish Seed!_ " Palutena urged.

"On it!" Pit said. But when they turned to the Wish Seed, they saw noticed that a Magmoo, Skuttler Mage and a Beowolf were fighting over it. "Wait, get away!" They ignored him, but Yang shot at the Wish Seed, destroying it and causing an explosion that killed the two Underworld monsters and Grimm.

" _You broke my toy!_ " Hades whined.

" _It was only a bomb anyway_." Palutena said.

Ruby cheered. "But at least everyone will know the Wish Seed was a fake!"

 _"No no no! That beacon shows the world that the Phoenix was defeated which will only make the humans believe that someone has taken the Wish Seed."_ Hades explained. _"Now I'll just give them a little nudge! People of the world, the Wish Seed has been liberated! This is your chance to fulfill your wildest dreams! All you have to do is conquer anyone in your way!"_

"HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?!" Weiss yelled.

 _"Pretty well actually. Thank you for asking."_

"The people will NOT be so easily deceived!" Pit declared.

 _"I wish that were true, but I foresee major bloodshed… this is all my fault…"_ Palutena muttered as they were taken back to Skyworld.

* * *

 _Back at the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"These monsters are so… freaking… annoying!" Jaune growled, slashing through a Monoeye as JNPR was struggling to take them down.

"Tell me about it!" Nora nodded as they were protecting a few Toads… and just when things were about to get ugly... an Arrow of Light pierced through the Underworld Army to destroy them.

"Huh?" Ren wondered as they then heard a horse neighing as they turned to see a horse along with a princess and a man wearing a green tunic wielding a sword.

"Who are you?" Nora asked.

"I am Princess Zelda." The woman said. "I'm good friends with Peach." She said. "This right here is Link, the Hero of Hyrule."

"Hello." Link greeted as they hopped off as the horse, Epona spotted a straggling Beowolf… so she kicked it in the face to kill it.

"Whoa... you look awesome!" Jaune said.

Link nodded. "Thank you."

"No, seriously, you make my outfit look...weak in comparison! Let's not forget about that sword and shield!"

"Am I detecting jealousy?" Pyrrha smirked.

"Uh... maybe."

Link chuckled. "I think you look fine."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Zelda said.

"Zelda!" Peach ran over. "Thanks for coming!"

"Peach!" Zelda smiled and hugged her. "We couldn't just ignore the Mushroom Kingdom in trouble. We had to come along to help. I even brought a few others."

"But what about Hyrule?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry, Master Hand has managed to prevent these strange creatures from attacking the other worlds our fellow Smashers come from, including Hyrule." Zelda explained. "Wish I could say the same with here and the Smash Mansion."

"Ahem!" A voice said as they saw an imp appearing next to Link's shoulder. "You need to save more Toads, ya know!"

"Who's that?" Ren asked.

"Her name's Midna." Link said. Link and Zelda were allowed to bring a few Assist Trophies with them to help, and Midna happened to be one of them. Unfortunately for her, she could not be in her true form as an Assist Trophy.

Anyway, Link ran over to save more Toads with Midna right behind him as Jaune watched Link in intrigue, rubbing his chin in thought. _I wonder..._ He thought as he went over to Link and study his movements with the Master Sword.

"I think that Link guy just found himself a fan." Nora grinned.

Zelda chuckled. "Just wait until what you hear what he's done in the past." She said as she went off to help along with the others, unaware that this fight was just getting started.

* * *

 ***looks at Midna, then looks at the audience* This has nothing to do with me being obsessed with Twilight Princess HD, I swear!**

 **EDIT: I got a little bit of flak over the whole love triangle with Jaune, Pyrrha and Link. My reasoning for that scene was because i thought "Hey, what if we had Pyrrha swoon over Link (Without her realizing it) and have Jaune get jealous? In time, he'd find out that he actually likes Pyrrha and would do anything to get Pyrrha away from Link. All the while that Link is completely oblivious to what the heck is going on."**

 **After I explained that to someone (Not naming who, I don't want to put him in the spotlight) he said I basically pulled a "Teen Titans Go" and I was like "...Oh no, what have I done?!"**

 **So, here's the more appropriate version! Hope you guys like it!**


	11. Be One With Nature!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Mmph…" Palutena paced around the area. "How's it going?"

"It's terrible!" A Centurion said. "There's wars going everywhere!"

"I was afraid of that…" Palutena muttered. "How about the other worlds?"

"Well, the good news is that there is no animosity going between them over a simple fake Wish Seed."

"Oh good."

"The bad news is that Hades somehow opened the door from our realm and the Underworld Army is attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, Remnant and the Smash Mansion."

"Oh dear…"

"Luckily, the other places are being protected by Master Hand and Crazy Hand and some of the Smashers are in the Mushroom Kingdom helping the Mario Bros."

"Oh good!" Palutena smiled. "So we don't have to worry about them for the time being."

"Correct… so, we should mainly focus on the wars that are going on."

"Yes… and there's a big one not too far from here. I'll send Pit and RWBY there."

"Is that a wise idea? We all know Weiss doesn't like you."

"She does too like me." Palutena walked away. "She just wakes up on the wrong side of the bed on occasion."

 _…Sure, whatever you say._ The Centurion thought.

* * *

 _A minute later…_

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang said as they took off.

"Officers Pit and RWBY reporting for duty!" Pit said.

"…Was that necessary?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Pit chuckled. _Plus someone has to lighten the mood in this situation._ He thought in a somber tone as they heard yelling from down below.

 _"The humans have fallen for Hades's hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy."_ What Palutena said was right as they could clearly see a huge battle between two opposing armies. Yang even tried to cover Ruby's eyes before seeing a solder getting his head chopped off.

"Oh… oh my…" Blake whispered quietly as Pit flew down and the girls followed.

"It looks like entire nations are fighting each other!" Pit said.

 _"The Underworld Army is here to gather souls. Clearly, they expect many casualties."_ Palutena said as they took down a few Reapettes.

"I see some Grimm down there." Yang said. "Seriously, this is insane!"

 _"We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army and the Grimm."_

"Got it." Ruby said as they flew around to take down the Underworld Army.

"Man, things are going as Hades planned!" Pit said, watching the chaos down below. He and RWBY were nearly hit by a rock shot from one of the many catapults used, but they dodged in time.

 _"He spread the rumor about the Wish Seed… and the humans were gullible enough to believe it."_

"If only we'd have a chance to tell them the Wish Seed was a fake… now look at them!" Pit said as they got a bit closer and were near some explosions. "It's like they've lost their humanity and all they have left is… brutality!" Brutality would be the simple term used for this battle. Through all this, team RWBY wondered if the Great War in Remnant's history was as bad as this. They couldn't help but feel responsible for this carnage, seeing as how killing the Phoenix led to it.

"I think we're a little too close!" Blake said as they flew up to take care of some Syrens… but as they did, the sky lit up and Palutena gasped.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

 _"I have to pull you back… NOW!"_ Palutena said as Pit flew off as the girls curiously followed him… and as they did, something landed in the middle of the battlefield and caused a huge explosion.

"WHOA!" Pit yelled as they escaped the blast radius… and once the dust settled, something was sitting right there.

 **BGM: Viridi, the Goddess of Nature (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Whatever that 'something' was, it was large and made out of branches and vines, sitting in a huge crater it created when landing. The explosion from it wiped out not only the two armies, but also the entire town that was near where the armies were, much to the horror of Pit and RWBY.

"What… what the heck is that?!" Weiss asked.

 _"Hahahahaha! Nice shot, if I do say so myself!"_ A girl's voice said. They looked to see an image of a young girl before them. She looked to be no older than eight or nine, with long blond hair tied in a pony tail with a flower for decoration, and gold eyes. She had on a dress that was colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines and a purple flower on her chest. And in her right hand was a large wooden scythe. _"Good riddance, human scum! THE WORLD'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"_ The image disappeared.

 _"That was the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. Go check things out!"_

"Must EVERY god be a psycho?!" Weiss asked as they went forward to investigate. As they flew, they were attacked... by flying acorns. The acorns weren't the only ones attacking, as there were also flying tree stumps with thunderclouds above their heads, plant-like birds with sharp wings, and more plant looking monsters. They could tell these weren't from the Underworld due to the plant creatures also fighting and Underworld monster that survived the explosion.

 _"So you're the famous Palutena! I hear that you've been busy."_ Viridi said.

 _"And… you're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things."_ Palutena replied.

 _"Hmph! I didn't know I had a fan club."_ Viridi said with some smugness in her voice.

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!" Pit yelled, demanding to know why a goddess would do such a thing while they were taking down the Forces of Nature.

 _"Humans are driven by selfish desire."_ She began. _"They only think of themselves! They were killing each other for what? A wish? A FAKE WISH?! They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in… to help return Earth to its natural state!"_

 _"But aren't humans living beings too? Yet you think nothing of exterminating them."_ Palutena pointed out.

 _"HA! That's rich coming from you! You don't seem to have much of a problem slaughtering Underworld forces."_ Viridi replied, not bothered by what Palutena said.

"That's totally different!" Pit said.

 _"We're defending the earth and heavens from those who seek their destruction."_ Palutena said as they then flew into the Reset Bomb Forest. They saw vines and trees everywhere, all tangled up.

"This… is one twisted version of nature…" Pit muttered.

 _"Humans massacre Earth's creatures, decimate the trees, and exploit the land. THEY'RE the twisted ones! They're enemies of life itself! Tell me, Palutena… why do they-"_

"I've just about had enough!" Ruby snapped. "Humans can be bad, yes… but there are some of them who are nice and totally not evil! So why don't you just keep quiet?!" She exclaimed.

Silence.

Viridi… was silent.

"Uh…" Pit blinked.

 _"Hello? Viridi?"_ Palutena asked.

"…Did I break her?" Ruby asked.

 _"…Who's the human in red?"_ Viridi finally asked.

"You mean me?" Ruby asked.

 _"No, I mean the boy with the chicken wings. OF COURSE I MEAN YOU, YOU DUMB HUMAN!"_ Viridi screeched, literally.

"Chicken wings?!" Pit asked.

"HEY! Don't you DARE call my sister dumb!" Yang growled… and then Viridi grew silent again until…

 _"MORE HUMANS?!"_ She yelled, seeing the rest of Team RWBY.

 _"Not very observant, are you?"_

 _"OH BE QUIET! CHILDREN, TAKE CARE OF THOSE HUMANS!"_

"Children…?" Blake asked as the Forces of Nature went all out on them, but luckily they destroyed them with ease.

 _"Now, as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted… why do THEY deserve special treatment?!"_

 _"Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affairs as you have. You have no right."_

 _"NO RIGHT?! Humans are trampling over the rights of every other living thing! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy the Earth?! No, I must exterminate them all before it's too late!"_

"You're not giving humans a chance! There are humans who protect the earth and offer li-"

 _"Oh, YOU'RE still here?"_ Viridi asked, interrupting Yang. _"I thought for sure my children would've disposed of you and your ugly human hair at this point."_

"Hey, my hair is NOT UGLY!"

 _"Well, guess what? IT IS!"_

"At least it's better than yours, you little MIDGET!"

 _"Who are you calling a midget, you BIMBO?!"_

"Who are YOU calling a bimbo, LOLI?!"

As the two were bickering, Palutena was mulling it over. _"She's not very… reasonable."_

"I have to admit, she does have a valid point." Pit said. "But Yang's right, she's not giving humans a chance and wiping out humanity is NOT the answer!"

"She's completely unhinged. That's all I'm going to say about her." Weiss said.

 _"I agree completely, especially that 'unhinged' part."_ Palutena said. _"You've given us no choice but to oppose you Viridi!"_

 _"Oh ho, that's brave of you, but the Forces of Nature… we're not what you're used to."_ She said as they went around the area, taking down the Forces of Nature. _"You know… for a couple of humans and one measly angel… I must admit, I'm surprised you're able to make it this far."_

"We'll take that as a compliment!" Ruby said.

 _"I think it's time you meet one of my finest warriors! I'm pretty sure you humans will be wiped out in an instant!"_ Viridi smirked. _"Come on out, Cragalanche!"_

Suddenly, a small meteor flew straight through them, knocking them down and they all screamed. Pit landed first... right on top of one of the Forces of Nature.

 **End BGM**

"Ow…" Pit groaned. The Nature creature tried to get Pit off... but then one by one, RWBY landed on top of him and it. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He screamed as he saw some cake in front of him as he reached over and gobbled it up as they got off of him. "Ah, much better!"

 **BGM: Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Now, Pit. You ARE the captain of Palutena's guard, right? I look forward to seeing how you fare against Cragalanche!"_

"You should be more worried about HE fares against US!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Careful, Pit. I need you all in good shape. Besides you guys, all I have left are Centurions… and I'm pretty sure Zwei wouldn't be too happy if RWBY didn't come back home at all."_

"Whoops, sorry!"

 _"You know, maybe I should open a boot camp to toughen them up."_

"Still wouldn't give them muscles like these!" Pit said, flexing his muscles after defeating a few Nutskis as Ruby looked at his muscles and… unintentionally drooled at the sight of his muscles.

 _"You know, something's been bugging me ever since that little human spoke up."_ Viridi said as they were walking around.

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"Can you explain to me WHY YOU HAVE HUMANS HELPING YOU?!"_

 _"It's a long story."_

 _"Oh, I seriously doubt it!"_

They pressed forward, taking down some Dibble Dops and Nutskis as they saw a survivor trapped within the vines. "Oh good, there's a survivor!" Pit grinned.

 _"Humans can be a stubborn bunch, so make sure to free as many as you can."_

"Uh… stubborn?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

 _"Oh, I didn't mean it like that."_

 _"What you meant was that they're insignificant!"_ Viridi added.

"…If we ever meet, I'm going to rip off that mouth of yours." Yang growled.

 _"I'd love to see you try… If you can survive that long, that is!"_

"Challenge freakin' accepted!" Yang said as they walked inside.

 _"Hmm, by the looks of it, this could've been a town."_

 _"Reset Bombs won't harm wildlife or natural habitats. Their only purpose is the obliteration of humankind!"_

"Oh, is THAT all?" Pit rolled his eyes.

 _"I suppose that accounts for all the life in here."_ Palutena said.

"…I've seen prettier." Weiss said.

 _"EXCUSE ME?!"_ Viridi yelled.

"You heard me! All I see is nothing but ugliness!"

 _"For your information, ice queen, this place will be completely covered in green. Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of MY spring!"_

"And for your information, I AM NOT AN ICE QUEEN!" Weiss yelled as they wandered around and then they wandered in a small destroyed area with some Hot Spring water left.

 _"It seems like there used to be a Hot Spring here…"_

"Wait, there's just a little water left!" Pit smiled and ran over while taking down a few more forces.

 _"Do you soak in EVERY random puddle that crosses your path?"_ Viridi asked but they ignored her and Pit hopped in, healing for just a few seconds. _"What's with you and hot springs?"_

"What's with you and not minding your own business?!" Pit asked.

"I, for one, think Pit looks cute in hot springs!" Ruby smiled.

Pit smiled back. "Thanks, so do you!"

 _"Ugh! I hate it when humans get all mushy!"_

 _"And what's wrong with that, O Goddess of Nature?"_

 _"THEY'RE HUMANS, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!"_

 _"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'love blossoms'?"_

 _"I have, but honestly, I really don't see a human and an angel hooking up anytime soon. I'd have to eat poison ivy if they actually kissed… and accidental kisses do not count!"_

"Hmph, we're not in that kind of relationship! We're just good friends." Pit said.

 _"…Oh good, I don't have to worry about throwing up…"_ Viridi said as they wandered around, taking care of a Lithinium and they pressed on until they came across a grind rail.

 _"You can't go any farther so I've set up a grind rail."_

"Thank you kindly!" Pit smiled as they hopped on the grind rail.

 _"Just to warn you, it's tangled in there so I had to wind it around the trees."_

 _"Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes!"_ Viridi exclaimed. _"…But you are crafty, I'll give you that."_

"Humans can be crafty too." Ruby said.

 _"…I wasn't talking to you!"_

As they proceeded forward, they noticed the most… strangest enemy they saw. It looked like some green squat-looking plant creature with a piece of wood as a face. The face made the enemy look like an old man with a long mustache. "Man… what's with the face on this guy?"

 _"That's a Jitterthug! Melee attacks won't hurt him at all when he's red. And when he's green, shooting him won't work! What are you going to do now?"_

"Punch the daylights out of him when he's green, and shoot his face off when he's red. Duh!" Yang smiled.

 _"WAIT WAIT WAIT… NO! Agh! Of all the things to give you stupid humans the upper hand!"_

"…For a goddess, you're not really smart." Blake said.

 _"Oh, put a sock in it!"_

They soon destroyed the Jitterthug and hopped on another grind rail. _"Okay, quick question, Palutena!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"WHY IN THE GOOD NAME OF SAKURAI DID YOU GIVE THEM WEAPONS?!"_ Viridi yelled. _"Palms? Arms?! CLAWS? ORBITARS?!"_

 _"I had a feeling their huntsman weapons wouldn't be as effective where we live, so I thought I'd give them an upper hand."_

 _"Even so, you're letting humans use them!"_

 _"I don't see a problem with it."_

 _"AM I THE ONLY ONE SPOUTING SENSE AROUND HERE?!"_

"…You act like a five year old." Weiss said.

 _"Oh, why I oughta…!"_ Viridi growled as they found some Aether Rings and hopped on in as they went around while getting used to the controls and shooting down more enemies.

 _"There's another Aether Ring on top of that tree."_ Palutena said.

"Why is there another one…?" Pit wondered.

 _"Ask Viridi."_

 _"I installed it for my army to use… but no one passed Driver's Ed."_

 _"I'm not surprised."_

"I can't believe you didn't think of that before." Pit said.

 _"YOU AND THOSE HUMANS WERE ATTACKING! I WAS BUSY!"_ Viridi yelled. _"…Leave me alone…"_ She quietly said as they went off after taking care of some of the Forces of Nature and they proceeded onwards, taking care of the enemies.

"Hmm… I wonder if there's a way out of here?" Yang asked.

"I'm sure there's possibly a way out. This place is just one ugly maze." Weiss said. "In any case, we'll make it-" She fell. "OOOOOOOUT!"

 **SPLASH!**

"…What was that splash?" Pit asked as he looked over the edge and his eyes widened. "What is that… a hot spring! A HUGE HOT SPRING!"

 _"It's nature's bath tub!"_

Pit quickly jumped on in as RBY did the same while Weiss groaned.

"Ow…" Weiss groaned as she saw a Hugworm basically laughing at her. "OH, YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?!" She yelled and quickly fired icicles from her Orbitars to quickly take it out and then they went onward.

 _"So, you're probably aware of this, but Viridi's forces are called the Forces of Nature. Many of her troops are made of natural resources like wood, dirt and rocks."_

"Eco-conscious down to her troops! Everyone's going green these days." Pit said.

 _"I'm not GOING green, I've always BEEN green! I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps… AND I separate my recycling into 15 types!"_

Everyone sweatdropped. "Now this is a goddess who really sweats the details…" Pit said.

"Not to mention she's completely obsessed and totally needs a hobby." Yang said.

"Tell me about it." Blake said.

 _"I do TOO have a hobby!"_

"What, besides destroying humanity?" Ruby asked.

 _"…Well, I do play Harvest Moon."_ Viridi said.

"I've also heard that the Forces of Nature are actually quite tasty." Palutena said suddenly.

"What?!" Pit asked in surprise.

 _"Apparently, they're especially delicious when paired with a hard cheese."_

 _"That is entirely untrue! Don't believe her lies!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

"I...I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that..." Weiss muttered as they went forward to deal with the remaining enemies, including a Boom Stomper and then they saw a huge rock in front of them.

"…I guess this is a dead end." Ruby said.

"And our ticket out of here." Weiss smiled as they walked forward… where Cragalanche emerged.

Cragalanche was definitely big, his body being made out of rock with glowing red eyes, small legs and arms made of boulders.

 **End BGM**

"Cragalanche, huh? What are you, a Monster Truck?" Pit asked.

 _"Pit, huh? What are YOU… a hole in the ground?"_ Viridi asked.

"…Anything to say about us?" Ruby asked.

 _"Why would I?"_

"Aww, lame…" Ruby sighed as they began their battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Craglanche rolled over to them and got ready to punch them, but they avoided it as he was basically saying nothing but rolling towards them. "Guy doesn't talk much, huh…?" Pit wondered.

 _"He's a rock. Last I checked, they're more of the strong, silent type."_ Viridi said. _"Tell you what, I'll do the talking for him. CRAGALANCHE CRUSH!"_

Cragalanche launched himself and landed on top of them to create a shockwave, knocking them all away. "For a rock, he's got some moves!" Yang said.

 _"Yes! He's been practicing those moves all week!"_ Viridi proudly said as they were attacking Cragalanche head on… but it wasn't doing it any good.

 _"Seems like attacking him isn't doing any damage to him… however, I do see a weakspot."_

"And what's that?" Weiss asked.

 _"There's a big red spot right on his butt."_

 _"AGH! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO GET THAT FIXED!"_ Viridi yelled.

"Thanks for the tip!" Pit smiled.

 _"I didn't say anything!"_

"It's butt kicking time… literally!" Yang grinned.

 _"Oh, SHUT UP! You are NOT clever at all!"_ Viridi said as Yang ran over and used an uppercut on Cragalanche to knock him up on the air and then he fell, showing his exposed weakness. They proceeded to shoot and severely hurt Cragalanche… but then he got up and dug underground.

"Where'd he go?" Blake asked as they looked around as Pit noticed something in the corner of his eye.

"Get out of the way!" Pit shouted as they dove out of the way and Craglanche emerged and then shot flaming boulders at them, hurting them. Cragalanche attempted to punch them but then Ruby used her semblance to get behind Cragalanche and then shot him with her Rose Palm… and then she readied Crescent Rose and then slashed through him as Cragalanche fell over… and exploded.

"In your rock face!" Ruby exclaimed, high fiving them all.

 _"That's your idea of a victory taunt? Please!"_ Viridi growled.

 **End BGM**

An image of Viridi appeared before them. _"You know, for a couple of humans, you really are persistent on living and I must admit, you put on quite a show there, along with that angel. But you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly complete! Hmm, now where do you think I should drop it this time?"_ She wondered as she giggled while fading away.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ruby yelled.

 _"First Hades and now Viridi? We need to come up with a plan…"_ Palutena said as heavenly lights pulled them up to Skyworld.

* * *

 _Speaking of Hades…_

"Hello girls, I'm baaaaaaaaack!" Hades exclaimed.

"Oh, you finally showed up again." Dark Ruby said, filing her nails.

"What'd I miss?"

"A stupid loli bitch named Viridi made a mess of things."

"I see, so she's entered the fray…" Hades rubbed his chin in thought. "And where are the others?"

"Scheming. I already know what I'm planning on doing. Beat the living hell out of Ruby."

"Atta girl! …Now, could you bring your team over? I want them to meet the new guy!"

"New guy?"

* * *

 _A minute later…_

"Alright. What is it?" Dark Yang asked.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet… this guy." Hades said as he pulled up as a man in armor walked over. What was noticeable was that he had a dome-looking helmet that covered his entire head, and held some sort of weapon that looked to be a cross between a rifle and a huge knife... a knifle? He also let out an inhuman growl.

 **BGM: When Your Middle Name is Danger**

"Who's that?" Dark Blake asked.

"So glad you asked! This… is Agent Maine!"

"…Boring." Dark Ruby muttered.

"Oh, but he does have a neat nickname!"

"And that would be?" Dark Weiss asked.

Hades chuckled darkly. "Meta."

* * *

 **Sorry about the long ass wait, I'm usually not this slow...**


	12. Stop Resetting and Save!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Do you have any idea where Viridi might strike next?" A Centurion wondered.

"I have no clue, but I hope it's not us." Another said. "I don't want to be entangled in vines!"

"I hope it's not Remnant."

"I doubt she'd go after Remnant. She probably doesn't even know about it."

"Hmm…" Palutena rubbed her chin in thought as she placed Viridi's picture on the corkboard. "Now we have the Forces of Nature to deal with…" She said as the three Centurions looked at her.

"Okaaaaaaay… where did she get that picture of the Nature Goddess?" The third asked.

"Don't ask." Both of them said.

"Lady Palutena!" A Centurion flew over. "Viridi's about to unleash another Reset Bomb!"

"What?! Where?!" Palutena asked.

* * *

 _With Pit…_

"Holy…" Pit jawdropped as he watched Ruby consume several cookies within seconds. "HOW?! You're like a human-sized Kirby!"

"You should see me with strawberries." Ruby said, playfully winking at him.

"I see…"

 _"Guys, I don't know what it is that you're doing, but we've got a mission!"_ Palutena said.

 **End BGM**

"Coming!" Ruby said as she took Pit's hand and used her semblance to get over to Palutena.

"Ooogh… I never to get used to that…" Pit groaned, snapping out of it as Yang, Weiss and Blake arrived, and as soon as they got on the stars, they immediately headed out.

 **BGM: Wrath of the Reset Bomb (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

And as soon as they did, they noticed the Underworld Army and the Grimm currently battling with the Forces of Nature. _"The Underworld Army and the Grimm are engaged in battle with the Forces of Nature!"_

"What? Why are Hades and Viridi fighting?" Ruby asked.

 _"Isn't it obvious?!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

"You again…" Yang growled.

 _"These brutes have a complete disregard for life. They're even worse than humans!"_ Viridi exclaimed as they took down a Belunka and a Nevermore.

 _"Ho ho ho! You're one to talk, little goddess!"_ Hades spoke up. _"At least I give the humans YOU kill peace after death!"_

 _…I wouldn't call it peaceful._ Weiss thought.

 _"We have an opportunity here, you guys. Let's use this chaos to our advantage."_ Palutena said.

"Alright, so what's our target?" Pit asked.

 _"Viridi is planning to drop another Reset Bomb in this area."_

"What?!" All of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Where, exactly?!" Blake asked.

 _"I'm still not sure."_

"And with Hades's army after them too, the humans don't stand a chance!" Pit said.

"Not to mention the Grimm joining Hades' side." Yang added.

"I know, so we have to do something!" Pit said as they took own some enemies and flew around, looking for the bomb until Ruby noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Uh… is _that_ the Reset Bomb?" Ruby asked, pointing to an object falling through the sky.

 _"Yes it is, we better hurry!"_ Palutena said.

"Roger! That bomb won't be resetting anything when _we're_ done with it!" Pit said as he flew off with the girls right behind him.

 _"What mischief are you getting into now?"_ Viridi wondered before realizing what they're doing. _"Rise, my children, and pluck these dweebs from the air!"_

"Dweebs?!" Pit and Ruby exclaimed.

 _"I'm sorry, but that's one point for Viridi."_

"…Who the hell says dweeb these days?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, well… every dweeb has his day!" Pit said.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded, high fiving Pit while Weiss facepalmed at this.

 _"Hmm, make that two points for Viridi."_

"You were saying, Yang?"

"Well… would it be a surprise if it came out of Pit?" Yang asked as they took out several Badoots.

"She's not wrong." Blake said as they flew up and saw the Reset Bomb get closer to them.

"The Reset Bomb is going to wreak havoc if it hits the ground!" Pit said.

 _"There's NOTHING natural about that!"_

"How do we stop it?" Yang asked as they flew down... only to discover obvious green spots sticking out.

"…Oh, that's convenient!" Weiss said as they began shooting. Palutena explained that shooting wildly could cause the bomb to explode prematurely… only problem was is that it was a bit difficult to shoot the green spots, as they were all falling _with_ the Reset Bomb, but they managed to destroy them to expose the core.

 _"The core's exposed! Hurry!"_

"Come on bomb, do your worst!" Pit and Yang exclaimed as they then destroyed it with ease, resulting with the core exploding and harmlessly falling to the ground.

"Yeah! Destructimated!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"_ Viridi yelled.

 _"I know, isn't it wonderful?"_ Palutena smiled as the five flew up. _"But we can't rest yet, Viridi has a Reset Bomb factory that needs to be shut down. Once we deal with it, that'll be the end of these horrid things."_

"Aye aye! Your reign of destruction ends here, Viri-" Laser beams proceeded to rain down on them. "WHOA! LASER BEAMS?!

"Yikes!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot!"_

"That won't work!" Weiss said. "Okay, WE GET IT! You have problems with us humans, but most of us aren't that bad and causing most destruction won't help!"

 _"Oh please! Why should I listen to the ice queen anyway… especially since she's working with the flying munitions depot himself?!"_

"Hey, I am NOT an ice queen!"

"…Flying munitions depot…?" Pit wondered.

 _"Seriously, you're as destructive as a hundred Reset Bombs! Both you_ and _the humans working with you… WHICH I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY! AND WHERE EXACTLY DID THESE GRIMM CREATURES COME FROM?!"_

"Maybe, but we're destroying evil! It's totally different! Look it up!" Pit smirked as they flew up a little higher to get a better look at the depot.

 _"We're approaching the Reset Bomb Depot!"_

"Whoa… this wasn't what I was expecting…" Blake whispered, seeing the huge, floating island. It had large leaves and crystalline structures all around. And there were multiple Reset Bombs protruding from the bottom that looked like they could fall off at any moment.

"It's huge!" Pit said, taking in the sight of the huge fortress.

 _"I'll look for a place to land."_

They quickly flew around the depot, looking around for a landing spot while taking care of the Bladers and Palutena found a spot as soon as they came out of a hole. _"Ah! Found the perfect spot! Get ready, this might be a rough landing!"_

"What do you mean by-" Pit shot up in the air. "-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGH!"

"Man, he flew up like a rocket!" Ruby said as they took off after him and then landed as Pit was groggily getting up after faceplanting.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Reset Bomb Depot (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"You okay?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… I just should be used to this at this point." Pit said as he got up as they walked forward.

 _"Just going to stroll in without backup?"_ Viridi asked. _"That's brave, if not very smart! Rise, my children! Politely destroy our guests!"_

 _"Politely_ destroy?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as she used her Orbitars to destroy the Nutskis and walked forward, only for them to be trapped and a bomb on wheels showed up.

"…That's the ugliest Bob-omb I've ever seen." Ruby said.

 _"That's not a Bob-omb, dummy! It's a Bumpety Bomb!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

"Hey, don't call my sister dumb… AGAIN!" Yang growled, wanting to tear Viridi into pieces. And even though she couldn't see it, Viridi was basically sticking her tongue out at Yang, as if she was thinking 'you can't even reach me!'

 _"Cute name. It almost feels wrong to destroy them… oh well! Just watch out for their blast radius!"_ Palutena warned as they got rid of the enemies before they moved on. _"I brought a few Cherubots for you."_

"Oh, sweet!" Pit said as he hopped on one, Blake hopping on the other and Ruby getting in the last one.

"You know, we should definitely trick these out!" Ruby said.

 _"Oh, good idea! I've been meaning to trick out an Exotank for Yang anyway."_

"Hell yeah!" Yang fist pumped.

 _"…You know, I can't imagine those piles of metal being very fuel efficient…"_ Viridi said, watching the three make a mess of things in her depot.

 _"Actually, it runs on Goddess power, which is totally renewable."_ Palutena said with a hint of smugness in her voice as they walked around until they got in a small arena where the Forces of Nature were battling against more Underworld troops.

 _"DANG IT, HADES! GET YOUR FILTHY TROOPS OUT OF MY BOMB DEPOT!"_ Viridi yelled. _"SAME GOES FOR THE GRIMM!"_

 _"You're awfully cute when you're flustered, rosebud!"_

"…Did he just attempt to flirt with her?" Weiss wondered as they managed to take out both troops and they walked off, hopping out of the Cherubots and went off, where some Lethiniums tried to take them out.

"Wowza!" Pit exclaimed, hiding behind a wall before destroying it.

 _"Lasers seem like overkill."_

 _"We usually get much BIGGER enemies here…"_

 _"Too bad Pit and his friends are just so… tiny!"_

"Hey, we can hear you, y'know!" Pit snapped.

"Why are we getting dragged to your teasing?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You might want to be careful with saying who's tiny…" Yang warned. "Next thing you know, you're going to call a guy with a metal arm and a metal leg tiny because he didn't drink his milk and his growth was stunted… and that just might offend him."

"…Okay, that was oddly specific." Blake said.

"Hey, it could happen!"

"I don't know what you meant by that… but that also applies to Little Mac. Poor Samus was in the hospital for about a week." Pit said.

"Wait, Samus made fun of a little guy?" Ruby asked.

"Well, in her defense, she wasn't expecting how small he was compared to her height." Pit explained and they kept going where they came across some sort of mud creature. It had a pair of horns made of branches and two red crystals.

"Ew! It's a pile of mud!" Weiss exclaimed in a grossed out tone.

"…Nothing like fighting a pile of mud to make a guy feel tough…" Pit said sarcastically.

 _"Mudrones are pretty resilient, so you actually DO need to be tough to fight them."_ Palutena explained. _"To completely defeat them, you have to defeat them at least three times."_

"THREE TIMES?!" Weiss yelled… and three KO's later, the Mudrone finally disappeared and they kept going where they discovered electric walls.

"Um…I really don't think we should be touching these walls…" Pit pointed out the obvious.

 _"Good instincts!"_

 _"Bawk bawk bawk! What are you, chicken?"_ Viridi taunted.

"No, we're just not like Nora…" Blake muttered, imagining what would happen if Nora had too much electricity absorbed and shuddered at the thought. They kept going until they got into another small arena where the Underworld Army came for another round.

 _"More Underworld forces!"_ Viridi exclaimed in disgust.

"I get what Viridi has against Hades. He's destructive and evil… but what does Hades have against Viridi?" Pit wondered.

 _"I think you answered your own question. Destruction is fun for him."_ Palutena replied.

 _"Well, five points for the squares!"_ Hades chimed in. _"It's true, this is just my idea of a good time. Not that these serious ladies would know anything about a good time, especially those humans."_

"…Ew!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Don't even PUT Lady Palutena in the same sentence as the Goddess of Brutality!"

 _"It's Goddess of NATURE!"_ Viridi corrected him in annoyance.

"Yeah, a Nature Goddess that's brutal." Yang said as they walked forward after they got rid of the enemies, including an enemy named Captain Flare.

 _"You'd think the Lord of the Underworld would be too busy for mischief making."_ Palutena said as they went down an elevator.

 _"Oh no! Making mischief is one of my principal responsibilities!"_

"Does he sound a little… giddy to you?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yes… he does. What have you done, Hades?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"Oh, like I would spoil the surprise!"_

"…He probably recruited some whackadoodle that teamed up with Team Dark RWBY." Pit said.

 _"Now, what makes you think I did such a thing, Pitty Pat?"_ Hades chuckled.

 _"You're not denying it, for one thing."_ Palutena said.

 _"I'm just going to say… it's a secret to everybody!"_

"…He just had to pull a Zelda there, didn't he?" Pit growled as they hopped off the elevator. "Whoa… I wasn't expecting… THIS."

"Now that's what I call nature… kinda." Weiss said.

 _"Hmm… I wonder if Reset Bombs grow like fruit?"_ Palutena wondered.

"Organic _fruit."_ Viridi corrected proudly.

 _"And when it's ripe, it falls off the vine and just organically destroys everything in its path?"_ Hades asked.

 _"That's not exactly how it goes…"_

 _"But I'm in the ballpark, aren't I?"_

 _"Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down. THIS is just an accelerated version of that process."_

"Quick question!" Ruby said.

Viridi sighed. _"Yes?"_

"If you control plant life, do you also control the weather as well?"

 _"…I'm a Nature goddess, not some weather Goddess! Sheesh!"_

"But Ruby might be on to something. Mother Nature also means the weather." Pit pointed out.

 _"DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN CONTROL THE WIND TO YOU?!"_ Viridi yelled.

 _"Well, you ARE full of hot air!"_ Hades said.

 _"OH, SHUT UP HADES!"_ Viridi screamed as they went around and destroyed a Mimicutie in the process, destroying more enemies and then came across a rather peculiar enemy. It looked like a rhino beetle with long legs.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Yang wondered.

 _"It's called a Meeba… and it's actually a kind of parasitic fungus."_ Viridi said.

 _"That shell will be hard to break, go behind it to attack."_ Palutena advised.

 _"Hey! Who asked for your advice?!"_ Viridi asked as they destroyed the Meeba and kept going as they went over to get a treasure chest and destroying a Mudrone in the process. They then hopped onto a grind rail and doing style points while some of them were cheering. _"…Are you always so insufferably upbeat?"_

"And what's wrong with that?" Ruby asked, dodging a Megonta as they quickly got rid of it.

 _"…Well, for one… humans like you should be dead by now and two… upbeat annoys me to no end!"_

"…You need a different hobby." Weiss quietly said as they walked forward and dealing with the rest of the Forces of Nature.

 _"Fight harder, children! They're just four little humans and one little angel! If this fortress goes down, it's the end of all Reset Bombs!"_

 _"That's right. Ready yourself, Goddess of Nature!"_ Palutena warned as they took care of a Boom Stomper and went onward… and discovered the Virgo Chamber. _Ah, I was wondering where the Virgo Chamber was."_ She said as they walked in.

 _"Darn it, I should've hid that chamber somewhere else!"_ Viridi growled as Ruby was holding the Virgo Palm when they came out as the Palm disappeared and they kept going onto a different elevator, appearing outside where they were ambushed… but luckily, they found some Cherubots as they quickly destroyed them with ease with the help of Yang and Weiss and they ran off.

 _"Up ahead is where the heart of the Reset Bomb Depot is at."_

"Sweet, it's so close!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Let's take it down for the sake of humanity!" Yang cheered as they went forward and took down the last line of defense before they walked in and went down the elevator… and where the Reset Bomb Pod was located.

 **End BGM**

 _"Destroy that Reset Bomb Pod to take down the entire depot!"_ Palutena ordered.

"Not a problem!" Yang smirked.

 _"That's what you think! Guards! Wake up and report for duty!"_ Viridi ordered as the guards woke up and jumped up, landing in front of Pit and RWBY.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Ugh! I should've brought more soldiers! MORE competent soldiers!"_ Viridi growled as they began to attack the guards.

 _"Sorry about that, sprout. I'm afraid they're busy fighting my guys."_ Hades smirked.

 _"But you have to admit, Hades. My troops are no joke, right?"_ Viridi asked as Yang punched a hole through a guard.

 _"…Oh yes, they're just terrifying… quake-in-your-boots terrifying."_ Hades sarcastically replied as Yang kicked a guard down into the hole below, which resulted in an explosion and destroyed the shell before Pit could ask anything about how to destroy the shell.

"…Sweet!" Pit exclaimed as they began to annihilate the Pod as it was soon destroyed before the shell grew back. "Ha ha! Obliteration!"

 _"Good, now let's get you out of there!"_

 **End BGM**

"Heh, that was pretty sweet." Yang grinned… and then suddenly, the whole place started to rumble as Pit's wings glowed and RWBY's Stars came to their aid.

"Quick, hop on!" Blake said as they hopped on and got out of there, following Pit… but the explosion caused them to fall out of their Stars and Pit going careening out of the Depot.

"WHOOOOOOA!" They all yelled.

 _"MY DEPOT! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY ON THE TOP OF MY TO-KILL LIST!"_ Viridi screamed.

 _"Uh oh, I better get you guys out of there!"_ Palutena said as heavenly lights sent Pit, RWBY and the Stars away back to Skyworld.

* * *

 _At Viridi's temple…_

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Viridi screamed. "Of all the things that can happen, my depot was not only destroyed by an angel… BUT BY HUMANS! AAAAAH! I'M SO FRUSTRATED, I WANT TO DESTROY SOMETHING!"

"Tea, mistress Viridi?" A butler asked as Viridi turned to him. "It usually calms you down… and a nice hot spring bath."

"…Thank you, Arlon." Viridi said, taking the tea from him and drinking it. "Ah, I always love your herbal tea."

"If it's not too much trouble, Mistress Viridi, perhaps I should take a crack at Pit and those humans."

"Sure… go for it." Viridi said, sighing. "Let me guess, you have a feeling they're going to the Lunar Sanctum?"

"Yes." Arlon nodded and floated up. "It must be protected if we are to keep _it_ from escaping. Take care." He said and flew off.

Viridi sighed. "Well… time to take a Hot Spring bath to calm me down…" She said as she finished her herbal tea before heading over to calm herself down.

* * *

 **And thus, Viridi goes to calm down and Arlon goes and... well, goes to be a gentleman, I suppose.**


	13. That's No Moon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I don't believe you for one second." Weiss said.

"No, it's true!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm telling you, there's two moons!"

"You're probably just mistaking a star for a moon."

Ruby sighed as she had guided her to a telescope with a Centurion looking into it. "Well, I'll be darned… there's two moons." The Centurion said.

"Oh come on, you're buying into this?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. It's the real deal."

"Come on, Weiss! Have I ever lied to you?" Ruby asked.

"Um… no…?"

"Then look into it!"

Weiss sighed, seeing as there's no way out of this and then she thought 'Hey, I'll just humor her and I'll pretend to see two moons when there's really not any!'. She smiled at this thought and looked into it.

"Okay, I see the moon and it's really pretty."

"Yeah, I know, but look to the right!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, there are no such things as two… moons…" Weiss's eyes widened, seeing another moon. "Two… MOONS?!"

"Told ya."

"…I thought… I thought you were trying to trick me!"

Ruby casually put her hands behind her head. "When have I ever?" She asked.

"Hey, what's going on?" Palutena asked as she looked to see what they were looking at. "…Oh my!"

"I know! I was so looking forward to stargazing…" Ruby muttered.

"With Pit?" Weiss asked with a sly grin as Ruby was blushing at the thought.

"Um… yes… no… maybe…" Ruby blushed.

"Hmm, I have a feeling this has one of Viridi's commanders written all over it." Palutena muttered. "I guess stargazing will have to wait… which is a shame because there's supposed to be a meteor shower later." She said and walked off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

 **BGM: The Lunar Sanctum (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Again today, I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies, I'll dish up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" Pit sang as they had just launched out of the gate while Ruby and Yang were humming to the theme.

 _"What are you singing?"_ Palutena wondered.

"Just this little victory song I've made up!" Pit grinned innocently.

"Oooh, teach me that song sometime!" Ruby said.

"And me!" Yang grinned.

"Oh, please no…" Weiss muttered.

"Got it!" Pit chuckled. "Anyway, we stopped Viridi! Now it's time to take down Hades!"

"Hehehe, way ahead of you!" Yang smirked.

 _"Not quite. We still have to contend with her forces. Specifically, Arlon the Serene."_ Palutena explained.

"Oh, is he one of her commanders?" Pit asked as they took care of some Pips and Nutskis.

 _"Yes, and he has a weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs seem like firecrackers."_

"That… sounds bad." Blake said.

 _"Indeed. Arlon's base is close by. Do you see the moon?"_

"Yeah, it's really pretty tonight!" Pit said.

 _"Aaaand what about that one?"_ Palutena directed Pit to the other moon that Ruby and Weiss saw earlier.

"Like I said, they're… pretty… wait a sec… THERE'S TWO MOONS?!" Pit yelled.

"…Please tell me we're just seeing double." Yang said.

 _"Nope! They're like eyes watching you."_

"Aww… I wish they wouldn't. I get stage fright." Pit shyly admitted.

 _"Really? I don't recall you getting stage fright in Smash."_ Palutena said.

"T-That's different!" Pit quickly denied. And that's when they saw the other 'moon' opening up. "Whoa whoa whoa!"

"What kind of moon IS that?!" Weiss asked.

"That's _Arlon's Lunar Sanctum_." Palutena replied. " _Clearly, there's more to it than meets the eye_."

"That's… awesome!" Yang said.

Cue a laser nearly frying them up.

"NOT TO MENTION DANGEROUS!" Pit yelled as they picked up the pace. "Okay! It's not cool at all!"

 _"We're going in!"_

"I know I should take it back, but honestly, a space station firing lasers is pretty sweet!" Yang said.

"Why must everything be a thrill to you?! Geez, you're like Sonic only in human form!" Pit said.

"Not sure what a Sonic is, but I'll take it as a compliment!" Yang grinned as they took out more enemies and dodging the lasers.

"We're getting closer!" Ruby pointed out the obvious.

 _"I'll get you guys there. Just focus on avoiding fire."_

They soon got closer and out of the laser's range as they looked for a way in. "Yeesh, those lasers are quite the security system…" Blake said.

"You're telling me!" Pit said.

 _"With all THIS firepower, Arlon must be preparing for a massive attack."_

" _Why on earth would I be attacking?_ " An elderly voice said. " _I'm far too busy_... defending, _my dear_."

"…What the…?" Weiss wondered.

 _"You must be commander Arlon."_

 _"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Palutena."_ Arlon replied. _"And yours too, young Master Pit and Lady Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang."_

 _Finally, someone without a screw loose!_ Weiss thought.

 _"I have heard tales of your prowess from our Mistress Viridi."_

"Well, that's... weirdly nice of her." Pit responded for lack of a better answer.

 _I don't like where this is going._ Yang thought.

 _"She said I mustn't let your attacks spread chaos HERE of all places, or get any of your human footprints dirtying the sanctum. Before you cause a most unnatural harm, let us sit down for a chat."_

 _"I might consider it, if you withdrew your forces… and banded with us to face the Underworld Army together."_ Palutena said.

 _"Those decisions fall to the will of Mistress Viridi. Unfortunately, it's entirely out of my purview, I do hope you understand."_

"Uh… what's a purview…?" Ruby asked.

"Aaand why do you talk like that?" Pit added. "Bad guys are supposed to be like 'Graaahhh!' and 'I'm gonna KEEL you!"

"Oh please, no one says that!" Weiss said and then thought of Bowser. "…Well, maybe Bowser…"

 _"Ah, the young master is skilled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform more?"_

"Uh, that's all I got." Pit said.

 _"Oh? I think I recall you making impressions of others."_ Palutena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon Pit. I wanna hear." Ruby begged.

"Um… You're too slow!"

 _"Uh-huh…"_ Arlon said.

"Come on, step it up!"

 _"I see…"_

"It's-a me, Mario!"

 _"Go on…"_

"…That's all I got." Pit said.

"Wow… that was pretty good!" Ruby grinned.

Pit chuckled. "Thanks, I've worked on those for a long time!"

"…The You're Too Slow part probably needed a little more improvement." Blake said.

"Aww…" Pit pouted as they went around, unaware of the sanctum locking on to them.

 _"WATCH OUT!"_ Palutena yelled as the laser fired, nearly hitting them in the process.

"WHOA!" All of them yelled.

 _"That attack was vicious!"_ Palutena cried. _"I see a corridor we can enter through! Hold on!"_ She said as Pit flew down and the girls followed.

"I take it back, this guy definitely has a screw loose!" Weiss exclaimed as they flew into a corridor where a Lurchthorn and some Bladers were trying to take them down.

"It's not much safer in here!" Pit said.

" _As I mentioned earlier, the Lunar Sanctum is very heavily fortified_." Palutena said. " _But a victory here could help us contain all of Viridi's army_."

"We'll take care of it somehow!" Pit exclaimed as they proceeded to take down the enemies as they noticed the enemies were thinning out.

"Hmm, the forces seem to be thinning out… sweet!" Yang grinned.

 _"I'm still detecting enemies though, so be careful!"_ Palutena warned, and right on cue, three green-blob like enemies appeared.

"Wah!" Pit and Ruby exclaimed as they quickly went to work on them.

 _"Let me introduce you to the Flages, the covert-op specialists for Viridi's army."_ Arlon said _"Do they strike your fancy?"_

"Uh… NO!" Weiss yelled.

 _"Personally, I'm quite fond of them."_

"Right, 'cause we care SOOOO much!" Pit growled.

 _"Your concern is noted."_

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Pit yelled. "We don't care at all!" He said as they went around some lasers.

 _"Oh yes, I almost forgot!"_

 _"Forgot what?"_ Palutena asked suspiciously.

 _"To close the gates."_ Arlon replied with a hint of a smirk.

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"And the gates… go… shut!"_ Arlon said as the gates closed behind them… but thanks to Yang, the gates were basically meaningless. _"…Huh, are you humans really that strong as you say?"_

"Heh, you know it!" Yang smirked.

 _"Noted."_ Arlon said as Palutena found an entryway and guided Pit into it… and he dive bombed into it as the girls simply went through without divebombing.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: At the Sanctum (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

However, Pit slid his way through and stopped. "Whew, talk about ritzy!" Pit said as the girls landed.

"Whoa… I wasn't expecting this." Blake said.

 _"Right? It's like a whole other world…! A classier world!"_ Palutena said as she sent some doughnuts and chocolate bars over to heal them up as they proceeded to eat them.

 _"I'm deeply flattered by your gracious compliments!"_

"Who knew the Lunar Sanctum would be so nice?" Pit asked.

 _"I would get used to a place like this."_ Palutena said.

"…It sure beats the Schnee Mansion, that's for sure…" Weiss whispered to herself.

 _"Perhaps you could. But the Lunar Sanctum doesn't have any room for any… MORE guests."_

 _"Uh, it's not that nice."_

"I don't care how nice this place is! It won't stop us from taking you down!" Pit declared as they walked forward and then noticed some holographic enemies that weren't doing anything. "Uh… are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

"Oh good, you see them too…" Yang sighed with relief.

 _"Arlon seems to have a penchant for visual trickery."_

 _"It's just a little something I've whipped up to whet your appetite!"_

"Aaagh! This is so confusing!" Ruby complained.

"Lady Palutena, help us out here!" Pit pleaded.

 _"Deploying the Palutena Super Sensor!"_

"You have a Super Sensor?!" Ruby and Pit exclaimed.

"She's just messing with you guys…" Blake said.

Palutena giggled. _"She's right, I just love making stuff up!"_

"I can't believe you're messing with us at a time like this!"

 _"Don't fret, you can use the green arrows to guide your way."_

" _Now, how did you manage to place_ THOSE _here?_ " Arlon asked. " _Ooh, it seems you've infiltrated the Lunar Sanctum's control core, Palutena. That leaves me_ relatively defenseless. I'd best rectify _that posthaste."_

"I had a feeling those green arrows had something to do with you…" Blake said, recalling seeing mysterious green arrows before.

 _"If you'll excuse me, I must go gird my loins for your arrival."_

"Ew!" Weiss groaned.

"TMI! No one wants to hear about your loins!" Pit said as they went forward and hopped on a grind rail, hitting some switches to extend the grind rail and dealing with more enemies, including a Mahva. They then dealt with an ambush that consisted of Urgles, but they were soon defeated and went forward, where they reached a dead end with a mirror… or was it a dead end?

"Soooo… now what?" Ruby asked.

 _"Look closely in the mirror. You'll notice some inconsistency."_

"Oh!" Pit exclaimed as they followed the mirrors in the next rooms, pressing buttons and going across some invisible terrain that was only visible by the mirror. They went through the mirror and they ran through the door… where they noticed someone waiting for them.

 **Pause BGM**

"Is that…?" Ruby wondered.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed.

Dark Pit growled. "Seriously, that is the LAST time I want to hear 'Pittoo'!" He said as he split his Silver Bow and got ready to fight and so did they… until there was a noise that caught their attention.

"Huh?" Yang wondered as the noise kept getting louder and then they saw the door in front of them being forced open.

"HIIIYAAAH!" A voice yelled and then the door was forced open, revealing to be Dark Ruby! "Aha! I finally found you, Dark Pit!"

"…Oh HELL no!" Dark Pit exclaimed while Ruby lightly gasped and her eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what's SHE doing here?!"

 _"Adding on to Ruby's question, what's Dark Pit doing here?"_

 _"Well, I told Dark Pit that Pit was here in the Lunar Sanctum, and that was enough to send his twin running… as for Dark Ruby, I have no idea…"_

"Hades sent us and a bunch of Grimm and Underworld Forces are here as well." _Minus the new guy._ She thought.

 _"So Hades brought you here… and where are the others?"_ Arlon curiously asked.

"Deep in the Lunar Sanctum making a mess of things… but I had a feeling that someone else was here." She said and then spotted Ruby. "Oh ho! And lookie here, I found the little whore too!"

Yang got in front of Ruby. "Don't you DARE call my little sister a whore!"

"I can call her whatever I want, you bimbo!"

"Oh, THAT'S IT!"

"Hehehehe, I'll destroy all of you… and Dark Pit will be MINE!"

Dark Pit shuddered at the thought. "No thank you! I'm not looking into any relationship with a she-devil." He said and looked at the others. "So, truce for now until we beat her?"

"Way ahead of you!" Pit said.

"Bring it, bitches!"

 **BGM: Remnant of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors)**

Yang ran forward and proceeded to punch her, but Dark Ruby quickly blocked with her scythe and countered. She jumped back and then aimed at Weiss and Blake and shot them with her scythe, but Weiss dodged as Blake had used her semblance to fool her and then ran over to slash her, but she blocked and then kicked her in the knee and used an uppercut.

Pit split his Palutena Bow and ran forward with Dark Pit as they both tried to slash Dark Ruby, but she blocked the both of them. She seductively winked at Dark Pit which sent a shiver go up Dark Pit's spine and jumped back as he fired arrows, but she blocked each attack and then shot them both.

Ruby just stood there, remembering what had happened before and not wanting to go through it again… but then remembered what Samus told her. _If… If only I wasn't so afraid of her!_

"What's the matter, bitch? Too afraid?" Dark Ruby asked, noticing Ruby just shaking in fear. "I'll just MAKE you fight!" She said and disappeared.

"She's gone?!" Pit exclaimed.

Dark Pit lightly gasped and turned around. "Ruby, behind you!"

Ruby gasped and turned around, seeing her dark clone smirking and ready to slash her, but Dark Pit was quick on his feet and shot Dark Ruby back, running forward and slashing her several times. But then Dark Ruby slashed him back to a wall and shot him.

"I'm doing this out of love!"

"You have a very weird view of that word!" Dark Pit growled, holding on to his shoulder as Pit fired arrows.

 _Come on… move!_ Ruby thought, begging her feet to move and have her fight… but the fear was too great.

 _"Ruby, I know you're afraid of her, but I have a feeling it's giving her strength. You need to fight back!"_ Palutena encouraged.

"I… I'm trying but…!"

Yang let out a war cry and punched Dark Ruby, but her eyes glowed and then she ran around a slowed down Yang and then slashed and shot her in the back. Time resumed normally as Weiss fired from her Orbitars but Dark Ruby wasn't even fazed by the ice as she quickly beat her up and then kicked her away.

"Ruby! Do something!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "GAH!" He yelled as Dark Ruby kicked him to the Command Center, and then shot him as Dark Pit quickly rolled out of the way as it was then blown up due to the battle as the explosion sent him flying. "YAAAAAGH!"

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed and then Dark Ruby quickly shot him up. "AGH!"

Ruby watched the events unfold and looked at her team that was nearly wiped out as Yang panted and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Is… is that the best you can do?!" Yang asked and then looked at Ruby. "Sis! I know she's scary, but snap out of it!"

"It's too late! That whore can't do a thing!" Dark Ruby smirked. "I'll kill you and then I'll torment her! Besides, Hades told me that you guys have a dog… and by golly… I'll kill Zwei too after I'm done destroying everything she holds dear!"

 **End BGM**

 _Kill Zwei…_

Those words echoed in Ruby's mind as her eyes widened in horror… before she clenched her fists… her body trembled with rage.

"No one…" Ruby growled, quiet but loud enough for Yang and Dark Ruby to hear.

"Hmm? Got something on your mind, bitch?"

"No one… NO ONE…" Ruby glared at her. "NO ONE! KILLS! ZWEI!" She screamed and quickly activated her semblance.

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part 2 (RWBY)**

She quickly in front of Dark Ruby and slashed her away. "Gah!" Dark Ruby exclaimed and quickly recovered. "So! I finally hit a nerve!"

"I can't just stand back and watch you hurt my friends… especially my family!" Ruby exclaimed. "Especially when you mention you were going to kill Zwei!" She said and then slashed her repeatedly while Yang looked at Ruby in surprise, as she never saw her sister get angry like this.

"It's about time you did something useful!" Dark Ruby said as they both clashed. "Now I get to have some real fun with my prey!"

"I don't give a damn if I'm your prey!" Ruby exclaimed, slashing her and then jumped back and aimed the palm of her hand and fired.

Dark Ruby dodged the attacks. "Now what's that about 'you don't curse'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby said, completely oblivious that she actually cursed as they both clashed while Yang watched as the others were trying to get up.

"Woo! Go sis!" Yang cheered.

Ruby quickly activated her semblance and tried to attack Dark Ruby, but Dark Ruby activated hers as she slashed Ruby away, but Ruby didn't care at all. She kept attacking and, slashing her repeatedly until she managed to slash Dark Ruby's scythe off of her and then fired the Rose Palm at her gut.

"Gah!" Dark Ruby growled as she countered by kicking her in the knee as she yelped in agony.

"Well, now it's my turn!" Yang said as she jumped in and then punched the ground to knock Dark Ruby back as some dust from the ground kicked up and got in Dark Ruby's eyes.

"Agh! You bitch!" Dark Ruby exclaimed as she tried to rub her eyes to get the dust out as Ruby used her semblance and kicked Dark Ruby in the gut as she slashed her repeatedly before Dark Ruby could even counter, but then Ruby's scythe came closing in on her face. Dark Ruby gasped and tried to back up, but she was against a wall and tried to lean back as hard as she can and used her semblance, hoping that it would just graze her.

Well, it _did_ graze her but… it hit something in the process. Two little somethings to be exact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dark Ruby screamed as she covered her eyes as blood was pouring out of her fingers as she covered them. "MY EYES!"

 **End BGM**

"Oh, that'll hurt in the morning…" Yang winced.

"MY EYES!" She screamed. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

 _"I don't think she'll recover from that any time soon."_ Palutena said.

"AAAAGH! YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT, YOU WHORE!" Dark Ruby screamed as a portal opened up as she uncovered her eyes as blood was still pouring out and then she ran in.

"Good riddance…" Ruby said. "Bitch." She whispered, not realizing she just cursed a second time. Truth be told, she was a bit bothered that she took away someone's eyes, even if they deserved it, but it was best not to worry about it for now.

"Nnngh…" Dark Pit weakly got up. "A-agh…"

"Pittoo, you alright?" Pit asked.

"Do I look alright to you…?!" He asked as he flew up. "F-forget that fight… maybe some other day." He said and flew off.

 _"Dark Ruby may be gone, but unfortunately, the rest are still here, blissfully unaware of what's going on."_ Arlon said as they pressed onward as Pit drank a Drink of the Gods as Blake and Weiss ate an apple to heal up and went up an elevator. _"Then again, I doubt they'll be a problem to you."_

"I'm sure they won't be a problem." Weiss said. "The Underworld Forces and the Grimm, maybe… but I doubt we'll find our clones unlike how Dark Ruby found us."

 _"True, true… oh well, back to fighting."_ Arlon said as the group hopped off the elevator.

 **BGM: Resume At the Sanctum BGM**

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how I'm proud of you." Yang said to Ruby.

"You are?"

"Yeah. You showed your dark clone whose boss! And all it had to do was threaten to kill Zwei!" Yang said.

Ruby smiled. "I guess I needed some motivation." She giggled.

"Are we going to forget that YOUR language and possibly her dark clone just rubbed off on Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Ruby doesn't curse!" Yang grinned, also 'apparently' oblivious that her sister cursed. (She wasn't, but not like she cares at this point.)

"Yeah!" Ruby said.

"Unbelievable… Pit, did you hear it?" Weiss asked.

"I was kinda knocked out and focused on the painful bruises I'll get soon." Pit said, causing Weiss to facepalm.

 _I heard it._ Blake thought.

 _"I heard it, but hey, even the sweetest girls can unintentionally curse when they're at their breaking point."_ Palutena said.

"Hmm, true…" Weiss said as they pressed onward where they came across some walkways that was bombarded with meteors. "Whoa!"

 _"It's a bit daunting, I agree. Just press on."_ Palutena said as they carefully went through the walkways until… _"Ah… CHOO!"_ She sneezed as a meteor was redirected to right in front of them.

"WHOA!" Pit yelled. "Are you TRYING to squish us?!"

 _"What? That wasn't my doing!"_

 _"Goodness! So sorry, I must have lost myself in the golden melody of her sneeze."_ Arlon admitted.

"That's why you should cover your sneezes." Pit said.

 _"I would never! A strong sneeze is a sign of a strong spirit!"_ Palutena proudly said.

 _…Sure, keep telling yourself that…_ Weiss thought as she was a little grossed out and they pressed onward where they saw two Exotanks as Pit and Yang hopped on.

"This is so cool! It's like the surface of the moon!" Pit said as they were mowing down enemies.

 _"Why was the Lunar Sanctum built anyway?"_ Palutena wondered.

 _"Er, that information is highly confidential."_

 _"That only makes me more curious."_

" _Curious or not, I took an oath of silence, and I intend to honor it!_ " Arlon replied with a more annoyed tone.

 _"Now, now, no need to get all bent out of shape."_

"After all, your name IS Arlon the Serene." Yang pointed out.

" _I'm well aware of my name!_ " Arlon said. He then took a calming breath. " _But back to the topic at hand. I cannot tell you the reasons_ why _this sanctum was built. But I_ can _say that it runs on my powers. Without me, it's just a husk, an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards_."

"Ooooh, that sounds fancy!" Pit said.

"Totally!" Ruby agreed.

 _"I don't think we're getting the full story here…"_

 _"You're in no position to demand explanations."_ Arlon said. _"I am beholden only to Mistress Viridi and you six are thorns in her side, especially you humans who refuse to be put in their place."_

"Like we've heard THAT before…" Blake said.

 _"You've made your allegiances quite clear."_ Palutena said.

"Then enough talking! Let's get back to fighting." Pit said, as they proceeded to mow down enemies, including some Grimm and Underworld Army and then kept going and they hopped out when they noticed an innocent cute looking enemy.

"Aww! That's the cutest thing I've seen!" Ruby said.

"Right? I wanna touch it!" Pit said.

 _"I wouldn't."_ Palutena said. _"That thing is a Clobbler and gets angry very easily. It's basically a Forces of Nature version of the Clubberskull."_

"Oh sweet, a challenge if we make it angry!" Yang said.

"…I'll just pretend you didn't say Clubberskull." Pit said. They unfortunately had to defeat it in order to move on, and luckily, they didn't receive too much damage but it _hurt_ , but then they discovered a crescent moon hot spring so it was all worth it. They kept going as they were getting closer to Arlon as they took down more hordes of enemies and then came across not one, not two, but THREE Clobblers.

 _"I wouldn't attack wildly… you wouldn't want to get those Clobblers mad. Try luring them into a mine."_

"Got it." Weiss said.

 _"They're lucky to receive an excellent guide. Though we're on opposing sides, I must commend your work, Palutena."_ Arlon complimented.

 _"Thanks! It's just part of my job. Besides, THEY'RE doing most of the heavy lifting… which is especially impressive for them being so small!"_

 _…I'll just pretend she didn't say that._ Weiss thought as they kept going after defeating the Clobblers and went forward to deal with the last wave of enemies before reaching Arlon who was casually waiting for them while sipping tea.

 **End BGM**

"Arlon!" Pit said.

"Welcome, please make yourselves comfortable." Arlon said as he readied himself and then bowed. "Is it my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi…" He then looked up menacingly. "And the Forces of Nature."

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

They quickly ran forward and attacked Arlon who quickly disappeared as the area was darkened. "What the…?! I can't see!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Where is he?!" Weiss asked.

 _"Focus, you guys. Pay attention to where Arlon's attacks are coming from. After he attacks, shoot in that direction."_

They then heard a chuckle as Arlon attempted to blast them away with a laser, but Yang heard his chuckle and dodged the laser and punched him away.

"I say!"

 _"Good! Just like that!"_

Arlon threw some homing shots at them but they quickly dodged as Ruby, Blake and Weiss proceeded to slash him away as Pit fired arrows and then Yang punched him away. "Very impressive, but I think it's time to reveal the true extent of my power!" He said as the place darkened again and proceeded to fire lasers while in the dark as they tried to fight back, but he was just one step ahead of them… until he started chuckling again which revealed himself and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"Nnngh…!" Arlon groaned as Yang punched him in the gut and then used an uppercut and then she jumped up and punched him down in the ground to KO him. "Blast…" He groaned.

 **End BGM**

"Whew! I can finally catch my breath…" Pit said as they took off as Arlon got up and dusted himself up.

"Mmph… quite the fighters, they are. I can respect that." He said. "Now… to do something else." He said and walked off.

* * *

 _Inside the Sanctum…_

"HIYAH!" Dark Weiss yelled, igniting a Bumpety Bomb and then kicked it straight to a wall and it exploded. "Take that!" She said.

"Dark Weiss!" Dark Yang ran over. "Hades has ordered us to pull back."

"What for? I was starting to have fun!"

"I know, but he's ordered us to come back. There's something wrong with our leader, Dark Ruby."

"...Can I ignite more Bumpety Bombs?"

Dark Yang grabbed her by the ear. "No." She said as a portal open and she dragged her in.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Dark Weiss exclaimed. "YOU ARE A BUZZKILL! YOU HEAR ME?! A BUZZKILL!" She yelled as the portal closed as they were all unaware that a strange creature saw the hole in the wall and its eye sparkled with glee and then flew off… right when Arlon walked in.

"And how's the little prisoner… doing…" Arlon said, realizing the creature escaped. "…Oh dear…" He said and placed his fingers on his temple. "Mistress Viridi, we have a problem."

* * *

 _With Pit and RWBY…_

"Lunar Sanctum diffused!" Pit said as they were flying away from a falling apart Lunar Sanctum, as a creature burst out of the sanctum.

 _"But what's that… thing breaking free?"_ Palutena wondered as they turned around right when the creature went past them.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Yang said.

 _"I'm… not so sure."_ Palutena said with a hint of concern. _"But Viridi's forces are still a threat, so let's keep the heat on them."_ She said and whisked them all away.

* * *

 _With Dark Ruby…_

"THAT BITCH! THAT FUCKING BITCH OF A WHORE!" She screamed, having bandages around her eyes. "WHEN I FIND HER, I'LL DESTROY HER!"

"Yes yes, I know… but it'd be best if you rested until I find the perfect pair of new artificial eyes for you." Hades said.

"I WANT HER DEAD! I WANT TO KILL HER!"

"And you will, but for now, you need to rest." Hades advised.

"Nnngh… fine…" Dark Ruby said as she laid on her bed, groaning in agony and possibly crying. "I'll get her… I'll get her back and take HER eyes away from her…" She said, silently sobbing to herself.

* * *

 _At Palutena's temple…_

"Alright, everyone! The meteor shower is starting!" Palutena announced as they looked up and about 15 seconds later, shooting stars left and right were shooting across the sky as everyone was either standing, sitting, or lying on their backs, looking on in amazement.

 **BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Wow… it's sure pretty." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Pit said as those two were sitting down as Pit's hand slowly moved over and touched Ruby's hand as Ruby felt the touch and looked at her hand and then looked at him as Pit realized what he was touching. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"No no, it's fine. I actually like it." Ruby smiled as Pit smiled back as they looked at the meteor shower and then went back to holding hands as Zwei happily sat on Ruby's lap before yawning and falling asleep.

"I heard that if you wish upon a shooting star, it'll come true." Pit said. "Well, that's what I heard from a Centurion, but… you know what I mean."

Ruby smiled. "I know… and it seems my wish may come true someday." She said with a blush and a giggle while behind them, Palutena was looking at the stars.

 _Hmm, I wonder if Rosalina ever got that Smash invitation? It's been a couple of months ever since I joined the roster. I wonder if it got lost in space somewhere…?_ She thought to herself before shaking that thought out. _Who am I kidding? She probably did and probably taking her a while to get back here._

She smiled and then looked over to see Ruby and Pit and then let out a soft giggle. _Those two are so cute together._ She thought as they all continued watching the meteor shower.

* * *

 **Nothing like ending with a sweet moment, am I right?**


	14. Shocking, Isn't It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Wait… say that again?!" A blonde teenage girl asked in surprise.

"Ugh, that's the last time I have Arlon buy fortune cookies…" Viridi muttered.

"Um… could you like do another fortune…?" The girl asked.

"Do I look like some Fortune Goddess to you?" Viridi asked.

The girl groaned. "No… it's just… I don't like what that fortune said. I mean, it basically said 'Your day will not be a pretty one."

"I'll never understand why those dumb humans write the most… stupidest fortunes." Viridi said.

"My fortune said that 'I will be back to my full strength soon'." Arlon spoke up… who had a cast and a sling on his left arm and he drank tea.

"Okay, maybe they're _not_ stupid." Viridi said. "But don't worry Phosphora, I'm sure you're going to prove this fortune wrong."

"Right…" Phosphora nodded. "I'm still not liking it… I mean, what's next, I get called as an Assist Trophy for Smash Bros?"

"I doubt it. But you still need to go to the Thunder Cloud Temple." Viridi said. "I already have my forces facing the Underworld Army, and I heard Thanatos is leading them, so be careful."

"Got it!" Phosphora said as she flew up. "Wish me luck!" She saluted and flew off.

"…How in the world did you make tea with just one arm anyway?" Viridi wondered.

"With extreme difficulty." Arlon said.

 _Oh boy…_ Viridi thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Phosphora…_

Phosphora flew around, wondering about that fortune Viridi had read to her, but she shook that thought out. She shouldn't be worried, she's Phosphora, the Lightning Flash that works with her best friend! She may not be a goddess, but she was still a strong nymph. There's nothing to worry about!

As she smirked, she picked up the pace, ready to go over to the Thundercloud Temple… when suddenly, something smacked into her. "OOOF!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you pass!"

 _Oh great…_ Phosphora thought as she was seeing a newly revived Thanatos in front of her. She really hoped she wouldn't face him so soon. "Let me through!"

"Hmm, let me think… No!" Thanatos said.

Phosphora growled as she moved to the side, but Thanatos moved to the side as well. She flew down, he flew down. She flew up, he flew up!

Phosphora was soon getting annoyed by this and growled. "I do NOT have time for this!"

"Well, I'm not letting you past one way or another! The only way you can get past is by defeating me in battle, but I'm sure a pretty little bimbo like you wouldn't do such a thing."

Phosphora's eye twitched. "…Alright, buddy boy…" Her whole body crackled with electricity. "You want to fight? I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!"

* * *

 _At Palutena's Temple…_

"Alright, ready?" Palutena asked.

"Ready!" Pit nodded, wearing Tiger Claws this time around, as he felt like that someone was looking at him and turned to see that Ruby was affectionately looking at him, before she realized he was looking at her as she turned away.

 _Man, why can't I stop looking at him today…?_ Ruby thought.

 _Stay focused…_ Pit thought as Palutena opened the door. "Moving out!" He exclaimed… when suddenly a shot nearly hit them and hit a large piece of glass that two Centurions were moving.

"…I TOLD YOU that we should've moved to the other hallway!"

"Hey, I was the one who told YOU that! Not the other way around!"

Another shot was fired, nearly hitting them as they all flew out as the door was basically in flames at this point.

 **BGM: Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Is the door busted?" Pit asked.

 _"The door is the least of our concerns. Hades has rejoined the fray. He's not too particularly fond of disabling one of his top fighters."_ Palutena said, referring to what Ruby did to her dark clone.

"Oh no…" Weiss groaned.

 _"Oh yes! Now we have both his AND Viridi's forces wreaking havoc."_ She said as they proceeded to take down the Underworld, Grimm and the Forces of Nature all together. _"The Underworld Army and the Grimm versus the Forces of Nature are out for blood, each others AND yours."_

"Sooo… what else is new?" Blake asked.

 _"On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander."_

"THANATOS?! WHY HIM?!" Weiss yelled.

"He's still alive?!" Pit asked.

 _"Apparently! And leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora."_

"Phosphora…?" Ruby wondered as Phosphora zipped passed them and got rid of some Syrens as she turned around when she heard her name.

"Yes, you called?" She asked, and then saw Thanatos quickly catching up to her as she growled in annoyance.

"So YOU'RE commanding the For-

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE, CAN THIS WAIT?!" Thanatos cut off Pit as he flew past them as he was dealing with Phosphora.

"So… Thanatos has been resurrected as… a glowworm?" Pit wondered.

 _"I think the look he's looking for is more 'glow dragon'."_ Palutena said.

"…Or just being a dumbass again." Weiss quietly said to herself as they saw Phosphora and Thanatos clashing, creating a shockwave.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

"And crazy!" Pit added.

 _"It's the Underworld vs Nature, their commanders locked in fierce battle. I'm ready to pull you all out of there if things get out of control."_ She said as they went after the two of them, but Weiss had something on her mind.

"I can't believe Thanatos is still alive… after I killed him, no less!" Weiss said.

 _"Even so, he's quite perky by the looks of things."_

"Well, that's only fair! I've been finished off a few times myself." Pit said.

 _"Hmm, Thanatos, Pandora, Hewdraw… Hades revived them all from the old days."_ Palutena said as they saw Thanatos flying away from Phosphora. _"It must have taken some work to bring them back."_

"But this is Thanatos' _third_ time around!" Pit told her.

 _"Thanatos is a bit of a… special case."_ Hades chimed in as they rounded a corner to see them still going at it.

"You're telling me…" Weiss muttered.

 _"He_ is _the God of Death, after all. So he gets perks like evil powers and health insurance… and free soda!"_ Hades said as they watched Thanatos and Phosphora cut through a floating island as if it was nothing.

 _"Resurrected from the dead, that's some health insurance!"_ Palutena said as Thanatos flew near them.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed as Phosphora and Thanatos flew off. "I gotta admit, he's fast! …Must be all that free soda."

 _"Lovely little Phosphora's no slouch in the fighting department, either."_

 _"Ugh! Will you stop trying to butter up all the ladies? It's gross!"_ Palutena said in a disgusted tone.

 _"There's nothing wrong with compliments."_ Viridi finally spoke up.

"Viridi! Where'd you come fro-?" Pit began before getting interrupted.

 _"But Commander Phosphora must also be respected for her power!"_ Viridi said.

 _"Anyway, just keep after Thanatos and Phosphora. It's great how they're wearing each other out like this!"_ Palutena said, as they watched Phosphora attack Thanatos from behind and flew off. _"I mean, who knows? You may have to fight the both of them at the same time."_

"Oh, you know that _I'd_ do that." Yang smirked.

"Oh Yang…" Ruby rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You know it's true!"

 _"Even so, we all know how that would end!"_ Viridi said.

 _"Almost akes you take pity on Pitty… and possibly Team RWBY but mostly Pitty."_

"Gee, thanks for that…" Pit muttered as they flew up to see that Phosphora and Thanatos were not looking very hot.

 _"Thanypoo! Are you okay?"_ Hades asked.

 _Thanypoo?_ Ruby thought.

"OH YES, I'M JUST PEACHY!" Thanatos yelled.

 _"He doesn't seem peachy."_ Palutena said.

 _"That's because Phosphora combines the depeachifying power and speed of lightning!"_

Phosphora and Thanatos soon were in front of each other, ready to deal the final blow as they flew straight for each other… but Phosphora hit first. "Finishing blow!"

"AAAAH! FAREWELL CRY!" Thanatos yelled as he fell into the abyss below.

 _"Bravo! BraVO!"_ Viridi cheered.

 _"Oh me oh my. Whatever shall I do?"_ Hades wondered in fake worry as Phosphora panted and holding on to her shoulder, and then noticed Team RWBY and Pit heading for her as she got ready to fight them.

 _"Phosphora, you need to recharge. You're not at full strength to battle them!"_

Phosphora groaned… most likely because Thanatos hit her pretty hard. "Got it…" She said and flew off.

"Man, she really brought the thunder!" Ruby said as they flew after her.

 _"I SAID lightning, human! Sheesh, get it right!"_ Viridi scolded.

 _"Whatever. We'll just keep fighting without someone out there giving orders."_ Hades said.

 _"Are you saying it makes no difference whether your troops have a leader?"_ Palutena questioned.

 _"They're all idiots. Seriously, I don't even know if any of them have actual brains…"_

"I have a question. Where's Phosphora?" Pit wondered.

 _"She must be recharging after her battle with Thanatos. Now's your chance! Let's hit her before she fully recovers."_

"Good idea!"

"I'm all for that." Ruby said.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" Yang smirked.

 _"We may not have the best dental plan, but justice is on our side!"_

"…Remind me to not go to the dentist in Skyworld…" Weiss said.

"Now it's OUR turn to bring the thunder!" Pit exclaimed.

"YEAH!" RWBY cheered as they flew forward and seeing spiraling clouds in front of them as Phosphora spotted them, growling in frustration.

"Persistent, aren't we?!" She asked and flew in, sending in reinforcements to back her up but Palutena opened up a pathway for them as Phosphora proceeded to shoot some lightning bolts in the clouds.

"Whoa, this is intense!" Blake exclaimed.

 _"Hold on as best you can. Phosphora is definitely up this way."_

Phosphora smiled. "Nope, there's nobody here!"

"We can totally hear you!" Pit growled.

Phosphora quickly flew off as she saw the Thunder Cloud Temple in front of her as she flew straight ahead and quickly entered, right when the others came out.

"Whoa…" Yang said in amazement.

 _"THIS is the Thunder Cloud Temple. It's been abandoned since ancient times."_ Palutena said.

 _"Here already? I didn't even have the chance to take a shower!"_ Phosphora complained.

"Too bad!" Yang smirked as they flew closer, only to get nearly electrocuted by several lightning bolts from the temple.

"Yikes!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"It seems that Phosphora's not totally spent with her battle with Thanatos after all."_

 _"It's just one fight after another, today is just not my day! The fortune Mistress Viridi read me didn't paint a very good picture either…"_

"Wait, Viridi reads fortunes?" Ruby asked.

"She probably bought some fortune cookies." Yang said.

 _"Even so, I wonder what other services she offers."_ Palutena wondered.

"Anyway, it's on!" Pit declared.

 _"Looking forward to it!"_

 _"Sending you guys in!"_ Palutena said as Pit flew down as the girls followed him closely and thankfully not getting electrocuted in the process.

 **End BGM**

Phosphora wiped the sweat from her forehead, grumbling to herself about how she was followed, but then she remembered something about how Viridi is disgusted about... something about that red girl and Pit was it? She wasn't really paying attention about that, but it probably wasn't too important. But she admits that angel did look cute though.

 _"Phosphora, are you sure you can handle it on your own?"_

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. This electricity is charging my batteries anyway."

 _"That's good. I just hope you can put an end to those humans."_

"Oh have some more faith in me." Phosphora chuckled. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

 _With the others…_

 **BGM: Thunder Cloud Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"It looks like Phosphora is powering this place. You'll need to cut the supply. Some of the pillars and walls are electrified, don't get zapped!"_

"You mean this wall?" Ruby asked as she and Pit touched it… and got electrified. "YOOOOOOW!" They both yelled, causing WBY to facepalm.

 _"Remember what I said about not getting zapped?"_

Pit then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Your hair! It's standing up!"

Ruby laughed. "So is yours!" She said and then playfully pushed Weiss into one.

"YOOOOOOOOOW!" Weiss yelled, as her hair was sticking up as Pit and Ruby started laughing. "NOT! FUNNY!" She yelled as she tried to push Ruby into it… but got Blake instead as her hair was sticking up and her kitty ears were tingling.

"…Are anyone else's ears tingling or is it just me?" Blake asked.

"Aww, I feel left out." Yang said and proceeded to get shocked herself as they saw her hair soon after.

"That's not normal…" Blake said.

"How…?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh my…!" Ruby said.

"Oh my goodness… she's like a Super Saiyan!" Pit exclaimed.

"Thanks…?" Yang tilted her head as they soon put their hair down and went forward to get rid of the enemies and then went up an elevator when they went inside.

"Ugh… this place would be a lot easier if I had rubber sandals…" Pit said.

"Or rubber shoes." Ruby added.

Phosphora giggled. _"It's not my fault that you don't conduct electricity very well!"_

"We'll see who's laughing when we shut the power down!" Yang declared and they went into the next area where they noticed a power supply heavily guarded by the Forces of Nature.

 _"I think that's a power supply to some of the areas in this temple. Destroying it would probably make life easier for all of you."_ Palutena said as they proceeded to take down the guards and destroyed the power supply.

"Woohoo!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"That seemed to cut some of the power so you can move forward now."_

 _"Whatever. It's no skin off my back."_ Phosphora shrugged it off like no big deal as they moved forward to notice a train car of sorts.

"Is that a train car?" Pit wondered.

 _"There's something inside of it. Break it open and I'll move its contents near the exit for you to grab."_ Palutena said as they did just that as a few treats awaited them.

 _"Sure, go right ahead."_

"Wait, you're not putting up a fight?" Blake asked.

 _"What do I care? This isn't my place."_

 _"So you're basically squatting in this abandoned temple. Dignified."_

"Not _squatting. Repurposing! Besides, I'll be out of here before too long."_

"Why's that?" Yang asked.

 _"Because the free-spirited Phosphora isn't one to put down roots!"_ Viridi spoke up. _"…Like a hobo. Anyway, I've been busy with the Underworld Army, so I've asked her to defeat you."_

"Ha! I'd like to see her try!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Oooh, what bluster! What bravado! I guess I can't back down now."_ Phosphora said.

 _…Was she trying to flirt with him?_ Ruby thought, feeling something in her gut that was screaming… something as she shook that feeling out and went forward along with the others as they went around a winding spiral and went forward, taking out some Bumpety Bombs in the process.

 _"Phosphora is busy recharging at the temple's center."_

"Got it!" Yang nodded.

 _"You'll need to move fast and get to her before she's done."_

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!"_ Phosphora mocked. _"You're such a yes man, Pit! It's a good thing you're so cute."_

"WHAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"You're… you're not just making fun of me now, are you?" Pit asked, turning red.

 _"Aww, you're turning red! That's even cuter!"_

"Why I oughta…!" Ruby growled.

 _"He embarrasses easily, don't mind him."_ Palutena said.

 _"Oh, don't give it a second thought… ma'am."_

Pit's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

Palutena's eye twitched. _"Did you just call me… ma'am?! Are you trying to start something?!"_ She asked as they hopped onto a grind rail.

 _"You're right, I'm sorry! You're MUCH too young to be called 'ma'am'."_

 _"You know as well as I do the lifespan of gods! And how about you? What's YOUR age?"_

 _"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"_ Both of them said at the same time.

"Um… for the record… I don't mind being called 'sir'…" Pit said, unaware that he just made things a bit worse. For Ruby, that is.

 _"Yes, well, as much as I'd like to continue this delightful chat, I have things to do."_

 _"I know it's difficult when she's flirting with you, but remember that she's the ENEMY."_

"Right…"

"Can I just go ahead and say that SOMEONE over here is _jealous?"_ Yang smirked, glancing over at Ruby.

"Me?! Jealous?! I'm not jealous!" Ruby defended herself.

"Then explain how you were getting a little riled up when Phosphora was flirting with him." Yang said with a knowing smile.

"I WASN'T!"

"It's perfectly natural to be jealous." Weiss said.

"But jealousy isn't my thing!"

 _"…I wonder…"_ Phosphora said. _"Oh, Pit, you are so adorable with those firm muscles of yours!"_

"EXCUSE ME?!" Ruby yelled as some Forces of Nature heard this and started to take bets on who would take Pit as some of them suggested Phosphora, while some others suggested Ruby as they went around to activate an air duct and when they got in, they went up a few floors.

"Huh, neat… we can go higher depending on the strength of the air current." Pit said, obviously not helping with the situation because…

 _"Brains AND brawn. He's the whole package!"_

"SHUT UP!" Ruby screamed, ready to find Phosphora and rip her to shreds.

 _"Ha! The blonde bimbo's right. You ARE jealous!"_

"I AM NOT!" Ruby yelled.

"…Did you just call me a bimbo?!" Yang growled as they went into the next area as there were some moving electric currents in the room, along with a few Forces of Nature.

 _"Pay attention to the movement of those electric currents."_ Palutena warned.

 _"I think it's probably fine to touch them. Seriously, they're PERFECTLY safe."_ Phosphora said as they proceeded to dodge the electric currents and take out the enemies as they went into the next room to take out more enemies and took out the next switch… And then they fell and landed on a grind rail.

"Whoa! Sweet!" Yang said.

"Wow!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Grind rails, huh? Well la di da! …I wish we had the budget for grind rails…"_ Phosphora complained.

"Why don't you?" Weiss wondered out of curiosity.

 _"Mistress Viridi thinks they're too expensive to make."_

 _"It's true. I'm not much of a grind rail gal anyway."_ Viridi said.

 _What if I told you that grind rails are actually free to use?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"Liar!"_ Viridi shouted as they quickly ran forward and ignoring the enemies since the ground was crumbling below them, but they luckily made it through without any trouble and ran inside again, and then the last area, where Phosphora was waiting for them, was upon them.

 _"Hold on, I'm detecting a Zodiac Chamber right near you."_ Palutena said.

"Oh good, I was wondering if we were near it." Pit said as they turned to see an electric wall where the Libra chamber awaited at the other side. "Ooooh…"

 _"Huh, that's going to be tricky."_ Palutena said as Pit took a running start… and got electrified and was launched back.

"OW!"

"Hmm…" Blake rubbed her chin and then had an idea, aiming her claws and fired a charged shot as it went through and into the chamber as Blake's clone appeared as she ran forward, grabbed the Libra Sponge and ran out.

 _"Well, that's one way to grab the Libra Sponge."_ Palutena said as the Libra Sponge disappeared along with the clone.

"What does it do?" Ruby asked.

 _"It basically increases the strength of your attacks for a little while."_ Palutena explained as they walked forward and Phosphora was waiting for them.

 **End BGM**

Phosphora floated above them with a smirk. "Hello there!"

Pit smirked. "Attention, pet of Viridi! You'd better sharpen! YOUR! CLAWS!" He yelled, doing an epic pose with his Tiger Claws. "I am the servant of Palutena, goddess of light and-"

Zap.

"OW OW!" He yelled, jumping back.

Phosphora blew smoke coming from her finger. "Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main-ACK!"

Phosphora was suddenly knocked down by none other than Ruby, who had a look that screamed of jealousy.

"I know that look anywhere." Phosphora said, kicking Ruby off and staying in the air to avoid Ruby who was trying to catch her.

"…I say we let Ruby handle this one on her own." Yang said casually.

"Totally." Weiss and Blake agreed.

"What? Why?" Pit asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's in loooove with you and she's jealous that someone else is interested in a hunk like you!" Phosphora said.

"Hunk?!" Pit blushed in embarrassment.

It was at this moment… that Ruby just about had enough. "THAT! IS! IT!" She screamed and used her scythe to jump up and knock Phosphora down.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT!"_ Hades cheered.

"KICK HER BUTT, RUBY!" Yang yelled.

Ruby quickly ran forward, slashing Phosphora a couple of times. "Are you even trying?" Phosphora asked, not seemed to be fazed by her attacks and fired a powerful lightning bolt at her, knocking her back, but Ruby recovered and quickly used her semblance to get near Phosphora and slashed her before firing from Crescent Rose and then from her palm. "Argh… impressive for a little fast human!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled as she proceeded to slash her repeatedly.

 _"And I thought the fight outside was exciting, but it seems the real action's in here!"_ Hades said.

 _"Ha! That human doesn't even stand a chance against Phosphora!"_ Viridi declared.

 _"Glad you're enjoying the show, oh divine peanut gallery."_ Palutena sarcastically said.

"I, for one, am honored to have you all in the audi-" Ruby shot Phosphora in the gut. "GAH!"

Ruby quickly slashed her away. "I'll tell you something, I am NOT jealous!"

"Yeah, you definitely are!" Phosphora said. "Tell me something, do you like Pit?"

"I do!"

"No, as in _like like_? You looooooove him?"

Ruby blushed. "No… that's not it!"

"Admit it, you have feelings for him!"

"I DO NOT!" Ruby screamed and slashed her repeatedly.

"Oh, so you don't love him?"

Ruby growled. "OF COURSE I DO! I LOVED HIM EVER SINCE WE'VE GOTTEN TO KNOW EACH OTHER!"

 **Pause BGM**

"Wh-what…?!" Pit blushed as it just hit him.

"You sly dog…" Yang playfully elbowed him.

"Uh… I… uh…"

Ruby paused, realizing what she just said. "Wait… did I…"

 _"Reverse psychology… nice!"_ Hades exclaimed.

"I knew it." Phosphora said. "You're jealous."

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "Alright, fine! I love him! I've been telling myself that I don't just so it wouldn't ruin my friendship with him! I love him!"

"…Okay, tone it down." Phosphora said as Pit was blushing a deep red.

"I… uh… like you too…" Pit said as Ruby's heart skipped a beat.

"…He likes me… HE ACTUALLY LIKES ME!" Ruby screamed with delight as Phosphora sweatdropped.

"What did I get myself into…?" Phosphora wondered. "Never mind, let's finish this!"

 **Resume BGM**

Ruby quickly slashed Phosphora several times as Phosphora blasted her back with electricity and they proceeded to basically kill each other over Pit while he just stood there.

"Um… what just happened?" Pit asked.

"Love happened." Weiss said. "I'm actually happy for the two of you."

"Uh… I… I… uh…"

"Soooo, when are you two gonna kiss~?" Yang asked.

"YANG!" Pit yelled.

"Oh come on, it should happen soon!"

Ruby and Phosphora were both panting. "It's like… you got yourself energized ever since you confessed your love! What's with you humans anyway?!"

"Don't underestimate us humans!" Ruby said and then they quickly lunged at each other for one final time as they were in a standstill… before Phosphora screamed in pain before falling to the ground. "Heh, did you see THAT thunder?"

"No… because you can't SEE thunder…" Phosphora groaned.

 **End BGM**

Phosphora weakly got up. "I-I don't care if you're in love with that angel… I'll… get you back… soon…!" She growled as she suddenly fell on her back.

 _"No! This can't be happening!"_ Viridi said as Ruby walked back to Pit with an affectionate smile and hugged him.

"I love you, Pit." She smiled.

"Um… can I… uh… think about this for a while before I… you know…" Pit said, trying to find a way to not make it sound rude, but Ruby seemed to know.

"It's fine. I'll wait." Ruby said, winking at him as the rest of WBY smiled at the two… as the place started to rumble.

 _"The place is going back to the dogs without lovely little Phosphora."_ Hades said.

 _"Smarm it up while you still can, Hades. We'll be after you soon enough."_ Palutena said as everyone was taken away by beams of light while Pit was last, as he wondered one thing.

"What just-" He was whisked away. "HAAAAAAAPEEEEEEEEEEEEENED!"

* * *

 _Back at the Nature temple…_

"I am SO getting that tramp back for thi-OW! Phosphora winced from the wounds she received.

"Not in this condition you're not!" Viridi said in a scolding tone.

"Soooo..." Phosphora got out sheepishly. "You're not, like, mad about me losing to a human... are you?"

Viridi sighed. "It's frustrating, but no… those humans should be dead by now but they're stronger than I thought."

"That's a relief." Phosphora sighed in content. "Does this mean I can get back in the field?"

"Right after going in the hot springs. It'll help you for sure." She smiled as Phosphora nodded and they walked over together, but Viridi had something else in her mind.

Craglanche is still knocked out, Arlon has a broken arm, and Phosphora isn't in a better state either… she has a dark feeling that they'll come after her next and do something way worse.

And to top it all off, that creature that escaped the Lunar Sanctum was missing, so that was making her uneasy as well.

 _"…Never mind about that. I need to focus on my battle with Pit and RWBY."_ Viridi thought as they went into the hot springs, attempting to heal Phosphora.

However, fate had other plans.

 _"Mistress Viridi, I believe we have an emergency."_

"Ugh, can't it wait for now, Arlon?" Viridi asked.

 _"I'm afraid not. You may want to check the sky."_

"Alright, but it better be important." Viridi said as she walked out side... only to see what looked like to be floating islands. "What in the world..."

 _"Shall I prepare the forces, Mistress?"_ Arlon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and make it quick."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Skyworld..._

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, Zwei." Palutena said, wonder what got the dog so riled up. Of course, she got her answer when Zwei pointed his face up in the sky as Palutena saw the same floating island. "Guess that's my answer."

"What shall we do, Lady Palutena?" A Centurian asked in worry.

"Get Pit and Team RWBY ready. This could spell trouble."

* * *

 _In the Underworld..._

"Well that seems interesting." Hades asked as he too saw the floating islands.

"What do you think they are?" Dark Yang asked.

"Not sure, but I know this should help with my plans to get more souls." Hades answered. "But just in case, I'd better sent my monsters out."

"We'll get ready as well." Dark Blake said.

"What about Dark Ruby?" Dark Weiss asked...only to hear Dark Ruby's screaming as an answer.

"I'm sure she's fine here." Hades nonchalantly said. "So while she recovers, the Meta will take her place."

"Yes Lord Hades."

* * *

 **Ah, reverse psychology. It does wonders, no?**


	15. Aurum Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

All was quiet in Ruby's room, not a creature was stirring, not even Ruby since she was knocked out. "Mmm… Pit…" She smiled and then felt something lick her face. "Mmm…! Oh, Pit, that tickles…! Stop it!" Ruby giggled in her sleep, unaware that it was Zwei licking her face and not Pit.

Zwei tilted his head and looked out the window as he tried to figure out what to do as he heard someone scream in agony… probably belonging to a Centurion.

"DOES BEAUTY SLEEP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!" Weiss' voice was heard as a door slammed shut.

"Ugh… yeah, I'm gonna feel that one for a while…" A Centurion groaned.

But back to Zwei, he didn't know what to do as he nudged Ruby. "Mmm… Pit…!" Ruby giggled and turned the other way, sleeping as Zwei proceeded to pounce on her to try and get her attention, then he started to whine… but nothing worked… but then he had an idea.

Zwei walked over to Ruby's head, got close to her ear… and then barked.

"YAAAGH!" Ruby screamed as she got up, but she was still sleepy as she looked to see Zwei doing his usual dorky smile. "…Zwei, what is it?"

Zwei hopped off the bed and pointed out the door. "…I already took you out hours ago… it's not even day yet…"

Zwei frowned and then walked forward and hopped on her bed, pointing out the window to see the islands, as Ruby looked at it. "Oh… interesting cloud formations…" She yawned and then went back to sleep, which only frustrated the corgi until he had another idea.

He proceeded and managed to get under Ruby and with all his might, he started carrying the girl outside as he opened the door and went over to Ruby's star and placed her on it.

"Mmm… five more minutes, dad…" Ruby groaned as Palutena put a sleeping Blake on hers, as two Strongarms placed down a sleeping Yang and Weiss.

"Well, that's one way to get them on the stars, I suppose." Palutena said.

"Where's the captain…?" A Centurion asked.

"Oh, I already woke him up." Palutena said.

"Ugh… I'm so… sleepy…" Pit yawned as he groggily walked over to the door and free fell out the door.

"…Well, sort of." Palutena said, activating Pit's Power of Flight as the four of them pushed the stars out, joining Pit.

"…Uh… is that such a good idea…?" Pit yawned.

"Mmm… I feel like I'm floating in mid-air…" Weiss said as she yawned and stretched… and realized where she was. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled, as her screaming woke up the rest of the girls.

"Who what where why?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Why are we…?" Blake wondered.

"Uh… please tell me I'm dreaming." Ruby said.

"I wish we were…" Pit rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 _"Sorry to drag you out so early, but we've got an emergency."_ Palutena said.

"…Can't we change into our regular clothes…? I don't think pajamas are gonna cut it…" Yang said.

 _"Nope, not a chance. You see, we have a BIG problem. Bigger than all of us Gods."_

"Oh what could be bigger than… the... Oh Gods..." Weiss trailed off as they turned to see several floating islands, which had them snap awake to full attention.

"HUH?!" Pit yelled. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"It's… ransacking the world… whatever THAT is!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Enemies incoming!"_ Palutena caught their attention as some triangle-like… things came over to attack as they fired lasers, forcing them to dodge.

"They're firing at us!" Pit pointed out the obvious as they attempted to get rid of them.

 _"I'm not even sure what THEY are!"_ Palutena said as they got rid of the enemies, but then three more triangles proceeded to form up and shoot them, but they proceeded to get destroyed. _"They're organized, but who's giving the orders?"_

"Oh! Maybe they're a new unit of the Forces of Nature?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that could be the reason." Pit said.

 _"Come on, now! Do they look 'natural' to you?"_ Viridi spoke up.

"Vir-"

 _"Morning, do-gooders~!"_ Hades casually said.

"…Oh great, don't tell me you two are behind this." Weiss said.

 _"Sadly, no, but I do applaud any and all violence directed at you!"_

 _"Plus, you should know that I'd never work with Hades."_ Viridi said. _"In fact, I was about to destroy him when THEY suddenly appeared!"_

 _"…No, they saved HER at the last minute…"_ Hades corrected.

"So… none of us know what they are?" Blake asked.

 _"I'm sure know-it-all Palutena is just dying to illuminate us all."_ Hades said, as they proceeded to get rid of the strange enemies.

 **BGM: Mysterious Invaders (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Unfortunately, I don't know any more than you do. I can only tell you that they're not of this world."_

Pit's eyes widened. "You mean… they're invaders from space?!" He said as they picked up the pace.

 _"They're not just invading. This swarm is harvesting whole sections of the Earth!"_ Viridi said. _"They're like bees taking pollen back to whatever hive they call home!"_

 _"Not to quibble on the details, but I think locusts are a more apt analogy."_ Hades spoke up. _"But whatever they are, they must be stopped. Earth is MY flower to plunder, not theirs!"_

 _"Ugh, do I have to do EVERYTHING around here? FORCES OF NATURE, DROP THE HAMMER!"_

 _"I guess we Underworlders will get in the mix, too. Shoot anything that moves!"_

"…Still can't get along, I see…" Pit muttered as they proceeded to take down a UFO enemy.

 _"Do what you can and try to stay out of the thick of things."_ Palutena advised.

"…Is that even possible at this point?" Weiss wondered as they proceeded to take down more enemies.

"Ugh, these guys are annoying!" Yang exclaimed, shaking some of them off of her.

"Tell me about it, I've never seen anything like this!" Pit said as they were closing in on a huge island.

 _"These guys are tough…"_ Viridi admitted.

 _"But what are they…?"_ Palutena wondered as they got a little closer.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A voice suddenly laughed and then someone on fire just flew past them all.

"Whoa! Where'd he come from?!" Ruby asked as the fiery figure destroyed the creatures with ease.

"Villains are no match… for Pyrrhon!"

 _"Pyrrhon…? THE sun god Pyrrhon?"_ Palutena asked.

"The one and only!"

"…This wacko's the sun god?" Pit asked.

 _"Well, that's what he calls himself, anyway!"_ Viridi said.

"Of course he's a wacko! No one is freaking sane around here!" Weiss complained.

"Ah! So you're all together, including some humans? Good, Pyrrhon loves a party!"

"…Oh great, he's referring to himself in the third person…" Yang groaned.

 _"Ugh, that's the one thing I despise more than humans!"_ Viridi said, seeming to agree with Yang.

 _"Listen, do you know anything about these enemies?"_ Palutena asked.

"Pfft, of course! They're the Aurum, and THIS passel of floating islands is just one of their bases."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Blake said.

 _"Just one of their bases? How much more hell DO they plan to raise?"_ Hades wondered.

"Let me drop a little knowledge on ya." Pyrrhon began.

 _"Oh, goody…"_ Viridi said sarcastically.

"It's all in the Book of Divine Prophecy, chapter 84, section 3: Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from, and return to nothing. They travel around the galaxy to swallow up the heavens, land, and seas."

"Uh… what?" Weiss asked.

 _"I don't remember that passage."_ Viridi said.

"I'll break it down for you, godlings and earthlings, the Aurum are going to eat the entire earth."

"WHAT?!" Pit and RWBY yelled.

"But stow your fear, Pyrrhon has a delivery… and the return address is _justice!_ "

"Uh… we can trust this guy, right…?" Ruby asked.

 _"Um…"_ Palutena wondered what to say.

 _"You know things are dire if THAT'S the guy we're listening to!"_ Viridi said.

"Feel the wrath of my pyroblasters, space weirdos! HAHAHAHAHA! KABLOOEY, KABLAMMY!" Pyrrhon laughed, destroying any Aurum in his path.

 _"Yes… let's let Pyrrhon take care of this…"_ Palutena said. _"We'll take care of the other islands!"_

"Got it!" Pit said as they flew into a crevice where Quoils awaited them, but they quickly destroyed them and went down until they got out of the crevice, where they saw the earth being swallowed up. "This is out of control!"

 _"The Aurum are blowing up the earth and then taking the pieces for themselves!"_ Viridi said.

"If they're like bees, what are they doing with it all? Making honey?" Pit wondered.

"I… doubt it." Blake said.

 _"Viridi, it_ was _you and Hades who lured the Aurum to our world."_

 _"WHAT?! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!"_

 _"Well, Pyrrhon said they're beckoned by destruction and corruption. They were likely drawn here by the war between the Underworld and nature."_

 _"Convenient how you've forgotten YOUR little tiff with the Underworld Army. Not to mention dragging those little humans along!"_

"Convenient how YOU'VE forgotten a massive Reset Bomb visible from space." Pit said.

 _"You! Zip it! The Aurum are the aggressors here, WE'RE the victims!"_ Viridi growled.

 _"You're absolutely right. Like it or not, we're all on the same side now."_ Palutena said.

"With… Hades and Viridi?" Weiss asked, paling just thinking about it. "…Oh no…"

 _"Yep, anyway that tower on that island is the key to stopping all this devastation. Prepare for land battle!"_ Palutena ordered.

"Got it!" Pit said as they soon landed on the island.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Aurum Island (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Whoa… this looks all… futuristic." Yang said.

"Is this, the future?" Pit wondered as they walked around and got surrounded by Tribytes as they were soon destroyed.

 _"The Aurum must have stolen materials from all over to build this place."_ Viridi said.

 _"I wonder how many other planets were harvested to make it…"_ Palutena solemnly wondered.

"For being patched together, everything seems pretty structured." Blake said.

"Right?" Pit agreed.

 _"If the Aurum are like bees, that's no surprise. Bees are orderly colonies. Likewise, the Aurum act as one… and I doubt these drones have any sense of free will."_

"This is creepy… there's all this activity here… but no actual life!" Ruby said.

"Right? At this point, we'd be expecting a boss at this point and he'd be like: "Mwahaha, I've been waiting for you, Pit and RWBY!"'

 _"Aww, Pit… are you feeling lonely? Because I can call in one of my commanders to keep you company!"_ Viridi teased.

 _"That won't be necessary. Pit's got Ruby."_ Hades said. _"It's just a matter of time before they actually kiss and you'd have to eat a sandwich full of poison ivy!"_

"HADES!" Ruby and Pit yelled.

 _"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT CONVERSATION?!"_ Viridi yelled.

 _"Also, maybe you didn't notice this, but I have."_ Hades spoke up. _"You know how we're all working together?"_

 _"Yeah… where are you going with this?"_ Palutena wondered.

 _"And Viridi hates humans?"_

 _"Yeah… what about that?"_ Viridi asked.

 _"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're working with Pretty Palutena, Pitty Pat and RWBY… which meeeans that we're working with humans as well. Therefore, you are working with humans."_

It was at this moment that Viridi was silent… and was silent for a few minutes.

"Uh… Viridi?" Ruby wondered.

"Helloooooo?" Pit asked.

 _"Hades, did you break her?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"If I did, then woohoo, go me!"_ Hades cheered.

 _"Ugh..."_ Viridi groaned. _"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. I didn't even think about it until you said something! UGH! GREAT, I'M WORKING WITH HUMANS! WHOOPDEE-FUCKING-DOO!"_ She screamed.

"Langua-!

 _"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SCOLDING ME FOR CURSING! I'M A GODDESS, I CAN CURSE WHENEVER I FUCKING WANT!"_

 _"This is even better than I thought!"_ Hades grinned.

 _"Okay, you know what? After we're done with the Aurum, we go back to killing each other and never speak of this again, agreed?"_ Viridi asked.

"Agreed." RWBY said as they went forward and dealt with more enemies, including some harmless Pixlos and they proceeded to go inside where they noticed some enemies that looked like they were waving at them.

"Huh…? Are those enemies waving at us?" Pit wondered.

 _"They're not saying hello, if that's what you're asking."_ Viridi said.

 _"Those Aurum enemies are called Zaurums. Their attacks can confuse you, so don't stop and say hi."_ Palutena warned as they got rid of the Zaurums while they managed to confuse Weiss and Pit, but they snapped out of it and they walked forward.

"Can I say something that's been bothering me?" Blake asked.

 _"What is it?"_ Palutena asked.

"It's that Pyrrhon guy… does he seem a little off to you?"

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"Well, he came out of nowhere and basically knew about the Aurum. Do you think he's one of _them_? Because it felt a little… scripted to me." Blake said.

 _"Scripted? You mean as in he'd come in, knowing about the Aurum and basically destroying some of them?"_ Viridi asked.

"Yeah, like… he's telling us all of this as he conveniently shows up out of nowhere and saves us from getting bombarded from their attacks. Does that seem off to you?" Blake pointed out.

"Hmm, now that you mention it… it did seem a bit off." Weiss said.

 _"I agree… something IS off with that weirdo."_ Viridi said. _"But what choice do we have? Even if he is suspicious, he knows what the Aurum are… even if it is a little bizarre he shows up out of nowhere, we have to rely on him."_

 _"Viridi's right. But I do think we should keep an eye on him."_ Palutena suggested.

"I dunno, I think you're just being paranoid." Ruby said.

"Yeah, what Ruby said." Pit nodded.

"…Hmm, well, I'm keeping my eye on him."

"Same here." Weiss, Palutena and Viridi all said at once.

"Yang, how about you?" Blake asked.

"He seems like a fun guy. I don't care if he IS suspicious." Yang said.

"Oooof course you'd say that." Weiss muttered as they went forward and noticed a treasure box as they went in… but they suddenly went down.

"Huh?!" Ruby asked.

 _"An elevator into a torture chamber! Convenient!"_ Viridi smirked.

 _"Hades, did you put that treasure box there?"_ Palutena asked?

 _"ME? I would never!"_

Pit walked over to the Treasure Chest… to reveal a Mimicutie. "Ugh, it's a Mimicutie!"

 _"That's strange…"_ Viridi said.

 _"Did the Aurum put it there?"_ Palutena wondered as they proceeded to take out the Mimicutie but got heavily beat up… but luckily, there was a hot spring there.

"Oh ho! A hot spring!" Pit grinned as they walked forward… but then the hot spring suddenly raised up. "Where's it going?! GET BACK HERE, HOT SPRING!"

 _"Don't worry, there are stairs to your right that will take you to it."_

"I love you hot spring!" Pit exclaimed as they ran upstairs and hopped into the Hot spring. "Ah… I am feeling the healin'!"

 _"I hope for your sake it's a Hot Spring and not some kind of other… puddle…"_ Viridi said as the five of them paled up and quickly got out of it.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" Ruby groaned.

"That's just wrong!" Weiss exclaimed as they heard Viridi giggling.

"Was this payback for defeating your commanders?" Yang asked.

 _"Maaaaaaybe."_ Viridi smiled innocently as they went forward where they noticed two Exotanks.

"Hey look, some Exotanks!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Hey look, who cares?"_ Hades asked as Pit and Yang hopped on the Exotanks.

 _"It doesn't make sense…"_ Viridi said, scratching her head in confusion.

 _"I certainly didn't put them there…"_ Palutena said.

"Well, since they're here, we might as well use 'em!" Yang grinned as they proceeded to mow down the Aurum and the other enemies unfortunate enough to be in their way as they kept going where they noticed a ramp and a platform.

 _"There's a jump up ahead."_ Palutena pointed out the obvious.

 _"You're gonna fall~! You're gonna fall~!"_ Viridi said in a playfully teasing manner as Pit was the first to do it… aaaaand overshot it.

"No!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Hahaha! Nice one, Pitty!"_ Hades laughed… and then Yang stopped perfectly and she pulled out an Aurum Bow.

"Huh…" Yang looked at it before it disappeared on her as they proceeded to go forward and mowing down more Tribytes where they noticed another Treasure Box.

 _"There's another treasure box."_ Palutena pointed out.

 _"All hail the goddess of obvious!"_ Viridi exclaimed sarcastically, as Ruby went over to open it… only for it to sprout legs.

"Uh oh!" Ruby exclaimed while Pit paled at the Mimicutie.

"No no no no no no no…"

 _"What elegance! What grace! What disturbing brutality!"_ Hades cheered.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"He seems awfully chipper…" Weiss said, referring to Hades as they proceeded to beat up the Mimicutie while getting beat up themselves.

 _"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?"_ Hades chuckled as the Mimicutie was soon destroyed… but Pit's Exotank blew up.

"AAAAAH!" Pit screamed as he fell, but then Ruby caught him in your arms.

"Gotcha!" She smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" Pit smiled back.

 _"Now, kiss!"_ Hades said as both of them blushed while looking away. Even though Ruby confessed, she's still just a little shy about kissing Pit, and Pit felt the same way even though he didn't confess. _"…Seriously, am I the only one that wants to see Viridi scratch her intestines out?"_

 _"You're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?"_ Viridi growled.

 _"But you're nervous about it, aren't you?"_

 _"Me? Nervous? HA! I'm never nervous!"_

 _"…I'm picking up a hint of nervousness in that voice."_

 _"BUTT OUT, HADES!"_

Pit got out of Ruby's arms. "Thanks." He said as they proceeded to walk forward as Yang got out of the Exotank.

 _"I placed a grind rail up ahead for you."_ Palutena said.

"Oh, sweet! Thanks!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"Don't thank me yet. It didn't turn out exactly as I'd hoped. It got a little… weird."_

"Not a problem! I eat 'weird' for breakfast!" Pit exclaimed as they hopped on the grind rail, as they realized it was crooked. "But it _is_ kind of crooked!"

 _"Something seemed to have distorted it…"_

 _"The nerve of those Aurum! How dare they mess with your godly powers?"_ Viridi sarcastically asked as they proceeded to hop from Grind Rail to grind rail when they saw an Aurum enemy being stationary and they attacked it… only for it to counter attack.

 _"Your attacks are making that Baglo counterattack."_ Palutena said.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE MENTIONED THAT EARLIER?!" Weiss yelled as they proceeded to take it out and they proceeded to get onto more grind rails and then hopped off the last one where a Xoneme and two Kolmas awaited them and they attacked, but they were soon destroyed and went inside.

 _"There's a path down right through that tower."_ Palutena told them.

"Sooo… we should just keep going down this way?" Blake asked.

 _"I'm picking up high energy readings from the base of the tower. You can head there… I think."_

 _"Aww, it sounds like someone's losing her nerve!"_ Hades teased. _"I guess I'd better step in! Get in here, boys! It's time for some Underworld Army action!"_ He ordered as some Monoeyes and a Wave Angler proceeded to head on in… only to be obliterated by lasers. _"…Well that didn't go very well."_

 _"I think we should just leave it to Pit and RWBY."_ Viridi suggested.

"Oh sure, you want me to pick up your dry cleaning too?" Pit muttered.

 _"Now, now, Pit. Viridi has faith in all of you, and so do I. I know you all can handle it."_

"We'll do our best… but only for you!" Pit said.

 _"Pit certainly is devoted to you, Palutena."_ Viridi said. _"I'd say the same with RWBY, but… eh…"_

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Only because she squeezes his head wreath when he doesn't follow orders."_ Hades said.

 _"You mean like… THIS?"_ Palutena asked.

"NO NO NO NO! YOU'LL SQUEEZE MY BRAINS OUT!" He said before realizing Palutena messed with him as he blushed in embarrassment, not to mention he heard the girls giggling. "Aww… why do I always fall for that…"

Viridi laughed. _"Nicely done!"_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _"Who knew that Pretty Palutena possessed a sense of humor?"_

"Hmph… very funny…" Pit muttered as they proceeded to go forward, taking down the rest of the Aurum before heading down an elevator.

 **End BGM**

As they went down, they noticed the Aurum Core. "So is that what we need to destroy?" Ruby asked.

 _"Only one way to find out?"_ Hades asked.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

As they proceeded to shoot the Core, the shield proceeded to bounce off their attacks. "Ugh, this shield is so annoying!" Weiss complained.

"Tell me about it!" Pit agreed.

 _"There are gaps in it that expose the core. Keep circling around the shield and shoot the openings. Oh, and you might want to take care of the outer guns too."_

"We'll take on the guns, you focus on the core!" Blake said as she and Weiss ran over while Pit, Ruby and Yang proceeded to shoot the core and moved around.

 _"Your boy Pit gets an A for effort, including those humans!"_ Hades praised.

 _"I don't know what I'd do without them… mostly Pit!"_ Palutena smiled.

"Aw, that's really nice of you, Lady Palutena! You're the reason I go on fighting every day!" Pit said and glanced at Ruby. _Aaaaand probably her._

 _"It seems we have a little mutual-admiration society here."_ Viridi said.

 _"Isn't that sweet? And by sweet, I mean DISGUSTING."_ Hades said.

 _"I wouldn't expect you two to know anything about loyalty or devotion."_ Palutena scolded.

 _"I know sappiness when I see it."_ Viridi said.

 _"Hear hear!"_ Hades agreed.

"Sooo… anyway… where were we?" Pit asked as the whole room went red as they dodged the attacks and they proceeded to fire back… and just when they thought they had the upper hand…

A projectile was suddenly launched at the Core, as they all saw it and then when the projectile hit the core, it exploded.

 **End BGM**

"Uh… pulverized…?" Pit asked. "Where did that come from?"

 _"Oh, let's just say… a friend of mine. But let's see what happens!"_ Hades exclaimed, all of them unaware that the elevator went back up and Meta walked forward, placing the Brute Shot on his back.

"Huh, that one hell of a shot." Dark Yang said. "But how come you didn't want to fight those losers? I'm sure Dark Ruby would've liked it."

Meta said nothing but looked at her, and only responded in an inhuman growl and walked away and walked into a portal.

"…Not very chatty, are you?" She asked as she walked behind him, and then the whole place exploded… but luckily, some of them escaped while Pyrrhon saved Pit and Ruby.

"You alright there, citizens?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Ruby smiled.

"A-OK!" Pit smiled.

"Heh, good." Pyrrhon smiled.

 _"Thanks for the help, Pyrrhon. Let's regroup, I managed to get the others back to Skyworld safely."_ Palutena said, whisking the two away.

"Whoop!" Pyrrhon looked up. "You two kids play nice!" He said and then chuckled. "They're kinda cute toge-" He sniffed something, scowling. "Pyrrhon senses danger…" He turned around, seeing the Aurum fleet ahead of him. "And now… Pyrrhon sees it!" He said and took off.

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom…_

Link panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he glared at some of the Underworld Forces and the Grimm taken out by him. "I've… never faced enemies like this… before…"

"Yeah, the Grimm can get annoying…" Jaune said.

"Stay focused… there's more coming!" An unfamiliar voice said as they saw Zelda, currently as Sheik, standing on a rooftop.

"Easy for you to say…" Jaune winced as he noticed Link drinking something red out of a bottle and put it away, now looking revitalized.

"Midna, ready for round two?"

"Ready when you are." Midna smirked.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"I got 58, how about you?" Sonic asked.

"60."

Sonic whistled. "Not bad. Hey Mega Man, how about you?"

"65!"

"…Alright, no more mister nice hedgehog!" Sonic said as he ran forward to deal with the Grimm and Underworld Army.

* * *

 _Back with Jaune…_

Jaune looked around, seeing everyone looking exhausted including some of the Smashers that came to help… but he can tell that most of them were exhausted at this point.

"RWBY… where are you…" He wondered as they prepared for another round.

* * *

 **I wonder if they're going to last much longer in the Mushroom Kingdom?**


	16. The Hive of the Aurum

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"This doesn't make sense." Palutena thought out loud. "Why would they come and attack us like this?"

"Seems completely random if you ask me." A Centurion said. "That Pyrrhon guy also looks suspicious."

"He does… but what choice do we have?" She asked, looking outside as she heard footsteps and they turned to see Team RWBY finally fully dressed. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Yang said, her Arm locked and loaded as Pit was nowhere to be found, only to come back with a sugary doughnut in his hand.

"Ah, I love doughnuts!" He said and then saw the girls. "…Oh. You guys are ready?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

Pit stuffed the whole doughnut in his mouth and then swallowed it. "Ah, that hit the spot!" He ran up to the girls and got ready.

"Heading out!" Pit exclaimed, Palutena Bow in hand, as he and the girls headed out the door.

 **BGM: The Aurum Hive (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

As they went through, they were suddenly attacked by the wind. "Whoa!" He said but they all quickly took off.

 _"The Aurum have been weakened, but not defeated. We need to destroy their fleet next."_

"Understood! That fleet's going down!" Pit declared as they quickly went down where they saw five ships coming into view.

 _"Take out those green targets!"_ She ordered as they proceeded to do so and they heard explosions, and when they turned around, they saw the ships on fire.

"You're kidding, right?" Weiss asked.

"Well… that was easy." Yang said as they took down some Tribytes and then they turned around to see even more ships.

"There's so many different ships!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Well, yes, there are battleships, cruisers, destroyers, kayaks…"_ Palutena listed as they dodged a huge laser.

"Uh, I think she meant the AURUM having different ships. I doubt they have kayaks." Pit said.

 _"There ARE a lot of them. It might be best to get you out of there."_

"That seems like a good idea!" Blake said, nearly getting hit by several lasers.

 _"Now, why would you want to do that?"_ Hades asked. _"Where you pinheads see adversity, I see opportunity!"_

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"For example, this battleship looks like it could use a good home. Now's your chance, minions. It's lootin' time!"_

It was at this moment that after they destroyed more of the Aurum enemies, they looked up to see a huge swarm of Monoeyes coming in and invading the ship. "That's the largest swarm of Monoeyes I've ever seen…" Blake said.

"Right?!" Pit agreed.

 _"The Underworld certainly is enthusiastic when it comes to thieving."_ Palutena said. _"Up ahead is where the battleships are being hatched."_

"…Uh… hatched? Don't you mean being built?" Yang asked, as they proceeded to take down some Blits.

 _"Sorry, I keep thinking of the Aurum as a bee colony. And if their smaller troops are drones, their ships are killer bees. If we want to take down their fleet, we need to target the source of the problem."_

"Ugh… I just hope there's no Aurum Queen…" Pit said. "I mean, seriously… it was bad enough with Mother Brain, do we need another queen to deal with?"

"What's a Mother Brain?" Weiss asked.

"A nasty enemy that Samus fought. Ugh… I can't even BELIEVE that she's an Assist Trophy. I think Crazy Hand had something to do with it." He muttered as they flew around where they saw some Monoeyes and Miks fleeing for their lives while a few Nevermores where hit by some green meteor-like things. "Huh… those meteors are kinda pretty."

"Not to mention that they're deadly against the Grimm." Blake said.

 _"Actually, those are also Aurum enemies. According to my Celestial Super Scanner, they're called Rozzes."_

"Your… Celestial Super Scanner…?" Ruby asked.

"Oh!" Pit slammed his fist into his palm. "I get it! That's how you know the names of enemies!"

 _"Well, you can't actually pronounce Aurum names, so I took a few creative liberties."_

"Smart move. I'm pretty sure the real names are gibberish." Weiss said.

"Or most likely Japanese." Pit said.

 _"Hey!"_ Viridi got their attention. _"Am I the only one paying attention here? Look!"_ She said as they turned to see some Aurum… Monoeyes?! _"Those Aurum 'troops' are just rip-offs of Underworld enemies!"_

"What?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Copy cats!" Weiss complained.

 _"I gotta hand it to them. Those are some pretty decent knockoffs."_ Hades admitted.

 _"First they devour planets, now they're copying enemies?! Ugh. Lowlifes!"_ Viridi growled.

"If they copy me, then I'm going to let 'em have it." Yang said. "I already have one clone to deal with!"

 _"Oh!"_ Palutena spoke up. _"Maybe the Treasure Boxes and Exo Tanks were also copies."_

 _"Can't say for sure…"_

 _"Full disclosure here: The Mimicuties were courtesy of yours truly."_ Hades grinned as they took down some Aurum Miks.

Pit's eyes widened. "It WAS you!" He said angrily.

 _"What, don't you like presents, Pitty Pat?"_

 _Note to self, get Pit a present._ Ruby thought. _I wonder if there's any gift shops in Skyworld?_

 _"We're nearing a floating island. You can hide from the Aurum fleet by taking a lower route."_ Palutena said as Pit dove down and the girls followed as a bunch of Aurum Monoeyes followed them.

"Is it me… or do these Aurum Monoeyes look a lot like Zero?" Pit wondered.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Zero… like Zero Two? An old enemy of Kirby that shoots blood out of his-oh, remind me to get you into the Kirby games later!" Pit said.

"…Kirby has a game?" Weiss wondered as they flew around where a huge ship started to crash through.

 _"Uh oh! They've sent a destroyer in! They're destroying themselves to get to you!"_

 _"I've got to hand it to the Aurum. They don't fool around."_ Viridi said as they soon flew up, noticing more battleships with green weakspots as they proceeded to fire at them. _"None of these ships seem to have a helm…"_

 _"And I'm not detecting any life forms either."_ Palutena added.

 _"Something HAS to be controlling them."_

"If it's Mr. Game and Watch or ROB… I'm going to scream." Pit said.

 _"We are from outer spaaaaaace!"_ Hades joked.

 _"Yes yes, you're hilarious."_ Palutena said sarcastically.

"You know… it seems awfully stupid to have their weak spots exposed like this." Weiss said.

"Totally, not to mention a poor design choice!" Pit added.

 _"Or, you can just thank me for the user-friendly interface!"_ Palutena smiled.

"Wait, are you saying you exposed the ships' weak points?!" Ruby asked in surprise.

 _"I attached large markers to the ships' exterior that connect to their engines. In less technical terms, I used my power of weak-point exposure!"_

"Hey hey, thanks!" Pit grinned.

 _"Anything to help you guys out with the Aurum!"_ She said as they flew further while dodging more Aurum and attacking them. _"We've arrived at the Aurum Hive… there's just one problem."_

"What is it?" Blake asked, not liking where it's going.

 _"There doesn't seem to be any way in."_

Pit's eyes widened. "Really?! There's not a single entry?"

 _"It doesn't look like it."_

"Aaaand we can't just bust in?" Yang asked.

 _"We can't."_

 _"There's a shield to protect the ships on their way out."_ Viridi said.

"But… you always find a way in, Lady Palutena! So now what, we just go home and order a pizza?"

 _"I DO have a coupon…"_

"Oh, make it extra cheesy!" Ruby said.

"Extra pepperoni!" Yang added.

"WILL YOU ALL FOCUS?!" Weiss yelled.

 _"You guys have more pedestrian tastes than I thought… well, maybe except for Weiss."_ Viridi said.

"Hey!"

 _"Don't curse the darkness! Light a candle!"_ Hades spoke up. _"When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky lemonade! Like… THIS!"_ Hades yelled as a ship that his minions hijacked slammed into the shield.

"Wah!" Pit exclaimed, startled by what just happened. "Well… that's one way to do it!"

 _"…That. Was. Awesome."_ Viridi said in amazement.

 _"Now just pass through the ship to enter the Aurum Hive."_

 _"It's like a straw stuck in an orange!"_ Viridi said, still amazed by what she was looking at.

"Commencing Operation Hive Infiltration!" Pit said… and then he looked to see RWBY looking at what Hades had done in amazement. "Um… guys?" He flew over and snapped them out of it.

"Oh, sorry!" Ruby said as they flew in the ship together… but the ship was on fire.

"Hot! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! HOOOOT!" Pit yelled.

"NOT AGAIN!" Weiss screamed before they found an area that wasn't on fire.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: In the Aurum Hive (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit and the others landed as the girls hopped off the Stars and pillars of light sent them away back to Skyworld. "Alright, now that we're in the Aurum Hive, we're one step closer to stopping their fleet." He said, dusting himself off as Palutena sent over a few snacks for them to munch on to regain their health that they lost during that fiasco.

 _"Right. So the next step is to shut down the hive's power generator."_

They all walked forward, their weapons at the ready as they walked into a room… where the alarm sounded. "Oh, that's just great!" Weiss complained.

 _"You must have set off an alarm."_ Palutena pointed out the obvious.

 _"Ha ha! Maybe you tripped their smell sensors!"_ Viridi taunted as they fought an Aurum Urgle and an Aurum Skuttler. _"…Though, the Aurum probably use more high-tech ways of detecting intruders. Like a… brain-wave scanner or something."_

 _"No, it was probably their-"_

"Do not drag US into one of your jokes again, or I swear to Oum-!" Weiss yelled.

 _"...Pit's smell, just Pit."_

"That's more like it."

"I don't smell..." Pit mumbled to himself.

 _"Are you seriously just gonna take that from a human?!"_ Viridi asked.

 _"Oh you get use to it, in time."_ Palutena answered.

"…And I'll never get use to your fooling around, in time…" Weiss muttered to herself as they walked forward after dealing with the enemies.

 _"The ship the Underworld Army hijacked was really in rough shape."_ Palutena said as they went down an elevator.

 _"Well, yeah! They DID crash it straight into the hive. But on the bright side… in doing so, they lost some of their own troops AND took out some Aurum forces!"_

 _"I AM thankful for that bit of good news."_

 _"…Um… you're welcome…?"_ Hades said, not sure what to think about that as they went forward. They took care of some of the floor that was electrical and then took out more enemies in the process.

 _"The power generator is somewhere deep inside the Aurum Hive."_

 _"I'm against this place… it's so cold and sterile. Sort of like the ice queen when she's in one of her moods."_ Viridi said.

"I AM NOT AN ICE QUEEN!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh, I dunno… it's nothing a lava lamp and a few posters wouldn't fix." Pit said as they quickly destroyed more Aurum enmies, including a Biota as Palutena explained the best way to get rid of them is to reflect their shots back at them with a well timed melee attack, and then they went forward where they saw fans.

"What in the world…?" Ruby wondered.

 _"They seem to be fans made of lasers. Hmm, not the most effective way of cooling."_ Viridi said.

"But they're a pretty effective method of hurting. Specifically, hurting _us."_ Pit said.

 _"Good thing you're all quick and nimble!"_

 _"I dunno about the blond human… she's a little too top heavy to be quick and nimble."_ Viridi teased.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Oh, here we go…" Ruby sighed.

"Oh, you are SO going to get it whenever we meet!" Yang growled, her eyes already glowing red.

 _"Ha! Good luck!"_ Viridi taunted as they made their way past while dealing with enemies… well, Yang dealt with them. She had to vent her frustration out on something, you know.

"Do you feel a rumble?" Pit asked as they walked forward and feeling something.

 _"It's coming from a behemoth of a vehicle!"_ Palutena said. _"It looks like it runs on a loop."_

 _"As a disclaimer, your insurance doesn't cover getting run over by alien trains."_ Viridi said.

 _"Outer space IS a bit out of the coverage area."_

"What's this gotta do with insurance?!" Blake wondered.

 _"I dunno, but I hope that train goes faster so it could flatten you all."_ Viridi said.

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement." Pit muttered as they quickly went through the safe areas and then went forward while taking out a Souflee… and then Pit's nose started to tingle once they were going down an elevator.

"…My hot spring senses are tingling…" Pit said as they came across a hot spring. "Score!" He said as he hopped on in along with the girls.

 _"Hold on!"_ Viridi tried to stop them. _"That's an Aurum Hot Spring. You don't know if its dangerous!"_

"Dangerous? Come on, we've spent this entire time getting shot at. Plus, if Aurum Hot Springs are so deadly, why didn't you warn us LAST time?"

 _"Because THAT'S Palutena's job. Not mine!"_

"Well, she did try to warn us… by messing with us." Blake said.

 _"Best moment ever, if I do say so myself!"_ Viridi said proudly as they went forward after healing up and went into another area.

 _"Look, two Aether Rings!"_ Palutena said as Pit and Weiss went in two of them and tore the whole place apart.

 _"They're probably more cheap Aurum knockoffs."_ Viridi said.

"I don't care! If it works, I'm gonna use it!" Pit said.

"Yeah, and besides, Exotanks and Cherubots are kinda hard to control." Weiss said.

"Aaaaand I'm an angel! And this is how we get things done!" Pit added.

 _"No, that's how scavengers get it done. Are you a buzzard, Pit?"_ Viridi smirked.

 _"Now now, I think we can all agree that Pit is not a buzzard… though I have seen him eating some questionable things off the ground…"_

"Floor ice cream gives you health!" Pit quickly defended himself.

"I'm still not touching that…" Weiss said as they went forward and they gently floated down in a hole with Ruby, Yang and Blake hitching a ride… and then they noticed the Scorpio Chamber as Ruby ran in, and then came out with the Scorpio Staff.

 _"Huh, who knew the Aurum had a Zodiac chamber?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"They must have stolen it when they were ransacking the earth."_ Viridi snarled as they pressed forward and dealt with more enemies and then as they went through a hallway, some hearts burst out of the doors.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"Are those hearts Aurum copies too?"_ Viridi wondered.

 _"Well, scavenge away!"_

As they collected the hearts, they soon reached the end where a door burst open and revealed a Jyok that was waiting for them. "Hey! You're supposed to be a heart!" Pit scolded as they destroyed it and then went into a room filled with enemies as they destroyed them, and with the help of the shields, they got rid of all the enemies until they were forced to move on without the Aether Rings. As they went into the next area, there was a grind rail that awaited them and hopped on.

"I can't believe this place has room for a grind rail." Weiss said.

 _"It's very spacious."_ Palutena said as they went forward, only to be bombarded by Aurum Monoeyes and Tribytes.

"So… many… enemies!" Pit complained as they quickly proceeded to try to take them down, but to their surprise, some Bladers came in and helped them out.

"The Forces of Nature?" Ruby asked.

 _"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to help you. It's just in my best interest to keep you all alive for now."_ Viridi said.

 _"In other words, Viridi is starting to have a soft spot for Pitty Pat and the humans… but mostly the humans."_ Hades spoke up.

 _"I guess every rose doesn't have a thorn."_ Palutena said.

 _"AAAAAGH! WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"_ Viridi yelled.

"Wait, what was that about a soft spot for Pit?!" Ruby asked with a hint of jealousy. She did not want to go through another situation like with Phosphora again.

"Oh no..." Pit sighed, knowing where this was going.

 _"Shhh! Keep your voice down! People are listening!"_ Viridi scolded. _"I'm DEFINITELY NOT doing this to help you guys! Especially not Pit so the human with the scythe doesn't get the wrong idea!"_ She said that last part to Ruby.

 _"Oh really…?"_ Palutena said.

"You better not be doing this for him." Ruby muttered.

"Oh thank the gods." Pit sighed in relief.

"Hmph, just when I was starting to warm up to you…" Weiss muttered.

"Hope she isn't warming up to us." Yang said.

 _"AND I NEVER WILL! UGH! YOU HUMANS ARE SO ANNOYING! THIS IS WHY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU!"_

"…So, we're out of the equation then?" Pit asked.

 _"NO, YOU ARE NOT."_ Viridi yelled. _"Oh, and Palutena… IT'S EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORNS! GET IT RIGHT!"_

 _"No, I'm pretty sure it's every rose doesn't have a thorn."_ Palutena said… and then they heard Viridi screaming in frustration.

 _"Arlon! I don't care if I'm about to burst a blood vessel!"_ Viridi's voice was heard. _"My blood pressures fine, thank you very much!"_

"…I think she's finally lost it." Blake said.

 _"Yep."_ Palutena nodded as they soon hopped off the grind rails and defeated the last waves of enemies before going into the main room where the Aurum Generator awaited them.

 **End BGM**

 _"That's the Aurum Hive's power generator."_

"It's as bright as the sun!" Pit said, as he noticed Yang putting on sunglasses. "Hey, do you have any more, by chance?"

"Nope."

"Aww…" Pit pouted before they hopped on the grind rails to begin the battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"So we should attack the center?" Ruby asked, aiming her Palm at the Generator.

 _"Yes, and don't forget you can switch between grind rails as you see fit. Weapons have different ranges, so feel out how far the rails are from the generator."_

As they attacked, their weapons were soon out of reach, much to their dismay and then they proceeded to circle around the area and fire again while dealing with the guards… and just when things were looking up…

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Pyrrhon's voice was heard and he flew forward.

"Pyrrhon? What are you doing here?!" Pit asked.

"Looks like you could use a hand there, little angel and humans! The heroic hand… of justice!"

"No, we're fine!" Weiss said.

"Try my pyroweaponry on for size!" Pyrrhon exclaimed, unleashing a stream of fire on the Generator. "…That's… odd…" He said as he was adding more heat to it.

 _"Apparently, adding heat to heat only makes things hotter."_ Palutena said.

Pyrrhon sweatdropped as he was still adding more heat to it before stopping. "HAHAHAHAHA… That is it to say, oops, my bad."

"MY BAD?! That's all you have to sa-"

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled to cut off Weiss, and the Generator was looking a little… too bright at the moment.

 **End BGM**

"Uh… why did the music suddenly stop?" Pit asked.

"Hmm… perhaps I added a little _too_ much heat to that. Huh, I guess I overloaded it so much that it's about to explode!" Pyrrhon said, who was a bit too casual about it.

"EXPLODE?!" Pit and RWBY yelled.

 **BGM: Evacuate Immediately! (Metroid: Zero Mission)**

 _"Oh great, you pulled a Metroid. Fan-fucking-tastic!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

 _"Oh, I hope Pitty Pat gets extra crispy!"_ Hades said.

 _"Get out of there, now!"_ Palutena said as the Stars came back as they hopped on while Pit hopped on Ruby's star and they flew out of there, as the whole place started to explode.

"Okay, now I'm starting to know how Samus feels!" Pit said as they picked up the pace, dodging the Aurum and then they eventually got out and then the whole place imploded on itself with everyone watching.

 **End BGM**

Pyrrhon chuckled. "I… meant to do that. Yeah! I totally meant to do that. You're welcome, by the way!"

 _Ugh, idiot._ Pit thought.

 _"Well, mission accomplished, I suppose."_ Palutena said as she proceeded to whisk them away as Pyrrhon noticed Ruby leaning into Pit's chest before they took off.

"Heh, cute." He said before folding his arms. "And now… on to the Aurum Brain!" He smirked.

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"I have to say, these things don't mess around…" Link said, drinking another potion and looked over to see Mario, Luigi, Sonic and even Peach looked tired. Mega Man was the the only still going.

"Nnngh… I'll say." Midna said.

Jaune panted. "I don't think… I can take much more of this…"

"I've… still got some fight left in me." Link panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead, but his legs wobbled, as if his stamina was running low.

"Ren… do you think we'll make it?" Nora asked.

"I hope so…" Ren said.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who wasn't looking very hot. _Jaune…_ She thought.

"Agh…!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Is it ever going to end?!"

"I don't know…" Link said, seeing another wave quickly approaching.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Midna exclaimed in frustration.

"DAMMIT! WHERE IN THE HELL IS RWBY?!" Jaune yelled as they prepared for another fight, but none of them were sure how long they were going to last and they proceeded to fight again.

* * *

 **Looking at a certain review, I guess I should explain something. This story takes place before the Halloween Event, but unfortunately, this story is taking longer than expected, but alas, 'Tis expected when you do two stories and taking your sweet time with both of them.**

 **Anyway, hope that explains it.**


	17. The Brains of the Operation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready?" Palutena asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Yang smirked.

"Good, because we're about to destroy the Aurum Brain!" Palutena said as they had gotten on their Stars and were ready for battle.

"Let's finish the Aurum once and for all!" Pit declared.

"YEAH!" The girls yelled and went out the door.

 **BGM: The Aurum Brain (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Commencing Underworld assault on the Aurum central nervous system!"_ Hades exclaimed as they defeated some Tribytes that came their way.

 _"Children! Our final target is the brains behind this operation! The Aurum Brain!"_ Viridi commanded her forces.

"Son god Pyrrhon on the scene! Now with added Pyro Cannon action!" Pyrrhon flew ahead and launched a stream of fire at the Aurum enemies.

 _"With all us gods… er… and Pyrron, united, the Aurum Brain doesn't stand a chance."_ Palutena said as they dodged some lasers.

"It's kind of crazy! The biggest egos in the universe working together?" Pit wondered.

"I'm not sure if I should he happy or scared about the situation…" Weiss muttered.

 _"Drive the intruders back into space, minions!"_ Hades ordered.

 _"We cannot lose! Our planet's very existence is on the line!"_

"Do your thing, Pyro Snake! SHAZAMMITYLAM!"

"Everyone does seem to be in good spirits though." Ruby said.

 _"Or they've finally lost it."_ Palutena said.

"Also, is shazammitylam a real word…?" Blake wondered.

"It is now. I'll probably say that from now on!" Yang grinned.

"Oh please no…" Weiss groaned as they proceeded to take down more enemies until they got to the fortress in front of them.

 _"Now that we've defeated the Aurum Hive, we need to take down that fortress."_

"It's huge!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"It houses the Aurum Brain, which controls every single Aurum unit."_

"How'd you know that?" Blake asked.

 _"Oh, Pyrrhon told me."_

 _"Him?_ That just raises my suspicions even more." Weiss said.

"Man, is that guy obsessed with the Aurum or what? He sure knows a lot about them."

Pyrrhon flew by. "That's because I spent a lot of time on Divinipedia."

"Uh… Divini…what?" Ruby asked.

"Divinipedia? Send me the link." Pit requested.

"The time of learning has passed! Attack the Aurum Brain!" Pyrrhon ordered as Pit and RWBY found a spot to go in.

"We're going in!" Pit said and they flew in as Pyrrhon stayed behind… for now as they proceeded to take down the Aurum enemies.

 _"This path will take us directly to the Aurum Brain."_ Pyrrhon told them. _"Come on, you guys! It's time for us to take this space junk to the space dump!"_

"The fact that he's staying behind is making me all the more suspicious…" Weiss said.

"I agree." Blake nodded as they soon came across the Aurum Brain.

"So… this is the Aurum Brain?" Pit asked. "Weird, I was kinda expecting something like Andross' brain or something."

 _"Do your thing, guys! You know… your… shooting thing."_ Pyrrhon said as they proceeded to lay it on the Aurum Brain and dodging some of the attacks… and just when they had it in the bag, Pyrrhon suddenly flew in. "It's brain frying time!"

"What are you doing?!" Yang asked and in one slow motion moment, Pyrrhon went inside the Brain and everything started to explode.

 _"Hang on you guys, I'm getting you out of there!"_ Palutena said as Pit flew off and the girls followed, hoping they wouldn't get fried up by the fire that's closing in, but they luckily got out in time as the stream of fire destroyed a ship in the process.

"What just happened?!" Yang asked.

"I don't even know what happened!" Pit replied. "Did Pyrrhon make it okay?"

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha…"_

"Uh…" Ruby looked around.

"Oh no." Blake said.

 _"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

An image of Pyrrhon appeared before them. _"Nicely done!"_

"Pyrrhon?!" Pit exclaimed in surprise.

 _"Thanks to you, Pyrrhon has leveled up! I am now a Level Infinity Epic Super God… Plus! Ultimate Power is now Pyrrhon's!"_

"I KNEW IT!" Weiss screamed. "I KNEW HE WAS SUSPICIOUS!"

"Okay, okay, we get it…" Pit rolled his eyes but then looked at Pyrrhon. "But… what are you talking about?"

 _"THIS is what I'm talking about."_ He said as several Aurum troops showed up. But suddenly, they went from green to fiery red.

"They're… changing color!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! I'M pulling the Aurum strings now! Not even the combined power of the Gods can stop me!"_

 _"Oh snap… Poor Pitty and RWBY got duped."_ Hades said.

"Oh, will you be quiet?!" Weiss shouted as they dodged the now more difficult enemies.

 _"This might not be the best time to rub salt in the wound…"_ Viridi spoke up.

"WHAT KIND OF RAT TRICKS AN ANGEL AND SOME HUMANS, PYRRHON?!" Pit yelled.

 _"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS AWESOME!"_

"Yagh! This is intense!" Pit exclaimed. "I mean, seriously! This is way worse than when I decided to go on Lunatic in all of the Touhou games! Worst thing I ever done!"

"Touhou…?" Ruby wondered.

"I'll explain it later! YOW!" Pit yelled after getting hit by an attack and countered.

 _"So… anyone have any bright ideas on how to break him out?"_ Hades asked.

"Get Nora and have him break his legs?" Yang asked.

 _"I don't think we have time to do that."_ Palutena said.

 _"I suppose we have no other choice."_ Viridi spoke up. _"This is it, my single remaining jewel!"_ She said as they noticed a meteor-like object heading for the fortress.

"…Wait a second… IS THAT A RESET BOMB?!" Pit yelled.

 _"Time to let nature take its course!"_ Viridi smirked as the Reset Bomb exploded and began to cover a single section of the fortress, as the shockwave soon came and nearly blew them away.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Weiss complained.

 _"Ha ha! Who's awesome now, Pyrrhon?!"_ Viridi asked proudly… ooooonly for the forest to burn up.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU GOT?!"_ Pyrrhon laughed.

 _"How could this happen?!"_ Viridi asked in surprise.

"Good question." Yang said sarcastically. "How could a bomb that's practically a forest not work on fire, WHICH IS KNOWN TO BURN FORESTS!"

"Even I knew that would turn out badly!" Pit said as he shot at a few more Aurum troops.

 _"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the power of flight is running out!"_ Palutena said.

"So now what?!" Pit asked.

 _"I'm sorry… but I have to get you guys out of there."_ She said as beams of light appeared above them all… but they suddenly disappeared. _"Oh no!"_

 _"What's wrong?"_ Viridi asked.

 _"I can't extract them, I don't know why!"_

 _"That's because YOU don't have an associate's degree in telepathic interference!"_ Pyrrhon said.

 _"Are you blocking me?!"_ Palutena asked in shock.

It was then that Pit's wings had started to burn up. "Nngh… my wings are getting hot…!"

 _"I'm sorry, I can't carry you any farther… I have to cut off the Power of Flight."_ She said… and then Pit started to fall.

 **End BGM**

"AAAAAAH!"

"PIT!" Ruby screamed and then she quickly jumped off of her star.

"Ruby, no!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby quickly activated Crescent Rose, aimed it behind her and shot in the general direction to force her to get her closer to Pit.

"Mayday! Mayday! This looks like the end!" Pit said. "I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO REEEEEAD!" He cried.

 _"Ugh, pull yourself together, I've got you covered!"_

"Viridi!"

 _"All you have to do is line yourself up with the platform below!"_

"PIIIIIIIT!"

"Ruby?!" Pit exclaimed as he saw Ruby quickly coming in hot.

 _"Oh, you gotta be…"_ Viridi growled. _"Ugh… fine… but just this once!"_

Ruby soon caught up to Pit and grabbed a hold of him as she quickly turned her scythe to below them and pulled the trigger. The force caused them to jump up a little before landing safely on the platform. "Phew, talk about a soft landing!" Pit grinned as the platform was being controlled by a couple of Nutskis.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Yang screamed as they had caught up with them and then she jumped off of _her_ star and violently shook Ruby. "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

"I-I-I-I diiiiid thiiiiiis toooo saaaaave Piiiiiiit!" Ruby said while being shaken violently, complete with swirly eyes before Yang hugged her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that…" She whispered as Ruby hugged her back as Weiss, Blake was there while Ruby's star had came down.

"So uh… how are these Stars still moving?" Blake asked.

 _"Oh, I forgot to mention that these Stars automatically go on auto-pilot if the driver falls off in combat… ooor recklessly jumping into the abyss to save her crush."_ Palutena said as Pit blushed while Ruby shyly giggled. _"They also fire when enemies are spotted and not to mention they home in on their user."_

"Wow, you really thought of everything!" Pit grinned. "But… there's something I don't get. Why did Viridi save us?"

 **BGM: Aurum Brain's Fortress – First Half (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"There's nothing to get! Just shut your yapper and get ready to fight!"_ Viridi said. _"Although, I'm not sure how that platform can support three people at once since it's so small but… what can you do?"_

 _"By invading our land, the Aurum have declared war on all of us… and with Pyrrhon on their side, they have become even more powerful!."_ Palutena said the obvious. _"If we don't defeat them today, we may not have a tomorrow."_

 _"Ugh! Do you ever get tired of being such a nerd?! All you need are twenty-sided dice and some thick glasses."_

Palutena actually put on glasses. _"My X-Ray specs allow me to see your ignorance!"_

 _"Yeah yeah, enough with the lame comedy routine… it's time for us to strike!"_ Viridi declared as Pit, Ruby and Yang proceeded to take down the enemies but… struggled since it was so small. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake didn't have any trouble at all.

"Ow! I think you stepped on my foot!" Ruby winced.

"Sorry!" Yang said as she moved away from Ruby.

"Agh, this isn't much space to fight on!" Pit complained.

 _"Picky picky! Maybe this will suit His Majesty and his human friends a little better."_ Viridi said as another platform came in flown by three Nutskis and then slammed into the other platform as all three hopped on.

 _"It looks like Viridi has also donated some of her forces to carry the platform. But this platform is bigger, so there's more room for enemies. Stay on your guard."_

"Hey guys, you can come down if you want!" Yang said.

"I think we'll stick with flying." Blake said. "We'll be support."

"That and I'm giving my feet a break." Weiss explained as they flew past a huge ship while taking care of the flying forces.

 _"That Aurum ship flying overhead is the size of a continent!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

 _"If it were for me, I wouldn't sweat it."_ Hades spoke up.

 _"Enemies incoming!"_ Palutena exclaimed as some Aurum enemies landed on the platform to engage in battle.

"Get your own platform, jerks!" Pit said as they took care of the forces and just when things were looking up…

 _"That Aurum Ship is going to engulf your entire platform!"_ Viridi caught their attention as they flew into a ship with the Stars, and WB feeling cramped in the process.

"No! We're trapped!" Ruby complained.

 _"Aurum vermin!"_ Viridi growled.

 _"They're well coordinated, I'll give 'em that."_ Hades admitted.

"This is so tight, it's not even funny!" Weiss complained. "I mean, would could be worse than-"

 _"Be careful, you guys. Those walls are extremely hot!"_ Palutena warned.

"-…That."

"That makes things worse…" Blake said.

"Gee, ya think?!"

 _"Children! Full speed ahead! Hyah!"_

As they picked up the pace, Pit noticed a Boom Spear that was on the platform. "Hmm?" He wondered and curiously looked at it, and then noticed a Dohz coming in.

 _"There's an Aurum Dohz blocking your way, get rid of it!"_ Palutena ordered as they proceeded to fire their attacks from both of their weapons while Pit was aiming the Boom Spear.

"TAKE THIS!" Pit yelled, throwing it at the Dohz and it was obliterated.

"Wow, nice throw!" Ruby complimented.

"Thanks! I could totally be in the Olympics… IF MARIO AND SONIC WOULD SEND SOME INVITES, THAT'D BE NICE!" Pit yelled.

 _"Still a little sour about that?"_ Palutena asked.

"It should've been called "Nintendo at the Olympic Games" and have Sonic be a guest. Link would totally rock that bow and arrow competition and I'd rock at the Javelin Throw! Sheesh!" Pit complained.

"Uh…" Yang looked at him weird.

"Sorry… sometimes I wish they'd invite me to these things…"

 _"While you were busy ranting… we already made it out."_ Viridi spoke up.

"Oh!" Pit grinned. "Sweet!"

 _"But there are a lot of enemies closing in from all directions, watch out!"_ Palutena ordered.

 _"Our little sun buddy must have a thing for you, Pit. I could say the same thing for RWBY."_ Hades said.

 _"Of course he does! Pit's the only one that loon considers an equal, while those humans show abilities normal humans wish to have!"_ Viridi said… aaaand then a Kolma landed on the platform.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Looks like you have company."_

 _"That Kolma is trying to scam a free ride! What a deadbeat!"_ Viridi complained.

 _"Attention passengers! Those who fail to pay their fare must exit the vehicle!"_ Hades joked.

"Oh for the love of…" Weiss sighed as they proceeded to destroy the Kolma and went forward, only for a battleship to slam into them.

"Aaaah!" Ruby exclaimed, nearly losing her balance but Pit caught her. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

 _"You've got a battleship on your tail!"_ Viridi said as another one slammed into them.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"And one on your front!"_ Palutena said.

 _"You're being sandwiched!"_

 _"Ah, yes, the old sandwich tactic. How delectable!"_ Hades grinned.

"SHUT UP, HADES!" Yang, Weiss and Viridi yelled.

 _"Forces of Nature! Push that platform up and out of there!"_ Viridi ordered as the Nutskis struggled to get up but they managed to do so and got away. _"Good! You broke free."_ Viridi smiled as they forward.

 _"HAHAHAHA! I see you're hard at work!"_ Pyrrhon laughed.

"Pyrrhon!" Yang growled.

 _"Pyrrhon Creed Number 427: Hard work should always be rewarded! Which is why I got a little present. For me! To destroy you! IT'S PYROBLASTER TIME!"_

"Uh oh…" Blake said as they noticed a stream of fire coming towards them.

"OH GEEZ!" Pit yelled as the Nutskis quickly raised the platform to shield them as Weiss and Blake lowered themselves to the platform as the fire hit them.

"Gah!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 _"Come on, you guys! No wimping out!"_ Viridi told them and the flames ceased. _"See? You're fine! Though I can't say the same to my troops that were carrying your platform."_

"I feel terrible about this…" Pit muttered.

 _"Our Forces of Nature allies made the ultimate sacrifice."_ Palutena said as they destroyed some passing-by Tribytes. _"But there's no point dwelling. I called for backup!"_

"Oh! Is it Star Fox?" Pit asked.

 _"I wish. I couldn't get a hold of them, unfortunately. They said they were busy with… defending the Smash Mansion."_

"Oh great, the Grimm found them…" Pit complained, unaware of what was really going on.

 _"But I did think of something else!"_ Palutena said… and then the platform dropped as they hit another platform, being carried by Centurion Strongarms.

"Centurions?!" Weiss asked as they caught up.

 **BGM: Aurum Brain's Fortress – Second Half (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Glad to see you guys are safe!" One spoke up.

"The Centurions are in way over their heads!" Pit said.

 _"They mean well. They're just… not very effective."_

 _"Pretty harsh words for your own troops."_ Viridi said.

"Pull them out! I don't want them to get hurt!" Pit ordered.

 _"Then… how do you plan on making it to Pyrrhon?"_

"I'm sure Ruby could make some room on her Star." Pit said as Ruby blushed a deep red.

 _So soon?!_ Ruby thought.

"I'll just have to hold on tight."

"I TOLD you that was an option!" A Centurion spoke up. "But you didn't listen!"

"Ugh… how many hearts do I owe you NOW?" Another wondered.

 _"Uh, I'm not sure if there's enough room for two…"_ Palutena said. _"No, I seriously doubt it."_

"Oh come on, I could just-"

 _"Pit, would you just humor me here and have the Centurions take you guys there?"_

"Oh… fine…" Pit sighed. "Charge, soldiers!" He requested as they picked up the pace as they took care of the enemies and they noticed their previous path was inaccessible.

 _"It seems as if our previous path into the Aurum Brain is, well, aflame."_ Palutena said.

 _"You can thank Pyrrhon for that."_ Hades said.

 _"You'll have to go around."_

"Oooor maybe we can find some fire-proof tunic that can protect us from those flames?"

 _"A fire-proof tunic?"_ Viridi asked. _"Have you been playing The Legend of Zelda a little too much?"_

"Oh come on, there must be something fire-proof we can-"

 _"We don't have a fire-proof anything!"_

"Buzzkill…" Pit muttered as the Centurions found another opening.

"Going in!" A Centurion said.

 _"You've got enemies on your tail!"_

"Oh, I don't think so!" Weiss said as she and Blake turned around to destroy them, while the other two Stars flew up to secure the sides where they noticed walls forming.

"There's an obstacle ahead!"

"Keep moving forward! We'll take care of it!" Pit said, and then Ruby's Star fired a charged shot that destroyed all the walls that were there. "…Oooor we can let the Rose Star handle this. Lady Palutena, I don't think Auto-Pilot also means 'Auto-fire' as well."

 _"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?"_ Palutena smiled before frowning. _"Uh oh, you might wanna dodge those lasers up ahead!"_

"Oh geez!" Ruby exclaimed as they proceeded to duck and dodge.

 _"They're coming from the battleship outside!"_ Viridi said.

 _"Ah, alien ingenuity at its finest."_ Hades chuckled as they picked up the pace a little more until they got to the final area.

 _"We're closing in on Pyrrhon!"_ Viridi said.

 _"I hope he's decent."_ Hades smirked.

"Uh, what do you mean by that…?" Ruby asked.

 _"Get it together you guys! My poor Centurions are struggling. Destroy those enemies NOW!"_

"We're trying our best!" Pit said.

 _"SOME Goddess should go to leadership training!"_ Viridi teased.

"Actually, we seem to be doing rather well." A Strongarm said as they proceeded to take on the enemies while the Strongarms endured the pain they're receiving until all the Aurum enemies have been killed and they proceeded forward.

 _"Pyrrhon is right up ahead!"_ Palutena said.

 _"HALT. HALT. STAY. AWAY."_

"Uuuuh…" Ruby tilted her head.

"Does something seem a little… off about Pyrrhon?" Pit asked.

"You mean before he showed up during this whole Aurum mess?" Weiss asked.

 _"I agree with the ice queen."_ Viridi said.

"Why does EVERYONE insist I'm an ice queen?!" Weiss wondered as they went in.

 **End BGM**

As soon as they went into the main room, they saw Pyrrhon inside the brain. "01101011011010010110110001101100…"

"Uuuuh, what's he saying?" Blake asked.

"I don't know… but I don't speak numbers." Ruby said.

"Pyrrhon!" Pit exclaimed. "What are you DOING?!" He asked and they proceeded to battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Are you REALLY controlling the Aurum, Pyrrhon? Or are THEY controlling you?!" Pit asked as they tried to shoot but was deflected by the shield.

"I… I… I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!" Pyrrhon yelled.

 **"We will not be controlled!"**

"What the heck?!" Ruby asked.

"Oh boy… what has he got himself into?"

"Guys!" Blake pointed to some pillars that were holding up the shield and they proceeded to destroy them once they got into range.

 _"It's just as you suspected. The Aurum Brain has overtaken Pyrrhon."_

 **"Intruders must be purged! WE MUST CONSUME ALL."**

 _"Just like bugs, the Aurum are powerful as a swarm, but not very bright."_ Hades said.

 _"They're like moths drawn to the flame of battle."_ Palutena said as they destroyed the shield and proceeded to attack Pyrrhon. _"They live only to consume and destroy like… hungry moths!"_

 **"WE WILL MULTIPLY. WE MUST BE ALL."**

 _"In that sense, they're pretty much like any other living creature."_ Viridi spoke up as Pit and RWBY were getting beat up by the fire snakes and the other attacks, but they kept going strong. _"They're concerned with their own survival and propagation. Each species influences the other, and THAT is the cycle of life! But this… this is just too much. It's too destructive and too unnatural!"_

 _"Well, they're an alien species. Of course they're not natural."_ Palutena said.

"Agh!" Pit winced after getting hurt. "So they're just going to eat everything?!"

 _"Not if you guys stop them!"_

"We're trying…!" Weiss groaned.

 **"YOU CANNOT STOP US."**

"Alright… THAT'S IT!" Yang yelled, as her hair went on fire and let out a war scream, then jumped over and punched Pyrrhon in the face… which of course, defeated him.

 **End BGM**

"Of course, pulling a Captain Falcon always does the trick." Pit chuckled. "But anyway, GO BACK TO SPACE!"

 **"RAAAAAAWR!"** Pyrrhon yelled before things started to explode.

"Aaah!" Pit yelled.

 _"I need to extract you!"_ Palutena said as the Centurions got the heck out of there.

"This seems familiar!"

 _"We've been doing this a lot."_

"YOU THINK?!" Weiss yelled.

It was this moment they quickly got out of the blast range as they saw the fortress tilting and then launching back into space.

 _"With any luck, Pyrrhon will push the Aurum to the other end of the galaxy."_

 _"He FINALLY does something useful…"_ Viridi said.

 _"Now we can get back to eliminating the real enemy. The Underworld Army."_

"So long, space scu-"

 _"Oh, that reminds me. I'm having the Underworld Army invade Remnant and the Mushroom Kingdom."_ Hades said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

 _"As soon as I came into play, I proceeded to send them out of our realm and into that Mario universe. I'm pretty sure everything's being destroyed right about now."_

 _"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS SOONER?!"_ Viridi yelled.

 _"Why would I?"_

"Oh, this is bad… this is very bad!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Hmm… I know just what to do."_ Palutena said as beams of lights appeared above them. _"I'm sending you four back to your realm for the time being."_

"Oh, can I go with them?" Pit asked.

 _"No, you have to stay here. I'll call RWBY up if things get ugly."_ Palutena said. _"Oh, and you can keep your weapons that I gave you. Think of it as a souvenir from yours truly."_

"Sweet." Yang said. "And the Stars too?"

 _"Yep!"_

"Nice!"

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So..." Pit looked at Ruby sadly. "I guess… this is goodbye for now?"

"We'll see each other soon. I just know it." Ruby smiled and hugged Pit as he hugged her back.

 _"Ugh…"_ Viridi groaned.

 _"Thinking about that poison ivy sandwich?"_ Hades asked.

 _"Butt out!"_

"Ahem… we have to leave soon…" Yang said.

"Right…" Ruby said, looking deep in Pit's eyes before waving. "See you soon."

"Ruby… say hi to Mario for me."

Ruby giggled. "Will do." She said. "…Oh, Zwei!"

 _"Don't worry, I've sent him back to Remnant."_

"Oh, good." She said and looked at Pit sadly. "Take care…" She said as they were all whisked away back to their realm.

"See ya…" Pit said, frowning as a tear escaped his eye.

 _"Are you crying? Don't be such a wimp…"_ Viridi said.

"I'm not… I just had something in my eye…" Pit muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"A-agh!" Jaune exclaimed as he was knocked down to the ground, as one by one, everyone was getting their butts handed to them as even Mega Man was knocked down as well.

"Nngh…" Link growled as he tried to counter, but a Reaper slashed the Master Sword out of his hand and then tried to impale him, but blocked with his shield, groaning.

"I'm… nearly spent…" Nora groaned.

"Is this it…?!" Jaune asked.

"Wow! We leave for a long time and you guys are getting annihilated!" A certain girl said as the Reaper turned around and then got hit by Yang's Arm before Blake slashed it in half with her claws while the others took care of the Grimm.

"Sooooo, what'd we miss?" Ruby asked after they took care of the others.

* * *

 _One looooong explanation later…_

"So that's where you've been…?" Pyrrha said. "...I don't know how to react..."

"I know we have to catch up, but Beacon's in trouble too." Weiss said.

"Well, I got some fight left in me. Let's head over there." Jaune said as Link picked up the Master Sword.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"Whatcha making?" Nora asked as Ruby was sitting on a bench as Zwei was resting next to her.

"Oh, just making something for Pit."

"Who's Pit?" Nora asked.

"Well… he's…"

"RUBY!" Yang ran over. "There's a door that appeared near Peach's Castle!"

"A door?"

"Yes… Palutena's calling us again!"

Ruby's eyes widened. "I'm coming, Pit!" She said and took off.

"Oh, you…" Yang chuckled and ran off as they soon came across the doors as everyone was looking at it.

"You guys ready?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as they looked at the door… and they all walked in as Zwei happily followed.

"Good luck." Pyrrha said.

"NOPE!" Nora yelled as she started to push Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha into the door. "WE ARE NOT BEING LEFT BEHIND THIS TIME!" She yelled and shoved them in before any of them could say anything and hopped into the door before it closed.

"…Uh… is she usually like this?" Link asked as he was there for a visit.

"Oh, you have NO idea!" Toad said, unaware of a certain Umbra Witch watching.

"Hmm, so that's where the angel is at, hmm?" She smirked. "How… _intriguing."_ She chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _With RWBY and Zwei…_

"Hello, Palute…na…" Yang looked around. "Uh… okay, is anyone seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you're talking about that rundown looking town with smoke coming out of it, then yes." Blake answered.

"But why are we here instead of Skyworld?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe Palute-" Ruby stopped mid-sentence when something caught her eyes. Mainly something in the sky. "It's Pit!" And with that she ran off.

"Ruby wait!" Weiss called out as the rest of the girls ran off after her, with Yang keeping hold of Zwei.

They all failed to notice a little girl, wearing a ring, seemingly going towards the same destination.

* * *

 **Everyone is playing the Switch and playing Breath of the Wild. Meanwhile, I don't have any of them... T-T**

 **But yes, JNPR needed more screen time!**


	18. The One Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _"Uh… where am I…?"_ Pit wondered. _"Lady Palutena, can you hear me? The last thing I remember is defeating the Aurum… no… I was saying goodbye to Ruby and her friends… but then…"_

He suddenly saw a ring. _"Hey, what's that…? Is that… a ring? Ugh… my head is all kinds of foggy right now… and… why is the name 'Chaos Kin' stuck in my brain?"_

Suddenly, a little girl picked up the ring. "Oh, what's this?" She curiously wondered.

 **BGM: Little Girl's Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Huh?! Whoa! Whoa! What's happening?!"_ Pit exclaimed. _"Either I'm crazy or… I'M THE RING!"_

"Hmm, I might put it on." The girl said, looking at the ring curiously.

 _"I can't just sit around. I have to try to do SOMETHING!"_ He said as the girl put the ring on. _"Okay… move!"_ He commanded, and then the girl started to move under Pit's control. _"She's moving! I'm… I'm moving her!"_

It then dawned on Pit. _"So, I can control anyone who wears this ring? I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow her feet for just a little bit! I have to find out what happened."_ He said as the girl began to walk. _"Nngh, this isn't easy… it feels like I'm wearing a suit of armor… that's too small!"_ He complained.

The girl proceeded to keep on walking as Pit's mind was all over the place, wondering what was going on and then he thought of the girl. _"I feel bad for taking over this girl's body, but… at least it's not some little goblin who keeps going 'precious' over and over again. Hmm, I wonder if Ruby's ever seen those movies?"_

As the girl kept walking, they both noticed Centurions attacking a town. _"Hey, are those Centurions? That town looks like it's in trouble. Lady Palutena must have sent troops in to help. I'd better head there too and see if there's anything I can do. I hate to put this little girl in danger, but other people in the town might need help!"_

"IT'S PIT!" A voice suddenly caught his attention.

 _"Huh? What's that about me?"_ Pit wondered and saw Ruby running off. _"It's Ruby!"_

"Ruby, wait!" Weiss called out as Pit noticed the other girls and Zwei heading after her.

 _"It's the whole gang… and Zwei! Sweet!"_ Pit said as the girl ran as fast as she could with her little legs. _"Guys, wait for me!"_ He said… but unfortunately she tripped and the ring slipped out, rolling away from her. _"Agh! No no no no no!"_

 **End BGM**

"Wh-where am I…?" She wondered as she got up, and looked around as she looked scared and ran off… and then a dog came over, sniffed the ring and grabbed the ring with his mouth.

 **BGM: Dog's Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Okaaaaay, I guess I'm a dog now. This is getting weirder and weirder."_ He said as the dog turned his head to see the girl gone. _"But where did the little girl go? Hmm, she must've run off."_ He said as the dog turned around and took off. _"Anyway, onto the town! I gotta be careful not to drop the ring… so that means no more mouth breathing. And no more crazy barking. And no eating delicious garbage off the ground… not that I would of course… oh, and no sniffing Zwei's butt when I greet him… Wait, why did I say that?"_

The dog picked up the pace, as RWBY was just up ahead. "PIT! Where are you going?!" Yang exclaimed, watching Pit destroy everything in sight as Pit looked at the girls but said nothing and flew off.

"Pit!" Ruby exclaimed. "…Why isn't he responding…?"

"Something's not right…" Weiss said as they chased after him, while the dog was just behind them and saw it.

 _"That… that looked like me! Oh man… why is this happening?!"_ Pit wondered. _"Who am I attacking?! And who's controlling ME? AND WHY DID MY BODY IGNORE MY GIRLFRIEND?!"_ He asked before realizing what he said. _"Uh… wait… we're not a couple yet… whoops…"_ The dog, somehow, blushed. _"Ugh, now everything's gone off the rails… so now what am I supposed to do, take myself down? I guess I don't have a choice."_

The dog picked up the pace while going around the Centurions. _"Hmm, I wonder if Ruby wouldn't mind me being a lap dog? Heheh, she could give me pets and affection and… oh man, that totally sounds awesome. I'd never leave her side!"_ He said. _"…Wait… don't dogs have shorter lifespans? …Well, that totally doesn't sound fair! Still… it'd be nice to kiss her…"_

The dog stopped, blushed again and shook that thought out. _"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, PIT?! GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD! WE'RE NOT EVEN A COUPLE YET!"_ Pit scolded himself as the dog casually walked around the town, and then he smelled something.

 _"Hey, something smells really good. This new sniffer is really doing its job… is that garbage? Beef garbage? Man, I am SO hungry! …Wait, why am I craving garbage? Oh no no no, stop drooling, stop drooling! Agh, the slobber's getting the ring all wet! Ugh, I'm grossing myself out… and I'm pretty sure I'd gross out the girls AND Lady Palutena!"_

As soon as he traversed inside a building and some precarious ledges, he went back outside to see Magnus taking down some Centurions. _"Magnus?! But why is he fighting the Centurions?!"_

 **End BGM**

"Magnus!" A voice caught their attention as they saw RWBY.

 _"RWBY!"_ Pit exclaimed.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Magnus said. "…Wait, you haven't gone evil too, right?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked. "We just got back from our realm after Hades attacked Beacon and the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And most importantly, why are you attacking the Centurions?" Blake asked.

"Huh, so you weren't affected when it happened…" Magnus mused, scratching his chin. "Well, you see, it all started when-" Suddenly, he was tackled by a dog. "Ooof!"

 _"Hey! Hey! How's it going?"_ Pit asked.

"Where did that dog come from?!" Yang wondered as the dog's head lowered to Magnus' cheek.

 _"Listen, you gotta take this ring. Go on. Take it!"_

Magnus groaned and looked at the ring, then pulled it out of the dog's mouth as the dog fell off of Magnus' shoulder. "What in the world…?" He wondered.

 _"Yes! Great! Now put it on your finger!"_

"What's with the ring?" Ruby asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Magnus said. "It doesn't even look very valuable."

 _"Oh come on, don't say that! Just put on!"_

"Eh. I've seen better." Magnus said while taking a closer look at it and tossed it behind him.

 _"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Pit yelled as the dog sniffed the ring again before taking off. _"No no no no! Pick it back up!"_

"Come on, I guess I'll explain what happened." Magnus said and walked over to the girls.

 _"Where are you going? Don't go! Don't go! Put the ring on!"_ He begged, unaware of Ruby looking at the ring. _"You can always pawn it! It's a little slobbery, but I'm sure it's worth a lot. Come on, don't make me beg! PLEASE take the ring!"_ He begged, unaware that Ruby walked over and picked it up.

"Hmm, cute." She smiled and put the ring on.

 _"YES! THANK YOU! WOOHOO!"_ He said, _still_ unaware that he was controlling Ruby.

 _Wait… that voice… PIT?!_ Ruby yelled in her mind.

 _"Wait… RUBY?!"_

"Uh, Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Being controlled by Pit."

"What? Now that's the dumbest thing I've heard." Magnus said as he walked forward.

 _Sorry, Pit._ Ruby said as she removed the ring and shoved it in Magnus' finger.

 _"Hi!"_

 _Agh! What the hell are YOU doing in my head?!_ Magnus thought and quickly removed it, tossing it to the side as Weiss took it and put it on.

 _"Oh… now I'm controlling the ice queen…"_

 _EXCUSE ME, BUT I AM NOT AN ICE QUEEN!_ Weiss angrily yelled.

 _"Yeesh, you didn't have to yell!"_

 _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ Weiss yelled and pulled it off and threw it, but Blake got it and curiously put it on.

 _"Oh… hi Blake!"_

 _Uh… hi… I'm not sure how I feel about this._ Blake thought and handed it to Yang.

"Hmm…" She put it on.

 _"Hello Ya-… ugh… why do I feel so top heavy all of a sudden?"_

 _HEY!_ Yang yelled.

 _"Uh oh."_

Yang angrily pulled the ring off and glared at it. "As soon as you're out of that ring, I'm kicking your ass!" She said and gave it back to Ruby as she put it back on.

 _Well, I guess everyone believes me._

 _"Yeah… and made Weiss and Yang totally upset."_ Pit said.

"Sooo, you mind telling me why you attempted to control all of us?" Magnus asked.

 _"Heeey, would you mind if I tell you what I say and then you repeat it?"_

 _I don't mind._

 _"Sweet, thanks!"_

 _No problem!_

 _"Anyway, I don't know why I controlled you all. It just seemed like yesterday when all of us fought together."_ Pit said.

"Pit said he doesn't know why he controlled us, and that it seemed like yesterday when we fought together." Ruby said, and then added she's translating what Pit's telling her to say.

"Yesterday?" Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Try THREE YEARS, buddy!"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"That can't be right; it's been three days since we've left!" Weiss exclaimed. "How can it be three years?!"

 _"I'm with Weiss! That's impossible, you have to tell us what's going on!"_ Pit requested to which Ruby spoke up.

"I can't believe I'm going to talk to a ring, but how's this for starters?" He glared directly at Ruby's ring finger. "You've become the enemy of all mankind!"

"Huh?!" Yang asked.

 _"What?! Stop messing with me!"_ Pit said, and of course, Ruby said it.

Magnus' eyes widened. "So this _is_ news to you." He said. "Remember the war between the Forces of Nature, Underworld, and Palutena's Army? Just when it seemed like the war was over, everyone in Palutena's army vanished."

 _"Vanished? Where'd we go?"_ Pit asked and Ruby copied.

"Beats me. But your absence let the Underworld keep attacking us humans. Then you all reappeared, but instead of helping us, you started going after us too! So now we humans have the Underworld _and_ Palutena's army trying to wipe us out! No one knows what happened. Did you goddess just lose her mind?" He asked, still trying to process he's basically talking to a ring on Ruby's ring finger.

 _"Don't ask me. I've been a ring… but I know I have to do something. There must be some way we can reason with her."_

 _Uh, Pit… can you talk slower? I can barely keep up!_ Ruby pleaded.

 _"Ironic coming from the girl who can run as fast as Sonic, but sure."_ Pit chuckled and said the same thing as Ruby copied what he said.

"Well, maybe YOU can. I'm not even sure if _she's_ controlling her own army anymore."

 _"Okay, first things first. That guy attacking the town? That wasn't me."_ He said, to which Ruby sighed with relief and told them what he's saying, as to which the other three sighed with relief too, but Magnus didn't seem totally convinced.

"Sooo, your mind is in Ruby, but your body is over there destroying stuff? Isn't that convenient! Tell that to all the people your body just killed!"

"Pit said he didn't exactly plan it this way!" Ruby said.

"Whether you did or not, there's nothing we can do for you now. You've got Ruby's body, so you're going to have to get rid of the other Pit. Ironically, that's why I was here in the first place."

"Well, if that's our only option, I guess that's the plan!" Weiss said.

"Careful with Ruby's body. Remember what happened in that hot spring earlier?" Yang asked.

Both of them blushed. "YANG!" Ruby yelled.

"What?" She smiled. "Not to mention you're not as strong as I am."

 _"Ouch… that's brutal…"_ Pit said.

 _But I do need my body later._

 _"Right, I'll be careful."_ Pit said.

"Soooo, shall we go defeat Pit's body?" Blake asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Magnus smirked.

 **BGM: Magnus' Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Let's go!" Yang smirked, having her Arm equipped and then they ran off together, as Pit was holding Crescent Rose.

 _"Huh, so this is what it's like to hold a scythe. I feel like a gardener or… a Reaper!"_

 _You do know it's also a gun, right?_ Ruby asked.

 _"Right, it slipped my mind that it turned into a sniper rifle."_ Pit chuckled as they noticed some Centurions flying up to them. _"Ugh, it feels so wrong going up against Centurions."_ He said, and then Ruby told how he felt.

"Pit, there's TONS of them. Nobody's going to notice if a few go missing. And don't forget it's Ruby's hide on the line here!" Magnus said, striking down a Centurion.

"I can hold my own just fine!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, but knowing Pit, he'd probably walk you off a cliff."

"He wouldn't do that!"

 _"Totally! I wouldn't do that! I'd walk her straight into a bar full of strawberry ice cream and cookies!"_

 _Oh yeah! I wish I can high five you…_

 _"Totally. I wish mental high fives were a thing."_ Pit said as he aimed Crescent Rose and aimed directly at a Centurion and closed his eyes while looking away.

 _Pit, I need to see!_

 _"Oh, sorry."_ Pit said, opening her eyes and then having Ruby pull the trigger to knock them down as the others did the same.

"I'm surprised Pit was willing to do that." Blake said.

 _"It wasn't easy… but I had no choice."_ Pit muttered and Ruby said it to them while running forward, and then noticed Centurion Knights in the distance. _"Aw geez, Centurion Knights!"_ He exclaimed and had Ruby say that.

"You don't need to go guns blazing, you know. Try working your way throu-" He noticed Yang leaping and punching the daylights out of the Knights, causing him to facepalm. "Or that…" He said.

"Honestly, Yang, take a chill pill!" Weiss said.

"Just thinking about what Pit told me just burns me up!" Yang said.

 _What did you say to her?_

 _"Well… I might've said mentioned 'top heavy'…"_

 _Oh, Pit…_ Ruby groaned.

 _"Hey, I wasn't expecting it, alright?"_

They soon proceeded to go forward and dealing with more… uh… enemies(?) and then came across a room with a Centurion Strongarm walking around.

"Oh great, one of these guys." Yang said. "I've yet to beat one in an arm wrestling competition!"

"A Centurion that's stronger than you? Color me surprised." Magnus said.

"Hey!"

 _"I liked it better when the Strongarms were on our side."_ Pit said as they proceeded to beat up the Strongarm while he proceeded to take 'em on himself. _"They're basically all muscle. Even their brains are muscle."_ He said as Ruby was going to say that… until… she giggled.

 _Just like you, right?_ Ruby teased and adding a playful wink.

 _"Hey! I'm strong where it counts!"_

 _Riiiight._ Ruby giggled and then explained it to them while Ruby… or in this case, Pit, shot down the Strongarm.

"Well, that explains the giggling." Magnus said. "I was starting to wonder if Pit was telling her a joke."

 _"A joke at a time like this? You can't be serious!"_ Pit said. _"…Though, that could've been a possibility."_ He added as they proceeded to go forward where they noticed a Centurion Knight taking on two Skuttlers… and once he destroyed them, Weiss moved in for the kill.

"Doesn't feel right but what can you do?" Weiss shrugged and they ran off where they were ambushed by two Centurion Strongarms and two other Centurions as they proceeded to take care of the little guys. The Strongarms are a bigger challenge but they managed to outdo the Strongarms while getting beat up themselves as they proceeded to go forward and then saw a strange mech.

 _"Huh, last I knew, Juggernaughts were still in its design phase."_ Pit said and then Ruby said it.

"Huh, I _wondered_ what those were when I saw them earlier…" Blake said.

"They look pretty lively now."Magnus said.

 _"We started developing them as a defensive measure after the Hewdraw attack. I never thought they'd be used for evil."_ He said as the Centurion fired stone-like objects at them, but luckily they weren't in range but the stones did explode.

 _Just stay away from those stones. One of those could kill me._

 _"Like I would let THAT happen!"_ Pit said as Ruby went around with Blake, Zwei, and Weiss while Magnus and Yang decided to take it head on. _"So uh… how do you activate your semblance?"_

 _Figure it out yourself. You ARE taking control of my body._

 _"Right, I'm just trying to figure out what to do. Hmm, I wonder if…"_ He had Ruby twist her body and jumped, but she only faceplanted. _"No, that's not it…"_

 _Ow…_

 _"Sorry! Are you okay?"_

 _Yeah…_

"I think Pit's trying to figure out Ruby's semblance." Blake said.

"That's gonna take a while." Weiss said as they went on to destroy the Juggernaught and then they went off, only to encounter another Juggernaught as they did the same tactic, but a Mimicutie got in the way as the three girls destroyed it and went forward as Pit tried the same thing again, this time Ruby landing on her back.

 _"Agh, I almost had it!"_ Pit said.

 _Ow…_ Ruby winced as Pit got back up and they destroyed the other Juggernaught and proceeded to go forward and then noticed a Centurion, a Knight and a Strongarm.

"Oh, look at this happy little family." Magnus sarcastically said as they went to work on them as Zwei headbutted a Centurion to knock it down.

 _"Let's go kick some bad guy butt!"_ Pit exclaimed, mimicking Ruby's voice.

 _Uh, I don't think that sounds like me._

 _"Well, it was worth a try."_ Pit chuckled as they took down the Centurions and went forward where they noticed an Underworld Crawler fighting Centurions. _"Oh man…!"_

Magnus growled in annoyance. "Why are there so many enemies today? Was MinionMart having a sale or something?!"

"That's what I want to know!" Weiss complained.

 _"Those Centurions are fighting an Underworld Crawler. I guess that means Lady Palutena is still battling the Underworld Army."_ Pit said as Ruby told them what Pit said.

"Well, at least Hades hasn't gotten a hold of Palutena…" Blake said. "Knowing him, that'd be possible."

"Yeah, totally." Yang nodded.

 _"But… who does that leave? And where IS Lady Palutena anyway?"_ Pit wondered which Ruby translated as they took care of the Crawler while not looking very hot themselves and moved onward where they noticed a Souflee in a hot spring.

"Isn't that a Souflee in a hot spring?" Yang asked.

"You know what they say. You chase two rabbits, they both escape." Magnus said as Pit guided Ruby's body into the hot spring when Weiss noticed something.

"Hey guys! I see a Zodiac chamber here!" Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang asked, noticing the Aries Chamber. "Sweet!" She said as they ran in while Ruby was relaxing.

 _"Yeah, that's the stuff!"_

 _Odd, usually Hot Springs don't heal humans… I wonder if you have an effect on me._ Ruby wondered.

 _"Probably, but THIS is how you enjoy a hot spring! Step one: breathe deep. Step two: Clear mind!"_

 _Yeah!_

 _"Step three: Remove pants!"_ Pit said… as it was at this moment that he was COMPLETELY forgetting that he had taken over Ruby's body as she had blushed a deep red… like, redder than a tomato.

 _P-Pit…_

 _"Yeah?"_ Pit asked before realizing what he just said. _"WAIT… DID I JUST SAY…?!"_

 _Y-you did!_

 _"F-forget that last part! I totally forgot I was in a girl's body!"_ Pit said as they still were blushing severely when the girls and Magnus came back.

"Aries Armor…?" Magnus wondered.

"I dunno." Yang said. "Ruby? Why are you blushing?"

"I-It's nothing to worry about!" Ruby lied, but Yang had a 'I know you're lying' look and glared at the ring.

"…What did he say…" She growled.

 _"Busted…"_ Pit thought as Ruby explained the whole situation in an awkward voice, and once she was done… Magnus started laughing.

"Man, that must've been awkward!" Magnus said.

"Y-yeah… it was…"

Yang sighed. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't anything too bad… but I'm still kicking his ass."

 _"Aww, no fair!"_ Pit sighed.

They proceeded to go forward as Ruby had stopped blushing when they noticed the last Centurions waiting for them as they proceeded to take them down, including destroying a Juggernaught before heading forward. "You guys ready?" Magnus asked as they nodded. "Good, now let's go." He said as they walked forward.

 **End BGM**

It was then that Pit's body landed on the ground, giving off a blank stare at them all. _"Hey! That's MY body!"_ Pit said, which Ruby copied, of course.

"We've gotta take him down… WITHOUT killing him." Magnus added.

"That's going to be hard to do…" Yang growled.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit's body quickly ran off and fired arrows but they quickly dodged as Magnus and Yang quickly ran forward and used a strong attack to knock him back as Ruby slashed him away. "Sorry!" Ruby said.

 _"What are you sorry for? That's not me! …Well, it IS me but… oh, you know what I mean!"_

 _I know, but it still feels wrong attacking your body._

 _"Tell me about it…"_

As they kept on fighting, Blake fired a charged shot to distract the possessed body as they proceeded to fight him, Pit's body glared at them. _"You guys are tough, but I'm no slouch either!"_ He said as Ruby told them what Pit said.

"Well, you ARE the only member of Palutena's army can carry his own weight." Magnus said. "Don't even get me started on the Centurions! Yeah, there's a ton of them, but they're all pretty flimsy."

"Tell me about it! I playfully punched one centurion and he went flying off!" Yang said.

"I'm not sure if that was a playful punch…" Blake said.

"Pit said they're grunts, so what do we expect?" Ruby translated for Pit. "And that there's no… no… in… incen…"

 _"Incentive."_

"-Incentive for them to toughen up. They get revived when they die."

"What are you talking about? So do you!" Magnus said.

 _"Well, yeah, but… I can't help it if Lady Palutena has my back!"_ Pit said as they kept attacking him while getting hit by a few arrows until Yang let out a war yell and punched Pit's head in, knocking him out.

 **End BGM**

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Now give me back my body!"_

"You feel better?" Blake asked.

"No… because it wasn't actually Pit." Yang said.

 _"Oh come on!"_ Pit exclaimed.

"Now, let's get that ring on him." Magnus said as Ruby nodded and reached for her finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said… all too familiar to Pit.

 _"Wait… don't tell me that's…"_ Pit said as they turned around to see a familiar woman on a pillar, sucking on a lollipop.

"I finally found you."

 _"WHAT?! NO! WHAT'S BAYONETTA DOING HERE?!"_ Pit yelled.

"Bayonetta?" Ruby asked.

"Who's Bayonetta?" Blake asked.

 _"An Umbra Witch who hunts angels… and she had her eyes on ME at the Smash Mansion before Medusa decided to attack… and now she's found me!"_

"She hunts angels?!" Ruby panicked.

"WHAT?!" The rest of them yelled.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know you have something of interest for me so I can destroy him. Now, give me that cheeky angel."

Ruby growled and then looked at Zwei. "Zwei, protect Pit's body!" She said as Zwei nodded and got in front of Pit as Weiss proceeded to form an ice wall surrounding Pit.

"You have to go through US first!" Blake said as they got into position.

"Hmph, I guess I'll have to deal with you before dealing with that angel." Bayonetta said. "But, where would the fun be if I didn't have some fun myself?" She chuckled darkly and pulled out her guns. "Just one thing you need to know about me. I like to _play_ with my prey." She smirked, causing them to shudder before snapping out of it.

"You have the weirdest friends…" Magnus said.

 _"She's not my friend!"_ Pit protested.

Bayonetta smirked. "Don't fuck with a witch!"

 **BGM: Time for the Climax! (Bayonetta 2)**

Bayonetta smirked and proceeded to shoot them but they quickly avoided her shots. _"Tell me, Bayonetta! Why are you here?!"_ Pit asked as Ruby asked her.

"Oh? Is Pit in the girl's body? I guess it has something to do with that ring on your finger?" She asked. "Hmm, you _are_ full of surprises!"

 _"Oh no…"_

"But, I guess I will tell you why I'm here." She said, gracefully jumping in the air and shooting them. They dodged and Magnus proceeded to slash her, but she gracefully ducked and then kicked Magnus away. "I had visited the Mushroom Kingdom when RWBY was back and then I see a door suddenly appearing. I then hear the red haired girl's voice saying your name within earshot, and then I had finally figured out where you were. You've been a naughty angel for hiding from me for too long."

"Why don't you go be weird somewhere else?!" Weiss said as she fired from her Orbitars but Bayonetta simply avoided and shot her. "Argh!"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" Bayonetta smirked and quickly shot them all away, but they recovered as Pit attempted to use Ruby's Semblance… and this time, it worked.

 _"Oh yeah! Now you're in for it!"_

Bayonetta grinned and suddenly used Witch Time to slow her down. "So close!"

 _What?!_

 _"No! Not Witch Time!"_

Bayonetta got behind Ruby and kicked her away and then put her Love is Blue guns away. "Now, Master Hand told me to not use my other weapons in the Smash Mansion… but since we're not _in_ the mansion…" She smirked and then suddenly pulled out a Chain Chomp.

"IS THAT…?!" Blake yelled.

 _"WHERE DID SHE GET A CHAIN CHOMP?!"_ Pit yelled as Bayonetta threw the Chain Chomp at them, forcing them to avoid the Chain Chomp and then Magnus proceeded to slash the Chain Chomp away, as it smacked Bayonetta.

"Ooof!" Bayonetta winced. "Naughty naughty…" She growled, putting the Chain Chomp away and pulling out Kafka, AKA her bow and proceeded to fire arrows at them, hitting them a few times as Yang proceeded to punch her, and when she landed a hit… she activated Witch Time. "So close!"

"What…?!" Yang asked in shock and then Bayonetta kicked her away and shot some arrows before dodging Blake's claw shots and then she looked at a charged shot from a clone that Blake created.

"Is that the best you can do, sweetheart?" Bayonetta smirked and then jumped forward, shooting Blake down before summoning Salamandra, aka her chainsaws.

 _"CHAINSAWS?!"_ Pit screamed as Bayonetta proceeded to slash Magnus but he blocked her attacks until she kicked him back as they proceeded to clash several times until Bayonetta had enough and switched to Love is Blue again, and then used her infamous attack where a demon arm came out of nowhere through a portal and punched Magnus away.

"What the…?!" Ruby exclaimed and then realized she was the only one left as the others were unconscious. Ruby tried to shot her, but Bayonetta dodged the attacks and then pulled out Alruna, AKA her whip and then wrapped it around Ruby. "Nnngh…! Get it… off!"

"The more you struggle, the more it is painful." Bayonetta said. "Now… give me that ring."

"Never!"

Bayonetta frowned. "Fine, then I guess you leave me with no choice then." She said as she was about to kill Ruby… when they both heard a noise.

 **Pause BGM**

 _"Uh, what was that?"_ Pit asked as they looked around and then Ruby saw something flying towards them and then smirked.

"You want this ring so badly? Then release me."

 _"Uh, Ruby, what are you doing?"_

 _Just trust me._

"That's a good girl." Bayonetta said as she released her and then when walked forward… only for a shadow to overlap her. "Hmm?" She looked up… to see Nora coming down.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, hammering Bayonetta to the ground.

"AGH!"

 _"Whoa! Who's that?!"_

 _Nora._

 _"Who's Nora?"_

"Glad to see that you're here, but what are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Duh! We followed you!" Nora said. "No way we're just going to sit on the sidelines this time!"

"We?" Weiss asked, trying to get up.

"Yes, 'we'." A voice said as they saw Pyrrha walking in, along with Ren and Jaune.

 _"Whoa, who are they? …And who's the ordinary scrawny guy?"_

 _That's Pyrrha and Ren… and the scrawny guy is Jaune._

 _"Ah… wait, you don't have a thing for this Jaune guy, right?"_

 _Of course not. I have my eyes on you!_

 _"Phew…"_

"We don't know what's going on, but we won't let anyone harm RWBY!" Jaune said.

"Hmm, isn't that special?" Bayonetta said. "Then I guess I will do the same to you." She aimed her Love is Blue guns at them. "I'd do my other weapons, but it'd be so boring on an ordinary dull boy."

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed as JNPR got ready to fight.

 **Resume BGM**

Jaune quickly ran up to Bayonetta to slash her, but she activated Witch Time and got behind Jaune and held her pistol behind his head with a smirk, but Pyrrha slashed her away as Witch Time was still activated. "Agh!" She growled as she tried to aim at Pyrrha, but then Nora hammered her away and then switched her hammer to its Grenade Launcher phase and shot her a few times.

"Nnngh, impressive!" Bayonetta said as Ren ran over and shot her as she dodged the attacks. They both ran around and quickly shot each other, both of their bullets hitting each other and not hurting their targets as Bayonetta quickly jumped forward and got behind Ren, as her hair got ready to punch him, but then Jaune quickly slashed her several times and kicked her away.

"You're a naughty little boy, aren't you?" Bayonetta growled.

"Stop being such a weirdo!" Nora said and then shot her, but Bayonetta dodged and shot up Nora as she cried out in agony, but then Pyrrha threw her shield at Bayonetta when she wasn't looking and when she turned around, the shield smacked into her.

"Argh!" Bayonetta exclaimed, as Pyrrha used her polarity to bring her shield back.

 _"Uh, does she have the Force?"_ Pit asked as they watched JNPR attack Bayonetta.

 _I don't know what you mean by that, but her semblance is polarity._

 _"Oh, so she controls poles?"_

Ruby giggled. _I thought the exact same thing at first, but no, it has something to do with magnetism._

 _"Eh, controlling poles sounds a lot more interesting."_

 _Right?_

Bayonetta winced from all the attacks that she had received, holding on to her arm and then glaring at JNPR ready to finish her off. "Nngh… I hate to do this, but I'll retreat for now." She said and then glared at Ruby. "Just you wait, angel… as soon as you come back to the mansion, I'll be waiting for you!" She said and then ran off.

 **End BGM**

 _I can see why she scares you._

 _"Right?!"_ Pit exclaimed as the wall disappeared and revealed Pit's body and Zwei happily wagging his tail.

"So, what's going on?" Ren asked as Weiss explained the situation as Ruby walked over to Pit's body.

"Um… I find that hard to believe." Pyrrha said.

"I know! I'm having a hard time believing it myself!" Weiss said as Ruby took off the ring.

"Here you go, buddy." She smiled and put the ring on him, and the ring shattered. "Pit? Wake up!" She said.

"Mmmm… ah!" Pit said as he shot back up, and his wreath got crooked. "I'm back in the-" He quickly readjusted his wreath. "-Game!" He exclaimed… and then got glomped by Ruby. "Ooof! Hey!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, that did the trick…" Magnus said.

"Thanks, you guys!" Pit smiled. "Oh!" He looked at JNPR. "My name's Pit, Lady Palutena's captain of her army!"

Pyrrha smiled. "Nice to meet you. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"Jaune Arc."

"Lie Ren."

"And I'm Nora Valkirye!" Nora grinned.

"Well, introductions aside… there's just one thing…" Pit walked around, while keeping a close eye on Yang. "How are we going to get back to Skyworld?"

"But you have wings!" Nora said.

"Why don't you just… you know, fly?" Jaune asked.

"It's… kind of a long story but long story short, I need Lady Palutena's Power of Flight in order to fly."

"…Not sure I follow." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, you'll figure it out." Pit said. "But still… flying, getting extracted from battle, that's all Lady Palutena's doing." He said and looked at the sky. "Lady Palutena! Can you hear me?! I need your help!"

No answer.

"I can't fly without you! Please help me! Please give me the power to fly back to the heavens… and back to you!" He shouted, and then the Power of Flight was soon activated, but none of them seem to noticed that leaves fell to the ground… and then RWBY's Stars flew up and landed near them.

"I guess she must've heard you." Magnus said as Pit flew up.

"Whew, what a relief." Pit smiled as RWBY hopped on their stars.

"Guys, hop on. There's someone we want you to meet." Ruby said.

"Sweet! We get to fly!" Nora exclaimed, hopping on Yang's Star as Zwei jumped into Yang's arms, as Pyrrha got on Ruby's, Ren got on Weiss' and Jaune got on Blake's as they flew off.

"See you, Magnus!" Pit waved.

"See ya!" Magnus waved as they all took off as they flew off together.

"I missed you, Lady Palutena! I'm so glad you're back to lead me!" Pit smiled.

 _"Right… about that…"_ They heard a voice, which startled team JNPR.

"D-Did anyone else hear that?!" Jaune asked.

"Oh good, It's not just me." Nora said. But none were more surprised than Pit and team RWBY, for they recognized that voice immediately.

"What the… Viridi?!" Yang exclaimed.

 **BGM: The Ring of Chaos (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Yep! I'm the one who sent the Stars since you crazy humans forgot about them and I'm also the one controlling Pit's Power of Flight."_ Viridi said.

"Uh… who are you?" Jaune asked… and Viridi was silent again.

"Uh… Viridi? Helloooo?" Ruby asked.

 _"What's with the other humans?"_ Viridi asked.

"They followed us in. Don't worry, they're friends." Ruby said.

 _"Well… as long as they don't destroy nature… I'm fine with it. We could use all the help we can get anyway."_

"But… why are you controlling my flight path? How is it possible?" Pit asked.

 _"Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better! So, do you want my help or not?"_

"Actually, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to fly on my own."

 _"Yeah? Not an option."_

"Can you at least tell us what happened to Palutena? The whole 'We can use all the help we can get' doesn't settle with me…" Weiss said.

 _"I'll do you one better. I'll show you! Please fasten your seat belts, this is a nonstop flight to Skyworld!"_

"Guess we really don't have a choice here." Blake said.

 _"Nope, not really!_

"Then we're all in!" Pit said as they proceeded to take down the enemies when Jaune noticed some tornadoes up ahead.

"Wait, are you sending us directly to those tornadoes?!" Jaune asked.

 _"Gotta keep it interesting, somehow!"_ Viridi laughed as they went up and around the tornadoes, taking out the enemies while dodging a weight being thrown at them.

"Hey, that can hurt someone, you know!" Pit said, but they still pressed on, dodging the attacks until they finally flew up and away from the tornadoes.

 _"We're approaching Skyworld."_ Viridi said.

"I'm praying that Lady Palutena is alright…"

 _"You're praying? To who? You are ONE confused angel."_

They soon flew up higher… and then they saw Skyworld… but it was all destroyed. "What…?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh…" Ruby whispered.

"What happened here?! It used to be so beautiful…"

 _"Look what's because of it…"_

"This… this isn't right…" Blake said while JNPR was confused on what was going on as they were taking down Centurions.

 _"Palutena's gone off the deep end and destroyed Skyworld in the process. She's still fighting the Underworld Army, but she's mankind's enemy too."_

"What about your Forces of Nature?" Weiss asked.

 _"Oh, they keep busy. But less so now that the humans are occupied with Palutena… well, except for RWBY and… and… what do you guys call yourselves?"_

"JNPR." Jaune said.

 _"As in a juniper bush? Nice!"_

"To think… I was so worried about her…" Pit muttered.

 _"Well, if you're not too busy moping, there's something you should see."_ Viridi said. _"Palutena's Temple."_

They turned to see Palutena's Temple completely beaten up.

"Oh no…" Yang whispered.

"It's all beat up!" Pit exclaimed… and then Palutena's image showed up.

 _"Well, it's been a while Pit. I could say the same to you too, RWBY!"_

"It's like the entire world been turned upside down! What's going on?" Pit asked as an island was picked up by Palutena and thrown to them, forcing them to dodge.

 _"Everything changes, Pit. Even Gods!"_

"Whoa!" Nora exclaimed.

 _"And to be frank, I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans."_ Palutena said, throwing more islands at them but they thankfully dodged. _"And I'm especially tired of dealing with ALL OF YOU!"_

"No!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"You heard her, this is real!"_ Viridi said.

"Something's not right… she could be being manipulated! Someone else is pulling the strings!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, what Ruby said!" Pit said.

 _"No!"_ Palutena chuckled. _"You're the only puppets here!"_

Pit growled. "We have to help her! Viridi! Send us in!"

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

"Absolutely!"

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

Pit quickly flew up and around, and then got into position, and then flew forward. "LADY PALUTENAAAAA!" He yelled.

"Pit, wait!" Ruby exclaimed as they tried to go after him, but Pit smacked into a force field and was launched away.

"AUUUGH!" He yelled as he was bounced back.

 _"Ooops! I forgot to mention. Her temple is protected by a force field."_

"You totally set him up!" Ruby exclaimed as she caught Pit.

 _"Welp, there's nothing more we can do here! Come on, guys."_ She said and whisked them away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later… at Viridi's Temple._

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"There you go!" Viridi said as everyone was at her place now.

"Whoa… this place is totally… weird…" Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, it's my place, so you might as well get to used to it." Viridi said. "Oh, and all the stuff that Palutena had in her temple? I have all of them myself. Weapons depot, training area, all of that fun stuff. We even have our own nurse!"

"Nice." Pit said. "Still… it's gonna be weird being with you instead of Lady Palutena. But still, you're kinda awesome."

"Ugh, do you have to be such an insufferable suck up all the time?" Viridi asked. "My only concern is Hades so… knock yourself out or something, I really don't care." She said and walked off.

"Business as usual…" Pit said. "Still, we have to rescue Lady Palutena by all mea-" He heard the sounds of someone punching her fist into her palm and turned to see Yang. "Um… eheheh… still mad?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Yang said, cocking Ember Celecia.

"Oh, son of a-'

 **BANG**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pit yelled as he slammed into a wall. "Ow…" He groaned.

"Better?" Blake asked.

"Heh, better." Yang smirked.

"So… can you tell us WHAT THE HECK WE MISSED?!" Nora yelled.

"Yeah… we'd like to know what happened." Pyrrha said.

"Well…" Ruby rubbed her arm. "It all started when…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Hades…_

"Really? Those boneheaded human girls are back and they brought some of their friends?" Hades asked.

"Yes, that is what one of our spies have told us." Dark Yang said.

"Interesting…" Hades smirked. "Hey, Meta!" He said as a growl was heard. "Why don't you go over and give them a proper 'welcome home'?" He asked.

Meta said nothing but he grabbed his Brute Shot and growled again, nodding and strapping it to his back.

* * *

 **You know you've been thinking of Bayonetta being in this fic when you think back at the end of RWBY Sister, I was like "I wonder if we should have Bayo show up to totally screw with Pit?" and lo and behold, here we are!**

 **And Magnus was originally going to be the one possessed by Pit, but I thought "...Hey, wouldn't it be better if Pit took over Ruby's body?" to my friends and they were all for it, so here I was going: "Let's drive the Rose Feather fans wild!"  
**

 **And yes, I totally ship them as well and a certain... moment is going to come up in the near future. ;) (No, not the next chapter.)**


	19. Are We There Yet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Nora yelled. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE AN ANGEL FOR A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?!"

"We're not… a couple yet." Ruby blushed.

"However, she _did_ confess her love to him first." Yang grinned.

"…And he didn't confess?" Ren asked, trying to comprehend what's going on.

"I'm still trying to figure things out!" Pit's voice was heard.

"…Should I break his legs and _make_ him confess?" Nora asked, pulling out her hammer. "Just say the word!"

"…Um, that won't be necessary." Ruby said.

"Aww, you're no fun."

"Ahem." A voice said as they turned to see Arlon coming in with a tray. "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Weiss said.

"I even made some cookies for Ruby if she is so interested."

"…You had me at cookies!" Ruby grinned.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"So… let me get this straight." Phosphora said, looking at Nora. "You mean to tell me that you can absorb electricity?"

"Yep!" Nora smiled.

"…I see… and the red head, Pyrrha, controls polarity, no one knows about the Ren guy and… Jaune is just… Jaune?"

"Yeah."

"Hey! I do TOO have a Semblance!" Jaune said.

"Alright, pretty boy. Let's hear it." Phosphora smirked.

"...Well...my semblance...it's-"

Suddenly, he was cut off by the sounds of Viridi screaming. Good timing to since Jaune hadn't unlocked his Semblance yet. "Viridi?" Pit wondered as they quickly went off to see what was going on… only to find…

"You are the most adorable thing I have ever met!" Viridi said, snuggling with Zwei. "Who's the most cutest dog ever? You are! You are! Yes you are!"

"…What in the name of Zeus…" Phosphora whispered.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Let's see..." Viridi rubbed her chin in thought. "I wonder what kind of Stars and Weapons I should make for JNPR…?" She wondered. "After all, I think they're just going to weigh RWBY down…" She said and then heard the sounds of a bark as she turned her head to see Zwei. "…What are you looking at, mutt? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Zwei continued to look at her.

"Go on, scram! Just because I have humans in my place doesn't mean I'll warm up to them!" She said. "That includes you, you filthy…"

Zwei did his usual smile with his tongue out, panting in the process.

"-Disgusting…"

Zwei still looked at her.

"Drooling... mutt… who's…"

Zwei tilted his head and did a cute bark.

"Who's… who's… who's…!"

Three.

Two.

One.

"THE MOST ADORABLE THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" She let out a fangirl scream and hugged him tightly.

* * *

 _In the present…_

"…I didn't know she had a thing for dogs." Jaune said.

"Hey, if it made the ice queen open up to Zwei, I'm pretty sure Zwei can open up to her." Yang said.

"Yeah… hey!" Weiss glared at her.

"…I'm not opening up to him…" Blake muttered quietly.

"I find it to be quite adorable." Pyrrha smiled.

"Isn't it?!" Viridi smiled, petting Zwei's head and then Zwei licked her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"So, what were you originally doing, Mistress Viridi?" Arlon asked.

"Oh, I was gonna make some weapons for JNPR and make them some Stars too. But I got distracted by this adorable little cutie!" Viridi said, holding him tightly.

"Weapons? We already have weapons." Jaune said, pulling out his sword.

"While that may be the case, RWBY had a hard time defeating some simple enemies when we took down Twinbellows." Pit said. "Lady Palutena thought they'd never make it with their weapons, so she made a few weapons that would fit _them._ "

"Not entirely true." Viridi said. "I mean, their weapons ARE strong to take them out, but not _as_ strong like… taking down Bowser's army." She said. "Palutena gave them stronger weapons."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Pit said.

"What do you guys have?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, I am an Arm that's basically a bigger version of Ember Celecia." Yang said, summoning it with a grin.

"I have claws." Blake said, showing off her Belladonna Claws.

"Orbitars." Weiss smiled, as the Schnee Orbitars appeared above her as she smirked.

"And I have a Palm!" Ruby said, extending her hand out as it activated, showing off the tattoo on the palm of her hand.

"Ooooh!" Nora said, looking on in amazement.

"I can go make them if you want, including the Stars since you're a little… preoccupied." Arlon said.

"Go right ahead." Viridi said. "Aww, you're so cute!" She said as Arlon went over to work on it… until he came back.

"Would you mind giving me your weapons so I can figure out what to do with them?" He requested as JNPR handed him their weapons. "Thank you." He bowed and walked off while RWBY went over to the training area to show JNPR how their weapons work, as Pit decided to watch too… well, mostly Ruby.

"Soooo, lover boy… are you gonna confess to her soon? You two make a cute couple!" Nora teased.

Pit blushed. "I might do it soon enough… I just haven't found the right time…" He said.

"Just don't take forever." Nora said. "Otherwise I'm gonna have to make you!"

Pit shuddered. "Ugh, I don't know what's worse… you or those reviewers that want me to kiss Ruby already."

"Re…viewers…?" Nora tilted her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

* * *

 _Later…_

"It's ready!" Arlon said as they walked over to see what Arlon has made. "First off, the weapons." He said and pulled out a club. "This right here is called the Valkyrie Club." He said, as the club just looked like her weapon in hammer form… but more club-like, if you will. "Unlike all the clubs that Master Pit has held before, it is very light. Melee attacks cause explosions and has increased resistance to lightning attacks."

"…Isn't that a little redundant?" Pit asked.

"Who cares!" Nora grinned, having a devilish smirk on her face and put it away while also getting her own hammer back. "You had _me_ at explosions!"

Arlon chuckled. "Next up is the Ren bow." He said, as it was just the blades of Stormflower put together to form a bow. "Unlike other bows, it has a faster fire rate but weaker in shots when hit, but at least it increases your defense."

Ren took the bow and looked at it. _Father…_ He thought as he flashbacked to when that terrifying Nuckelevee Grimm destroyed everything, causing him to stiffen for a split second but relaxed. "Thank you." He said as he strapped it to his back.

"Now, for miss Nikos." Arlon said. "The Nikos Blade." He said as it looked like Pyrrha's sword. "Charged Shots unleash a field around you to reflect shots acting similar to your semblance, but the shots are rather… weak and it's heavier than other blades." He said and gave it to Pyrrha as she took it and put it away while also getting her other sword as well.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, as for Master Arc." Arlon said. "…Well, I had some trouble figuring out what to do with a weapon, until I decided to give you this instead." He said, giving him the First Blade.

"…Gee, thanks…" Jaune said, not sounding entirely thrilled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine with that weapon." Arlon said while giving him his own sword back. "I also made the Stars for each of you."

He snapped his fingers as a few Jitterthugs came in with three Stars.

"The first star is for Master Arc, and it's called the Shield Star." He said as the Star was in the shape of a shield with five points with the symbol of Corecea Mors on it as it's silver and gold in color. "It shoots shields and has a good shot cancellation."

"Nice." Jaune smiled, seeming to be in a better mood.

"For Miss Nikos, the Star is called the Magnet Star." He said as the Magnet Star is basically a star with Magnets for the points as it had Red and White for the colors. "The shots home in on your targets and is in the shape of magnets."

"Thank you again." Pyrrha said.

"Now, for Master Ren, your star is called the Lotus Star." He told him as the Lotus Star was basically in the shape of a Lotus Flower, complete with many points and is pink in color. "This shoots Flower Petals."

"Interesting…" Ren mused.

"Soooo, where's mine?" Nora asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot your star, Miss Valkyrie." Arlon said and snapped his fingers.

"Let me guess, it's some kind of pancake?" Viridi joked with a chuckle.

"…Funny you should mention that." Arlon smirked as another Jitterthug pushed the Star came in and… well, Nora instantly fell in love with it.

"OH. MY. GOSH." Nora couldn't believe her eyes, as her eyes was sparkling and drooling just looking at it as the Star… was nothing more than a giant chocolate chip pancake, as the tips were covered in maple syrup and it has your typical colors for what a pancake is.

"The Star is very fast… and it shoots chocolate chips." Arlon said. "It is called… the Pancake Star."

"WH-WH… I WAS JOKING!" Viridi yelled.

"…Death by chocolate chips… that sounds… unappetizing. Not to mention completely terrifying!" Pit exclaimed.

"What a way to go…" Weiss said.

"Um, I hate to break this up and all but… don't you guys need to go somewhere?" Phosphora asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Viridi said. "…But I don't wanna part from Zwei…"

Phosphora sighed. "I can take care of him while you do your thing."

"Oh, sure!" Viridi smiled, picking up the corgi. "We'll play sometime later, okay?" She asked, kissing him on the nose and handed him to Phosphora.

"Hey there, cutie!" Phosphora smiled as Viridi readied the door as Pit, RWBY and JNPR were ready to rock.

 **End BGM**

"You guys ready?" Viridi asked.

"We're ready to roll!" Pit said as Viridi activated the Power of Flight.

"Then let's get to rescuing Palutena!" Viridi said as she opened the door and all of them flew out.

 **BGM: Lightning Chariot (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

And as soon as they came out, they were greeted by some Underworld forces. "Underworld Forces on the scene!" Pit exclaimed… and then they heard the 'caw' of a Nevermore.

"And Grimm?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Wait, why are there Grimm here?" Ren asked.

 _"That's what I wanna know! It's like Hades somehow knew about their existence!"_ Viridi said. _"But never mind about that, I'm bringing in some back up. If they get in your way, I'll pull them out."_ She said.

"I'm not sure if that'd be necessary…" Blake said, watching Nora going to town on several Komaytos by using her club.

"AHAHAHAHA! DIE DIE DIIIIIE!" Nora screamed, unleashing chocolate chip hell on some Reapettes.

 _"…That's… actually terrifying."_ Viridi said.

"Tell me about it!" Pit said.

 _"Anyway, the force field around Palutena's temple is incredibly strong."_ Viridi said.

"You're telling me…" Ruby muttered, still not entirely happy that she set up Pit like that.

 _"We're going to need to borrow the Lightning Chariot."_ Viridi said as Pyrrha had turned around to see a Belunka chasing them so she quickly fired at it to destroy it.

"Lightning Chariot? That sounds awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"It's a superfast battle carriage that travels the galaxy. It's also pulled by unicorns!"_

"…What the heck is a unicorn?" Weiss asked.

 _"Uh… what? Does Remnant even have those fairy tale stories about unicorns and other mythical creatures?"_ Viridi asked.

"Not really…" Ruby said.

 _"Man, you guys are missing out!"_

"A unicorn is basically a horse with a horn on its head." Pit said.

 _"Don't forget that it's majestic!"_ Viridi added.

"Exactl-" It then dawned on Pit. "Wait… is THAT what we're going to use to break through the force field?"

 _"Exactly! …Although it's more of a one-person ride kind of deal, so you might want to ride it and let the humans ride their stars."_

Ruby thought about this. "So, basically… you're telling Pit to slam a horse cart into a brick wall…"

Viridi chuckled. _"Sure, if you wanna put it crudely!"_

"…Which means he might die…"

 _"Well, anything's possible!"_

Pit paled. "Does the Lightning Chariot at least come with air bags?" He asked.

 _"Last I checked, no."_

Pit's eyes widened. "Uh, I'm not a safety nut, but even I draw the line somewhere!"

"That's probably something Yang would do." Weiss said.

"Probably." Yang chuckled.

 _"…So you don't really care about saving Palutena after all."_ Viridi said, causing Pit to growl in frustration as a Fort Oink proceeded to come forward to battle them. _"She could be in agony at this very moment! She could be trapped inside a dungeon of madness! She could be crying out 'Oh, help me, Pit and RWBY! Oh please!"_

"Okay okay okay okay!" Pit said after destroying the Fort Oink. "I guess it _is_ our duty to rescue her."

" _Yeah, I know. That was my point!"_

"I noticed you left us out of the equation." Jaune said.

"Palutena doesn't even know us… yet!" Nora said.

"Fair point."

 _"Nora does have a point. I mean, you guys just came into our realm a little while ago, so of course Palutena doesn't know you."_ Viridi said.

"Um, I hate to be a downer… but aren't we a little low to be flagging down the Lightning Chariot?" Pit asked.

 _"It's not like those chicken wings of yours are really helping any. That and RWBY and JNPR would be totally lost and confused."_

"Hey!" Yang exclaimed. "…Actually, that's true. I'm not even sure where it is."

 _"Heh, don't worry, I have a great plan!"_

"This oughta be good…" Weiss muttered.

 _"Have you guys ever been to the circus? …Or ever HEARD of it?"_

"Uh…" Blake tried to ask, but Viridi continued.

 _"My favorite act is the human cannonball. It's just such a… thrill ride!"_

"Uh… where are you going with this?" Jaune asked.

 _"We're going to do our OWN version… but with an angel and eight humans instead!"_

Pit's eyes widened. "No way! Nuh-uh! Absolutely NOT!"

 _"Ugh, you're so boring! Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"…What's a human cannonball…?" Ruby asked as they were closing in on a cannon.

 _"Oh, you just wait!"_ Viridi giggled as they circled around the cannon and then Pit went in… as RWBY and JNPR didn't look so entirely interested, but they hesitantly went in. The cannon locked, loaded and aimed directly at the sky while a Mik and an Ursa watched. _"Three! Two! One! FIRE!"_ She yelled, blasting them into the sky as they all screamed while the Mik and Ursa were blown away from the shockwave that came.

They soon came around as they reached their destination in the sky, all of them looking dizzy. "Oi... let's do that again!" Nora exclaimed.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"We could've been blown to smithereens!" Pit complained.

 _"But you weren't! Just look on the bright side."_ Viridi smiled.

"I don't know who's worse. You or Palutena!" Weiss said.

 _"Well, would you rather be blown in the sky or have another Monster Pheromone incident?"_

"…Can I just choose to live a normal life?"

 _"Not an option!"_

"So… what's all this…?" Pyrrha asked, looking at some very beautiful colors.

 _"These are patterns formed by galactic particles. Beautiful, aren't they?"_

"I've seen prettier." Yang said as they took down some of the Underworld foes.

 _"The Underworld presence is quite strong… hmm…"_

"Oh! Do you think they're after the Lightning Chariot too?" Ruby asked.

 _"Huh?"_ Viridi wondered before seeing something. _"Here it comes behind you!"_

"Wha?" Jaune turned around as they saw something zip by them. It was most likely the Lightning Chariot.

"Ah!" Pit exclaimed. "It is CRUISIN'!"

 _"The chariot's headed for its home base. Stay on it!"_

The Lightning Chariot zipped by a few times before disappearing in front of them, as they quickly went after it.

 _"Well, hello again, friends! It seems you brought more humans along for the ride!"_

"Who said that?!" Nora asked.

"Hades!" Pit and Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Ugh, not you again!"_ Viridi groaned.

 _"Just look at all of you sneaking around behind Palutena's back! It's classic."_

"Shut your mouth!" Yang growled.

 _"What do you WANT, Hades?"_ Viridi asked.

 _"The Lightning Chariot, obviously!"_

"You are SUCH a creep. Will you just go away already?!" Weiss asked.

 _"Nice one! Couldn't have said better myself!"_ Viridi cheered.

 _"It's one slick ride!"_ Hades said, ignoring Weiss and Viridi. _"A veritable goddess and chick magnet, if you will."_

 _"Please. I'M a Goddess and I would NEVER ride that thing."_

"None of us would… well, maybe except for Nora and Yang, probably…" Pyrrha said.

"Guilty!" Nora chuckled.

"Eh… I'll probably just stick with Bumblebee." Yang said.

Hades chuckled. _"But it seems Pitty likes it the most."_

Pit growled. "Are you only here to get in our way?!"

 _"My intentions are always honorable. You know that!"_

"Whatever you're _really_ up to, we're going to find out." Pit said, and then nearly getting hit by a lightning bolt, as the others dodged… while Nora just went straight through it. "Whoa!"

 _"It gives me such great pleasure to see you suffer, Pitty Pat! …And it seems that orange haired girl has a death wish."_

"Nope, I absorb electricity!" Nora smiled.

 _"Huh, I see…"_ Hades mused.

 _"Just ignore him, you guys. The Lightning Chariot is up ahead."_ She said as they saw the base up ahead.

"We've got to get to it before the Underworld does." Pit said.

 _"Both the Lightning Chariot and its master are in that tower. I'll drop you on the ground floor, Pit."_

"Got it! We'll make our way up from there."

 _"Just so you know, the tower's really really tall. Get ready to feel the burn!"_

"No worries, there! Have you _seen_ these thighs?" Pit grinned.

"…I've seen better thighs." Nora said. "Pyrrha has great thighs!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment.

"What? It's true!"

 _"Prepare for land battle!"_ Viridi said as they landed and then they hopped off the Stars and Viridi pulled them away back to her place.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lightning Chariot Base (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Aww… I'm gonna miss that." Nora said as they walked forward.

"So, the Lightning Chariot is in this tower, huh?" Blake wondered.

 _"Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before you get hurt."_ A voice commanded as soon as they went up the first level.

"Who said that?!" Pit asked.

 _"I've had many names in my life, but now I am called the Chariot Master."_

"Oh, great! You're the guy we're looking for! Listen, we have a favor to ask you." Pit said.

 _"We?"_ Weiss wondered.

"Would you mind if we borrowed the Lightning Chariot for a little while?"

 _"…Your foolishness is matched only by your rudeness. How are you charge in here, flinging unreasonable requests at me? I've half a mind to turn you all into galactic roadkill!"_

 _"You can't really blame him for being upset. That_ was _kinda rude…"_ Viridi said.

"Way to go, Pit… now we have another person out to kill us!" Weiss complained.

"Heheh… my bad…" Pit sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well… I guess there's only one thing we can do. We'll just go talk to this Chariot Master guy in person. He's at the top of this tower, right?"

 _"That's right. Hey, looking at you being all assertive! You're just grabbing life by the horns and shaking it until it moos!"_

"That… hardly made sense." Ren said as they proceeded to take down some Underworld foes and Grimm as they went to the next area.

"Soooo… is there an elevator somewhere in this tower?" Ruby asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Pit said.

 _"Oh, would prince Pit and princess Red Riding Hood like me to scatter rose petals in their path too? Listen, this is the only way up so you better get a move on!"_

"Prince…?" Pit wondered.

"Princess?!" Ruby exclaimed as they both looked at each other and blushed harder than ever.

 _Kiss already, dammit!_ Nora thought.

"You know, Ruby could actually scatter rose petals with her semblance." Yang said.

"Not helping, Yang…!" Ruby growled as Yang smirked.

 _"Ha! Now that makes it even funnier!"_ Viridi laughed as Ruby sighed in annoyance and then they walked into the next room. _"You have to ride that platform to move forward!"_

"Oh screw that!" Nora said, as she readied her hammer and then launched herself over to the other side as Pit blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again, trying to comprehend that Nora just did that.

 _"…You humans always find ways to surprise me. I'm not even joking, that's actually impressive! For humans at least."_ Viridi said in amazement as the others went on the platform.

"Uh… anyway… you know what's weird?" Pit asked.

 _"What?"_

"There sure are a lot of Underworld Troops here, not to mention a lot of Grimm."

"Hmm… do you think it could be lacking proper defenses?" Pyrrha wondered.

 _"I was thinking the same thing!"_ Viridi said.

 _"Any riffraff can just waltz on in. After all, little Pitty and his playmates had no problems… well… if you can call Pitty and Riding Hood 'playmates'."_ Hades chuckled.

"HADES!" Pit and Ruby yelled while blushing as Hades laughed.

 _"I do admit though, I ADORE running amok in people's homes."_ Hades said as Nora took down the enemies that tried to attack them on the platform and then they hopped up where Nora reunited with them.

 _"Another uninvited guest? Very well. At least show your face… so my Lightning Chariot can erase you from existence!"_

"…Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Yang said.

"You'd be grumpy too if someone barged into your home uninvited." Weiss told her as they proceeded to the next floor, where it consisted of one half of the floor covered in electricity and one that's not as they proceeded to take on the enemies… until the electricity got to the other side and electrocuted them, forcing them to get on the other side while Nora just didn't seem to care.

 _"Those floor panels alternate between hurting you and not hurting you. They don't seem to have an effect on those Underworld enemies, though. Odd…"_

 _"That's a known issue. It'll be resolved in the next version of the tower."_

"Someone needs a better Q&A department…" Pit muttered.

 _"But what I do want to know is how in the world that human is resisting electricity!"_

"Let's just say my semblance lets me conduct electricity."

 _"…I see…"_

"Oh!" Pit slammed his fist into his palm once they defeated the enemies. "I understand now! You're a human version of Pikachu!"

"Pikawho?" Ruby asked.

"…You guys never heard of Pokemon…? You're kidding me, right?" Pit asked.

 _"Huh… what DO they have in Remnant?"_ Viridi wondered as they went up the next walkway, as they saw some jump pads. _"Jump pads will help you over any gaps in the walkway. I mean, I'm not sure a regular jump would do you any good… I mean, you'd have to be like Mario and Luigi to make that gap… or whatever Nora does next."_

"Man… this tower is really starting to be a pain…" Weiss complained.

"Tell me about it!" Pit agreed.

 _"Aww, it sounds like some of you want a piggy back ride!"_ Hades teased and they went into the next room, as there were some slopes they have to traverse, complete with rolling obstacles.

"Okay… so we got rolling obstacles." Pit said.

 _"And don't forget the jump pads."_

"Something seems familiar about this…"

 _"Sounds like the Chariot Master has played Donkey Kong… and I assume those humans never heard of the game!"_

"We've heard of the giant ape, but we didn't know he had a game dedicated to him." Blake said.

"Note to self: Have them all play Donkey Kong 64." Pit said.

 _"No way! Let them play Donkey Kong Country first!"_ Viridi said as they made their way around and went onward and when they went into the next room, they all slipped on the ice, except for Weiss who gracefully steadied herself.

"Augh! It's all slippery in here!" Pit complained.

 _"Use the Aether Ring to help you out over the ice."_ Viridi said as they tried to get to the ice, but they kept slipping and falling.

"…You guys are hopeless." Weiss said as she proceeded to take on the foes herself as a Beowolf tried to gain momentum, but it missed Weiss and slammed into a wall, where she did a 180 spin and then once she landed, she had her Orbitars destroy the Orbitars.

"Nnngh… so why does the Chariot Master have an Aether Ring in here anyway- WHOA!" Pit yelled, landing on his face. "Ow…" He said as the others tried to steady themselves, but they weren't getting anyway anytime soon. "It's... agh... a vehicle of the gods..."

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_ The Chariot Master asked.

 _"Are you saying you're a god?"_ Viridi asked.

 _"I'm not saying anything."_

 _"Ugh! Then why even bring it up?!"_ Viridi asked in annoyance as Weiss defeated the last enemy and then she hopped into the Aether Ring.

"Grab on!" Weiss said as they did so and Weiss went over to the other side and they hopped off the ice and kept going.

"Soooo… are we there yet?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! Are we there yet?" Pit asked as well.

 _"No, we're not! No, we're not!"_ Viridi replied with a hint of annoyance and they went into the next room. _"Be careful you don't step on any land mines."_

"We'll do our best." Blake said.

 _"Although, mines certainly are useless on floating Underworld monsters…"_

 _"Yes, yes… I'm well aware of that."_

 _"Defense really isn't your strong suit, is it?"_ Hades taunted. _"Eh, whatever. Defenses are for the weak and insecure, just like Jauney Boy and his pathetic shield!"_

"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed as he slashed a Syren in annoyance… which knocked it into a mine and then cased it to explode… and sent a chain reaction to destroy all the enemies.

"…Well, that's one way to destroy them." Pit said, rubbing the back of his head and then they went onward.

"You alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked in concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Jaune said as they saw a grind rail in front of them.

"Hey there, grind rail!" Pit grinned. "Time to give these barking dogs a rest!"

"You said it!" Yang said as they hopped on.

"Uh… grind rail…?" Pyrrha wondered as Nora hopped on out of curiosity.

"WAHOOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Nora yelled as JPR looked at each other, shrugged and hopped on as well, and they all reunited and walked in.

 _"Hey! There's an oversized bowling ball and some ugly bowling pins!"_ Viridi smirked as the pins were none other than Reapettes.

 _"My troops are a worthy sacrifice for the sport of kings!"_ Hades said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang smirked and then punched the ball… which sent the ball straight to a wall and got stuck.

 _"Talk about the worst gutterball in history!"_ Hades smirked… only for the ball to roll out and land on top of them all. _"…Or… not…"_

 _"Strike!"_ Viridi laughed.

"Well, that's one way to get a strike…" Pit said as they went onward, and they seemed to be pretty exhausted at this point.

"Ugh… are we there yet… are we there yet?!" Nora asked.

 _"Not you too!"_ Viridi complained as they went forward where they saw strong winds up ahead. _"A strong wind advisory is up ahead!"_

"Thanks for the heads up, but I don't think a little wind is going to slow US down!" Pit said as they ran through the wind, as they felt being pushed towards the ledge but they kept going strong, including dealing with some struggling Monoeyes and a Griffon, and then they went forward, hopping on a Grind Rail as well.

"Sweet! How convenient!" Yang exclaimed.

 _"Oh, I'm SO pleased it meets your approval!"_ Viridi said sarcastically as they entered the next room, seeing a bunch of Exo-Tanks. _"Hey look! The Chariot Master has an Exo Tank… and quite a lot of them too!"_

"Maybe he's a gear head." Pit said.

 _"Or a nerd."_ Hades playfully added as they got on the Exotanks, as Pit and Yang took off but it took Ruby and the others used to it and they took off as well.

"I prefer the Cherubots." Ruby said.

"Doesn't matter to me." Blake nodded.

"Eh… Aether Rings are easier." Weiss said as they all went up and landed on some kind of track.

"Nice! A path made of light!" Nora grinned.

 _"Well, this is a nice design flourish."_ Viridi said.

 _"No! It's a practice track for the Lightning Chariot. It is not for amateurs."_ The Chariot Master warned as they boosted off a ramp after drifting and turning and then hopped off.

"Need for Speed, eat your heart out!" Pit chuckled as they went further. "Soooooo…. Are we there yet? Are we there yet, are we there yet?!"

"Yeah, are we?" Ruby asked.

"Seriously! This is killing my feet here!" Weiss complained.

 _"You know that saying there are no bad questions?"_ Viridi asked. _"Well there are… and this is one of them! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"_ She screamed. _"But I do wish there was a way to speed up this process…"_

"Tell me about it…" Pyrrha muttered as they went forward as they saw a pillar.

"Sooo, what are we supposed to do with this?" Pit asked, looking at a gem in the pillar.

 _"The same thing you always do. Shoot them!"_ Hades said as they proceeded to do so and were surrounded by enemies as they soon destroyed them and a jump pad was revealed as they jumped up, a lot of them cheering.

* * *

 _One looong way up later…_

They soon landed, where they were greeted by the Underworld forces. _"Now what do we have here?"_ Viridi asked.

 _"It's time for my minions to do their thing! Underlings! I'm offering 100 gold to the putz's head… and 50 gold for his teammates and 1 bronze for the blonde boy!"_

"Oh for the LOVE OF…" Jaune growled.

"The name's Pit!" Pit corrected.

 _"Yes, I know. Your tenure as a ring doesn't seem to have had any effect on that keen wit of yours."_

"Wait, you knew Pit was turned into a ring?" Blake asked.

 _"Oh, is it a secret? Then don't mind me! Mum's the word!"_ Hades said.

"Did YOU turn Pit into a ring?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

 _"Wow… you and Pitty Pat are definitely clueless. It's no wonder you two are made for each other! But don't you know? Your boyfriend is the cause of all this chaos!"_

"Whaaaaat?!" Pit asked. "That makes no sense!"

 _"Don't let him get to you guys. The Underworld Army is the one to blame."_

 _"Why thank you! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say."_

 _"You know what? You're annoying!"_

"Not to mention really crude!" Ruby growled.

 _"Yow! Both of you are feisty. Wear gloves for these two, minions!"_

They proceeded to go up the tower some more. "Phew… are we ever going to make it to the top of this tower?" Pyrrha wondered, as even her patience was running out with the tower.

 _"I warned you guys that before we got here that it was a long way up."_ Viridi said.

"Yeah, but this place is so huge, we even had a little line break in the chapter!" Pit said.

 _"Shhh, they're going to hear you! We're not supposed to talk about that!"_ Viridi scolded Pit as they proceeded into the next room, meeting a maze.

"Soooo… are we there yet…?" Nora asked.

 _"Yes, if by 'there', you mean 'at a maze'. But it's not that big, so you shouldn't have much trouble."_ She said as they walked around the maze… and as they did…

 _"Hades…"_ The Chariot Master began.

 _"Yeeeeees?"_

 _"Who is this fellow that just showed up where I am at?"_

 _"Fellow? You might want to be a bit more specific."_

 _"Well, for one… he's got this strange looking weapon that shoots explosives, and with a blade."_

 _"Oh! That fellow! I'd love to tell you who it is, but I don't want to spoil it for Pitty Pat and his friends!"_

 _"Um…"_ Viridi wondered.

"What does he mean by that?" Yang asked.

 _"I dunno… but strange looking grenade launcher with a blade sounds… familiar."_

 _"No matter. I will have Phos and Lux wipe him out from existence. Hyah!"_

 _"Well, it sounds like he's busy with whatever…"_ Viridi said.

"Yeesh, it's making this whole tower rumble!" Ruby said as they ran forward and dealt with more Underworld Army and Grimm and then went into a spacious room filled with Underworld Enemies and Grimm.

 _"I've got a heaping helping of Underworld and Grimm goodness for you guys!"_

 _"He's saying that more enemies are on their way. Clever, huh?"_ Viridi asked.

"Yeah? Well, I whipped up a club-your-face sandwich! Hope YOU'RE hungry!" Pit exclaimed.

"With a side of a can of whoop-ass!" Yang smirked.

"Oh no fair, I was gonna say that!" Nora said as they proceeded to destroy the enemies and went forward, as they saw a grind rail in front of them.

"Walking's for chumps!" Pit grinned as they hopped on.

 _"Up you go!"_

 _"It's like watching several roller skating chickens!"_ Hades teased.

"Don't even pretend that that's not awesome!" Pit said.

 _"Hmm… I wonder if I can get Zwei in some roller skates…?"_ Viridi wondered.

"Oh, that'd be so adorable!" Ruby squealed just thinking about it.

 _"Right?!"_

They soon proceeded to go through the grind rails and then they went through some sliding doors. "Look at us go! We're all 'whoosh, whoosh'!" Pit randomly said.

 _"Eloquently put as always."_ Hades teased as they proceeded to go further. _"Tell me, Chariot Master. How's that fellow doing?"_

 _"Urgh… he's putting up quite a fight… but he's still no- argh!"_

"Uh, Chariot Master? Hellooooo?" Pit asked.

"Did something happen to him?" Ruby asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune said.

 _"Do not worry about me, I can put up a good fi-AGH!"_

 _"Hades… what did you do?"_ Viridi asked suspiciously as they pressed forward, as Pit, Ruby and Blake hopped in some Cherubots and destroyed everything in sight.

 _"Me? Like I would tell YOU!"_ Hades laughed.

"Soooo… are we there yet?" Ruby asked after destroying everything in sight.

 _"Good job and no… no yet. But there's just a little ways to go!"_ Viridi said, as her patience was running out from that constant question, but she was also concerned about what was going on with the Chariot Master. _"Oh, and I have a special treat for you up ahead!"_

They proceeded to go forward, dealing with some Miks and jumping over an Orne as Viridi explained to JNPR that Ornes will kill them if they even touch it, causing them to pale and keep walking… and before Pit could even open the doors.

"…What's that smell…" Pit said, sniffing. "…Could it be…?!" He asked as he opened the door… and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Wh-wh-WHAT IS THIS?! A! HUGE! HOT SPRING!"

 _"You're not the only Hot Spring fan!"_ Viridi smiled as they went on in while Yang threw a Bumbledrop out.

"Sooo, hot Springs heal Pit?" Nora asked.

 _"Hot Springs have a special healing power that only affects beings such as gods and angels. I mean, it makes everyone feel better but only we can be healed. I'm providing some healing foods for you guys."_ She said, and cue food raining down as they happily ate up… while Nora was devouring pancakes as they went out, feeling refreshed and they then walked up.

 _"Hey, I have some special news for all of us. The Chariot Master is up ahead… SO YOU CAN FINALLY STOP ASKING ME IF WE'RE THERE YET!"_ She yelled.

"…I just hope the Chariot Master's okay." Pyrrha said.

 **End BGM**

 _"You and me both."_ Viridi said as they all went in and then went they went to the race track, they saw the Chariot Master not looking very hot… in fact, he was defeated in battle as they saw a strange person walking over to the Lightning Chariot.

"What the… what happened?!" Pit asked.

"Nnngh… he… defeated me in battle…" The Chariot Master groaned.

Yang glared at the figure. "Hey you! Why did you do this?!"

The figure stopped… and then growled and turned around. _"Allow me to make introductions!"_ Hades said. _"Pitty Pat, Viridi, RWBY and JNPR, meet Agent Maine AKA the Meta. Meta… meet your new play toys!"_

 _"Meta? Okay, why does that sound familiar?!"_ Viridi asked.

Meta growled and then readied his Brute Shot. "Whooooa, that's an awesome weapon!" Ruby said.

"Hold your horses!" Yang said, pulling Ruby away. "I'm not trusting that guy."

Meta said nothing, but he ran forward. "Oh geez, he's coming this way!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Then so are we!" Yang said as she ran forward, leaping up in the air and punching Meta.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue Revelations)**

Meta quickly blocked the attack and threw her to the side, and proceeded to shoot her with the Brute Shot as she quickly dodged and proceeded to shoot him with her Arm, but he took it on like a champ.

Ruby quickly used her Semblance and then got behind him, using her Palm to shoot him in the back but he growled and turned around, punching her straight in the face and knocking her away as Blake and Weiss ran forward and slashed him, as he took the hits, but grabbed the girls' hair and slammed them into each other, knocking them both down.

"What's with this guy?!" Pit asked, proceeding to shoot with his arrows but Meta turned around and punched the ground to form a Bubble Shield as Nora jumped on in and struck him with her club, proceeding to hit him and then knocked the Brute Shot away from him as she smirked, but then Meta punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her into the air, then brought out his Magnum and shot her, but she pulled out her hammer to block it.

"This guy's nuts!" Jaune exclaimed, as he tried to attack but Meta decided to kick him in the crotch and punched him away.

 _"You want to hear something crazier? This guy got shot in the neck a good dozen times and he STILL lived."_ Hades said.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Viridi yelled. _"WHAT KIND OF HUMAN IS HE?!"_

 _"Beats me… but one thing's for sure… that's no human."_

Pyrrha proceeded to throw her shield at Meta, but he grabbed it and threw it back as Pyrrha used her polarity to safely catch it, but Meta punched her away and then stopped time completely as he grabbed his Brute Shot and proceeded to shoot everyone up before resuming time, knocking them all back.

Meta walked straight over to Ruby, but then an arrow hit him in the shoulder as he turned around and saw Ren, causing him to shoot him with his Magnum, but Pyrrha got in the way and blocked it as Yang jumped forward and punched him down to the ground, knocking him down as the Meta got back up, pounding his fist into the ground and got back up.

Ruby proceeded to use her Semblance again, but this time, using it in the air and shooting Meta with Crescent Rose and then proceeded to shoot him with her Palm and then as she was about to land, he ran straight towards Ruby, but Pit proceeded to throw a Smart Bomb at him to stop him. He was launched back as Nora had both her hammer _and_ her club out and then swung them both to knock him away.

Meta quickly got back up right as Ruby landed as Meta saw Blake running towards him as he ran forward and punched him, but she disappeared and then he looked around in confusion, which Blake saw the opportunity and slashed through him, as he roared in pain and fell on one knee.

"Alright, now let's destroy him!" Pit exclaimed as they all ran towards him to attack him, but Meta stopped time again and looked at them all, as he wanted to go at them, but his armor had received heavy damage as he clenched his fists and then looked at Phos and Lux one last time as he particularly didn't care about the Lightning Chariot anymore.

There was also that girl dressed as an Amazon warrior. As he stared at her, he wondered why she looked so much like _her_ of all people. She even sounds like...

He couldn't worry about that now, especially with the voices telling him this girl wasn't _her_ despite their similarities. So, he decided to activate Active Camouflage, made a portal and then walked in as time resumed.

 **End BGM**

"Wait, what…?" Pit wondered as he looked around. "…Where'd he go?"

 _"I wonder if he was just testing you guys…?"_ Viridi wondered as they walked over to the dying Chariot Master.

"Nnngh… I see you've managed to beat him…"

"Not… exactly…" Ruby muttered. "He ran off."

"I did manage to weaken him for a little while before he managed to do me in… but you did save the Lightning Chariot and Phos and Lux… and that… makes you worthy of my Lightning Chariot…"

"No… This wasn't suppose to happen…" Pit said.

"Save your strength… I am in no condition to battle… besides… this is the only way things can end for an old warrior. I have no regrets… I am trusting you all with Phos and Lux… and the future… of this realm…" He said and slowly faded away as they all started to feel sad of his death.

 _"He was an honorable warrior, don't let his death be in vain."_ Viridi solemnly told them. _"Now… let's go save Palutena."_ She said and took them all away back to her place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Meta growled, punching a wall in frustration. "I must admit, if the Chariot Master didn't rough you up like that, you would've easily killed them." Hades said. "But no matter, you'll get them in your second round!"

Meta glared at him and walked off, not saying a word. "…Scary fellow, isn't he?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I wonder how monstrous he might actually be? …I also wonder what it'd be like if I… powered him up?" He chuckled darkly. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

 **It's only gonna get crazier from here.**


	20. Rogue Goddess of Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Who was that guy…" Jaune wondered, leaning on a wall as Hades' words echoed through his mind. He wondered how in the hell could a guy like the Meta get shot in the neck several times and still walk it off like it was nothing.

"It doesn't make sense. How can you live through getting your neck severely injured and still walk away from that?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Oh! I know how we can kill him!" Nora exclaimed as they all looked at her. "We STAB his neck and then we BREAK his neck!"

"…Gruesome… yet awesome at the same time!" Yang said.

"I dunno…" Viridi spoke up. "If he can survive getting shot at the neck several times, which doesn't seem physically possible, I doubt stabbing his neck and then breaking his neck would do it any good. You've heard Hades, he said that's no human… so, what if he's something else entirely?"

"Oh, like a robot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm… that could be it…" Viridi rubbed her chin in thought. "That would make sense that he would overpower the Chariot Master…" She muttered as they still continued their conversation while Pit went off to grab himself a snack or… two… maybe five.

"Master Pit." Arlon walked over. "A word, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, sure… what is it?" Pit asked.

"In private." He added as he led him into the kitchen and closed the door… which, ironically, Pit was headed there anyway.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me… so secretly?" Pit asked.

"As you recall, Miss Rose confessed her feelings for you while battling Phosphora, correct?" Arlon informed.

"Y-yeah…" Pit blushed.

"And yet, you never confessed your feelings to her, correct?" Arlon asked.

"Yes…" Pit answered.

"Tell me, why is it that you're not confessing to her?"

Pit sighed. "It's just… agh! It's because she's so darn cute and adorable and… it gets me all flustered that I can't even think straight and… well, I… I embarrass easily! I only said "I'm still trying to work things out" because I'm trying to figure out a way to say 'I love her too!'. How is it that Ruby could do it during her cat fight with Phosphora and yet… I'm still embarrassed to tell her how I really feel?"

"Ah… so you _do_ actually like her."

"Yes, I do… I just wish I had the courage to go up to her and… and just tell her I love her! Gah, Link makes courage seem like a cake walk… I wish I had the Triforce of Courage… then I wouldn't be a coward in love!"

"Courage comes at different times for everyone. You are the most courageous young man I ever witnessed as you don't let anything stop you. Yet, a simple thing like love makes you all flustered."

"I wish love was simple…" Pit muttered.

"Indeed… but here's what I suggest. Muster up this courage and then let it out and tell her how you really feel about Miss Rose." Arlon advised.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I believe that you and Miss Rose would make a brilliant cute couple."

"Well, that's what all the readers keep thinking…" Pit said, and then glared at the screen.

"Don't mind the readers. Just let it out on your own terms… but I recommend you do so swiftly. You never know when something might happen to the young lady."

"Right…"

"Oh, and don't tell Mistress Viridi I said this, but just between you and me… I hear that she has a thing for Link."

"…Excuse me?" Pit asked after pausing.

"Yes, you heard right."

"So you're telling me… that the Goddess of Nature that hates humans… who never even bothers to remember RWBY's and JNPR's names... has a thing for Link?" Pit asked, wondering if he heard that right.

"Indeed. Just the other night, I heard her mumble in her sleep that she wishes that _she_ was Link's Princess Zelda and adding something about 'his cheeks could cut glass'."

"…Wow, I'm not sure if she's Link's ultimate fan or she actually LIKES him."

"Who knows, but whenever me or Phosphora bring it up, Viridi gets all flustered and says 'I don't know what you're talking about! I HATE humans and I ESPECIALLY HATE Link!"

"…Wow, talk about ultimate denial."

Arlon chuckled. "So true."

"Alright… I'm gonna try and tell her how I feel."

"I'll be right with you with support."

Pit walked out the kitchen and walked over, as he saw Ruby approaching him. _Oh! There she is!_ He thought as Arlon hid behind a plant, giving him the thumbs up. "Hey Ruby!"

"Hi, Pit. I was looking for you!" She smiled.

Pit blushed. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded and dug in her pocket. "I was making this for you in the Mushroom Kingdom but, Viridi called us so I wasn't able to finish it until now." She pulled it out. "See? It's a bracelet!" She smiled and put it on his wrist as it was scarlet red and had 'To my #1 angel' written on it.

"To my #1 angel." Pit read and blushed even further. "Um… thanks…!" He said as Ruby blushed a little.

"You're welcome." She giggled.

 _Augh! Why is her giggling so darn cute?!_ Pit thought and then looked behind to see Arlon moving his hands forward, motioning him to continue. "Um… Ruby… there's… something I want to say to you."

"Hmm? What is it?" Ruby asked, as the three of them were unaware that Nora was within ear shot as she peeked her head around the corner.

"W-well… you see… I just want to say that… that…"

 _"Go on, say it!"_ Arlon encouraged through telepathy.

 _Say it or I'll break your legs!_ Nora thought.

 _Is… is he going to say it?_ Ruby thought, her heart skipping a beat.

"I… I just want-"

 **End BGM**

"Hey, lovebirds!" Viridi walked over, breaking up the moment. "We gotta go save Palutena right now!"

"Oh, coming!" Ruby said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nora screamed, catching their attention as Ren pulled away a sad… and yet very angry Nora away from the scene.

"What was that all about?" Viridi wondered and then walked off.

"I… I guess I'll tell you after we rescue Lady Palutena." Pit said.

"Alright!" Ruby smiled, winking at him and walked off, causing Pit to sigh in frustration.

"So close…"

"Ah, fate… it sure loves to mess with things, doesn't it?" Arlon asked.

"Not. Helping." Pit muttered and walked off.

"…Was it something I said?"

* * *

 _A few moments of moping later…_

"Alright, I sent RWBY and JNPR off a different route to Skyworld. I don't think their Stars would keep up with Phos and Lux." Viridi said.

"Fair point." Pit nodded.

"Alright, off you go!" Viridi smiled.

"Got it!" Pit said and hopped on the chariot. "Phos! Lux! Giddyup!" He said and then they took off. "WHOOOOOOOA!"

 **BGM: Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"This Lightning Chariot will pierce through the force field on Palutena's temple."_ Viridi said as Pit was firing at the enemies. _"Keep your wits about you. You're moving so fast, you can't afford any slip up!"_

"Understood!"

 _"We'll reach a Warp Tunnel in about one minute."_

"Gaaaaah! My skin feels like it's going to peel right off!"

 _"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANNA GO FASTER?"_ Viridi teased. _"You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!"_ She exclaimed. _"This chariot is a real beast, these speeds don't even touch it… wish I could say the same thing to you, Pit… but you're such a fragile little thing… and embarrasses easily when it comes to Red Riding Hood."_

"Hey!"

 _"But even a pebble becomes a bullet if it moves fast enough. Just be extra careful not to get your butt ripped off in the process."_

"Don't you worry! I'll show you how it's done!" Pit said.

 _"You sound awfully confident all of a sudden!"_

"How hard can it be?"

 _"Only one way to find out!"_ Viridi smirked and then thought of something. _"…You know, regarding what I said with your butt getting ripped off… I wonder if that blond would make a pun out of that?"_

"…I hope she wouldn't."

 _"Hang on, I'll ask her. Hey blonde! Yes I mean the one with the gauntlets!"_ Viridi said as there was complete silence for about a few seconds. _"Alright, I'm back. She said that you'd be a bottomless Pit."_

"Oh gods dang it, Yang!" Pit groaned while Viridi laughed.

 _"Oh, by the way, we reached the Warp Tunnel!"_ Viridi said as it appeared before Pit.

"Yeehaw!" Pit cheered… and then he boosted in. "WHOOOOOOOOA! THIS IS CRAAAAZY!" He yelled as he shot down more enemies.

 _"Keep your face on! It's just a warp tunnel! It'll take you straight to Palutena's temple!"_

"I know this is a weird time to ask, but I have a question!"

Viridi sighed. _"What is it?"_

"Back in the Chariot Master's tower, Hades said that I was the cause of all this chaos!"

 _"You were. You AND Palutena."_

"What does THAT mean?"

 _"Remember the Lunar Sanctum you and RWBY destroyed three years ago?"_

"Oh, Arlon's Moon Fortress?"

 _"You dummy! That place was a PRISON! And all of you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin! You DO know about the Chaos Kin, don't you?"_

"Uh…"

 _"It's the most- Oh! You're almost at Palutena's Temple."_

"Wait, what?!"

 _"Brace for impact!"_

 **End BGM**

"Sooo… how much longer until Pit gets here?" Weiss asked.

"Any second now…" Ren said… and then they saw something pierce through the shield, shattering it completely and there was a small explosion.

"What was that?!" Ruby asked.

 _"HA HA! Success! …You still alive there, Pit?"_

"And kicking!" He said, waving at the group and then jumped off. "Now to save Lady Palutena!" He exclaimed, and landed on the ground as they soon joined him, and then suddenly, Phosphora zipped by them.

 **BGM: Destroyed Skyworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'll hold on to the Lightning Chariot for you." Phosphora said and flew off.

"Wait… where did _you_ come from?" Yang asked.

Phosphora chuckled. _"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not here to help. Stopping Palutena is your job."_

"That's fine, we don't need your help anyway!" Pit said.

 _"Hello again, Pit. It seems you brought some help, this time."_ Palutena said.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Now how did all of you make it through that barrier? It seems you're not the sniveling, helpless little thing you were before."_ Palutena said.

"You have to stop attacking the humans!" Pit told her as they saw a few Gyrazers and an Ursa take on a Juggernaught… only to get obliterated.

 _"No, Pit. Don't you see? This is my atonement for my greatest sin."_

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "And what would _that_ be? Putting EVERYONE in danger!"

 _"I let the people grow arrogant and betray the heavenly order."_

 _"Ah geez, are you just figuring that out now?"_ Viridi asked.

Ruby growled. "You're not yourself!"

"Ruby's right! The Lady Palutena I know would never say something like that!"

 _"Please, angels cannot truly know Gods."_ Palutena said as they were dodging the Juggernaught's attacks, before Nora destroyed it with her Club.

Pit clenched his fists. "I followed your orders because I trusted you! I can't even count all the times I've risked my life for you!"

 _"What a sap…"_ Viridi rolled her eyes.

"Hey…" Ruby muttered.

"I trusted you because I knew you were on the side of justice and… and light! But something is blocking that light now. This isn't the real you!"

 _"Someone cue the strings…"_

"Hey, would you mind holding the commentary for two seconds, Viridi?!" Pit asked.

 _"Why yes, yes I would!"_

 _"These are goddesses you're talking to here, Pit. Watch your tone!"_ Phosphora scolded.

"Butt out, Phosphora!" Pit exclaimed before anyone else had the chance to say it… mostly Yang. "The Goddess of Light has gone dark, Skyworld is destroyed, everything is wrong and it's up to me, RWBY, and JNPR to make things right!"

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed with a grin.

 _"Oh, Pit… you never change, do you? You're just as naïve as ever, just like Ruby!"_

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey, don't talk to Ruby that way! We're not naïve at all!" Pit quickly said.

"You're damn right, you're not!" Yang said.

 _"Don't get me wrong. I appreciate how easy that's made things for me, but you have to understand the past is gone!"_

Pit growled, looking directly at the temple in front of him. "…Fine, if that's the way you feel, I guess we have no other choice. As the captain of your guard, it's my duty to save you from what you've become. And if it means defeating you, then we'll do what we have to do." He then looked at the others. "Let's go."

"Right, lead the way." Jaune said as they walked into the temple.

 _"Well, at least I can now see the interior design of the place!"_ Viridi said.

"It used to be so beautiful…" Pit muttered as they walked around, dealing with the Centurions that got in the way. It was hard for them to fight back but they didn't have a choice. As they kept walking, Weiss and Blake had a little conversation.

"Have you noticed something when Palutena was talking?" Weiss whispered.

"Yeah." Blake answered. "Palutena's been talking directly to Pit, and only Pit." And she was right. Aside with some indirect insults to the others, Palutena had only been insulting Pit. It was almost like she was attempting to break his spirit.

After the short conversation, Pit looked out of one of the windows to see some destroyed Exo-Tanks.

 _"Why are there some Exo-Tanks outside?"_ Viridi wondered.

"That used to be an Exo-Tank track… but now it's a mess." Pit said as they kept on going until they went outside, dealing with more enemies… or… friends? Who knows at this point.

"Wow… to think this place was beautiful back then." Jaune said.

"It makes me sad to think that a just Goddess could be corrupted like this…" Pyrrha sighed.

 _"You don't know the half of it…"_ Viridi said.

"Oh! That reminds me…" Pit said. "Viridi, you were saying something about the Chaos Kin?"

 _"Oh! I almost forgot."_

"Chaos who?" Ruby asked as Pit explained to them what Viridi briefly told him.

"Oh." Yang nodded, before realizing what happened during the fight with Arlon. "…Oooooh…"

 _"Little is known about the Chaos Kin except for this. It takes its victims back to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and consumes their souls."_

"Well, that's totally not nightmare-inducing fuel…" Yang said.

 _"It melts them down and then slowly chews away at them."_ Viridi continued.

"Agh, I didn't need to hear that!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Even more frightening is the Chaos Kin's ability to control the soul's owner."_

"So… does that mean that Palutena is under the Chaos Kin's control right now?" Ren asked as they went into another part of the temple, proceeding to KO the Centurions.

 _"It's very likely. And as for who would turn Pit into a ring, who would be capable of such a thing? Pit, you yourself admitted that Palutena's put you in some very dangerous situations. Let's not forget what happened when she poured that Monster Pheromone all over Ice Queen."_

"I'm STILL not forgiving her for that!" Weiss growled, not even bothering to complain about being called Ice Queen this time.

 _Better her than me._ Pit thought. "She might have been acting under the Chaos Kin's control. But there's no time to think about that! We have to save Lady Palutena before the Chaos Kin consumes her soul!"

 _"You think it starts from her head or her feet? Big bites or tiny nibbles?"_

"Wow, Viridi… just… WOW." Pit said in amazement.

"If there's one thing that we know… I'm going to break this Chaos Kin's legs!" Nora said.

 _"What's with you and breaking legs?"_ Viridi wondered.

"It's… a long story." Pyrrha said as they walked further in.

 _"Things get a little twisted this way. There are multiple jail cells above… and below ground."_

"I'll say it's twisted! Skyworld _never_ needed jails before!" Pit said.

 _"Snap out of it, you idealist! There's obviously a need for it now."_

"But-"

 _"It's a maze! Think of it like those dungeons in the Zelda games. That's what I meant when I said it's twisted. Familiarize yourself with the familiar passages to keep from getting lost."_

"The princess of Hyrule had a game?" Jaune asked.

 _"Augh! What DO you play over at Remnant?!"_ Viridi asked in frustration as Pit noticed a Zodiac chamber in one of the cells as he quickly ran in and came back out with the Capricorn Club.

"I always forget about the Capricorn Club here in Skyworld." Pit said.

 _"Ugh! Do you not even listen?! I said-"_ Viridi was immediately interrupted by a familiar voice.

 _"Sorry I'm late! Thanks for clearing the way for me, Pitty Pat."_

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Oh, great… it's Mr. Personality…"_ Viridi sarcastically said as they went around the dungeon-like area.

"This guy is seriously annoying!" Weiss complained.

 _"I just want to get this out there. The Chaos Kin doesn't work for me. It seems it built up quite a grudge being locked away in the Lunar Sanctum."_

"So, when we defeated Arlon, it got loose." Blake said.

 _"If only I'd been there at the time…"_ Viridi said. _"Or Arlon should've explained the situation… but you know how reserved he is… and the fact that Dark RWBY was a distraction and I was chewing Hades out for that."_

 _"You're welcome!"_ Hades chuckled.

 _"Well, it's all in the past… Arlon posed a threat to you, so I can't blame you for defeating him."_

 _"But I can! Because the Chaos Kin didn't just 'get loose' on its own. You set it free! That overgrown louse is quite the handful, even for me."_

"I don't even know why anyone would create such a hideous monster…" Pit said.

"Right?" Ruby agreed.

 _"And who made you the final arbiter on which creatures live and which ones die? The Chaos Kin might not be as soft and cuddly as you or your girlfriend, Pitty Pat, but you can't just wipe out every living thing that doesn't suit your liking."_

"Girlfriend?!" Pit and Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Technically, you can. Especially if you're in battle."_ Viridi spoke up.

 _"Hmm, can't argue with that."_

"Just so we're clear, we're defeating the Chaos Kin to save Lady Palutena, not because it's really ugly."

 _"Uh-huh… and how's confessing with Ruby going?"_ Hades asked.

"BUTT OUT!" Pit yelled as they walked around until they soon found the key.

"Sweet, found it!" Yang exclaimed. "…But who puts a key in a treasure chest?"

"I'm just gonna say this. If I see any ReDeads or Cursed Bokoblins from Skyward Sword, I'm gonna scream." Pit said.

"So, I'm wondering something." Pyrrha said as they walked on ahead. "What did Viridi mean by Dark RWBY?"

"…Uh, didn't they tell you that part?" Pit asked. "I would've but I was kinda stuck to a wall."

"I was wondering if we forgot something…" Blake said as they explained who Dark RWBY is.

"…So Dark Ruby is like, the ultimate sadist and curses up a storm?" Jaune asked.

"That sounds NOTHING like Ruby!" Nora said.

"RIGHT?! I don't curse!" Ruby said. "However, I did destroy her eyes during our battle in the Lunar Sanctum, which meant I disabled her semblance, which was stopping time and free to mess things up."

"Soooo, she's not a problem anymore?" Ren asked.

 _"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, it did take a long time to plant new artificial eyes for Dark Ruby and she's not very happy right now. Currently, she's training herself up before she fights Ruby again."_ Hades spoke up.

Ren sighed. "Spoke too soon."

"I was afraid of that…" Ruby sighed.

 _"Greeeeat…"_ Viridi groaned as they kept on walking, using the key on the locked door and walked into the next area, only to be caught in an ambush with a Juggernaught and some Centurions.

 _"Oh, look at that! The mice made it to the cheese!"_

 _"Good job, you guys! But you're out of the frying pan and into the fire!"_ Viridi warned.

"Not a problem!" Nora said as they proceeded to take down the Centurions along with destroying the Juggernaught and they walked forward, seeing that it was very windy up ahead and an Erinus and a Tempura Wizard was there just to make things worse.

"…It's a loooong way down." Pit said.

 _"Yes, falling would certainly throw a wrench into your plans…"_ Viridi said.

 _"So would getting tossed around by the side winds ahead. My, my, Pitty Pat. Palutena must hate you more than I do!"_ Hades said.

"This isn't her doing!" Pit said.

 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that."_ Palutena spoke up.

"What is this?! Everyone Pick on Pit day?! I don't wanna hear anything you have to say, you fake! And we're not going to let a little wind stop us!" Pit said while RWBY explained what a Tempura Wizard does, so Pyrrha put away her Nikos Blade and pulled out her sword, and threw it like a javelin straight to the Tempura Wizard, killing it in the process.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed as the Erinus couldn't believe its eyes.

 _"Dang! Nice throw! For a human."_ Viridi said as Pyrrha used her polarity to have it return to her and put it away… and then Nora swung her club at the Erinus, as the resulting explosion destroyed its pants as well as they quickly went through the wind and saw an Exo-Tank in the next area.

 _"Looks like someone left a little trike behind."_ Hades said.

"It's not a trike! It's an Exo-Tank!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"You really gotta learn how to tune him out…"_

"Oh, we try… it's just that he's so annoying!" Yang growled as they took down the enemies and went forward, seeing a lot more Exo-Tanks nearby.

 _"You'll need to use the Exo-Tanks to cut straight through the area up ahead. Whatever you do, don't slow down. Just go for it!"_ Viridi said.

"Music to my ears!" Yang smirked as they hopped on the Exo-Tanks and quickly boosted over the ramp, each of them making it safely across.

 _"Excellent job, you guys!"_

 _"'Excellent' might be overstating it."_ Hades said as they went into the final area before going into the place where Palutena resides.

 _"I suggest you quit while you're ahead, Pit."_ Palutena said.

 _"Things are about to get hectic!"_ Viridi said.

"So what?! We can take it!" Pit said as they proceeded to take on the enemies… only up until Nora swung her club on the ground, causing a huge explosion to wipe out the Centurions easily.

"Ha! I was wondering what would happen if I did that!"

"…Nora, you scare me." Pit said, coughing out smoke.

 _"Well… in any case… it's finally time to save Palutena!"_

 _"'Save Palutena? Don't you mean 'crush Palutena'?"_ Hades asked.

"…Go home, Hades… just go home…" Ruby said, having had enough of Hades' bullcrap and then they walked forward.

 **End BGM**

Palutena soon walked forward. "So… you're here to fight me, Pit?"

"No… NO! We're here to save you!" Pit declared.

 **BGM: Destroyed Skyworld (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

Suddenly, the floor above them suddenly floated up, turning into a makeshift arena, but none of them wanted to hurt Palutena. "None of you are willing to fight? Then I guess I'll have to make you!" Palutena smirked. "Cover your eyes!" She exclaimed, slamming her staff into the ground to blind them all as she ran in and proceeded to attack them all, before their eyesight turned back to normal. "Mega Laser!"

"Ah!" Pit jumped out of the way. "Agh, there's gotta be something we can do!"

 _"The Chaos Kin is close by, I can feel it! You have to locate and destroy it, however, be sure not to hurt Palutena."_ Viridi warned.

"But I thought the Chaos Kin was like, camping out in her brain or something."

 _"…Aha! Look carefully, above her!"_

 _"No, you don't have to look there!"_ Hades said as Ren saw a purple aura above her and aimed his bow carefully as Palutena was using Autoreticle on Pyrrha and Jaune, and then Ren fired the arrow, knocking the Chaos Kin unconscious.

"Gross! It's uglier than I imagined!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Anyone got a giant bug zapper?!" Yang called.

"Who needs THAT?" Pit asked as he split his Palutena Bow apart and slashed the Chaos Kin with his blades before kicking it to Yang and punched it away. The Chaos Kin shook it off and quickly went behind Palutena. "That's low, you coward!"

 _"Calm down, just wait for your chance!"_

"IT'S TIME FOR A SACRIFICE!" Palutena declared, going all out on them as they dodged her attacks and then the Chaos Kin unlatched itself from Palutena.

 _"Now's your chance! Attack!"_

"HIYAAAAH!" Nora yelled, swinging her hammer down on the Chaos Kin and then pressed her foot down on it. "FORE!" She yelled, swinging it away as Yang jumped up and then punched the Chaos Kin down, defeating it in the process.

 **End BGM**

"I can't believe it… we did it!" Pit cheered.

"Nnngh… agh…" Palutena groaned and fell on the ground as they were soon by Palutena's side. "Pit… RWBY… I… I don't know who you four are."

"We'll introduce them later. I'm just so glad you're alright." Pit smiled, unaware of the Chaos Kin getting up and shaking it off, seeing Palutena alright… and it was now or never!

Ruby saw its movement in the corner of her eyes, and she knew where it was headed towards… and before Viridi could say anything… "LOOK OUT!" She screamed, quickly pushing Palutena out of the way… and right when the stinger was about to impale Palutena, it impaled _Ruby_ instead. They all looked on in shock, loss for words. The Chaos Kin was just as shocked, but shrugged it off.

Oh well, it'll have to do with _this_ soul for now. It quickly removed its stinger and removed Ruby's soul from her body.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled.

"RUBY, NO!" Pit yelled as Ruby weakly looked at Pit and slowly reached out to him before slowly turning into stone, all of them unaware that Palutena was the one who did it, while everyone else was completely shocked at what happened.

"Oh my gosh…" Phosphora said from afar, witnessing the entire thing.

 _"Did… did Ruby just…?!"_ Viridi exclaimed in surprise, and not noticing she actually said Ruby's name.

"Ruby! RUBY!" Pit exclaimed, holding on to her petrified body. "No… No! This can't be happening! RUBY!" A tear escaped his eye. "No… I was about to tell you how I really felt about you…" He whispered to himself, as more tears escaped his eyes. "Ruby…" He muttered… before his eyes slowly turned to rage, glaring at the Chaos Kin as it was basically taunting them at this point.

"You…" He growled, putting away the Palutena Bow and summoning Tiger Claws. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" He screamed, running forward, along with a very pissed off Yang as the Chaos Kin flew up and swiped the air to create a portal to the Chaos Vortex. "Viridi! Help me fly!"

 _"O-of course!"_ Viridi exclaimed, activating the Power of Flight and quickly flew, but slammed into the walls of the Chaos Vortex and was launched back, slamming right into Yang.

"Agh!" Yang exclaimed, knocked down.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Weiss exclaimed as the others got closer.

 _"Argh, now what…?!"_

"Out of my way, coming through!" A familiar voice exclaimed as they saw Dark Pit riding the Lightning Chariot and slamming into it, shattering the doorway and making a clear way for the Chaos Vortex, but the force was enough to knock Dark Pit off and landed near the group.

 _"Phosphora… PHOSPHORA! Go get the Lightning Chariot!"_ Viridi ordered.

"R-right!" Phosphora said and flew off.

"Pit… has a dark twin?" Nora asked.

"A-agh… worry about that later… right now, you need to worry about Ruby…" Dark Pit said as his wings glowed, quickly flying inside the portal.

"He's right… right now, Ruby's the main priority…" Palutena weakly said, looking at the petrified Ruby. _You're welcome…_ She thought.

Pit looked into the hole and then at Ruby. "Ruby... I never got the chance to reply to say how you felt about me..." He clenched his fists, wiping his tears away. "I'll save you... even if my life is on the line!" Still having the Power of Flight, Pit flew straight to the hole.

"Pit, wait! What about us?!" Weiss called, but Pit was already in.

 _"I've got your Stars ready!"_ Viridi said, their Stars appearing right by them. _"They also have some Drink of the Gods for you to heal! Now hurry up and go! You have no time to waste!"_ WBY and JNPR got on their Stars, taking the drinks, and followed Pit through the hole. There was no way they could risk waiting while the bug had Ruby's soul.

"Guys… I am so sorry…" Palutena said and then looked at the petrified Ruby once more. "I guess… I have some explaining to do."

* * *

 **Yes, you read that right, Ruby's soul was taken instead of Palutena.**


	21. Saving Ruby's Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Chaos Vortex (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Hang on, Ruby! I'm coming for you!" Pit exclaimed as he had flown into the Chaos Vortex and leaving WBY and JNPR behind. It wasn't that he wanted to, but right now, he was more focused on the girl that confessed to him.

The girl that he loved.

"Ugh! This place is total chaos!" Pit said, looking around all over.

 _"Hence the name: Chaos Vortex."_ Viridi spoke up. _"Also, you totally should have waited for RWBY and JNPR… or would that be WBY? Ugh, WBY sounds stupid when said out loud."_

"Look, we don't have time to wait! Ruby's life in jeopardy and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back!"

 _"You really do care for her, don't you?"_

"Yes!"

 _"Well, my intestines are gonna hate me soon, but I do support your decision to be with her."_

"Uh, what do you mean by- …ooooh, the poison ivy sandwich."

 _"Yeah…"_

"Hey!" A voice said as Pit turned his head to see the others catching up to him. "You can't just leave us behind like that!" Weiss scolded.

"Not like I had a choice…"

"We'll do it together… and besides, I know that you love my little sister." Yang said. "Trust me, you two would make a cute couple."

"H-hey!"

"But right now, we got a bug to take down."

 _"She's right! We gotta move on the double!"_ Viridi said… and then suddenly, eyes popped up everywhere, causing everyone to scream as they disappeared. _"Ahem, yes, well… I wasn't expecting that…"_

 _"Can anyone hear me?"_ Palutena's voice came in.

"We sure can, Lady Palutena!" Pit answered.

 _"Good, I was wondering if I could reach you from there…"_

 _"Palutena, you gotta get some rest."_ Viridi said. _"Not to mention you gotta spruce up Skyworld!"_

 _"I know… but, I just want to say… I'm really sorry for everything that I did."_

"Oh, don't sweat it, you were under the Chaos Kin's mind control." Yang said.

 _"I know… but this is still my fault for having you go through all this… and worst of all, Ruby sacrificed herself to save me."_

"It's alright, Lady Palutena… we forgive you." Pit smiled. "But… uh… I never knew stealing someone's soul would cause them to petrify."

"Yeah, me neither!" Nora said.

 _"Actually, it was me who turned Ruby into stone."_ Palutena said. _"Ruby would've been dead for good if I didn't intervene by turning her into stone."_

"So you were preserving her life." Pyrrha said.

 _"Yes, I was. I'd do the same to myself if my soul was taken instead of Ruby's."_

"Not really sure how that works… but, I'm glad you did it to save Ruby." Weiss said.

 _"Palutena, you NEED to rest! We'll take it from here!"_ Viridi said. _"Skyworld isn't gonna restore itself you know!"_

 _"Alright… I'll see you when you guys save Ruby."_ Palutena said as they proceeded forward… and then the lights went out.

"Agh! Who turned out the lights?!" Jaune asked.

"O…kaaaay, maybe the Chaos Vortex's batteries are dead." Pit said.

 _"This place doesn't run on batteries, dingle brain! Anyway, it doesn't matter… you're going the right way... I think."_

"What do you mean, you think?" Yang wondered as they saw a light at the end of the darkness. They flew out as everyone seemed to be okay… well, maybe except for Pit and Jaune.

"Augh! This is my only tunic!" Pit complained.

"Why isn't everyone else like this?!" Jaune asked. "Why is just me?!"

 _"Oh, don't be such princesses, you two!"_ Viridi said.

"How did it not affect us…?" Ren wondered as they came to a hot spring waterfall.

"Oh yeah! It's a hot spri- blublubblub!" Pit said, as they went right through it, making Pit and Jaune getting their color back.

"Well, that's one way to get their color back." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but I got water up my nose!" Pit complained.

"You and me both…" Jaune groaned as they flew around the area, taking down some Underworld forces in the process.

 _"We're near the Chaos Kin."_ Viridi said.

"Good!" Yang smirked.

 _"But watch out for look-alikes!"_ She warned, and right on cue, a bunch of them showed up.

"Ew! Nasty!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Is the Chaos Kin replicating itself?"_

"If that's the case, we're in HUGE trouble!" Blake said.

"I know!" Pit groaned as they destroyed the look-alikes and then they came across some symbols that randomly appeared… and right on cue, shadow versions of Pit, WBY, and JNPR appeared. "Seriously?! Now what?!"

"Oh look, we have clones!" Nora said, and with a smirk, she quickly took it down with chocolate chips.

 _"They seem to be your shadows."_ Viridi said.

"Just when our dark clones were bad enough…" Weiss groaned as they quickly defeated them all.

"Besides, they don't look ANYTHING like me. First of all, I'm _much_ more attractive!" Pit said, hearing a snicker from Yang and Nora. "Hey, you know it's true!"

 _"…Honestly, it's like you WANT me to insult you."_

"No! You just do it anyway!" Pit argued as they looked around, looking for the Chaos Kin as they saw an island up ahead and saw something moving.

 _"THAT CHAOS KINS THE REAL DEAL! AFTER IT!"_ Viridi yelled.

"Right!" Pit exclaimed as he quickly took off with the others right behind him. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" He asked, quickly firing from his Tiger Claws and going inside.

 _"Throttling UP!"_

"Hey, Pit! Calm down!" Blake tried to stop him from doing something reckless as they went even further.

"My face feels like it's peeling off!" Pit complained.

 _"Put on your big boy pants and stay on the Chaos Kin!"_

Pit proceeded to fly around, dodging an endless supply of Exo Tanks as a Souflee was cutely riding on one of them as he went further in as the rest were just behind them. "Uuugh…! I've almost got it!"

 _"Not to rain on your parade, but you've got to watch the clock!"_

"Just keep me in the air as long as you can!"

"Man! It's like he's really determined!" Jaune said, completely unaware of Pit's feelings.

"Jaune… Ruby confessed her feelings to Pit." Pyrrha said. "And… I'm pretty sure that Pit wanted to confess his feelings back to her, but the Chaos Kin stole Ruby's soul. So obviously, he's pretty angry."

"Geez! How come you didn't know that?" Nora asked.

Jaune sweatdropped. "I was trying to get water out of my nose…" He said as they went out of the portal.

 _"You're running out of time!"_

"But I've almost got it!" Pit said, still firing at the Chaos Kin and just when things were looking bad… the Chaos Kin slammed right into a wall, dazing it for several seconds.

 _"Now's your chance! Shoot shoot shoot!"_

"I got it!" Yang said, firing from her gauntlet and hitting the Chaos Kin directly, as it soon fell to an island below.

"Oh, nice one!" Pit said.

 _"Chaos Kin down!"_

"Now it's time to get Ruby's spirit back!" Pit declared and flew down as the others did the same.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Chaos Island (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit was the first to land. "Where's Ruby?"

 _"She's close by, but you'll have to finish off some enemies first."_

"My pleasure!" Pit smirked, but before he could do anything, Yang landed in front of him… and punched him on top of the head. "OW!"

"THAT was for going on ahead without us!"

"Yeesh… sorry…" Pit winced, as they saw some Underworld Forces… but then they saw some Hammer Bros, Koopas and the like. "What the…?"

 _"Hmm, these all the enemies you, RWBY and JNPR have all seen before… but never together like THIS."_ Viridi said.

"Uh, what's that?" Pyrrha asked, pointing to a purple like enemy approaching them.

"Oh, that's a Primid." Pit said. "…Wait, A PRIMID?!" He yelled.

 _"Huh, well, you DID see those Subspace foes during that Subspace Emissary incident during the Brawl Tournament…"_ Viridi said.

"If I see Tabuu here, I'm gonna scream." Pit said.

 _"I have a hunch the Chaos Kin could be creating them."_

"That's even worse!"

"Don't tell me the Chaos Kin has an endless supply of enemies!" Weiss complained.

 _"No, I don't think that's possible. Even though these enemies are knock-offs, they're real enough to hurt all of you. So I'm sure they require quite a bit of energy to create. Which means this will be an endurance contest between all of you and the Chaos Kin."_

"Oh, don't you worry! We can outlast any kind of evil moth!" Pit said.

"Yeah!" Nora declared as they proceeded to go to town with the enemies, including some Primids that were showing up, and then took down a wave of Shy Guys.

"Why does it have to be Shy Guys? I love Shy Guys!" Pit said. "…Well, maybe except for Anti-Guy." He said.

 _"You love those mask wearing things? Ugh, I'm more of a Wiggler kind of gal myself."_

"Oooof course you are." Pit said as they got rid of the Shy Guys.

"It feels wrong hurting the Shy Guys since some of them are not actually evil." Ren said.

"Not like these are the real thing." Weiss added as they proceeded to take out the first wave… and when they saw a treasure chest, Pit ran to open it up… only for it to disappear.

"Hey, where's my treasure che-" A Mite kicked him over the head. "YOW!" He yelled as he turned to see an army of Mites. "Ugh, THESE things."

"What about them?" Blake asked.

"Small, but freaking annoying, that's what!" Pit said.

 _"Uh… anyway, time for the second wave!"_

"And here's my second… AAAGH!" Pit yelled, slashing through the Mites angrily. "Man, I hate these things!" He said as the rest were taking on some Rezdas while being careful about the Orne, and then they proceeded to take down the rest.

 _"And here comes the third wave! …This is getting old fast…"_ Viridi said.

"Tell me about it!" Weiss said, taking care of a Primid as they saw several Bullet Bill Blasters appearing and then shooting out Koopas, Monoeyes, a Bombed, and Miks, while Pit looked at some unique Tribytes.

"These Aurum Troops are doing their best Game and Watch impression…" Pit pointed out, as he took care of the Bombed… and then kicked its head into a Tribyte.

 _"Check out the gaming IQ on this genius! You're a regular video game historian!"_ Viridi said with an impressed tone. _"But enough nerding around, this place is crawling with Cacaws and Mites!"_

"Why did you create such an annoying little bastard in the first place?" Yang asked.

 _"You can thank the Chaos Kin for this! Don't blame me!"_ Viridi said as they proceeded to take down the small Cacaws and Mites, and then the Bullet Bill Blasters disappeared…. And in came some Belunkas. _"Really? A Fourth Wave? That Chaos Kin is persistent!"_

"Not to mention cowardly!" Yang added.

"Well, so are we! …Not the cowardly part." Pit said.

 _"Those two big Belunkas are spawning the Armins and the Primids! Actually, spawning is a polite way of putting it. Barfing up is more like it."_

"Ugh, hurl…" Pit groaned.

"I didn't need to hear that." Pyrrha said as they proceeded to take down the Armins and the Primids and took down one of the Belunkas… but when they turned to the other one, it proceeding to barf out some Primids with swords.

"Wait, those Primid things have plasma-like swords?!" Jaune asked.

"Oh, Beam Sword Primids." Pit said.

 _"Beam Swords? Ugh, Lightsaber sounds SO much better!"_ Viridi complained as they got rid of the other Belunka as Jaune got rid of one Beam Sword Primid and the others took care of the rest… mostly because Jaune and that Primid were struggling, and then more enemies showed up. _"The fifth wave is here!"_

"This is getting ridiculous!" Weiss complained.

"Right?!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Shoot that Pluton before it steals anything from you and gives it to that Poppant! NO WAIT! Don't shoot, those Shootflies will react to your fire!"_

"Which is it?! Shoot or don't shoot?!" Pit asked.

 _"Um… melee! Melee like crazy! Melee till the cows come home!"_ Viridi said as Nora smirked as she jumped up in the air and slammed her club to the ground, creating a huge explosion that got rid of everything. _"Or… explode everything…"_

"Just leave it to Nora." Pyrrha chuckled.

 _"Wave six!"_ Viridi said, and then noticed something. _"Wait, that's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too!"_

"Don't forget the Bob-ombs and Beowolves." Blake said.

"And the Bombeds!" Pit added, then noticed something. "And a Roturret?!"

Viridi growled. _"Seeing these copies of my warriors turns my stomach!"_ She said as Jaune and Pyrrha dodged the Roturret's attacks as Pyrrha threw her sword at the Roturret to get rid of it, with the help of Pit.

"Boom Stomper and Bumpety Bomb, huh? You came up with those names yourself?" Pit said.

"Sounds pretty original if you ask me." Weiss sarcastically said.

 _"Are you two getting smart with me?"_

"No, I'm just curious… maybe not Weiss, but I'm actually curious." Pit said.

 _"Because I DID come up with those names myself. Aren't they just the cutest?"_

"Riiiiiight, cute…" Yang said, grabbing a Bombed's head and throwing it at a Paragoomba and some Aurum enemies.

 _"Bumpety Bomb…"_ Viridi giggled. _"Have you ever heard of something so adorable?"_

"I thought Zwei was adorable?" Nora asked.

 _"Oh, don't get me wrong, Zwei is totally adorable… but he's not part of the Forces of Nature, unfortunately. It's too bad, because I actually wanna keep him!"_ She giggled again. _"You're just so cute, yes you are! Yes you are!"_

"Um…" Ren rubbed his arm awkwardly after dealing with a Primid and then another wave came.

 _"Wave seven!"_

"I've just about had it!" Weiss complained.

 _"You have to take down that Shildeen."_

"It has some body guards though." Blake said. "A few Quoils and… what the heck are those sparky things?"

"Jyks?!" Pit exclaimed. "Darn it, you can't even hurt them! Why did Tabuu have to create such an annoying little pest?!"

 _"Something tells me you got shocked by a lot of those…"_

"Don't forget burned…" Pit muttered.

"So, you can't kill them?" Blake asked.

"Nope…"

"Aww…" Nora pouted as they proceeded to take down the Shildeen and the Quoils, and then the next wave arrived.

 _"And here comes the eighth wave!"_

"It's just a few Underworld Komaytos." Pit said. "And some Glires, Glunders, Glices… AND ANOTHER ORNE?! OH NO!"

 _"This could spell trouble. Stay away from the Orne and focus on the Komaytos and the Glunder family!"_

"These Subspace guys have really weird names…" Weiss said.

"I know! I mean, we got even weirder ones like Nagagog, Gamygas and even-" Pit paused as he looked at a Komaytos as Nora swung her hammer away at one. "…You know, these Komaytos look oddly like little Metroids."

 _"No! Shhh! Stop right there!"_

"What's the matter? All I said was that Komaytos look like little Metr-"

 _"Hmm hmm HMM hmm! I can't hear you!"_

"Hey, what's YOUR problem?"

 _"This universe and THAT universe have NOTHING to do with each other! So don't go around spreading rumors!"_

"Uh, excuse me, but do you NOT remember several chapters ago where Samus came to help us with the Space Pirates?!" Pit asked.

"Pit, Viridi wasn't around at the time!" Weiss reminded him.

"Oh, right." Pit sweatdropped. "Okay, well how about the time where I actually fought her in the Brawl tournament and the upcoming fourth one?!"

 _"Who cares about that?! I'm just going to point out that the Komaytos look NOTHING like Metroids!"_

"My my, someone's in denial…" Pit muttered.

"What's with her?" Nora asked.

"Something something have to do with Samus, I think…" Blake said as they got rid of the enemies after getting burned or electrified… and one tried to freeze Weiss but that didn't get it anywhere.

 _"Hope you guys aren't getting too tired, the ninth wave is coming up!"_

A few Greaps showed up for the party… and just when things looked easy, something landed on top of them… or someone as the someone growled.

"Oh geez! Not that guy again!" Pit exclaimed. "Metal or… whatever his name is!"

 **Pause BGM**

 _"Meta again?! Geez! I think Hades came by for a visit!"_ Viridi said.

 _"He did."_ Palutena said. _"My Centurions are holding him off for now, but that Meta guy seems to have snuck in."_

Meta growled, glaring at all of them and looked at the Amazon Warrior once more. He seemed to be real interested in her, aiming his Brute Shot directly at her, also noticing that the little red haired girl was not with them, but he didn't seem to care.

"I… think this is the ninth wave." Pit said.

 _"A boss fight in the middle of an endurance run? Huh, that's actually… pretty smart."_ Viridi said.

 _Why does he seem so interested in me?_ Pyrrha wondered with a worried expression as they prepared for battle.

 **BGM: Mental Meta Metal (Red vs Blue)**

Meta proceeded to shoot them with the Brute Shot as they quickly dodged. Yang proceeded to fire right at him, but Meta dodged the attack and ran forward, punching Yang right in the head to knock her back and proceeded to go right for Pyrrha as she took a step back and then shot him with her Nikos Blade.

Meta didn't seem to mind and grabbed her by the throat, growling something in her face as Pyrrha couldn't sworn the growl said 'Carolina' before she kicked him off and then threw her shield at him, but he punched it to the ground and ran straight for her, but then Blake slashed through him to knock him back.

Meta got back up and then brought out his Magnum, proceeding to shoot them as Pit pulled out a Smart Bomb he picked up from a Glunder and then smirked. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing it as the bomb exploded as Meta glared at Pit and then ran forward, punching him as Pit ducked and slashed him back, but not before he kicked him in the face. "Ow!"

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster to the ground, creating ice for Meta to slip on and then she ran forward, slashing and shooting him repeatedly. Meta tried to regain his footing before he stabbed the ice to regain his footing and then he sweep kicked Weiss down as he aimed the blade of the Brute Shot to Weiss' chest and tried to impale her, but Nora jumped into the scene and swung her hammer to knock him back.

Meta quickly stopped time after he recovered and then ran forward, taking down these pathetic fools easily and then glared right at the warrior as time resumed. "Ow… what… happened…?!" Jaune asked before realizing that Meta was right in front of Pyrrha. "Pyrrha!"

Ren growled, aiming his bow and shooting him, but Meta paid no attention to him and grabbed Pyrrha by the throat and then threw her to the ground, and then kicked her in the shin to cause her to yell in pain and then he aimed his Magnum right at her chest.

 _What's… with this guy…?!_ Pyrrha wondered, trying to process why he seems so obsessed with her all of a sudden as Meta was about to pull the trigger… when suddenly a dark arrow hit the Magnum, causing him to growl and looked up to see Dark Pit coming down.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" Dark Pit growled. "Good thing I got here just in time."

"And where were you?!" Yang asked.

"I got lost." He simply said before aiming his Dark Pit staff at Meta and shot him, as the shot went through him as he growled in agony and fell on one knee. Dark Pit ran over, putting his Dark Pit Staff away and brought out his Silver Bow, slashing him repeatedly and shooting him to knock Meta down.

Meta got back up, growling and then glared at the dark angel before looking at the amazon princess herself and clenched his fists. Oh well, guess he'll have to get rid of her another day, especially when this dark angel did heavy damage on his armor as he opened up a portal and then ran in.

 **End BGM**

Dark Pit sighed. "Well, he won't be a problem anymore." He said, helping up Pyrrha.

"Why are you so interested in helping us anyway?" Pit asked.

"Put it this way. When you were a ring, I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un- _myself._ We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin." He said.

"So, would this mean that there's no Dark Ruby since Ruby's kinda… almost dead?" Nora asked.

"I doubt it. Those are more complete copied versions of themselves." Dark Pit said. "I'm more… incomplete, if you will."

"…I don't follow."

"Oh, never mind. We got a bug to destroy." Dark Pit said.

 _"Yeah, because you know what time it is? IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH WAVE!"_ Viridi yelled, as there were some Roaders, Guttlers, some flopping Cheep Cheeps, and a single Roturret.

 **Resume Chaos Island BGM**

"Let me at 'em!" Dark Pit smirked.

 _"Defeat that Guttler first. Guttlers get more powerful the more they eat."_ Viridi said as they proceeded to get rid of the Guttler.

"Well, so do I!" Pit said.

 _"They really don't have the most discriminating tastes. They'll eat anything."_

"Well, so does Pit." Dark Pit said.

"And Nora." Ren added.

"Hey, at least I don't eat my friends!" Pit said.

"I'm more of a pancake girl myself." Nora chuckled as they proceeded to take care of the others as Pit thought of something.

"Okay, seriously. Why couldn't there be any Kirby enemies? I'd like a breather!"

 _"Yeah well, that cute little puffball isn't here, so no can do!"_ Viridi said as they got rid of the other enemies. _"Here comes the eleventh wave! I can feel the Chaos Kin getting tired."_

"Just gotta power through it." Yang said, and even though they were getting tired… the thought of them saving Ruby motivated them, as they proceeded to take on some Igniots.

 _"Igniots can temporally paralyze you if you get in their way. So try to avoid that!"_

"…That's it? No joke or snappy commentary?" Pit asked.

"This is wave eleven! The time for jokes is over!" Dark Pit said as they proceeded to take care of the Igniots, Primids, Ursa and Creepers and then they were quickly eliminated… and then the NEXT wave arrived.

 _"Wave twelve! TWELVE! I think we're close to the end!"_

"You keep saying that but the enemies keep coming!" Weiss complained.

"Bickering won't help us! If we want to defeat evil, we have to unite as good!" Pit pointed out.

 _"No, if we want to defeat evil, we have to unite against platitudes!"_ Viridi said as they got rid of some Tickens, Towtows, angry Wigglers, Snifits, Beowolves and some Megontas bouncing around, but they quickly powered through and then they were on the last wave. _"We're at the thirteenth wave! I'm sure this is it!"_

"Then it's time." Dark Pit said.

"Time for what?" Pit asked.

"Our pre-boss-battle rallying cry!" Dark Pit declared.

"Oh! Right!" Pit grinned. "Okay, ahem… Filth of the land, hear our words!"

"And see our actions!"

"I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light!"

"And I am Dark Pit, servant to no other than myself!"

"Together we will rain death upon you!" They both said.

"So, if anyone wants to die, step right up!" Dark Pit said.

"And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad!"

"Aw yeah!" Pit and Dark Pit both said as they both high fived… while everyone else stared at them sweatdropping, including some Paratroopas, Primids, an Ursa, some Monoeyes and Cymuls, and even a Beowolf all looked at them as if the two of them lost their minds, while the Ursa was holding a 3/10 card.

 _"Nice speech, guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super-secret twin connection talking!"_ Viridi said.

 _"Eh, I give it a 7.8 out of 10."_ Palutena said.

"Alright, alright! Enough from the peanut gallery!" Dark Pit exclaimed as they proceeded to take out all the enemies with the help of WBY and JNPR.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment that the Chaos Kin appeared before them, glaring at them all. "Well, look who's here." Yang smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"It's game over, Chaos Kin!" Pit glared at the Chaos Kin, as it panicked and flew off.

 _"Here, let me help!"_ Viridi said as the Chaos Kin smacked right into a force field. _"There, that should make things easier for all of you."_

"Thanks, Viridi! You're always thinking!" Pit said.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Alright, let's get down to business!" Weiss said as she ran forward, firing from her Orbitars as it flew off and fired at them, as they dodged and kept hitting it as it attempted to hit them back until it was trapped in an electric fence that was also set up by Viridi.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CHAOS KIN!" Pit yelled, firing a Mega Laser at the thing before running over and slashing through it.

"Eating souls is one thing, but going after the soul of a Goddess is another!" Dark Pit said.

 _"Palutena resisted having her soul eaten in three years. I have to hand it to her, that's some kind of strength of will."_

"I feel so sorry for her…" Pit muttered.

 _"She was resisting for so long… she was waiting for you to come home, Pit."_ Viridi said.

 _"I was. I was also waiting for RWBY to come back too… but mostly Pit."_ Palutena piped up.

"Aw thanks!" Pit smiled.

"Let's not dwell in the past." Dark Pit said. "Right now, we have to focus on the present. Ruby's life is at stake!"

"Right!" Yang said as they proceeded to go all out on the Chaos Kin as it tried to retaliate… but then suddenly Pit tackled it to the ground and pinned it.

 **End BGM**

"THIS IS FOR LADY PALUTENA!" He yelled, slashing it in half. "THIS IS FOR PUTTING ME INTO A RING!" He yelled, slashing him in pieces again. "THIS IS FOR TAKING RUBY'S SOUL AWAY!" He yelled. "THIS IS FOR TAKING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed, proceeding to go all out on the Chaos Kin, screaming in fury. "AND THIS... THIS IS FOR ANYTHING ELSE I CAN'T THINK OF!" He shot a Mega Lazar at the bug, incinerating it until it was nothing but ash.

"Well, didn't know he had it in him." Dark Pit said.

"Aww, I wanted a shot at it!" Nora complained.

"THAT'S the last thing we need." Blake said before Weiss caught an exhausted Pit.

"You feeling okay?" Weiss asked.

Pit sighed. "I am now. Man I needed to let that out."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Yang joked. "But the Chaos Kin is no more… and Ruby's soul is right there." She said, pointing over to Ruby's soul floating above the remains of the Chaos Kin.

 _"I'm sending Ruby's petrified body to you."_ Palutena said, and with a beam of light, Ruby's body appeared before them, and Ruby's soul gently floated over to the body, and her petrified body disappeared, revealing her good ol' self again.

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"U-ugh… agh…" Ruby groaned as she nearly fell over but caught herself, then seeing the group… but mostly at Pit. "…Pit…?"

"Hey Ruby." Pit smiled as Yang elbowed Pit.

"Go get 'er, tiger." She smiled as Pit nodded and walked forward as Ruby tried to walk forward but stumbled, but Pit caught her.

"Easy there…" He whispered and helped her up. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Pit…" She smiled as she stood back up and looked at his eyes. "Thank you…"

"Anytime." He said as he looked behind him, only for everyone to motion him to go forward, even Dark Pit was doing it. "Um… Ruby… there's something I've been meaning to say to you…"

Ruby continued to look at him. "Yes?"

"Listen… you were the first to confess and… well… there's something I want to say." He said. "I…. I…"

 _Go on, say it!_ Dark Pit thought, completely unaware of the remains of the Chaos Kin slowly making its way over to the dark angel.

"I… I… l-lo-"

 **End BGM**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dark Pit suddenly screamed as they gasped and turned to see the Chaos Kin dragging Dark Pit into the depths.

"Oh no…" Pit released his grip from Ruby and ran over to go save him. "PITTOO!"

"Pit, wait a minute!" Weiss exclaimed as Pit jumped over.

"PIT!" Ruby yelled.

 _"Red head, go after him!"_ Viridi said, as the Rose Star came in as she hopped on and flew after him.

"AAAAUGH!" Dark Pit continued to scream.

"Viridi! I need to fly!"

 _"You already used your Power of Flight, don't you remember? If I enable it now, your wings will catch fire!"_

"The Chaos Kin is going to go destroy Pittoo! Can't you see what's at stake here?! I don't care if my wings catch fire!"

 _"No way! Just forget about it! Ruby's on her way down to get the both of you!"_

"By the time Ruby gets me, there's no way she's going to get Pittoo in time! If I don't help him now, we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly! NOW!"

 _"Uuugh… fine! But whatever happens to you isn't my fault!"_ Viridi said and then she enabled the Power of Flight.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Pit screamed.

 _"Hang in there, Pit! Be strong!"_

"Help… me…" Dark Pit pleaded.

"PIIIIT!" Ruby screamed, using everything she could to get her star to go faster. _Come on… come on! I'm almost there!_ She thought… before she decided to launch herself off and used her semblance.

 _"Oh come on!"_ Viridi exclaimed.

Ruby nearly got to Pit just as soon as he caught him, and then Ruby grabbed a hold of Pit's leg. "Agh! Ruby!" Pit exclaimed.

"Viridi! Pull us up! NOW!" Ruby said.

 _"Don't tell ME what to do!"_ Viridi said and then whisked them all away to safety back on the island, including Ruby's star, as three of them had collapsed on the ground.

"Nngh…" Ruby groaned.

"H-how's… Pit…?" Dark Pit asked.

 _"Pit… Pit's in bad shape…"_ Viridi solemnly said as Ruby came around and got back up, seeing Pit's burnt wings.

 _Oh no…_ Ruby thought, tearing up.

 _"He can't fly… he's barely breathing…"_

Suddenly, they heard footsteps as Palutena walked forward, as she came into the Chaos Vortex as soon as Pit did that bold move. _"Palutena? What are you doing?"_ Viridi asked as Palutena knelt down as Ruby cradled Pit into her arms as the rest gathered around.

 _"My wish would be… to fly by myself! I'll return to Skyworld victorious!"_

"Pit…" Ruby said, tears falling and landing on his cheek.

 _"Pit, I know you love Ruby."_

 _"Oh, is it that obvious…?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Pit sighed. "When she comes back… I'll tell her how I feel. I love her… and I will do ANYTHING to protect her, just like she does with me. I'll do anything… even if it means embarrassing myself just to confess my love to her!"_

These words echoed in Palutena's mind and she sighed. "Oh, Pit…" She sighed, nearly tearing up in the process as they were all whisked away back to Skyworld.

Palutena knew of one thing that could save Pit, but getting there is the hard part.

* * *

 **One thing to another, am I right?**


	22. Springs That Rewind

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Pit was lying on the hospital bed, groaning. "Ai yai yai…" The nurse sighed. "This is really bad…"

"Is there something you can do?" Ruby asked, who was by Pit's side.

"Normally, I can patch him up just fine but… wings aren't my specialty… in fact, I don't think there's any way to actually repair his wings."

"But can't Palutena do something?!"

"If only it were that simple..." the nurse said. "An angel's wings are connected to their life force, their soul, and without them... I hate to say it, but I'm afraid he's finished… for good, this time.

"No…" Ruby whispered, looking at Pit. "Pit…"

"Ru…" Pit barely could even talk. "Ru… Ruby…"

"There _is_ a way…" Palutena said. "And that would be the Rewind Spring."

"Rewind Spring?" Dark Pit asked, leaning on a wall.

"It's a spring that can help restore whatever the problem may be, including Pit's wings. However, to get there is… very risky."

"Hmph, if it means saving Pit, then I'll do whatever it takes to get him back." Dark Pit said.

"…I'll find that Rewind Spring… and I'll get Pit back to his former glory!" Ruby declared, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No, _we'll_ go save Pit." Weiss said. "It certainly can't be that bad."

"You guys go on ahead. We'll watch Pit." Nora said.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, someone has to look after him!" Nora smiled as she ran off… and came back in wearing a nurse outfit. "And nurse him back to health!"

"…Where did you get that nurse outfit…?" Dark Pit wondered.

"It's Nora, don't question it." Ren said, seemingly unfazed by Nora's antics, but was indeed rolling his eyes while Dark Pit sweatdropped.

"Nurse Nora…" Palutena said. "…I don't know what's worse, Dr. Luigi or Nurse Nora…" She said before paling up. "Or both at the same time…"

"Would you focus?!" Dark Pit demanded.

"R-right..."

"Um… yeah… we'll watch over Pit." Jaune said.

"We will. You go to the Rewind Spring and we'll help out the nurse here." Pyrrha said.

"Aw, thank you! I could use the help!" The nurse giggled.

Ruby put her hand on Pit's hand. "We'll be back." She whispered.

"Ru… Ru… Ruby…" Pit continued to groan as he tried to hold her hand but Ruby left. "D-Don't…."

"Alright, we're out of here." Dark Pit said as Palutena went over and opened up a door as he and RWBY went off.

 **BGM: Scorched Feathers (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Man… I feel bad for the poor guy…" Yang said.

 _"I know… I don't think he won't last much longer with his wings burned up."_ Palutena said. _"But as you know, I did think of a way to save him."_

"Of course you did." Dark Pit said.

 _"We all owe Pit… think of the sacrifices he made to save me, you and Ruby."_

Dark Pit said nothing at first, but he sighed. Pit didn't have to risk himself save his life, especially since he wouldn't die if Dark Pit did, but he still saved him. He at least owed him for that. "Alright, then what's the next step?"

 _"Go to the City of Souls. It's just a little ways ahead. It's the place where souls make their final passage into death… or back into life."_

"City of Sou-"

 _"Oh, I get it!"_ Viridi said, interrupting Weiss. _"You want to turn back the clock and cheat death! Raising the dead, keeping the near-dead alive… it's pretty dirty business!"_

 _"I know the stakes, but we don't have a choice."_

"Hey, weren't you two just at war with each other?" Dark Pit asked.

 _"Mind your own business! I'm not so petty that I can't extend an olive branch at a time like this! Like when I had RWBY and JNPR stay in my place… speaking of which, where's JNPR?"_

"They stayed behind to keep an eye on Pit and also helping the nurse." Yang said.

 _"Huh? I was kinda expecting Ruby to do that… unless she wants to return the favor by saving his life which is pretty understandable… I guess."_

 _"Anyway, I want to thank you, Viridi, for helping Pit, RWBY and JNPR when I couldn't."_

 _"Just so you know, this is NOT a hug-it-out moment."_

The five of them proceeded to fly through and go through several Reaper's sight and avoided the Ornes while also taking out a couple of Nevermores. "Not to hurt your feelings, but _this_ Pit doesn't need your help to fly, so don't expect me to suck up to you."

 _"If your flights unlimited, that means you won't have to battle on land."_ Palutena said.

 _"So, air battle only? It feels strange to say it, but I'm disappointed."_ Viridi said.

"We don't have time to do a land battle when Pit's life is on the line!" Weiss said.

 _"I know, I know… but it feels so strange not to do a land battle…"_ Viridi sighed as they flew into some kind of strange city with pillars.

"Is this… some kind of city?" Ruby asked.

"If it is, then what kind of city is this?" Dark Pit wondered.

 _"It's unlike any unearthly city. The spirits of the dead gather here."_

"So, basically, this is the Underworld."

 _"You got it!"_ An all-so-familiar voice said, causing RWBY to groan when they heard the voice… and then they saw the image of Hades.

"Oh… it's you."

"Just what we needed…" Weiss groaned.

 _"Our hero's looking a little goth today."_ Hades said, referring to Dark Pit. _"I hope the stresses of life hasn't gotten you down. That would ever be so tragic!"_

"No one's listening." Dark Pit said.

Hades chuckled. _"It's hilarious that you have no sense of humor! But that sourpuss attitude's gonna give you an ulcer someday, you know. By the way, where's JNPR? Did they chicken out?"_

"As a matter of fact, they're by Pit's side and helping the nurse!" Ruby growled.

 _"Pfft, they could be doing better things like abandoning Pitty Pat."_ Hades smirked.

 _"Well, Nora is attempting to nurse Pit back to health… in a nurses outfit no less."_ Palutena said.

 _"…That crazy human is in a nurse's outfit? …Just when I thought she couldn't get crazier…"_ Viridi said.

 _"…The thought of that mentally unstable human as a nurse is somehow making me cringe… And at the same time, exited!"_ Hades said.

"She's not mentally unstable!" Yang said. "She may be a little hyper, but not unstable!"

 _"Ahem… anyway, Pittoo, your understanding is correct. The Underworld is where souls go."_

"…Did you just call me what I think you just called me?"

 _"Oh, bite me!"_ Viridi growled. _"As you know, Reapers are responsible for carrying souls."_

 _"But we've got an excess of souls these days."_ Hades spoke up. _"The Reapers can't handle them all!"_

"So the extra souls come here?" Dark Pit asked.

 _"Yes, though some just fade away and others are just… eaten…"_ Palutena said.

"Did you just say eaten?!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Even in the afterlife, it's survival of the fittest!"_ Hades grinned.

 _"That makes some sense."_ Viridi said. _"The weak are consumed, just as nature intended."_

The weak are consumed, just as nature intended. Those words that echoed in Blake's head reminded her of what caused the White Fang to become who they are today.

"Let's not forget that there are some Grimm out there that can do some serious damage to humans." Weiss said.

"Sounds to me that you have some weak hunters and huntresses out there." Dark Pit said. "Which reminds me, where does the Grimm come from anyway?"

"Nobody knows for sure." Yang said. "They just come out of nowhere and are attracted to negative emotions."

"Hmm… that's good to know." Dark Pit rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder if positive emotions would drive them away…?"

 _"Ren did say something about you have to be calm in order for the Grimm to not notice you. He also mentioned something similar happened to him in his childhood, but… he wouldn't go from there."_ Palutena said.

 _"I wonder how nasty that Grimm was."_ Viridi wondered. _"I bet it was ugly."_

 _"…I just talked with him again, he said it was scary and nothing more."_

 _"Well, that's good to know… I guess."_

It was then that they proceeded to fly forward and took down the enemies that approached them and they went into another area… and just when things were a little quiet.

 _"Remember when I said that souls would get eaten?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"Well, here's the hideous devourer of souls himself!"_ Viridi said, and then an eel looking monster quickly arrived on the scene, ready for a quick meal as RWB screamed.

"You weren't kidding about the hideous part!" Dark Pit said. Getting a closer look, they could see that this Soul-Eating Monster had a large maw that houses several circular saw-like teeth. It possesses several black eyes on its face, multiple tentacles along the sides of its body, and several bulbous sacks on its back.

"I hope he's hungry for what I'm about to give him!" Yang smirked as they proceed to fly around, trying not to get eaten and getting rid of his weak spots on his back.

 _"I find him to be quite adorable, actually. And souls can be VERY delicious. Luckily, they don't possess personalities or anything like that."_

"What, they don't?" Dark Pit asked.

 _"Of course not! Souls have no more personality than blood and bone!"_

"What do you mean by that?!" Ruby asked, dodging an attack.

 _"They're just another resource to harvest from living beings!"_ Hades continued, ignoring Ruby's question.

 _"Your disregard for life is just astounding. Could you even be more callous?"_ Viridi asked as they proceeded to take on the weak spot on the mouth while they were finished from the back.

 _"Well, I could try. You know, souls are a bit like taffy. Sweet enough to eat, but pliable enough to mold into any shape I can imagine."_

"Ew!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"I don't even…! That's so…! Uh… nuh-uh!"_

 _"I'd love to get my hands on Pittooey's soul. So dark, so chewy, so malleable! A powerful spirit like that shouldn't be wasted on Ol' Chomper's lunch! I could say the same for Pitty Pat, but his soul is just so boring and… uninteresting. Not to mention completely worthless."_

Ruby's eyes burned with fire, angry that Hades had the audacity to call Pit worthless as she proceeded to unleash a fully charged shot on the soul eating monster, which killed the thing. "THE ONLY THING WORTHLESS HERE IS YOU!" She screamed. "Pit is anything BUT worthless!"

 _"Oh! Oh! It seems I struck a nerve from Pitty's girlfriend! Oh, whatever shall I do?"_

"You shut your mouth before I rip it out of you!" Ruby threatened, seeming to have enough of Hades.

 _"I'll be honest… the red head kinda scares me when she's mad. I think her sister rubbed off on her…"_ Viridi said.

"Huh, not what I had planned… I thought maybe my sense of humor would rub off on her."

"With puns that terrible, I doubt you have a sense of humor." Dark Pit deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"I really don't blame Ruby for being this angry. Hades is kinda bringing out the worst of us." Weiss said.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know what could be worse than Hades right now…" She said as they flew further into the City of Souls.

 _"Do you think Hades was serious about molding souls into other forms?"_ Viridi wondered.

 _"It would explain his endless supply of troops. He's making them out of souls!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

 _"Professor Palutena does it again!"_

"Hang on a second…" Yang muttered. "The way you're saying this… if this is the case, then that means the Underworld Army…" Her eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Viridi gasped, realizing what Yang was saying. _"That means the Underworld Army could NEVER lose!"_

 _"Uh… spoiler alert!"_ Hades said smugly.

 _"…So let me get this straight. All the lives lost in battle go to building up the Underworld Army…"_

 _"You got it! So the more fighting there is, the bigger my army gets. My goodness, it feels wonderful to be on the winning team!"_

"Hold on a second." Dark Pit interrupted. "Your math is a little off. You might want to break out the Brain Age, pal."

 _"I have a Brain Age of 24!"_ Viridi proudly said.

 _"…And that's relevant because…?"_ Palutena asked.

"Think about all the casualties there have been in this war between the gods. If Hades is right, the Underworld would be way more crowded with monsters." Dark Pit pointed out.

"Now that you mention it… it _does_ feel kinda empty." Blake said.

 _"Then that means that one fallen soldier doesn't equal one new Underworld monster. After all, creating something as corporeal as a monster would take…"_

 _"A TON of souls!"_ Viridi finished Palutena's sentence. _"But that's a huge waste! It's… an abomination!"_

"Yeah, that's just about the sickest thing I've ever heard. We HAVE to stop him!" Dark Pit declared as the girls nodded.

"Not to ruin the mood, but… what's Brain Age?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yang asked, causing Dark Pit to facepalm.

"What DO you have over at Remnant?!" Dark Pit asked. "Anyway, Brain Age is-"

The image of Hades popped back up. _"You poor deluded things, you'll never stop me!"_ He pulled his hand back. _"NOOOOT IN MY REALM!"_ He yelled, slashing through a pillar to try and stop them.

"Argh!" Dark Pit growled.

"Whoa!" Weiss exclaimed.

 _"Don't let him get under your skin!"_ Palutena said.

"Not a problem!" Dark Pit said as they flew off and straight into the image, as Hades disappeared. "It's been great touring the City of Souls and all, but we're here to save Pit, right?"

 _"Hey, no need to cop an attitude. Just keep moving forward!"_

 _"Get a room, lovebirds!"_ Hades said.

"Okay, ew!" Weiss groaned.

"He's unbelievable…" Blake muttered as they looked to see a torrent of some kind. "What in the world…?"

 _"This WAS a stream of souls, but so many lives have been lost that it's now a torrent. All souls need to find their final resting place down here so life can spring anew. That's part of the natural cycle of life, but Hades keeps playing with souls. He won't let them rest, his bloodlust has thrown everything off balance."_

 _"It's like humans disrupting the balance on earth! It's unforgivable!"_ Viridi said.

"You've GOT to be joking!" Dark Pit said in disgust. "ALL you gods and your stupid wars are the ones throwing everything off balance!"

"I have to side with Dark Pit on this." Weiss said. "Hades may have fooled us, but you still have as much fault on this."

 _"You little nothings! How DARE you"_

 _"They may have a point."_ Palutena said. _"We have the Underworld Army out to hoard souls, we have the Grimm attracted to negative emotions, we have the Forces of Nature trying to wipe out humanity, we have the humans continuing to exploit nature and each other. And we have us, Gods, who drag the entire world into our power struggles. But it doesn't matter how this started. Now we know who's profiting from it."_

 _"Hades! Left unchecked, he threatens us all!"_ Viridi growled.

"Then our only option is to take him down!" Dark Pit said.

"I agree… I can't wait to get rid of him!" Yang said.

 _"But in order to do that, we're going to need Pit's help. Let's get him patched up!"_ Viridi said. _"Speaking of which, how's he holding up?"_

 _"Well, so far so good… but Nora keeps suggesting gluing paper feathers onto Pit."_

 _"Uh… HOW is that going to get him to fly again?"_ Viridi asked.

 _"I dunno… but Pit's a trooper and he's fighting to stay alive. He also keeps mention Ruby's name."_

 _"Well, duh! They ARE hopelessly in love, you know!"_

"Hey! We're not that hopeless!" Ruby said.

 _"Sure you aren't…"_ Viridi teased as they flew up ahead, seeing the Rewind Spring up ahead.

 _"Up ahead is the Rewind Spring. That's where you need to go. I'll bring Pit in right next to you."_

 _"As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original state. But if you soak for too long, it'll rewind things too far and... that can get weird."_ Viridi warned as they soon came in for a landing.

 **End BGM**

But as soon as they landed, Dark Pit got a little closer to the water as the girls just hopped off... and then… "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Dark Pit screamed, as dark aura was coming out of his wings and went into the water.

 _"WHAT is going on?!"_ Viridi asked.

"Dark Pit, what's happening?!" Blake asked… and then a certain blob emerged from the water.

"Well, that worked out nicely!" Pandora giggled before turning red.

"Her again?!" Weiss asked.

"Pandora… ugh…" Dark Pit growled and the battle began.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Wow! I sure wasn't expecting that!"_ Viridi exclaimed as Pandora proceeded to unleash fireballs at them.

"YOU can thank Dark Pit from bringing me to the Rewind Spring. He was a rebellious servant, though it seems he still served my purposes in the end. But that little parasite DID steal my powers, so for that… HE MUST PAY!" Pandora exclaimed. "SAME GOES FOR THE HUMANS WHO HELPED THE BRAT TO DESTROY ME!"

 _"She can be QUITE frightening…"_ Palutena shuddered.

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Blake groaned.

 _"I hope I never get to that point."_ Viridi said.

 _"Pandora's leftover powers was what enabled Pittoo to fly."_ Palutena said.

 _"He basically had her remains living in his wings… gross…"_ Viridi said, as Weiss gagged just thinking about it when Viridi said it. _"But standing too close to the Rewind Spring seems to have revived her."_

"Just what we needed…" Weiss sighed.

"Your freeloading days are over!"

"Really… The whole flying thing worked out pretty well for me. I might just defeat you again and steal your power back!" Dark Pit declared.

"I highly doubt that!" Pandora exclaimed as they proceeded to keep on battling… but unfortunately for her, they proceeded to take her out for a second time. "Argh!" She growled.

 **End BGM**

"Irritating little pests!" Pandora growled and then looked into the water. "Time to exterminate yo-" Suddenly, a dark scythe cut through her. "AAAARGH!"

"What the…?!" Dark Pit asked.

"Wait… that scythe!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Ruby paled as Pandora could barely get up, as Dark RWBY walked forward. Everyone noticed something different about Dark Ruby, specifically, the scar on her face where Ruby slashed her eyes out. Only now her eyes were healed, but are now dark red, almost like the eyes of Grimm, instead of the previous black.

"This is where it ends for you, Pandora." Dark Ruby said, she and her team slashing shooting her repeatedly as the rest could only watch Dark RWBY destroying Pandora until her remains was all that was left. "Hey guys! Let's do this!" She said as they began and absorbed Pandora's remains.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"_ Viridi screamed.

"Making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste." Dark Ruby said, as their clothing changed into RWBY's Volume 2 Huntress outfits… buuuut in Amazon Pandora's colors.

Or to make it more clear, replace the gray and black of Ruby's Slayer outfit with the light blue and violet colors of Amazon Pandora. The same goes for the white of Weiss' SnowPea outfit, the white and black of Blake's Intruder outfit, and the cream and black color of Yang's Hunter outfit.

"You can call us Amazon Dark RWBY." Dark Ruby said, once the transformation was done.

"Oh come on!" Weiss exclaimed.

Dark Ruby chuckled darkly and smirked at Ruby. "Hello again, bitch."

"You again…" Ruby groaned.

"You know, as much as I enjoy my new eyes, I didn't like how you cut open my old ones like that. I think I should return the favor by cutting _your_ eyes open as well… and doing a lot more than THAT." She laughed darkly. "And then, I'll be going on a date with Dark Pit!"

Dark Pit shuddered. "As if I'd ever go out with a bitch like you!"

"Well then, I guess I have to knock you out and force you to go on a date with me!"

"…You remind me of a pink hedgehog obsessing over a blue hedgehog… but WAY more obsessed." Dark Pit growled.

"Enough talk, let's take these guys down!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho, that's what you think!" Dark Yang smirked as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

 _"Again these guys… man, they're persistent."_ Palutena said.

 _"Tell me about it!"_ Viridi exclaimed as Ruby and Dark Ruby proceeded to go at it, but this time, Dark Pit was helping her as he proceeded to shoot her with his Silver Bow but Dark Ruby used her semblance to stop time as she proceeded to get behind them and planted a bomb between them as she jumped back and it exploded once time resumed.

"AGH!" Ruby yelled as Dark Ruby launched fireballs at her and then switched to her scythe, proceeding to hurt her and then kicked her back, but then Ruby retaliated by shooting Dark Ruby back with her scythe and her Palm, hitting her a few times as Dark Pit split his bow apart and slashed Dark Ruby away.

"Hmph!" Dark Ruby snapped her finger as a mirror appeared as the shot that Ruby fired was sent back to her, causing her to dodge and then Dark Ruby slashed her repeatedly. "Face it, you're not going to win this time!"

"Oh, I have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

"Then let's see you fucking try!"

Meanwhile, Dark Weiss was launching fireballs from her rapier, as Weiss was doing the same thing with the red dust. They were both evenly matched until Dark Weiss jumped up in the air and proceeded to stab her repeatedly before jumped back… but then icicles were shot all around her and then Weiss went over and slashed through her before turning around and her Orbitars shot her.

Dark Yang let out a war cry and punched the ground to knock Yang back, but Yang got back up and punched her repeatedly as Dark Yang did the same thing, but she used an uppercut to punch Yang up in the air and she jumped up and punched her down, as Yang got back up and blocked Dark Yang's attacks.

Dark Blake and Blake were proceeding to slash each other repeatedly and then Blake used a clone to hit her, but Dark Blake went straight through the clone and hit Blake repeatedly with fireballs and then they proceeded to slash each other again, but Dark Blake proceeded to use a light attack as well, blinding Blake as she proceeded to go all out on her light counterpart.

 _"There you are, friends! Boy, you were hard to find."_ Hades said.

 _"Hades, were you the one who sent Dark RWBY here?"_ Palutena demanded.

 _"Hmm? Dark RWBY is over there? I could've sworn Pandora would've been killing their good halves."_ Hades said.

 _"Actually… Pandora was putting up a good fight until Dark RWBY intervened, killed her and stole her powers."_ Palutena said.

 _"Oh my! I didn't think Dark RWBY would be cruel enough to slay Pandora, nor did I order them to do so!"_ Hades said. _"I knew they were cruel, but not THAT cruel… I'm starting to like them even more! And judging how RWBY's not doing so hot…"_ Hades mused and then laughed. _"Be right back, I'm going to make some popcorn! Preferably sprinkled with souls!"_

 _"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"_ Viridi yelled.

"Hahaha! You're weak!" Dark Ruby smirked, kicking Ruby in the stomach as she had some cuts on her body. "Face it, you are _never_ going to get Pit and he will never get you. You know why? 'Cause he's not interested in you… he's doing this just to get you into a false sense of security, and then he'll break your fucking heart!"

"Shut up…"

"What was that?"

"I said… SHUT UP!" She yelled, using her semblance and slamming into her as she slashed her up in the air and slashed her down, where Dark Pit fired a Mega Laser on Dark Ruby. "ARGH!" She screamed and then got back up.

"Oh ho, you're going DOWN, you bimbo!" Dark Ruby exclaimed as they proceeded to slash each other several times as Ruby slashed her, but Dark Ruby matrix dodged it… and this time kicked the scythe off of her, landing near the water. "Not this time!" She smirked, looking at the scythe and back to Ruby… and then saw a Smart Bomb near her face. "WHAT THE…?!" She yelled as it exploded.

"Thanks for giving me that." Ruby said.

"I had a spare." Dark Pit shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You fucking bitch…" Dark Ruby growled. "I'll make you wish you were never fucking born!"

"…And this is why you don't have anyone out there who loves you." Dark Pit said. "Who would love anyone with a mouth like that?" He asked as they proceeded to go all out, including the others as they caught their second wind.

Dark Yang laughed as she launched fireballs repeatedly along with punching Yang. She tried to dodge but kept getting hurt as she was panting… and then Dark Yang grabbed a hold of her by her hair and then aimed at said hair.

"I look so much prettier with longer hair. I wonder what'd happen if I gave you a hair cut?" Dark Yang smirked.

 _Haircut._

Yang's eyes turned red. "DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE!" Yang yelled, her hair burning.

"Yow!" Dark Yang exclaimed, letting go of Yang as Yang grabbed a hold of her of her neck. "Agh!" She exclaimed as she was punched into the air and then Yang jumped up, letting out a huge war cry as she punched her as she went into the water, as everyone heard a splash and turned to see the center where Dark Yang came up for air and swam to the side to try to get up… but Yang kicked her in the teeth to knock her back in.

"Dark Yang, no!" Dark Weiss exclaimed as Dark Ruby couldn't believe her eyes as Dark Yang came up for a second time.

"STAY DOWN!" Yang yelled, firing a shot from her Arm to knock her back in… and she didn't even come in for a third time since all they saw was a faint cloud of a skull coming out of the water, signaling her death.

"No!" Dark Blake exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 _"And THAT'S why you shouldn't soak in the Rewind Spring for too long."_ Viridi grinned.

"Hey, what do we do?!" Dark Weiss asked as Dark Ruby clenched her fists, looking at her doppelganger in front of her… and as much as she wanted to hurt Ruby so bad for taking away her eyes… she hated to do this, but they had no choice.

"…Retreat…" Dark Ruby said. "We're horribly outnumbered now…" She muttered as a dark portal opened.

"But-"

"Retreat. Now!" Dark Ruby ordered as Dark Weiss and Dark Blake nodded and ran in as a tear escaped her eye as she glared at RWBY. "You bitches got lucky… but we WILL avenge our comrade!" She said and then glared at Dark Pit. "As for you, I still want to go on that date." She said as a wild crazy look was seen in her eyes before she ran off.

"…No thank you…" Dark Pit said.

 _"Anyway, I'm sending Pit to you guys… and apparently, Nora wants to come along…"_ Palutena said as the two appeared, as Pit was over Nora's shoulder.

"Alright, let's do this!" Nora said, as Viridi saw her outfit.

 _"Pink? …I have no words…"_ Viridi said. _"But you only need to dip him in!"_

"On it!" Nora said, but Dark Pit grabbed a hold of him.

"No, let someone _else_ do it." He said and then handed Pit to Ruby. "I think the girlfriend should do it."

"Thank you…" Ruby smiled.

"Ru…Rub…" Pit could barely say.

"Here you go, buddy." She whispered as she dipped his wings in and then pulled him out, as his wings returned to their former glory, and then Pit snapped out of it.

"Hmm?" He got back up, doing a few front flips. "Ha ha! WAHOOHOOHOOO!" He cheered. "…Where am I?" He wondered and looked around. "Blake? Yang? Weiss? Nora?" He then saw Ruby. "Ruby…!" He blushed.

"Hi…" Ruby greeted with a wave, and then Pit spotted Dark Pit.

"Pittoo?" Pit wondered as Dark Pit turned around and ran off, jumping off.

"Hah!" Dark Pit exclaimed… oooonly to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _"He can't fly anymore."_ Palutena pointed out.

Viridi sighed. _"Fine, fine… I'll get him!"_ She said as she warped Dark Pit back to her place.

"Lady Palutena… Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Welcome back, Pit!"_

"I missed you all so much!"

 _"We missed you too. Let's head home."_ Palutena said as they all were whisked away back to Skyworld.

* * *

 _One cleaned up Pit later…_

"Ugh... man... getting revived takes a lot out of you..." Pit said, stretching as he walked around, thinking about how he saved Dark Pit from the remains of the Chaos Kin, but then he thought of Ruby. "Ruby? Ruuuuby! Where are you?" He asked.

It was then that he noticed Ruby sitting under a cherry blossom tree, looking out towards the rest of Skyworld. "Hey!" He called out to her as she turned around.

"Oh, hey." She greeted as Pit walked up next to her and sat down next to her.

"So, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see." He said and then took a deep breath. "Ruby..."

"Hmm?"

"...Remember when you confessed your feelings to me back at the Thunder Cloud Temple and... well... I was trying not to be rude about it when I needed some time to think?"

"Yeah?"

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"Well... um..." Pit blushed in embarrassment. _Sweet Palutena, this is hard!_ He thought, as Arlon's words of encouragement lingered in his mind. "I... well..."

He then took a deep breath. "Ruby... I..." _Come on, you're the captain of Lady Palutena's army! MAN UP!_ He thought. "When you... um... when you sacrificed yourself to save Lady Palutena... I... I..."

"Pit..." Ruby whispered.

"I... I..." Pit took a big gulp. "OH, FOR NINTENDO'S SAKE!" He yelled and looked at Ruby. "I love you too!" He blurted out as a light wind blew through them.

Ruby blushed a little. "Pit..."

Pit blushed too. "Yeah... I love you too... there... I finally got that off my chest."

"Pit..." Ruby smiled as she took Pit's hand. "I love you…"

"Ruby..." He said as they looked at each other for a long time. "I… I love you too."

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF, JUST KISS ALREADY!" Nora yelled from afar, as she was quite impatient at this point, as basically, everyone was watching.

Both of them blushed, looking at each other awkwardly, wondering who'd lean in first... until Zwei got into position behind Pit and then... kicked him.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed... and then... his lips had finally met her lips as they both blushed with widened eyes... but then they both closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other, their lips not parting for a very long time.

"Well, it's about time..." Blake smiled.

"I'm happy for them." Pyrrha smiled.

"My little sis... her first kiss...!" Yang said as tears ran down her cheeks. "HER FIRST KISS!"

"Oh, get a grip, Yang..." Weiss said, and then heard sniffing as they turned to see Palutena as a blubbering mess as well. "YOU TOO?!"

"Tissue...?" Palutena asked, handing one to Yang.

"Yes... please!"

"Oh brother..." Weiss sighed as many of the Centurions cheered as they all fired arrows into the sky, in the shape of a heart celebrating that their captain finally kissed Ruby, and the two of them were quite enjoying it.

* * *

 **Yep, it's official! Ruby and Pit are now officially a thing!**

 **Also, I had a very more...** ** _different_** **death for Dark Yang. If anyone wants to know what it is, just PM me and i'll tell ya!**


	23. Get in my Belly!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Hey, has anyone seen Pit and Ruby anywhere?" Palutena asked.

"I've seen them at the café earlier." Nora said.

"…Café?" Palutena tilted her head.

"Don't you remember that you installed that four years ago, Lady Palutena?" A Centurion asked.

"…Oh! That's right." Palutena nodded. "Now I remember." She said. "I was actually wanting to tell them personally that we're about to go take on Hades."

"I wouldn't barge in on them…" Yang said. "After all, they look so cute together."

"They sure do." Weiss smiled.

"Who said anything about barging in on them physically?" Palutena winked.

"…Oh no…" Weiss sighed.

"Well, that's one way to do it, I suppose…" Blake said.

* * *

 _With the lovebirds…_

"I'm just saying that I could've won that fight with Link if he didn't kick me several feet away after he blocked with me with that shield. That boomerang was just insult to injury…" Pit said, eating some strawberry shortcake with Ruby.

"You underestimated him, didn't you?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Pit sighed. "You think you'd know a guy during the Brawl tournament…" He muttered. "I think it was the whole 'nice try, but you're nothing compared to the Underworld Army' line that nearly did me in." He said. "…That's what I get for being cocky."

Ruby giggled. "At least Palutena came in and saved you."

"…And sent me to outer space while she dealt with Link." Pit sighed. "Trust me, getting ice off your wings isn't fun!" He said as Ruby laughed. "I mean, yeah, I can breathe in outer space since I'm an angel, but it's so cold up there, it's not even funny!"

"I wonder if anyone has ever gone to space?" Ruby wondered.

"Well, besides Kirby… I do believe Lady Palutena mentioned someone named-"

 _"Hey, lovebirds! Get over here!"_ Palutena interrupted.

"Ah! Lady Palutena?!" Pit asked.

 _"Yep! It's time for all of us to defeat Hades… now get out of that café and get over here!"_ Palutena said, both of them unaware that she was smiling.

"Be right there." Pit said.

"We can save this shortcake in the fridge."

"Yeah, that'll work." Pit said as they walked forward while putting the shortcake in a box and they walked out together.

"Please come again!" The waitress waved. "Ah, they're so cute together!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Palutena's temple…_

"That should be good." Ruby smiled and closed the fridge door, unaware that it might have opened up a little… and the smell of it intrigued a certain dog.

"Equipped again!" Pit exclaimed, wearing the Three Sacred Treasures as they all flew out of the door.

 **BGM: Lord of the Underworld (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"It's finally time for all of you to square off against Hades. Are you ready?"_

"Oh, we are SO ready! I filled up on pancakes and everything!" Nora said.

"…Uh… what she said." Pit said. "…Minus the pancake thing."

 _"Hmm, I wonder how much pancake batter we have now?"_ Palutena wondered.

"You don't want to know…" Ren muttered.

 _"Aaaanyway, Hades has overstepped his boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls. He's disrupted the balance between the earth, the heavens, and the Underworld. He must be stopped, YOU all must stop him! It's a tall order, but if anyone could do it, I have faith that all of you can do it."_

"How bad can it be?" Yang smirked.

"I just hope it won't be TOO insane…" Jaune hoped.

"What's the worst that he'll do? Eat us?" Pit joked. "But anyway, in the name of the heavens, the earth, the humans, and the souls bound in the afterlife… WE WILL defeat Hades!"

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

 _"Go now, you guys!"_

"With pleasure!" Pit said as they flew down, defeating the many creatures of the Underworld and Grimm.

"You weren't serious about us being eaten, right?" Weiss asked.

"You _do_ realize I was joking, right?" Pit asked.

"Hey, after everything that happened to us in this adventure… being eaten alive sounds plausible!"

"Oh please, you worry too much. The only time I ever got eaten was when I was at the wrong end of Kirby, Dedede and Yoshi." Pit said. "And trust me, I never felt so claustrophobic being stuck in an egg…"

"AN EGG?!" Jaune yelled.

"You guys didn't meet Yoshi yet? Huh… I'm actually surprised."

 _"I'm sure they'll meet him soon enough."_ Palutena said.

"Totally!" Pit said as they flew deeper. "So uh… where's his castle?"

 _"Hades doesn't have one."_

"What?! The Lord of the Underworld can't even afford a roof over his head?" Pit asked. "I mean, Bowser, Ganondorf and Dedede have castles!"

 _"No, no, it's not like that. This is HIS realm, so he could be anywhere in the darkness… or… everywhere."_

"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

 _"Just stay alert. I can sense Hades' presence surrounding us."_

Pit sweatdropped. "Uh… That's great intel! But could you be a bit more specific? Just a little bit?" He asked as he took down an Orne as they flew around, noticing that it was getting darker.

"Has anyone noticed that it's getting darker?" Weiss asked.

"I don't like this…" Blake said.

"Just stay alert." Pyrrha told them as they flew deeper and deeper… until…

"Hello there!" Hades popped up out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Augh!" Pit exclaimed as they flew back a little.

"I've SO been looking forward to your arrival… especially you, Pitty Pat!"

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Um…" Yang sweatdropped, realizing that this is gonna be a while.

"Oh come on…" Weiss groaned.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hade-"

"Nora!" Nora interrupted.

"WHOA!" Pit yelped in surprise.

"Hey, this is our thing!" Hades said.

"Too late!" Nora grinned, proceeding to blast Hades with chocolate chips.

"YOW!" Hades yelled. "Alright, that's it! IT'S SO ON!"

"Man, way to ruin the moment…" Pit sighed as they proceeded to battle.

"Oooh! Do I spy with my little eye the Three Sacred Treasures?"

"Even your darkness can't hide from the light!" Pit declared.

"Now isn't that just… PRECIOUS!" Hades said, using an uppercut on him.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Pit yelled, spinning a few times but recovered.

"Now that felt good!" Hades smirked as they were all unaware of what happened when Pit flew back… until…

 _"Not the Three Sacred Treasures!"_ Palutena exclaimed, as they were destroyed from Hades' punch.

"Huh?!" Pit exclaimed, realizing he was unarmed. "NO!" He yelled, quickly summoning his Palutena Bow.

"Now quite so tough now, are ya?" Hades smirked as they proceeded to fight once more.

"Well, now what do we do?!" Weiss asked.

"We still fight without it!" Ruby said as they proceeded to fight, but then Hades teleported and appeared on their side, and slashed them trying to hit them.

"Wah!" Jaune exclaimed.

Hades laughed. "Are you all having fun?"

 _"Oh, put a lid on it!"_

"Yeah. Shut up!" Pit demanded as they proceeded to keep firing, until Hades finally cried in pain and stepped back a little.

 **End BGM**

"You know what? You're all looking mighty tasty!" Hades said. "DOWN THE HAAAAAAAAAATCH!" He yelled, proceeding to suck them all in.

"NO NO NO NO!" Pit yelled.

 _"Guys! Get out of there!"_

"PIT, THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT, ALL YOUR FAAAAAUUUUULT!" Weiss screamed as they were all swallowed alive.

"Ugh…" Pit groaned as he finally came around, seeing Jaune and weiss not too far from him. "Where… are we…?" He wondered as he got up. "Lady Palutena? Can you hear me? Hello? Helloooooo!"

Silence.

"…Guess she can't hear me." He said as Jaune and Weiss soon came around.

"U-Ugh… where are we…?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know… and I don't think I WANT to know…" Weiss replied.

"Well, I guess we might have to start wiping out bad guys…" Pit said, seeing some Handoras. "But… these guys are like grosser versions of Underworld Monsters! Blugh!"

 _"Oh my! Don't tell me you're still alive!"_ Hades said.

 **BGM:**

"Hades!" Pit growled. "Where are we?!"

 _"Why, in the belly of the beast, of course!"_

Jaune paled. "Oh no…"

 _"Oh yes!"_

Weiss immediately went green. "I'm gonna be sick…! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!"

 _"Me too. Well, there's more than one way to get rid of a bad chicken nugget. Maybe I should just expel you the old fashioned way!"_

"No, don't do that!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Can't stop now!"_ Hades said as the whole place started to rumble.

"NOOOOO!" Weiss screamed.

 _"Phew… this is harder than I thought…"_ Hades muttered.

"This is not how I want to go out!" Jaune groaned.

"I know, that'd be the opposite of a hero's death!" Pit complained as they got rid of the forces. "I mean, I want to marry Ruby first before being finished off like this!"

"…Did you just say…?" Weiss asked as Pit blushed at what he just said.

"…I'm glad Ruby didn't hear that."

"Your secret stays with us." Jaune said. "Now uh… how do we get out of here?"

"Well, there's probably-"

"DON'T. EVEN. SAY IT." Weiss growled as the trio went forward, seeing some cell blocks up ahead as they proceeded to move forward by destroying them, including some Cellular Monoeyes, and then Pit saw some Cellular Komaytos.

"Uuugh, seriously? Komaytos made out of cells? What could be worse than Metroids out of cells… a cellular version of Mother Brain?!"

"Mother who?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, I'll let Samus fill you in on that." Pit said as he hit a squishy green block as it went down as they hopped on it and then it went back up. "Well, at this point, heading up has gotta be better than heading down." Pit said, causing Weiss to gag.

"Ugh… gross…!" She said as they went inside the intensity gate as they proceeded to take down some enemies. "You know, this is YOUR fault, you know!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah, if you didn't joke about being eaten, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh, like I was supposed to know I would've jinxed it? How was I supposed to know that he'd actually eat us?!"

"Because you joked about it, that's why!"

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Jaune attempted to break them up but the two of them just 'hmphed' and walked off, proceeding to argue even more and leaving Jaune behind. "Guys, wait for me!" He said and chased after them before they walked in silence until Pit saw something up ahead.

"No…" Pit ran forward and picked up Ruby's scythe.

"Crescent Rose… that means Ruby's not far… right?" Weiss asked.

"Or it fell and she's somewhere up ahead!" Pit said, worried. "Oh no no no no… please tell me that my girl didn't go out like that!"

 _"One way to find out?"_ Hades asked.

"Shut up, Hades!" Pit growled.

"Hey, we'll find Ruby, don't worry." Weiss told him. "Besides, Ruby's stronger than this, I'm sure she wouldn't let herself get eaten alive."

"Not to mention that she has her Palm!" Jaune pointed out.

"You're right…" Pit nodded. "Let's go." He said as they walked forward as they noticed a few enemies pestering two KO'd girls on the ground, and this girl had red hair with a ponytail, and the other was wearing a bow.

"Hey… HEY!" Jaune yelled, unsheathing his sword and running forward, slashing the enemies. "Get away from Pyrrha!" He demanded as he, Weiss and Pit proceeded to take down the enemies.

"Nngh…" Blake groaned as she came around to see the trio. "Oh… hey…"

"Where are we?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune helped her up.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jaune said.

"Alright… here goes nothing." Pit said, and with a deep breath… "Cells of Hades, hear my words! And, um… see our… actions…" He started to sweatdrop. "Uh… something something… I'm going to rain death on you! I can't remember all the words, but that's the general gist!"

 _"My innards have so longed to hear your battle cry. How could you forget the words?"_ Hades asked.

"Hey, I didn't have time to rehearse… I was busy fighting evil, okay?!"

"And dating Ruby." Blake added.

"Right, and dating Ruby!" Pit added as he strapped Crescent Rose to his back. "But right now, we gotta find the others."

"Right, let's go!" Pyrrha said as they went forward, although Weiss _really_ didn't want to go further inside Hades.

"If only Lady Palutena would be here to help us… she'd be so grossed out." Pit said.

"Speaking of which, how come you two aren't grossed out?!" Weiss asked, demanding to know why Blake and Pyrrha aren't grossed out.

"We are… we just try not to think about it." Pyrrha said.

"Ugh! If only I couldn't…" Weiss muttered.

"I still wonder why Lady Palutena can't hear us." Pit wondered.

 _"Unfortunately for you, I have a stomach of steel!"_

"So that's why I can't communicate with Lady Palutena…"

 _"And you're just lost without her to do all the thinking for you, aren't you, Pitty?"_

"She doesn't do ALL the thinking. I have ideas too! …Occasionally."

 _"Then answer me this, little angel. Why are you all trying to stop me?"_

"We're all responsible for maintaining a certain order in the universe. As lord of the Underworld, you know this better than anyone. But your greed has thrown everything out of order. You've overstepped your bounds by exploiting and desecrating souls. And you've disrupted the balance between the earth, the heavens, and the Underworld." Pit pointed out.

 _"I'm impressed by all the big words you used, but I didn't ask for a sermon. Did you come up with that all by yourself, or did you have some divine inspiration?"_

"Like I said, I have ideas too… sometimes!" Pit said as they walked forward.

"So, do you think there's a way out of here?" Pyrrha asked.

"…Well, there IS one way, but that's not how I plan getting out." Blake said.

"There HAS to be another way…" Weiss muttered as they went up an elevator of some sort as they took on more Handoras, and then they went up another one to defeat more enemies, but as they went own, a Cellular Igniot awaited them.

"Agh! No need to lurk all creepily!" Pit exclaimed as they took it out and pressed onward. "…You know…"

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"If I weren't with you guys, I'd probably be losing it and talking to myself." He said. "And probably mimic Lady Palutena."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Weiss asked. But this seemed to bother Pit a little.

"It's not something I like talking about…" Pit said and kept going as they took care of some Komaytos when they noticed a grind rail. "What's a grind rail doing here…?"

"Weird, didn't you tell us that the Grind Rails were a gift from the Gods or something…?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah… I wonder where these came from?" Pit wondered.

 _"I'm hurt! Have you forgotten that your dear friend Hades is a God too?"_

"Hold on… why would you help us get to our destination?" Blake asked. "What's in it for you?"

 _"Always the optimist, you cute little Faunus you! Who's to say this Grind Rail goes anywhere at all?"_

Pit and Weiss paled. "Oh no…"

 _"Just relax and enjoy the ride! Wherever you go, I'm sure you'll be dead."_

They proceeded to go forward on the Grind Rail, but as they did, they heard some screaming followed by some shooting as they turned to see Yang, Nora and Ren taking down some enemies. "Hey, it's the others!" Jaune said.

"But I don't see my adorably cute girlfriend anywhere!" Pit sighed, fearing the worst as they soon joined the others.

"Oh, hey guys!" Nora exclaimed. "We were doing a bit of exploring!"

"…Actually, we were finding a way out of here." Ren said.

"That too!" Nora smiled. "…Hmm, I wonder if this is what pancakes experience in _my_ body?"

"EW! DON'T GO THERE!" Weiss yelled.

"What?"

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.

"That's what we want to know." Blake replied.

"Aw, don't worry! It's not like she got disintegrated by Hades' stomach acid or anything!" Nora smiled, which earned a slap upside the head from Ren. "Ow!"

"Ruby wouldn't go down that way…" Pit said as he turned his head and noticed something. "Huh? What's a Zodiac Chamber doing in Hades' gut?"

 _"Oh! I forgotten I've eaten the Aquarius Chamber!"_ Hades said.

"…He can eat Zodiac chambers?" Ren asked.

"Well, some Space Pirates stole the Cancer Chamber, and who knows where that crash landed…" Blake said. "Eating a Zodiac chamber doesn't sound too far-fetched." She added as Pit came back with the Aquarius Blade.

"I've been looking all over for this ever since I've heard about it, but I never thought it'd be here." Pit said as they pressed onward and got on another grind rail.

"Do you think maybe Ruby went on ahead and tried to look for us?" Nora asked.

"If she did, then she wouldn't have dropped her scythe on purpose." Yang said as they destroyed some walls. "If anything, she might've accidentally dropped it."

"Hmm, that could be it." Pit said as they landed in some area.

 _"You know, I'll miss you when you're all gone!"_ Hades said as he began to punch himself on the inside, hoping to hit them.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Weiss asked.

 _"Hahahaha! Surprised?!"_

"Yeah! How did you just punch yourself?" Pit asked.

"Specifically, on the inside!" Blake added.

 _"Aww, now you're making me feel bad. And when I feel bad… I get hungry!"_ Hades said as several structures and regular enemies dropped down.

"Ah! What is all this?!" Pit asked.

"Did he just eat more things?!" Weiss asked, completely grossed out.

"He did…" Jaune groaned.

"STOP eating things! It's bad enough that you eat souls!" Pit said.

 _"But souls are delicious! They're like bacon, they taste good on everything!"_

"And maple syrup on pancakes!" Nora grinned.

"Don't encourage him." Ren scolded.

"But if you eat them, you completely remove them from existence! They can't move on or… or be reincarnated!"

 _"Huh, I never really gave it much thought… Besides, what do you mean by 'reincarnation', anyway?"_ Hades wondered as they took down some Grimm.

"You know, being reborn as someone or… something else!"

 _"Which means a different body, different memories, and different experiences, yes? So isn't being reborn as 'something else' the same as 'being removed from existence'?"_

Pit growled in frustration. "I… I… eating souls isn't right!"

 _"That depends on your definition of 'right'. All living things survive by eating living things."_

"So what? You're a god! You should be above all that!" Pit pointed out.

 _"Gods ARE above living things, which doesn't necessarily mean we care about them."_

"Did he just say…?!" Yang asked in surprise.

"WHAT?! I can't believe you just said that! That's it, in the name of the living, we WILL destroy you!" Pit declared.

 _"Ugh, you're SO boring. I really wish you'd leave. Unfortunately for all of you, there's only one way out!"_

"No no no no…" Weiss paled again.

 _"Cheer up. You've been PRIVY to a side of me that no one else has… my insides! And now you'll all be a privy to the inside of a privy too! ToodleLOO!"_

"OKAY OKAY, I GIVE UP!" Pit yelled. "PLEASE SPARE US, PLEASE!"

 _"Obeying the call of nature is part of the cycle of life! Tell me, why do you all hate life?"_ Hades asked and with that, he was done.

"No, no no no no no…I don't wanna go out this way!" Pit said, as he and Weiss were in a fetal position rocking back and forth.

"Hey! HEY!" Yang yelled, slapping them both. "We're going to get through this one way or another, and if it means going _out_ of _that_ … then so be it! I'm not going to be living inside this body for a second longer!"

"And we still need to find Ruby!" Jaune said.

"So yeah, put on your big boy pants and let's find Ruby!" Nora said, helping Pit up.

"Y-yeah… let's do this…" Pit nodded as they took out the remaining enemies and they took off together, going through another passageway where they took down some Cellular Handoras and moved forward… until the place started to rumble. "Huh? What's going on?"

 _"Viridi can't seem to mind her own business."_ Hades said. _"Pardon me, if you will, I must go entertain my guests."_ And with that, he was gone.

"If Viridi's army is attacking, they're doing it awfully quietly." Pit said.

"Well, at least she's doing something while we're stuck in...in...ugh..."Weiss still couldn't stomach saying Hades' belly.

"Knowing that toddler of a goddess, she'd probably call us slackers for being here." Yang added.

"I can totally see that." Pit chuckled. "Say, I wonder how she's doing…?"

"Viridi?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, she did say that she'd have to eat a poison ivy sandwich if Ruby and I ever got together and kissed. I wonder if she did that?"

"I doubt she'd be crazy enough to do something _that_ insane." Ren said.

* * *

 _Outside…_

 _"HADES! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR ADDING POISON OAK IN THE POISON IVY SANDWICH!"_ Viridi screamed. _"AND PUTTING IN A GHOST PEPPER IN THERE!"_

"I wanted to spice things up a little!" Hades chuckled.

 _"OH FUCK YOU!"_

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Well, let's just keep going." Jaune said as they walked forward… and in the last room, they saw the last member of their group, knocked out cold.

"Ruby!" Pit exclaimed as he ran towards his KO'd girlfriend and took the scythe off of his back. "Ruby, Ruby!" He said, gently shaking her.

"Mmm… five more minutes, dad… I'm eating a gigantic cookie…" Ruby muttered in her sleep.

"…Anyone got a cookie?" Pit asked.

"Nope." Everyone else said.

"Hmm…" Pit rubbed his chin in thought, and thought of the Aquarius Blade he picked up so he pulled it out and put it in front of Ruby's nose.

"Mmm…" Ruby smiled… and then her nose picked up on something. "…I smell something… like a new weapon…" She said as she got up and basically sleep walked to the source as Pit put the Aquarius Blade away and hugged Ruby, and then gently kissed her… but instead of waking up, she basically judo flipped him and he landed on his head.

"YOWCH!" Pit yelled.

Yang laughed. "Don't you know trying to wake up a sleepwalker is a bad idea?"

"Ugh… I thought that was just a myth…" Pit groaned.

"Hmm…?" Ruby opened her eyes. "Guys? Where are we?"

"In the belly of the beast." Yang sighed, hearing a gag from Weiss.

"Oh…"

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Yang said, hugging her sister as Ruby hugged her back.

"Wait… where's Pit?"

"Um…" Ren pointed behind her as Pit painfully raised a finger.

"Right… here…" Pit groaned… who was still upside down.

"How did _that_ happen?" Ruby asked as she helped up Pit.

"You… kiiiinda judo flipped me when you were sleep walking."

"I did?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"It's alright… I've been hurt worse." He chuckled and he showed off the Aquarius Blade.

"Oooh!" Ruby drooled over the sight of the blade before Pit put it away as Ruby pecked him on the cheek before taking Crescent Rose. "Alright, let's go!" She exclaimed as they took off as they brought Ruby up to speed about what happened… and then they came across a giant dark blue heart with a single eye and yellow dots.

 **End BGM**

"…Are you Hades' Heart?" Pit asked.

The Heart, looking quite adorable, looked at them all curiously… but then saw their weapons as it panicked and took off.

"Hey, wait!"

"…Do we seriously have to fight that?" Weiss asked.

"It's quite lively, to say the least." Yang said as the Heart peeked out of a corner and saw them… and quickly hid.

"I guess we have to fight it." Blake said as they proceeded to take on the Heart.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Everyone quickly scrambled to try and find the heart, while Nora decided to hop on the walls to get a better view and then saw two of them at once. "Two of 'em?!" She asked as she realized one fired two lasers before exploding, as they nearly hit Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Hmm…" She mused, as she looked at the heart that was running away from Yang and Pit as Nora got into position and jumped into the air, pulling out her Valkirye Club and swinging it down on the heart, causing it to slide backwards and run off. "Hey, get back here!"

"You know… I always thought using souls to create monsters was evil… but at least those souls are being used in some other life." Pit pointed out.

"Yeah, but Hades and the Underworld have taken it too far!" Yang said. "They stole so many souls that they're disrupting the proper balance of things!"

"Yeah, you have a point there." Pit said, throwing a Bouncy Bomb at the Heart, causing it to get angry and nearly running over Ren and Jaune.

"Agh! What's the big idea?!" Jaune asked.

"It's like what Viridi says about humans disrupting the balance of nature…" Blake said.

"True, but Hades is making it ten times worse because he's threatening the heavens and the earth!" Weiss said.

"He has to be stopped… and the only ones to stop him are us and Lady Palutena!" Pit said. "So let's show him what we're made of!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed as they tried to take down the heart but it kept running away.

"Man, I never knew hearts could bust a move… how is that possible?!" Nora asked.

"I have no idea!" Pit said. "But it almost feels wrong to destroy it because it's so cute!"

"Well, what _can_ you do? It's Hades after all." Ruby said.

"Yeah…" Pit sighed as they proceeded to finally catch up to the heart and then Yang let out a war cry and punched the Heart hard enough to bash against a wall, knocking it out.

 **End BGM**

"HA! Your heart wasn't even in it!" Yang smirked, causing everyone to groan.

"God dammit, Yang…" Jaune groaned.

"What, was it something I said?" Yang asked as the heart got back up… but it looked angry as it proceeded to explode, causing everyone to go flying in the air, but nine things caught them and flew off into a hole, and burst out of Hades' chest.

"GAH!" Hades yelled, falling on his knee.

"If it weren't for that explosion, I never would've found you all!" Dark Pit said as he was holding Pit and riding the Lightning Chariot while RWBY and JNPR were back on their stars.

 _"It's good to have you back, you guys!"_ Palutena smiled.

Hades growled as he got back up. "That wasn't very NICE!" He yelled, trying to reach for them.

 _"Good-bye Hades!"_ Palutena said, whisking them all to safety before Hades could grab them, as he looked at his hand as a few feathers fell and then he looked at his chest, scratching it.

"That really hurt…" He muttered but then smirked. "But hey, at least I'm not dead!"

* * *

 _Back in Skyworld…_

"Well, now what do we do?" Pit asked. "The Three Sacred Treasures are destroyed!"

"Well, I do know a guy…" Palutena said. "You see, his name is-"

Suddenly, they heard a scream as they turned to see Ruby looking sad and horrified. "Our cake… it's gone!"

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled.

"Oh, yeah… the fridge kinda opened up after you closed it and Zwei took it away." Palutena said. "I decided to eat it with him while I was trying to figure out a way to get you guys out of there."

"Honestly, I don't want to eat _anything_ for a while…" Weiss said.

"…There's only one thing we can do. We'll make our own cake!" Ruby declared.

"I'll help you!" Pit grinned.

"Do you even know _how_ to bake?" Ren asked.

"I watched cakes being made all the time on Angel Food Network, how hard can it be?" Pit grinned as they ran off.

"…I'll go help them…" Ren said and walked after them, just so there wouldn't be a cake massacre in the kitchen while Palutena tried to figure out what to do… as she knew that trying to convince a certain god wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Oh ho ho ho! What can I do for you both?"

"Could you possibly make these kinds of stages for our upcoming tournament?" Someone asked, handing the god a list.

"Ho ho ho! Of course, I'll be up for doing that. Why don't you pair of floating hands get yourselves comfortable while I proceed to make these Stages? It might be a while though, I have a feeling I'm about to get some company soon."

"Take all the time you like!"

"Will do!"

* * *

 **Hmm, just what am I planning for the encounter with Dyntos? You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	24. Three Trials of Craziness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Come on, come on…" Palutena raised her staff and concentrated her powers on the broken pieces of the Three Sacred Treasures. But there was no effect on them. "Ugh… I didn't think rebuilding these three sacred treasures would be impossible..." She panted, the process having her worn out. "...I'd be willing to use super glue at this point."

"Sorry, all out!" One Centurion said.

"Maybe gorilla glue?" Palutena asked.

"I'm fresh out!" Another Centurion said.

"Sorry, I just used the last drop on the window!"

"Even if you did repair it, would the strength of the Sacred Treasures still function?" Blake asked, leaning on a wall.

"I did consider that, but it's a risk we'd have to take." Palutena said. "…But honestly, I'm at the point of giving up." She stretched. "I wonder how those three are doing." She wondered, and right on cue, the trio returned.

"That cake looks so delicious!" Pit grinned.

"I know!" Ruby giggled.

"I put it in the fridge and this time fully closed it, just so someone wouldn't eat it all." Ren said, glancing at Zwei… who was doing his usual shenanigans.

"Alright, let's try to go take down Hades again!" Pit declared.

"…Actually, I have a better idea." Palutena said.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you on the way." She said as the gang proceeded to get on the stars while Pit got in position.

"It's go time!" Pit exclaimed as they went out the door.

 **BGM: The Three Trials (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _"Given the current circumstances, I don't see how we can defeat Hades."_ Palutena said as they were already met with Underworld and Forces of Nature as they proceeded to destroy them.

"So, you got us some help?" Jaune asked.

 _"Not yet. That's why we're going to meet Dyntos."_

Pit's eyes widened. "Cool! I can't wait to meet the God of Snacks!"

 _"Actually, he's the God of the FORGE. You're most likely thinking of Dionysus, the God of wine and parties."_

"Now That's a god I can get behind!" Yang grinned. "I'll probably finally get my strawberry sunrise I always wanted!"

"…Great, another god I probably won't take seriously…" Weiss muttered.

"Is there a god of pancakes?" Nora asked.

 _"Nope."_

"Aww!"

 _"Anyway, Dyntos created the Three Sacred Treasures including all the weapons, including the sad one you're using right now."_ Palutena said, referring to Pit's Palutena Bow.

"But that's your bow, right? Didn't you just insult yourself?" Jaune pointed out.

 _"..."_

"D-did you just...?" Pit stuttered.

"This just got awkward!" Nora called.

"Oh no..." Jaune whimpered, realizing his mistake. "I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to insult you!"

 _"It's okay, just unexpected is all..."_

"So what were you saying about Dyntos?" Pit asked, trying to ease the awkward tension.

 _"Thanks to Hades, the Three Sacred Treasures are out of commission. But I'm hoping Dyntos will create a new weapon for you."_ Palutena answered.

"A super powered one, right?" Pit grinned, as they took down some Quoils.

 _"Yes, but I should warn you-"_

"He's on our side yet, is he?" Weiss asked.

 _"Well, not yet…"_

"Anyone else noticing we have the Forces of Nature and the Aurum Troops fighting alongside the Underworld Army?" Blake asked.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me… what's going on here?" Ruby asked.

"That's just… really weird." Pit said.

 _"Very."_ Palutena agreed.

"I'm even seeing some Primids riding the Aurum Troops. Why are THESE guys here?!" Pit asked and then they saw a few rogue Centurions in the mix. "Augh! These guys too?!"

 _"I don't understand what's going on!"_

"I'll tell you what's going on! We flew into an alternate universe!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I… don't think we're in an alternate universe…" Pyrrha said.

"Then what the heck is going on…?" Jaune wondered as they saw something in the distance and flew over.

 _"Oh ho ho ho!"_

"Oh no…" Weiss groaned.

 _"Why hello there, Palutena! And hello to your little helper too! …And it looks like you brought some humans too! Friends of the angel, I imagine?"_

"Hey, Dyntos!" Pit greeted.

 _"That's LORD Dyntos to you, sonny!"_ Dyntos scolded.

 _"I… apologize for his impertinence, sir. Ahem, so do you know why we're here?"_ Palutena asked.

 _"Of course! You want to slay Hades to protect the Celestial Balance!"_ Dyntos replied.

 _"Yes, that's exactly right."_ Palutena said.

 _"Oh, to be young, energetic… and have a head stuffed with wool!"_ He then chuckled. _"I jest, I jest! I like the cut of your jib! If you can make it past all the way AND pass my three trials, I'll lend you a hand."_ He said. _"…Hmm, what was that? Oh, you have plans for those humans? Well, in that case…"_

"Who's he talking to?" Ruby asked.

 _"Oh! Pardon me. I'm sure the angel and the goddess know of… two certain beings from the Smash Mansion?"_

"Two certain bei-" Pit's eyes widened. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand are here?!"

 _"I was wondering where you two ran off too."_ A booming, yet somewhat gentle voice said.

 _"Master Hand, it's been a while."_ Palutena said.

 _"So tell me, why'd you run back to your world?"_

 _"We were originally going to stop Medusa on our own, but Lucario suggested that we have RWBY come help us… and then Hades made himself known and… well, long story short, things got out of hand and JNPR came to lend a hand."_ She explained.

"That's because we didn't want to be left out." Nora said.

 _"That's totally understandable!"_ A more demonic and crazy voice said, as it belonged to Crazy Hand.

"So, is Master Hand and Crazy Hand… gods of some sort?" Weiss asked.

 _"Well… I guess you can say that…"_ Master Hand mused. _"I am the being of creation… while my brother is the being of destruction."_

"I think I've read that in the library once…" Pyrrha rubbed her chin in thought.

"Beings of creation and destruction… oh, I hope you guys look awesome!" Weiss said. "I mean, all the gods and goddesses here are nothing more than loose cannons!"

 _"Loose cannons make things more fun!"_ Crazy Hand chuckled.

 _"He's right, you know!"_ Palutena smiled. _"Oh! I need to you both that Pit has himself a girlfriend!"_

 _"Really? Is that right?"_ Master Hand asked.

 _"Yep! And he's dating Ruby, the red head."_

 _"Ooooh, that amazon looking warrior?"_ Crazy Hand asked.

 _"No no, the other red head."_

 _"Oh…"_ Crazy Hand quietly said while Ruby giggled.

 _"Hmm, well they do look cute together."_ Master Hand and then he grumbled. _"I believe I owe someone ten bucks…"_

 _"Wahoo! I told you Pit would get himself a girlfriend! …Although I was hoping it'd be Samus, but it still counts!"_

 _"No need to rub it in…"_

 _"Don't mind them… they tend to argue a lot. Luckily, their arguments are less annoying than the Hewdraw."_

"Oh thank goodness…" Weiss sighed.

 _"Anyway, up ahead is Dyntos' workshop."_

"Oh, fancy!" Pit grinned as they proceeded to take down some enemies and then they went inside, realizing that it was bigger on the inside. "Huh… from the outside, you wouldn't think a hall this big could fit inside."

 _"It IS a bit incongruous."_

"How did these enemies get in here?" Blake wondered.

 _"I made them! They might be forgeries, but they're superior to the originals."_ Dyntos said.

"Sooo… even the Subspace Army?" Pit asked.

 _"Yup! Master Hand was against it, but he should know by now I like to do things my own way."_

 _"You'd be against them too if some divine being was controlling you and creating the Subspace Army."_ Master Hand muttered.

Dyntos chuckled. _"Anyway, they're just the tip of the iceberg! If you don't have the gumption to handle them, you've got no shot at Hades."_

"Soooo… if we pass this test, you'll make a new weapon for me?" Pit asked.

 _"Yessiree! That's a promise!"_ Dyntos said. _"However, the Hands have something else for RWBY and JNPR."_

 _"We're not going to spoil it though."_ Master Hand said.

"So… is "Hands" like, your last name?" Jaune asked.

 _"Nope!"_ Crazy Hand chuckled. _"We're just a pair of floating hands!"_

"…Please tell I'm just hearing things…" Weiss said.

"You know…" Pit piped up before Weiss could rant. "The Three Sacred Treasures weren't exactly durable. Can you please make sure that this new weapon won't just fall apart?"

 _"Palutena, you'd be wise to put a muzzle on your chicken!"_

 _"I… apologize for him… again."_

"I… I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be rude."

 _"Oh, that's all right. Now I don't feel bad about what's gonna happen to you."_

"…I don't like the sound of that." Ruby said.

"Oh please, it's Pit. What's the worst that can happen?" Yang chuckled as they took down more enemies and just when they were in the clear, three Blades appears before them.

"This doesn't look good!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Watch out, you guys!"_ Palutena exclaimed as they dodged the shots.

 _"Oh ho ho ho! Now THIS is a hootenanny!"_ Dyntos said as they dodged the claws.

"I'm glad one of us is having fun!" Weiss exclaimed as they then dodged a Palutena Bow splitting apart and trying to cut them.

"Whoa!" Jaune exclaimed as they quickly avoided it and then they flew up, seeing several colorful pillars and saw Dyntos in the distance.

 _"Welcome, whippersnappers! Come right this way!"_ Dyntos encouraged as they flew down and then landed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: At the Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Oh, Lord Dyntos!" Pit exclaimed.

"If you want a new weapon, you must prove your mettle by passing three trials!" Dyntos instructed.

"That's great and all, but why are there two elevators?" Pit asked. "…And why does _that_ elevator have the Smash Bros symbol on it?"

"That's for RWBY and JNPR." Master Hand approached them, along with Crazy Hand.

"Hello!" Crazy Hand waved.

Weiss' eye twitched. "The beings of creation and destruction… are… are… A PAIR OF FLOATING HANDS?!" She screamed. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"What, were you expecting some knight in shining armor?" Crazy Hand asked.

"YES!"

"I don't think I could fit in such armor…"

"Anyway, you eight go on that elevator, and as for Pit, you'll do whatever Dyntos throws at you." Master Hand said as the group got on the elevator, but Ruby went over and gave Pit a good luck kiss.

"See you soon." She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded, kissing her back as she walked over to the others as they went up together, but when Pit got off the elevator, he soon realized that RWBY and JNPR were long gone. "…Oh… so Master Hand and Crazy Hand sent them somewhere else?"

 _"Yep! You'll be doing this on your own!"_

Pit smirked. "Well, bring it on then!"

 _"Your first trial consists of three challenges. You must overcome all three."_

"Got it!" Pit smirked and then saw something shiny in the distance. "Oooh, what's that?" He wondered and ran off.

 _"And where do you think YOU'RE going, sonny?"_

 _"You're not snooping, are you, Pit?"_ Palutena wondered.

"Well, excuse me! When was it a crime to explore an area this huge?" Pit asked as he ran into a Zodiac Chamber, and came back out with a Pisces Heal. "A Pisces Heal… huh, I was wondering where this was!"

 _"I see you've been collecting the Zodiac weapons and powers!"_ Dyntos said.

"Yep!" Pit grinned. "And I do believe we got 'em all."

 _"You did."_ Palutena smiled.

"Nice!" Pit grinned as he ran forward, proceeding to take down some enemies, including some Auroros, Primids, and a few Monoeyes of all kinds.

 _"All sorts of enemies seem to be getting in the mix."_ Palutena said.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm fighting an entire universe…" Pit muttered, proceeding to take down the enemies while also shooting down a Beowolf as he kept going forward and then he reached a door, as he took down a few Flages, a Captain Flare, and some Bombeds.

 _"You unlocked the door."_

"See you on the other side!" Pit said as he ran forward, unaware of his opponent.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Phoenix Mountain (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit soon realized that his opponent was none other than the majestic Phoenix. "I have to fight this guy AGAIN?!" He asked.

 _"Heheheheh, it was just tragic seeing the majestic immortal bird felled by such a little angel and his human friends."_

"That majestic bird tried to kill us!"

 _"If it makes you feel any better, this Phoenix is one of Lord Dyntos's creations."_ Palutena reassured him.

 _"That was supposed to be a surprise, you big party pooper!"_

 _"You did a lovely job with it, Lord Dyntos."_

 _"Why, thank you!"_ Dyntos chuckled. _"I'm as puffed as a pastry over the results! It may be my finest work yet!"_

"Yeah, it looks great…" Pit muttered, nearly roasted alive by the fire breath.

 _"I'm only choosing to hear only your words and not your tone, sonny!"_ Dyntos said as Pit proceeded to fight the Phoenix again, only this time, without RWBY to help him, it was a lot more difficult.

"Yeesh, where's Weiss when you need her?!" Pit asked.

 _"Hmm…"_ Crazy Hand mused, as he decided to check on Pit out of curiosity.

 _"You like what you see, Crazy Hand?"_ Dyntos asked.

 _"Eh, Dyna Blade's better…"_

 _"But can that mother bird do attacks like the immortal phoenix?"_ Dyntos asked with a smirk.

 _"I suppose you're right. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing a fight that Weiss is currently doing!"_

"Oh, who's she fighting?" Pit asked, dodging some fireballs and hitting the phoenix in the face.

 _"One of our female Smashers, but I'm not saying who!"_ Crazy Hand said and then, he was off.

 _"I even said hi to her!"_ Palutena grinned.

"Hmm, is it Jigglypuff?" Pit asked.

 _"Not even close."_ Palutena chuckled as the Phoenix tried to ram Pit but he quickly avoided the attack and proceeded to fire a few more arrows until the Phoenix was defeated.

 **End BGM**

"Extinguished again!"

 _"Sorry you had to go through that a second time."_ Palutena apologized as Pit proceeded to get out.

 **Resume At the Seafloor Palace BGM**

"Saving the world, one mysterious door at a time!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Proceed to the left!"_ Palutena smiled as Pit proceeded to take down the Pixlos and went forward, taking down some enemies and then noticed an Orne up ahead, causing him to pale up.

"Uh oh!"

 _"Remember, if an Orne lands even one hit on you, it's the end."_

 _"So don't freeze up like a lizard in roller skates!"_ Dyntos grinned.

 _"Oh, he won't. His style is more deer-in-the-headlights."_

"Okay, okay! Enough!" Pit sighed as he ran forward, as it didn't help that the Orne was surrounded by Jyks, making it more annoying but luckily, Pit slipped by and went onward to the next door.

 _"There's something weird about those treasure boxes…"_ Palutena said.

"What does that mean?" Pit asked, kicking a Bumpety Bomb to some Bombeds, causing them all to explode.

 _"My goodness, you're thick! It means they're all traps, you dunce!"_ Dyntos scolded as the treasure chests were none other than Mimicuties.

"Three Mimicuties at once? Now that's overkill!"

 _"Nah, that's not overkill. THIS is overkill."_ Dyntos said as a three Shaydas arrived.

"…Oh come on!" Pit exclaimed as he proceeded to dodge all the attacks while shooting them, but unfortunately, he kept getting beat up until Pit threw an X-Bomb at all of them, destroying them all easily. "And good riddance!" He exclaimed… and then saw a Reaper in front of him. "…Oh, son of a…!" He groaned and then noticed a Medusa head.

"Well, that's not creepy…" He said as he grabbed it and threw it front of the Reaper, causing it to turn to stone as Pit ran forward, splitting his bow into two and then slashing through the Reaper, which cut the petrified Reaper in half, which destroyed it. "Yeah!"

 _"Hmm! This is just as exciting for what's going on over at our end!"_ Crazy Hand said.

"And what's that?"

 _"We're having a double battle… and a certain swordsman in a green tunic is here."_

"Link is here?! I want a rematch!" Pit said.

 _"Now now, one fighter at a time. Besides, Jaune is battling him while Pyrrha… well, I won't say who she's battling."_ Master Hand said.

"Lucky guy…" Pit muttered as he walked towards the door and saw Cragalanche.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Hey, it's Cragalanche!" Pit grinned… but Cragalanche didn't say anything. "…Still strong and silent as ever, I see."

 _"Yep, and he's still got a busted keister!"_

"I have to hand it to you. Your craftsmanship and attention to detail is amazing!" Pit said, dodging Cragalanche's attacks and attacking his weak spot.

 _"If you wanted to, you could build the strongest army the world has ever seen!"_ Palutena said.

 _"Hmm, not interested. Though creating enemies is terribly fun. I use your experiences as the blueprints!"_

"Wait… you can see into my brain?!"

 _"Lord Dyntos is powerful beyond imagination, Pit."_

"Does that mean he's more powerful than Hades?" Pit asked, as he got punched in the face by Cragalanche. "Yow!" He exclaimed, quickly getting back up and shooting him, as Craglanche was saying nothing. "I hear you, Cragalanche. This is scary stuff."

 _"Just throwing this out here, Dyntos is the one who creates the stages in Smash."_ Master Hand said. _"We come up with the blueprints and Dyntos does all the rest."_

 _"I do throw in a few freebies from time to time!"_ Dyntos smiled.

"What the… SO YOU'RE the one behind New Pork City?!" Pit exclaimed. "Seriously, no one likes that stage… and no one likes Summit either… or even Hanenbow for that matter!"

 _"I'll be honest… that wasn't the greatest stage I ever thought of…"_ Master Hand said.

 _"It's still very unique!"_ Dyntos chuckled as Pit proceeded to defeat Cragalanche.

"Cragalanche crushed!"

 _"Good work there, sonny!"_

 **Resume At the Seafloor Palace BGM**

 _"Alright, onto the next boss!"_ Palutena said as Pit proceeded to move, and then saw a huge Dohz moving so fast.

"How is that Aurum enemy moving so fast?!" Pit asked.

 _"I have it a healthy dose of Dyntos magic! Wouldn't want you to get bored now, would we?"_

 _"I'm curious about something, Lord Dyntos."_ Palutena said.

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You mentioned you made a few freebies. What were they?"_

 _"Ah yes… those freebies included Brinstar Depths, Poke Floats, and Icicle Mountain."_

 _"All from the Melee era?"_

 _"Yep!"_

"Huh, no wonder Samus didn't want to talk about that stage… or anyone else, excluding the Ice Climbers for Icicle Mountain. In fact, no one wanted to talk about Poke Floats." Pit said as he destroyed the Dohz. "Now it all makes sense!"

 _"I could've sworn people loved Poke Floats…"_ Crazy Hand mused as Pit proceeded to destroy the enemies at the last door and then finally, Pit defeated them all and headed in.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, I'm back at the Space Pirate Ship." Pit said. "…Hmm, does that mean…?" He wondered as he heard a roar as he turned to see Ridley landing on the ground. "Oh come on, why couldn't it be the Space Kraken?!"

 _"I was tempted to actually have you fight the Space Kraken, but since Ridley interrupted that fight, I thought it'd be best to give you the fight that actually happened!"_ Dyntos chuckled.

"…Where's Samus when you need her?" Pit muttered before clenching his fists. "You know what? I don't need Samus for this!" He said, getting into position. "I'll destroy this dragon myself!"

 **BGM: Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Ridley roared and proceeded to breath fire at him, but Pit rolled out of the way as he proceeded to shoot the space dragon repeatedly as he proceeded to slash him with the claws, but Pit jumped back and slashed Ridley repeatedly until Ridley jumped up and struck him with his tail. "Ooof!" Pit grunted as Ridley flew over to him, picking him up and throw him to the ground.

"Nngh! You little…!" Pit growled as he got back up, summoning his Upperdash Arm as he ran forward and used it to knock Ridley up in the air, as Pit then summoned the Ore Club and swung it, unleashing a tornado as Ridley was caught in it and smacked into a wall, then Pit summoned the Aquarius Blade as he ran forward and slashed him repeatedly but Ridley slashed him back, knocking him back a little as he got hit by a few fireballs.

Ridley then roared and breathed fire, but Pit fired a Mega Laser back at him, as the two collided and caused an explosion, creating a cloud of smoke as it blinded Ridley as he looked around as Pit threw a Smart Bomb in the smoke cloud and Ridley was hit dead on, as Ridley cried out in pain as Pit ran forward, summoning Pandora Claws and slashing through him as Ridley was also slashed out of the smoke as Ridley roared and tried to smack him with his tail, which of course hit him.

Ridley smirked, and then proceeded to fly up and then breathed a fireball at Pit, but he summoned his Guardian Orbitars and they went down to protect him, as it launched back to Ridley and smacked him in the head as Pit chuckled and fired from his Orbitars before switching to the Needle Palm, and then proceeded to fire at the Space Dragon.

Pit then switched back to his Palutena Bow and shot Ridley as he tried to dodge the arrows and breathe fire, but Pit was able to avoid it and shot Ridley as he roared in pain and fell to the ground, and then Pit summoned the Twinbellows Cannon. "Hasta la vista, baby!" Pit exclaimed and pulled the trigger, unleashing a huge fireball and it hit Ridley dead on, as Ridley fell into the ocean below and there was a huge explosion in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Dragon slayed!" Pit declared and then thought of something. "Hmm, would that make me a dragon slayer?"

 _"You? I doubt it."_ Palutena said.

"Buzzkill…" Pit muttered, which earned a playful giggle from Palutena. "But whatever, that's the last of 'em! Can I have my new weapon now?"

 _"Not so fast! Do you remember how many trials you have to complete?"_ Dyntos asked

"Um… wasn't it just one trial or something…?"

 _"You're a couple trials short there, sonny!"_ Dyntos said and with that, Pit was whisked away to a different arena… where two people were waiting for them.

"Hey there."

"Magnus?!" Pit exclaimed. "And… Dark Lord Gaol?"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Why are you here with Gaol, Magnus?" Pit asked as Magnus quickly ran over.

"What can I say? The old god asked me to fight you, so here I am."

"Think you'll be able to take the both of us, Pit?"

"I don't really have a choice!" Pit said, summoning the Earthmaul Club and blocked Magnus' attacks and then countered. "Is that really you, Magnus?"

Magnus chuckled. "The one and only."

"I was sure you were another of Lord Dyntos' creations."

 _"That is the most likely explanation."_ Palutena said.

 _"It's also the most incorrect. I just invited these two here to test you."_ Dyntos told them.

"In that case, I have some questions for you, Magnus!" Pit said.

"Oh, here we go." Magnus said as they kept clashing.

"Why were you so quick to join up with me and RWBY when we first met? And how come you're stronger than any other human I've seen besides Yang? AND-"

Magnus sighed in annoyance. "What is this, twenty questions?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, I don't have any answers for you. I'm only here to test you! Speaking of RWBY, where are those knuckleheads anyway?"

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand are giving them their own kind of test!" Pit said, kicking Magnus to the side and swung the club at him on the head.

"Argh! Is that right? Aren't those the hands that run the Smash… Mansion or whatever it's called?"

"Yeah… wait, how do you know about that?"

"Well, let's just say the big ol' hand approached me and-"

"Magnus, let him find out on his own!" Gaol scolded

"Oh, alright…" Magnus muttered.

"Angel! It's the lord of the Underworld you oppose, right?" Gaol asked.

"Of course it is!"

"Then concentrate on proving yourself, not what we're saying. Hold your questions until after you save this world."

"Got it." Pit nodded as he proceeded to battle before switching his Club to the Tiger Claws as he jumped over and slashed Magnus repeatedly before sweep kicking him to the ground, and then firing a Mega Laser at him engulf him and Gaol.

"Argh!" Magnus cried out as he fell.

"Magnus!" Gaol exclaimed as she turned to check on him, only for Pit to slash through her to defeat her as well. "AGH!"

"And that's the end of the both of you!"

"Nice job, angel face."

"Taking me down while I'm distracted… I still need to learn a thing or two…" Gaol muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, brother…" Magnus rolled his eyes as they were teleported away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Pit asked, but before that was answered, Palutena suddenly appeared before him. "Lady Palutena? What are _you_ doing here?"

Palutena suddenly laughed. "Isn't it obvious, Pit? I'm here to finish you!" She said in a sadistic tone.

Pit sweatdropped. "Do I really have to fight this imposter? I know you like making recreations, but this is in poor taste!"

 _"Oh, don't get all huffy now! Besides, if that Palutena is a copy, where's the REAL Palutena?"_

"Where she always is! Right, Lady Palutena?" Silence. "Uh… Lady Palutena?"

"Time to die, Pit!" Palutena smirked, suddenly firing a Mega Laser at him.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed before sweatdropping. "Oh no… Don't tell me this is the REAL Lady Palutena! Now what do I do? I don't really have to fight her, do I?!"

"It won't be a fight… it'll be a MASSACRE!" Palutena declared as the two proceeded to battle.

 _"So I decide to check in on Pit while RWBY and JNPR are facing their last opponent and I see him facing Palutena."_ Master Hand said. _"Dyntos, what did you do to one of my Smashers?"_

 _"Oh, don't worry about it! Just wait and see!"_

As Pit did enough damage to Palutena, she suddenly cried out in pain and… suddenly her skin turned purple and… got _really_ ugly, turning into Pseudo-Palutena. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" She yelled.

"What what WHAT?! Well, I'm glad I decided to attack!" Pit exclaimed as he proceeded to attack her again.

 _"Oh ho!"_ Crazy Hand exclaimed. _"That's something I probably would've done!"_

 _"And why would you do that…?"_ Master Hand wondered.

 _"Isn't it obvious, brother? I'm crazy! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Pit sweatdropped. "And this is why people stay AWAY from you!"

 _"Nonsense!"_ Crazy Hand chuckled. _"Oh, brother. It seems they're done with the last opponent. I believe we should show them their REAL final opponent, if you know what I mean."_

 _"Yes, I was thinking the same thing."_ Master Hand agreed.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're up to?" Pit wondered.

"FEEL THE SHAME!" Pseudo-Palutena yelled.

"Oh, shut up, you big fake!" Pit growled as he ran over and slashed through her to finish her off.

"Agh… at least I'm beautiful…!"

 **Pause BGM**

Pit shuddered. "I… didn't need to hear that." He said and then he teleported to the final arena.

 _"Good job there, sonny!"_

"There's just one trial left!" Pit grinned.

 _"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that. Here it is, the Great Sacred Treasure."_ Dyntos said as the Great Sacred Treasure flew in.

"You're just giving it to me? I don't have to do something horrible first?"

 _"Hehehe! That depends on your definition of 'horrible'!"_ Dyntos chuckled as the Great Sacred Treasure aimed at Pit, causing his eyes to widen.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

 **Resume BGM**

The Great Sacred Treasure soon started shooting him as Pit quickly avoided the attacks. "Dang! Now THIS is a trial!" He said, firing arrows at it.

 _"Look alive out there, sonny! This is a far cry from the Three Sacred Treasures of old, eh? This beauty is made of pure orichalcum!"_

"Wow… I… don't know what that means." Pit said, shooting the Great Sacred Treasure as it fired explosives back at him.

 _"Nnngh…"_ Palutena groaned.

"Lady Palutena! You're all right!"

 _"I don't know what happened… I must've fallen asleep…"_

"What?!" Pit exclaimed, dodging a laser. "Since when do you nap on the job?!"

 _"You can thank Lord Dyntos for that little trick!"_

 _"Why, you're very welcome, missy! You seem refreshed!"_

Pit jawdropped after dodging a few small laser attacks. "No way… YOU have the power to put the GODDESS OF LIGHT TO SLEEP?! That hardly seems like a fair fight!" He complained as he proceeded to keep fighting the Great Sacred Treasure.

 _"Oh, it seems like RWBY and JNPR are fighting them…"_ Palutena said.

"Who are they fighting?" Pit asked.

 _"They're fighting-"_ Palutena gasped, as the Great Sacred Treasure was about to launch a huge laser on the battlefield. "Watch out, Pit!"

"Wah!" Pit exclaimed as he jumped over to the other side, watching the very ground he was just on explode in front of him. "That was really close!" He said as the Great Sacred Treasure proceeded to battle him once more.

 _"I told you this thing was powerful!"_

 _"But Lord Dyntos, aren't you worried about what might happen if this fell into the wrong hands?"_

 _"Of course I am! That's why I'm testing this young warrior. I need to know if he has the skills and heart to operate the Great Sacred Treasure!"_ Dyntos said as Pit and the Great Sacred Treasure proceeded to keep firing, until Pit used Explosive Flame, as the Great Sacred Treasure seemed to deactivate and floated over to Pit.

 **End BGM**

"Woohoo! And to the victor go the spoils!" Pit grinned.

 _"Nicely done!"_ Dyntos praised as Pit got in and took it for a test drive.

"WAHOOHOO! NOW THIS IS WHERE IT'S AT!" He cheered.

 _"Oh, Lord Dyntos?"_ Palutena asked as Dyntos was where Pit was currently flying the new Great Sacred Treasure.

"Yup, that's my name!"

 _"That was quite a few enemies for 'Three Trials', wouldn't you agree?"_

Dyntos chuckled. "I might have thrown in a few freebies…" He said as Pit suddenly crash landed and made a huge dent on the ground.

"Oh dear…" Dyntos and Palutena said together.

"Ow…" Pit groaned as he crawled out. "I kinda went overboard." He muttered as he saw some pillars of light as RWBY and JNPR emerged from them, including the Two Hands. "Oh, hey guys! How'd it go?"

"It was definitely… smashing!" Yang grinned, causing the others to groan.

"Oh come on, it was clever!" Master Hand chuckled.

"Hmm? Why do you have the Smash Bros symbol on your sleeves?" Pit asked before it hit him. "Wait… don't tell me you're…!"

Ruby giggled. "Well… it's a long story…"

* * *

 **And now, on to RWBY and JNPR's point of view in the next chapter!**


	25. Settle it in Smash!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"What in the world…?" Weiss wondered as they looked around to see they were in a much different area than Pit was at. In fact, they were in a grassy field and saw some kind of mansion in front of them.

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

"That… my dear Jaune…" Crazy Hand floated over. "Is the Smash mansion!"

 **BGM: Menu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"The Smash what?" Blake asked.

"The Smash Mansion!" Master Hand floated over. "Here is where everyone from around the world competes in something I like to call-" He cleared his… uh… throat. "SUPER! SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH! BROTHERS!"

 _"So, you're going to basically have them all compete against the Smashers?"_ Palutena asked.

"Well, just a few of 'em. I wanted all of them, but bro didn't wanna go overboard." Crazy Hand said. "Come on in!" He said as they walked into the Smash Mansion, seeing all the various pictures of the Smashers competing. "Here we have a huge dining room, a pool table, a hot tub, various rooms for all the Smashers and-"

"Crazy, we're not here to give them the grand tour. Wait until they get to the ACTUAL mansion."

"Whoops! My bad!"

"Now, for your test, we're here to see if you're capable of going against the toughest and most challenging Smashers of all time!" Master Hand said. "And see if you have what it takes to become a Smash Brother… or sister if you're a girl."

 _"Which is why I think Super Bash Sisters sounds much more entertaining."_ Palutena said.

"Who's the one in charge here?" Master Hand told her. "Anyway, we're going to randomly pick you for a fight, so let's see…"

"We should it make it fair that they shouldn't use their powers that Palutena and that ditzy little school girl goddess gave 'em." Crazy pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. We'll disable 'em for now." Master Hand said. "Anyway… I believe we should have Weiss go first!"

"Weiss?" Crazy asked before remembering. "Oh! You mean the ice queen!"

"I am NOT an ice queen!"

"Sure you aren't." Master Hand said as a portal opened up. "Now, in our real Smash Mansion, we don't use portals… we use something else." He said and then firmly, but gently pushed Weiss in. "In you go!"

"WHOA!" Weiss yelled as she was shoved into the portal.

"And now we'll have you all watch Weiss by this video screen!" Crazy Hand said as right on cue, a screen came down.

"Sweet, we can cheer on Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

Weiss landed on the ground, seeing that she was in some kind of grassy field. "Where am I…?"

 _"A makeshift world of Ylisse!"_ Master Hand said.

"Y…what?"

 _"…You never played Fire Emblem?"_

"What's Fire Emblem?"

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Yeah, they really don't know much about video games in Remnant."_ Palutena said.

 _"Remind me to send Beacon Academy some consoles!"_ Master Hand said. _"Anyway, this is how it works in Fire Emblem. You'll meet some foes up ahead and they either wield a sword, an axe, or a lance. I'll cut it to you straight… Swords beat axes, axes beat lances, and lances beat swords."_

 _"Brother, you're forgetting about dragons, thieves, bows-"_

 _"Let's not get too complicated here!"_ Master Hand said. _"Anyway, that's basically the Weapons Triangle. Now, your opponent is up ahead. Go get 'em!"_

"Got it!" Weiss nodded and then ran off.

 **BGM: Far Dawn (Fire Emblem Heroes)**

Weiss proceeded onward, ready to take on any foe imaginable, and then suddenly someone approached her, forcing her to stop. The person in front of her had white armor, red long hair… and she was riding a Pegasus. "Are you the Smasher I'm looking for?"

"No, I'm just a friend of hers." The woman replied.

"I see… so what's your name?"

"Cordelia. And yours?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Well now, let's see if you can get past me then, Weiss." Cordelia said, preparing her lance for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Conquest – Ablaze (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

Weiss proceeded to make glyphs around her and then shot Cordelia with some icicles, as Cordelia dodged most of them, but still got hit by them as she growled and proceeded to hit her repeatedly with her spear, causing her to wince and then Weiss countered by impaling the Pegasus, causing it to neigh in pain as Cordelia proceeded to counter again.

Weiss backflipped after getting hit and then aimed her sword, switching the dust to red and then launched a stream of fire at her, but Cordelia flew around and struck her to the side. "Nnngh!" Weiss winced as she jumped to the side and then used her glyphs to cause fireballs to appear around them and struck both Cordelia and the Pegasus, as Weiss then proceeded to switch it over and then used the wind from her sword to try and blow them away, as Cordelia tried to hang on but fell off her Pegasus.

 _"Just to warn you, Weiss… you may have blown her off her Pegasus, but Cordelia can still put up a fight when she's on the ground."_ Palutena warned.

"Got it." Weiss nodded as Cordelia got back up and sighed.

"Well, you got me off of my Pegasus… but I'm not done yet." She said as she ran over and tried to impale her, but Weiss blocked the attack and countered, proceeding to stab her a few times and launched her back… and then Weiss saw Cordelia glowing a little.

 _Why is she glowing?_ Weiss wondered.

"Now you've angered me!" Cordelia exclaimed, unleashing her critical move on Weiss.

"Agh!" Weiss exclaimed as she was launched back, but quickly recovered, switching over back to the ice and launched icicles at Cordelia, as she dodged most of them but still got hit as Weiss ran over and slashed her repeatedly until she stabbed the ground to cover the ground in ice, causing her to slip.

"Whoa…!" Cordelia exclaimed as Weiss ice skated to her and then stabbed her. "Nngh… too… weak…!" She groaned as she fell.

 **End BGM**

 _"Nice going! But you still got a long way to go."_ Master Hand said as Weiss nodded and went off.

Cordelia sighed again and looked at the clouds. "I should really stop sighing…" She muttered. _Other than that, she was pretty good._ She thought as her Pegasus nudged her gently as Cordelia got up. "I just hope she won't be destroyed by _her."_

As Weiss kept running, she saw someone up ahead and stopped once more, she looked to be quite small and had pointy ears. "A child…?" Weiss wondered.

The girl frowned. "I'll have you know that I'm anything but a child! Sure, I may be small, but I'm more than capable!"

"Um… alright…" Weiss said.

"The name's Nowi! And you are?"

"Weiss."

"Well, Weiss… let's do this!" Nowi smiled and got ready for battle.

"Alright…" Weiss sweatdropped and proceeded to fight.

 **BGM: Destiny – Ablaze (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done!" Nowi smiled and pulled out some kind of stone and then proceeded to transform as Weiss' eyes widened in surprise.

"SHE'S A DRAGON?!" Weiss yelled.

 _"A mankete, to be precise."_ Palutena said.

"I have no idea what that means!" Weiss exclaimed as she proceeded to slash the dragon repeatedly, but that didn't seem to faze Nowi at all as she breathed fire at her, forcing her to dodge and then formed ice glyphs. _This might not work, but it's a shot!_ Weiss thought and icicles hit Nowi, causing the dragon to roar in pain.

 _Agh! Why does it have to be the cold?!_ Nowi thought, shivering and then breathed fire again but Weiss dodged it and proceeded to hit her with more ice. _Gah!_

 _Hard to believe a dragon can be weak against ice attacks…_ Weiss thought as she proceeded to do it a few more times until Nowi started to glow.

 _Grrr… RAAAAGE!_ Nowi thought and proceeded to breathe fire at Weiss repeatedly, as she tried to dodge it repeatedly but still managed to get hit by the fire.

"Agh!" Weiss exclaimed as she proceeded to stab her a few times before unleashing one more ice attack to finish the job, causing the dragon to fall to the ground and Nowi changed back.

 **End BGM**

"No fair… ow…" Nowi groaned.

Weiss chuckled and proceeded to walk forward, leaving Nowi behind.

"Hmm…" Nowi mused. "Hey, Weiss, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"How about one day… we go shopping together and try on different clothes?"

"Um… sure…" Weiss said and kept on going, unaware of Nowi giggling.

"Yes! Score! I made a new friend!" She giggled.

Weiss picked up the pace, hoping to meet this famous Smasher that is friends with Cordelia and Nowi, and just when she thought she had it, someone else got in the way… and this just so happened to be the father of the Smasher. "Are you the one who I have to fight?"

"No, I am not the Smasher you are looking for." He said. "You may call me Chrom."

"Weiss."

Chrom chuckled. "Let's get this over with. If you can manage to beat me, then you have every right to go against my daughter, if you can that is." He said, unsheathing Falchion.

"Well, let's do this." Weiss said.

 **BGM: Divine Decree – Ablaze (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

Chrom ran over and slashed Weiss, but she blocked the attack, but due to his strength, she was pushed back and then slashed him back, before unleashing icicles on him as Chrom got hit, but he mostly shrugged it off and slashed her away to a rock as he ran forward and used a jumping slash attack, but Weiss rolled out of the way and then Chrom hit the rock… and the rock completely shattered as Weiss paled up.

"Heh, sometimes I don't know my own strength…" He chuckled sheepishly.

"You don't say!" Weiss sweatdropped as they continued to battle, both of them clashing repeatedly as Chrom got hit every so often, but he still shrugged it off despite the fact that the icicles hurt him as Weiss parried him and then slashed him repeatedly, and then switched to the wind element of her Myrtenaster and attempted to blow him away, but Chrom stabbed the ground.

"Nngh! Not going to work on me!" Chrom smirked as Weiss stopped the wind as Chrom removed Falchion from the ground and ran over, glowing in the process. "I will not fail!" He exclaimed, using Aether on her.

"AGH!" Weiss cried as Chrom got back up and slashed her repeatedly.

"Hmph, get up… I know you're stronger than that!"

"I am… and I'm not going to lose to you!" Weiss declared, switching to the lightning element and summoned glyphs from all around, as he was hit by the electricity.

"ARGH!" Chrom cried in pain as Weiss ran over and slashed him repeatedly until she unleashed the final blow. "Gods…!" He groaned before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Weiss panted, wiping the sweat off of her brow and kept on going, as Chrom struggled to get up. "Nngh… yeah… that's gonna sting for a while…!" He winced and then chuckled. "That Schnee girl is something else… I wonder if she'll be able to be able to beat her…"

 _"Now, before you go into the next area…"_ Master Hand said as some food popped up on the ground. _"Don't worry, this food is safe to eat and restores your health!"_

"You put a protective field around them unlike Palutena, right?" Weiss asked.

 _"Hehehehe! You know Palutena likes to tease!"_ Crazy Hang chuckled, as Palutena giggled.

"Riiiight…" Weiss said, munching down on some food and ran off, and she soon found herself in a coliseum.

"Where am I…?" She wondered as she looked around as she then saw a blue haired woman approaching her, as she was holding the same sword as Chrom.

"You must be the one who came to fight me." She said.

"Who are you? Are you the Smasher?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed, I am." She nodded. "I am-"

 _"Oh, hi Lucina!"_

Lucina's eyes widened. "Palutena?!" She exclaimed before she smiled. "I was wondering where you were!"

"You two know each other… why am I not surprised?" Weiss asked.

"We're really good friends!" Lucina smiled.

 _"And only friends. Honestly, I don't know where that rumor came from…"_

"I blame Wario for coming up with such a stupid rumor like that…" Lucina muttered.

"Uh… what rumor…?"

 _"I'll tell you later. It's a little embarrassing…"_

Lucina held her sword high. "Alright, let's get ready for this!"

"Got it!" Weiss nodded.

 _"The fight between Weiss Schnee and Lucina is about to commence!"_ Master Hand boomed. _"Three!"_

Lucina readied herself.

 _"Two!"_

Weiss got into position.

 _"One!"_

They both were at the ready.

 _"GO!"_

 **BGM: Fire Emblem Theme (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U/3DS)**

Weiss and Lucina both ran forward and slashed each other, but clashed at the same time, glaring at each other and both jumping back as Weiss unleashed a barrage of icicles at Lucina but she quickly rolled out of the way and slashed her repeatedly using Dancing Blade as Weiss quickly slashed back, but Lucina Countered that. "You're mine!" She declared and slashed her away.

Weiss growled, proceeding to switch from ice to fire as she proceeded to launch fireballs at Lucina, but she quickly jumped into the air and slashed down, but Weiss jumped back and proceeded to lunge forward, quickly impaling Lucina and launching her back, but she quickly regained her ground.

"Not bad!" Lucina smirked as she quickly ran forward and slashed Weiss but she blocked the attack and parried her, and then freely stabbed her a few times but Lucina quickly backflipped and used Dancing Blade once more.

Weiss proceeded to quickly counter that and quickly slashed upward to disarm Lucina. _No way!_ She thought.

"Gotcha!" Weiss smirked and proceeded to slash her, but her sword was met with an energy shield of some kind. "What…?!"

 _Phew…_ Lucina thought as she sweep kicked Weiss down as she quickly grabbed Falchion and then ran forward, being bombarded with icicles but she didn't seem to care at all as they both slashed each other, both of them clashing and then Lucina suddenly glowed. "You will not stop me!" She exclaimed, using Aether on Weiss.

"AGH!" Weiss yelled as Lucina kept attacking her but Weiss quickly recovered, and Lucina was then on the receiving end on a barrage of icicles as she slashed up as she jumped up and slashed Lucina down. "Gah!"

Weiss smirked and then saw a flash in the corner of her eye, as she saw a Smash Ball floating as she quickly fired a few icicles at it as Lucina tried to use Dolphin Slash to try to get it, but Weiss wouldn't let her, as she thought it was important and then she used gravity to use as a few stepping stones and then slashed it, breaking it open and then glowed brightly.

"No!" Lucina exclaimed as she ran forward to try and get it out of Weiss.

 _What's this power surging through me?_ She thought as she closed her eyes and stabbed the ground, as suddenly, a huge knight made out of ice appeared in front of Lucina.

"Whoa!" Lucina exclaimed, sliding to a halt as the knight looked down at her, and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the knight slashed Lucina, as she screamed and flew straight to a wall, knocking her out instantly as soon as she made contact.

 **End BGM**

Weiss opened her eyes. "Did I miss something…? What happened?" She wondered, completely unaware of what happened and why Lucina was clear on the other side of the area, knocked out.

 _"The winner is, Weiss Shnee!"_

"I… won?" Weiss wondered, as the knight had disappeared before she opened her eyes.

"Ow…" Lucina groaned.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Palutena asked.

"Nnngh… I survived worse…" Lucina groaned as she got up and chuckled. "Looks like she beat me…" She smiled. "Congratulations."

"Um, thanks…" Weiss said as a portal opened up and she walked in as Lucina followed her. "You wanted to come with?"

"I thought I'd cheer you guys on." Lucina chuckled, unaware of Ruby right behind her. "Hmm?" She turned to see Ruby drooling over the Falchion.

"That is one awesome looking sword!" She exclaimed, causing Lucina to sweatdrop.

"Don't mind her… she's usually a dork with weapons." Yang said as the gang introduced themselves.

"Those are some nice names." Lucina smiled, as they heard footsteps and saw Cordelia, Nowi, and Chrom walking up. "Oh, you've all came to cheer them on too?"

"Heh, might as well!" Nowi giggled.

"Alright, next up…" Master Hand looked at the remaining group. "…Hmm, how about we do a tag team? Jaune and Pyrrha!"

"Oh, we're together?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, you are!" Crazy Hand nodded and then a portal opened as the two shoved them in. "Have fun!"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked around, seeing they were in Skyloft. "Where are we…?" Pyrrha asked.

 _"You're in Hyrule Field."_ Palutena said. _"More specifically, in the Twilight Princess version… and it seems its infested with Bokoblins and Lizalfos."_

 _"Gotta make it interesting somehow!"_ Master Hand chuckled.

"Let's do this, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Right!" He nodded.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field – Twilight Princess (Hyrule Warriors)**

Jaune and Pyrrha both ran forward and proceeded to slash through the waves of enemies and Pyrrha threw her shield at a Lizalfos, knocking it down as Pyrrha ran over and slashed through it while Jaune quickly slashed through the wave of Bokoblins as they saw Eldin Bridge up ahead.

"Jaune, we need to get to that bridge!" Pyrrha said.

"Got it!" Jaune nodded as they picked up the pace while dealing with the hordes of enemies as Pyrrha threw her spear to skewer several Bokoblins and Lizalfos and then she kicked a Bokoblin down as she used her polarity to retrieve her spear, but as they got closer to the bridge, three Shadow Beasts landed on the ground as a portal from above closed. "Where'd they come from?!"

"Get ready, Jaune!" Pyrrha said as they proceeded to fight the Shadow Beasts, only to get quickly overwhelmed by them as the Shadow Beasts attempted to kill them, but Jaune wouldn't give up as he got back up and slashed a Shadow Beast repeatedly as it went down and there were just two left as he helped Pyrrha up and together, they proceeded to take down the other one while blocking their claws… and soon after, there was one left.

The Shadow Beast looked at its fallen brethren, and let out an ear piercing roar forcing the two to cover their ears as the other two got back up and proceeded to overwhelm them, knocking them down again… and just when things were looking bad, they heard a 'neigh' and then suddenly, a horse jumped over them and then Toon Link hopped off and used a Spin Attack to knock down one and severely injuring another as Epona landed, then Link hopped off as he ran forward and slashed through the two at the same time, killing them both.

 **End BGM**

"I've always hated those things…" Link said as he helped up Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I don't understand… what were those things?" Jaune asked.

"Shadow Beasts." Link said. "Even though the world of Twili is back to the way it was and Zant is no more, I have a feeling Master Hand brought them in this makeshift world.

 _"Technically, it was Crazy's idea…"_ Master Hand said.

 _"It worked, didn't it?"_

"So, I take it you're our opponents?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Toon Link nodded and readied his Master Sword as Link did the same.

"…Wait, how do you have the same sword?" Jaune asked.

"It's a long story." Link said. "Now, we could do this on the bridge, but I think fighting right here is a lot safer."

"Sounds fine by me." Jaune said, getting into position and glaring at Link, while Toon Link got into position as well.

 _"Three!"_

Jaune readied himself and so did Pyrrha.

 _"Two!"_

Jaune gulped a little, as he had witnessed Link's mastered sword skills before in the Mushroom Kingdom.

 _"One!"_

 _Here goes nothing._ Jaune thought.

 _"Go!"_

 **BGM: Ocarina of Time Medley (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

Link quickly ran straight for Jaune and slashed him, but he blocked with his shield and countered as Link did the same thing and then grabbed him with his clawshot, and then kicked him to the side and used a jumping slash on Jaune, but Jaune rolled out of the way and proceeded to slash him, but Link blocked the attack as Link attempted to counter, but Jaune recalled that he kicked him away after he pulled him in with the Clawshot, so Jaune kicked him in the knee, causing Link to wince as Jaune slashed him away.

Pyrrha threw her shield at Toon Link, but he quickly ducked. "Ha!" He smirked but Pyrrha used her polarity to bring it back and it smacked him back in the head. "Ow!" Toon Link winced as he quickly threw his boomerang at her but she jumped up and threw her spear at him, but Toon Link quickly blocked the attack with his shield and then slashed Pyrrha away once she landed as Pyrrha brought her spear back and then she saw a bomb coming up to her face as her eyes widened as it exploded, causing her to cry out in pain and then Toon Link ran over and slashed her away.

Link quickly threw his Gale Boomerang at Jaune, as he quickly rolled out of the way and then slashed Link away, unaware of the boomerang returning and then when it returned, it blew Jaune right into Link. "What the…?!" Jaune could only say as Link trapped him in a spin attack and launched him away.

 _"Oh, by the way, Link. Pit said he wants a rematch with you."_ Crazy Hand spoke up.

"Nnngh… a little busy right now!" Link said as he waited for Jaune to get back up and he did so as he let out a war cry and slashed Link, but he blocked that with his shield and slashed him away and pulled out a bomb, and then threw it at him.

"Wah!" Jaune exclaimed as he shielded his eyes and as a reflex, he caught the bomb. "…Uh…" Jaune looked at it and then saw it was about to explode as he panicked and threw it back at Link, as it exploded in his face. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Link shook it off. "Don't be. I get blown up all the time." He said, coughing out smoke.

"Oh… wait WHAT?!"

"Don't worry about it." Link told him as he ran forward and slashed Jaune, but he blocked and then did a sweep kick… but a rather clumsy one as Link jumped over it and slashed him away.

Pyrrha quickly dodged Toon Link's arrows and then she ran forward and slashed him, and then switched her blade to its rifle form and shot Toon Link. "Agh!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Did that thing turn into a gun?!" He asked, but chuckled as he fired more arrows as they collided with Pyrrha's bullets… and then he got smacked in the head with the shield. "Gah!"

Link aimed his bow at Jaune, but took one look at his exhausted face and he decided against it, putting the bow away as he ran over to him, gripping the Master Sword tightly and slashed Jaune repeatedly but he kept blocking until finally, Jaune kicked him in the chest and slashed him repeatedly and then slashed upward, disarming Link as he gasped in surprise as the sword landed a few feet behind them as Jaune ran over, letting out another war cry and slashed through Link, knocking him out.

"Huh?" Toon Link saw his counterpart KO'd on the ground. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he ran forward to try and attack the exhausted Jaune as Pyrrha noticed a floating Smash Ball near them as she threw her shield, shattering the Smash Ball completely as she glowed.

"Here goes." Pyrrha said, aiming her spear at Toon Link and then threw her sword, shooting it like a bullet as Toon Link turned around… and the spear quickly got him, and the spear was still going.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link screamed until he was soon pinned to a tree. "OOOOF!" He grunted. "Ow…"

 **End BGM**

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha's voice was heard.

 _"The winners are: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!"_

"We did it?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"We did it, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled, hugging him in the process.

"Heh… congratulations." Link said as Pyrrha soon walked over and used her polarity to unhook Toon Link.

"Thank you!" Toon Link smiled as they were all sent back to the Smash Mansion where the others were.

"So, let me get this straight… you were originally going to be in the roster but this Captain Falcon guy broke several of your bones?" Yang asked.

"Yep… Robin filled in my place." Chrom nodded.

"Why can't you just join up now?" Weiss asked.

"He was considering it until Corrin came in… along with his female counterpart." Lucina added.

"Oh… wait, female counterpart?"

"Let's not worry about that for now." Chrom said. "Anyway, the only time I ever get to fight any of the Smashers is when Robin summons me for his Final Smash… which isn't a big deal, but sometimes I feel like I want to take 'em on by myself."

"Alright, next challenger!" Master Hand ordered and then looked around. "Ah, Yang! You go on ahead!"

"Got it!" Yang nodded as she walked into the portal.

"I wonder who she'll be fighting against." Toon Link wondered.

"Just you wait." Master Hand chuckled.

Yang found herself at the start of a race track. "Where in the world am I…?" She wondered.

 _"Oh, you're in Port Town Aero Dive."_ Palutena said. _"Don't worry, I've got the perfect thing for you."_ She said as Bumblebee was teleported in.

"Oh ho ho, sweet!" Yang smirked as she got on her motorbike as several racers sped on past her, luckily not running her over. "Alright, you're on!" She exclaimed and then took off.

 **BGM: Big Blue (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U)**

Yang quickly picked up the pace, soon joining some racers but she didn't care about who she was going against, she was more concerned about winning this race one way or another as she quickly picked up the pace some more.

She soon proceeded to do a wheelie to pick up more speed as she came across a car, belonging to Jody Summer, as she looked in the window, playfully winked at her and then picked up the pace once more, as she stopped doing a wheelie and kept going, soon going past Samurai Goroh as he growled in frustration and picked up the pace, attempting to ram into her.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" She exclaimed as she kept getting rammed into and tried to get rammed out of the race, but Yang had a better idea as she slammed on the brake right when Goroh attempted to ram into her again… only to go out of bounds. "Sucker!" She said and then picked up the pace again as she was way behind.

 **End BGM**

But as she soon made her way into first place, she saw something in the corner of her eye, seeing a blue race car going the opposite way of where they were headed. "What in the world…?"

 **BGM: Mute City (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Yang kept an eye on the blue racer, wondering why he was going the wrong way as all the cars proceeded to get on all the sides, blocking out Yang from getting to the side. "Hey!" Yang growled as she did her best to get out of the way… but when the racer got closer… he ejected out of the car and then…

"FALCOOOOON… PUNCH!"

"AAAAH!" Yang yelled, as she was hit and was launched off Bumblebee and landed on a floating platform, and then the same racer hopped up on the platform too as the racers proceeded to go on with the race. "What the HELL, buddy?!"

"Heheheh, you're facing ME!"

Yang growled. "Alright… you got a name?"

"Douglas J. Falcon at your service… but everyone calls me Captain Falcon!"

"So, you're the one who did that to Chrom, huh? Well, I'll do the same to you to what you did to him!"

Falcon chuckled. "Come on!" He said. "Show your moves!"

"Oh, I plan on to!"

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

Falcon and Yang proceeded to run forward and punch each other, both of their fists colliding into their cheeks as they jumped back as Yang proceeded to fire shots from her gauntlets but Falcon gracefully avoided the bullets and jumped over. "FALCON KICK!"

"ARGH!" Yang exclaimed once it was connected and then Yang proceeded to punch him repeatedly as Falcon once again dodged and then he quickly used Raptor Boost on her and then jumped up and used Falcon Dive, and then launched off of her.

"Yes!"

"Okay, that's it!" Yang growled, running forward and letting out a powerful attack once Falcon landed, as he winced and then kicked Yang in the face and then grabbed her and threw her to the ground and elbowed her in the gut, causing her to cough out blood.

"FALCON KICK!"

"GAH! Alright!" Yang exclaimed, as her eyes turned red and her hair went on fire as she proceeded to go all out on Falcon as he quickly retaliated by doing all various combos on her and once she was in the air, he proceeded to nail her with the Knee of Justice, but then Yang grabbed the knee and threw him down, and then pelted him with bullets until she landed and ran over to Falcon.

Falcon chuckled and pulled back his fist. "FALCOOOON…"

 _Might as well do it too._ Yang thought and pulled back her fist. "YAAAAAAAAAAANG…"

"PUNCH!" They both yelled, their fists both connecting and letting out a huge shockwave that was felt around the entire arena and shattering everything as Yang and Falcon were still going at it, both of them looking like they were having a lot of fun in the process until they saw a Smash Ball floating in mid-air as Falcon tried to run over and punch it, but Yang shot him down and then jumped into the air and punched it hard enough for it to shatter.

"I don't think so!" Falcon smirked and ran towards Yang, but Yang smirked as her arm suddenly glowed as she let out a loud war cry and she punched the ground, creating a huge explosion and shockwave that sent Falcon flying away and out of bounds.

 **End BGM**

 _"The winner is… Yang Xiao Long!"_

"Better luck next time!" Yang grinned as they sent away back to the Smash Mansion.

"…Is your sister usually like this…?" Chrom asked Ruby.

"Yeah… you should see her once you mess with her hair." Ruby said, causing Chrom to sweatdrop.

"I see…"

"Yikes, remind me to never make _her_ angry!" Toon Link said as Yang and Falcon returned.

"That was one hell of an epic fight!" Falcon said.

"Totally!" Yang nodded, both of them fist bumping.

"Alright, Blake! You're up next!" Master Hand said, making a portal as Blake walked in before she could be shoved in.

"Aww… no fair!" Crazy Hand pouted.

Blake landed in some kind of tunnel. "Where am I?"

 **BGM: Temple (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

 _"You're in a very huge dungeon. Make your way around it and find the exit."_ Palutena said.

 _"And be wary of the ReDeads, Octoroks and Like Likes!"_ Crazy Hand exclaimed, as he laughed maniacally.

"I don't know what those are… but thanks for the heads up." Blake nodded as she ran forward and hopped out of the tunnel and landed in the water, seeing a ReDead in front of her as it proceeded to scream at her, causing her to freeze up in fear, but shook that feeling out once it approached her as Blake proceeded to throw Gambol Shroud at it, and shot it once she pulled the ribbon back, causing the ReDead to fall to the ground in defeat as Blake went onward.

Blake then ran forward but suddenly a Like Like got on top of her and engulfed her. "Mmmph! Hey! What are you doing?! Get off of me! Mmmph!"

The Like Like soon spat her out… but not without taking away her bow. "Hey!" Blake growled as she proceeded to tear the Like Like apart and then got her bow back, tying it back up and then ran forward, tearing away any ReDeads or Octorocks in the way as she saw the Triforce up ahead as she screeched to a halt.

 _What is this…?_ Blake thought as she curiously touched it, and was enveloped in a bright light.

 **End BGM**

She then saw that she was at Hyrule Temple. "Where am I?"

"Hyrule Temple." A voice said as Blake turned around to see Sheik sitting on top of a platform.

"Oh, Zelda… it's just you."

Sheik chuckled and hopped down. "I'd forgotten that I revealed my true form to you and your friends." She said.

"So, I take it you're my opponent."

"Yep." Sheik nodded and backflipped. "Let's do this."

"Right." Blake nodded and got into position.

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Gerudo Valley (Super Smash Bros 3DS/Wii U)**

Blake and Sheik ran forward and both kicked each other, both of their legs colliding into each other and they jumped back as Sheik fired needles at Blake, as she dodged most of them, wincing when some hit her shin but she had more to worry about than being pricked by needles as she proceeded to slash Sheik repeatedly with Gambol Shroud and then threw it at her, firing at her from behind but Sheik dodged it and then threw a Deku Nut down to stun Blake, as Sheik ran forward and kicked Blake in the stomach to knock her back.

Blake shook it off and shot Sheik a few times but Sheik shrugged them off and used Bouncing Fish to knock her back as Blake got back up, ran over and kicked Sheik away as she proceeded to slash her repeatedly as Sheik tried to using Bouncing Fish again, but Blake disappeared and reappeared behind her, kicking her in the back as Sheik, while upside down, quickly fired needles to hit Blake while she did a hand stand and recovered, then ran forward and kicked her down the crevice where she jumped down and kicked Blake down to the lower area of Temple.

Sheik landed on the ground and towered over Blake as she got back up and they proceeded to kick each other repeatedly until Sheik jumped back and threw a Burst Grenade to launch Blake back as she recovered and then she shot Sheik once more and she then ran over and kicked Sheik but she threw down another Deku Seed to stun her and then Sheik kicked her straight to the lower platform.

Blake got back up, but Sheik landed on top of her, until Blake rolled her off as they proceeded to go at each other once more and then Sheik launched her away as they soon found themselves back at the very top as they proceeded to keep going at it, none of them showing signs of stopping as they both kicked each other away.

Blake then noticed the Smash Ball in the corner of her eye as she went over to grab it but Sheik leaped off of her to get it for herself, but Blake threw Gambol Shroud at the Smash Ball and then pulled it back, impaling the Smash Ball and shattering it as she glowed.

"No, you don't." Sheik said and ran forward, but Blake readied her Final Smash as a clone appeared next to her as they both slashed through Sheik repeatedly from all directions until Blake's clone kicked her up in the air and then the real Blake scissor kicked Sheik to the ground where her clone got in position and kicked Sheik out of the arena, resulting in a KO as her clone disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"That was a good match." Blake said.

 _"The winner is, Blake Belladonna!"_

They were soon teleported back as Sheik had transformed back into Zelda. "Sorry about the loss, princess." Link told her.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Zelda smiled. "It was a good fight!" She giggled.

"Alright, next up is Nora!" Master Hand said.

"Oh ho ho, YEAH!" Nora smirked. "Time to break some legs!" She exclaimed and ran into the portal.

"She's not serious, is she?" Cordelia asked.

"I pity her opponent…" Yang said.

Nora appeared in front of a castle. "Oooh, what's this cool looking place?"

 _"That would be Dedede's Castle."_ Palutena said. _"And… I assume you have to make your way towards Dedede."_

 _"That's right. Good luck!"_ Master Hand said.

"I don't _need_ luck for this." Nora smirked and ran in.

 **BGM: King Dedede's Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Nora proceeded to run forward, proceeding to hammer away all the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos as she kept going, as her hammer transformed into his grenade launcher phase and then proceeded to shoot down the Knuckle Joes, Bronto Burts and a Sir Kibble as she kept going, jumping over a trap filled with Gordos and kept going.

She then spotted a Blade Knight as she proceeded to send it to oblivion and kept going, taking care of more Waddle Dees until suddenly, a Waddle Dee with a spear, complete with a blue bandana stopped her in her tracks and did a 'come at me' pose.

"Cute!" Nora grinned as she proceeded to hammer Bandana Dee away but he jumped to the side and proceeded to poke her with the spear a few times, but Nora, being the hyper maniac that she is, shrugged it off and kicked Bandana Dee straight to a wall to knock him out.

She then proceeded to come across an arena. "Cool!" She grinned and hopped on in.

"So, you're here." A voice said as she saw a fat penguin king on the arena as well. "Took down my forces, huh?"

"Cute, you're a cute little penguin!"

"Cute? I'll have you know that I'm anything _but_ cute! I'm King Dedede, ruler of Dreamland!"

"And I'm Nora Valkiryie, a member of Team JNPR and a pancake's worst nightmare!"

"Well, let's get down to business!"

"Yeah!"

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

Nora and Dedede proceeded to hammer each other, but their hammers only touched each other as Nora jumped back and hammered down, but Dedede jumped back and threw a Gordo at her, but she swung her hammer at it, launching it back at Dedede, but he was ready for this and swung it back as they proceeded to do volleyball with it until Nora hammered it hard enough to hit him in the head and proceeded to whack him into the ropes as he was launched back to her as she hammered him up in the ceiling.

Dedede growled and then landed on the ground, pulling his hammer back and activating Jet Hammer and swinging it back, hitting Nora full force and knocking her back as Dedede hammered her to the ground as he held his hammer up. "Fore!" He exclaimed, swinging it at Nora to hit her towards the rope and then launched her back until Nora had enough and kicked him in the stomach and then proceeded to hammer him in the stomach to knock him down, seeming to KO him.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! Winner!" Nora exclaimed.

 _"The winner is-"_

"Not! Yet!" Dedede growled as he got back up as he stomped on the ground, as an electric cage surrounded them.

"Hmm?" Nora turned her head as she noticed Dedede's hammer changing and then Dedede putting on a mask.

 **BGM: Masked Dedede (Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

"I'll show you not to mess with the king!"

Nora smirked. "Bring it on!" She declared.

Dedede ran forward and quickly hammered Nora but she quickly rolled to the side and hammered him quickly, but Dedede was ready for this and swung his hammer back to hit her and caused her to slide as Dedede slammed his hammer down, opening up missiles and proceeded to launch missiles at her as Nora swung the missiles back, causing several explosions as Dedede jumped up and hammered the ground, causing a shockwave to knock Nora down.

Dedede chuckled and then proceeded to spin around the arena, hitting Nora several times and then launching her to the electric gates. "Ha! Eat it!" He smirked, but was confused on why she wasn't screaming in pain. "Huh…?"

"Hehehehe… AHAHAHAHA!" Nora laughed, grabbing her hammer as she had absorbed the electricity and launched herself off of the gate, smacking into Dedede like a torpedo.

"Gah!" Dedede exclaimed as he tried to hammer her, but Nora was quickly and hammered him quickly as Dedede tried to hit her, but thanks to the electricity, she was more faster… and a lot more powerful too as she swung her hammer into Dedede's gut, knocking him into the electric gate and electrifying him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Night night!" Nora smirked, her hammer going into the grenade launcher faze and proceeding to shoot Dedede as his eyes widened in horror… and the explosions sent him flying out of the castle.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIS!" Dedede screamed, as a star shined brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo!" Nora exclaimed, jumping up and down in victory.

 _"The winner is, Nora Valkirye!"_

Nora was teleported back to the Smash Mansion where Dedede was being tended to by Bandana Dee… who had bandages all over his forehead. "I thought Kirby was bad…" Dedede grumbled.

"Next up… Ruby Rose!"

Ruby giggled. "Wish me luck!" She said and then ran into the portal.

"Seriously, I liked it better when we shoved 'em in!" Crazy Hand muttered.

Ruby landed in a grassy field. "Hey Palutena?"

 _"You're in Green Hill Zone. I think you should go to the end as fast as you can."_ Palutena said.

"Got it!" Ruby nodded and ran off.

 **BGM: Green Hill Zone – Classic (Sonic Generations)**

Ruby quickly ran forward, slashing through any Robo Eggs in the way, or even some Robobugs in the way as she kept going, using her semblance to cut through the robots in the way as she wondered why there were robots in such a beautiful area such as this place.

She kept running, jumping over a spike pit and picked up the pace when suddenly a blue blur suddenly passed her. "Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed and screeched to a halt, seeing the familiar blue hedgehog in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game! And yours?" Sonic asked.

"Ruby Rose."

"You know, you're quite fast for a human… but I wonder if you're quick enough to take me down?"

"Well, one way to find out." Ruby smirked.

 **End BGM**

 _"Three! Two! One! GO!"_

 **BGM: Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Ruby and Sonic ran forward and clashed as Sonic's foot met Ruby's scythe as he jumped back as he spin dashed into her, knocking her back as Ruby proceeded to shoot Sonic as he quickly dodged the attacks as he spin dashed into her again and then drop kicked her away, but Ruby stabbed the ground and then used her semblance to smack into him and slashed him. "Argh!" Sonic growled as he ran forward and punched Ruby down.

Ruby growled as she got back up and slashed Sonic repeatedly and then kicked him away, proceeding to shoot Sonic in the air, and then Sonic landed and smirked, proceeding to run around Ruby and she was suddenly caught in a blue tornado. "WHOOOOOA!" Ruby yelled as she was launched out as Sonic used his Homing Attack to smack into her as she landed on the ground soon after and then got back up and slashed Sonic away, but once she slashed him, he was long gone. "Huh?"

"Yo!"

Ruby looked up to see that Sonic was standing on her scythe with a smug look and then kicked her in the face to knock her back and then Spin Dashed into her as he ran behind her and kicked her from behind. "Come on, you're too slow!" He taunted.

"I'm not… SLOW!" She yelled, using her semblance to hit him and then slashed him repeatedly, proceeding to shoot Sonic back and then jumped up to slash him down.

"Ooof!" Sonic exclaimed as he rolled out of the way and used another Homing Attack to smack into her, proceeding to drop kick her in the gut, causing Ruby to roll but she recovered as she used her semblance right when Sonic spin dashed into her, both of them colliding into each other and launching each other back.

It was then when they got back up, they saw the Smash Ball appearing as they both scrambled to go get it as Sonic spin dashed into it, but it wasn't enough and it was launched away as Ruby aimed and then shot it as she glowed.

"Don't even try it!" Sonic smirked and ran forward, but Ruby took a step back and threw her scythe at him, smacking into him and launching him back, but then Ruby used her semblance to smack into her scythe, causing it to be a spinning scythe of death and hit Sonic, causing him to yell in pain and then Ruby grabbed it, appearing in front of Sonic and pulled the trigger, knocking him out of the area.

 **End BGM**

"It seems that I was faster." Ruby chuckled.

 _"The winner is, Ruby Rose!"_

She was then teleported back into the Smash Mansion where Sonic approached her. "Hey Ruby, that was a great match!" He said, patting her on the back.

"Hey, thanks!" Ruby smiled. "…Hey, could you teach me some of those moves?"

"What, the Spin dash?"

"No, the other two."

"Oh, the Homing Attack and the Sonic Tornado? Sure, I'd be more than happy to!"

"Alright, Ren. You're up!" Master Hand said as Ren nodded and walked into the portal, as he was in some kind of grassy field, but different.

"Where am I?"

 _"Oh, you're in some kind of open field from the Pokken Tournament."_ Palutena said. _"…But why there?"_

 _"It seemed fitting."_ Master Hand said. _"That and I'll never understand how that certain Pokemon didn't get in to the Pokken Tournament at all."_

 _"I see…"_

 _"Question, Palutena… how's Pit doing?"_ Crazy Hand asked.

 _"Well, he's currently battling Magnus and Gaol…"_

 _"I see! Now, let the battle begin with Ren! You'll have three rounds, with each round being harder than the last."_

"Got it." Ren nodded and proceeded to fight, as a Braixen showed up.

"Braix!" Braixen waved and then aimed her wand at him.

 **BGM: Poke Floats (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/Wii U)**

"Braixen!" Braixen cried, unleashing Fire Spin on him but Ren jumped to the side and proceeded to slash Braixen away, but she guarded and kicked him to the side and then jumped back, using Fire Blast but Ren rolled to the side and shot Braixen, but she jumped to the side to avoid the bullets as Ren ran forward and kicked Braixen to the side and then did a flip kick to knock her back.

"Braix!" Braixen growled and used Psybeam on him, knocking him back as she then used Sunny Day to brighten the place up, and then used Flamethrower, but Ren jumped to the side and kicked her away, then slashed her away, then shot her as Braixen retaliated by kicking him in the chest and used Flame Charge, but Ren front flipped and ran over to her, kicking her down to knock her down… and then Braixen got back up, glaring at him before jumping away, as he had defeated her.

Ren nodded and then turned around, seeing his next opponent. "Gardevoir." The elegant and graceful Pokemon cried.

"Hmm…" Ren mused as he ran forward and kicked her, but Gardevoir blocked the attack and used Psyshock to knock him away, as she was met with bullets coming from Ren's Lotus Flower, but she didn't seem to mind as she teleported behind him and used Moonblast to knock him away. "Nnngh!" He winced and then ran forward, karate kicking her away before slashing her.

Gardevoir countered with an Energy Ball to knock him back before using Calm Mind and then she dodged Ren's attack and used Dazzling Gleam before teleporting away again, but Ren turned around and dodged an Energy Ball and slashed her repeatedly and then kicked her in the face to knock her back.

"Gard…" Gardevoir winced as she jumped up and used Magical Leaf as he got hit, but still kept going strong until she used Psychic to stop him and then used another Energy Ball to hit him once more, but Ren still pressed on and slashed through her repeatedly before kicking her away to knock her out.

"Voir…" Gardevoir quietly said, looking at Ren before walking off.

 **End BGM**

 _"Here's some food for you."_ Master Hand said as some food appeared next to Ren. _"Trust me, you're going to need it."_

"Thank you." Ren said as he ate to replenish his health… but after he ate, his last opponent appeared before him.

"Ninja!" It was Greninja.

 **BGM: Battle! Trainer (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

Ren said nothing but he ran forward and slashed him, but Greninja blocked that and kicked him repeatedly to knock Ren back, and then threw a few Water Shurikens to hit him, but Ren quickly dodged the attacks and then slashed Greninja a few times until he jumped back, but then Greninja used Shadow Sneak to attack him from behind.

"Grenin!" Greninja cried, forming two blades of water as he ran forward and slashed Ren repeatedly, but he clashed with Ren's blades as they proceeded to slash each other relentlessly until they jumped back as Greninja used Hydro Pump to hit Ren and then used Shadow Sneak again.

Ren recovered and then ran forward and kicked him, where Greninja's foot met his leg as well as they proceeded to kick each other until Greninja used Substitute to disappear, and then reappeared from above, striking him down and then Greninja grabbed a hold of him and threw him to the side but Ren immediately recovered.

"Ninja…" Greninja mused as they still proceeded to go all out, as Greninja used another Shadow Sneak, but this time, Ren was prepared and elbowed him in the gut. "Grenin…!" He cried before kicking Ren away as he then ran forward and slashed through him with his water blades to knock him down, but Ren kicked him away while he was down and then jumped back up, slashing him repeatedly until shooting him but Greninja used Substitute again and then smacked him from behind.

"Grenin ninja!" Greninja said.

"Nnngh, I agree!" Ren nodded as they jumped back, glaring at each other before running forward and slashing through each other, resulting in a standoff as all was quiet at first… but Ren groaned and fell on one knee.

"Ninja." Greninja smirked and walked forward, ready to knock out his opponent… but suddenly, Greninja felt a stinging pain. "Grenin…!" Greninja cried before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"You were a worthy opponent." Ren said.

 _"The winner is, Lie Ren!"_

Ren was taken back to the Smash Mansion where everyone was celebrating as Greninja was leaning on a wall, giving Ren the thumbs up, while a worried Gardevoir was looking at a miffed Braixen in concern.

"Hooray! We did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes, you all did it… but there's still one more test for you to complete." Master Hand asked.

"And what's that?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

Master Hand chuckled. "Why don't you find out for yourselves?" He asked, making a portal as all eight of them entered while the others looked on as they found themselves at Final Destination.

"Where are we…? Who's our last fighter?" Yang asked.

"That would be us." Crazy Hand said as he and Master Hand appeared before them.

"You two?!" Weiss asked.

"Indeed. Now, enough chit chat. Let's begin the battle!"

"Alright, let's do this guys!" Ruby said as they got ready for battle, both of them laughing evilly in the process, while also doing an epic bro fist.

 **BGM: Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Master Hand pointed at them and proceeded to fire rockets at them but Jaune and Pyrrha blocked it while Crazy Hand attempted to Finger Bomb them all but Ruby jumped away from them while Nora hammered them back at Crazy Hand as Ruby slashed the maniacal hand a few times as Yang shot the both of them.

Master Hand then proceeded to use a Jet Stream to blow them all away while Crazy Hand proceeded to slap them away but they recovered as Ren proceeded to shoot them as Yang and Blake proceeded to shoot them, as Weiss fired icicles all from her glyphs.

Crazy Hand cackled crazily and went down on the ground, proceeding to twitch all around and trying to hit them as Jaune and Pyrrha slashed him until he got up and walked like a spider to hit them all, but then Nora hammered him away while Master Hand flew up and drilled Weiss and Ruby away but they recovered, then Yang punched him away as Crazy Hand grabbed Jaune and threw him straight to Nora and Pyrrha.

Master Hand urged Crazy Hand to come here as Crazy Hand cackled and proceeded to punch them all but they either ducked or jumped out of the way as Master Hand caught him and then they proceeded to play a game of volleyball where they launched small orbs on the stage and hit some of them until a huge orb hit them all.

Weiss had enough of this and proceeded to switch to the Fire dust and proceeded to launch a stream of fire to the Hands as Master Hand punched the entire ground, which he shook himself off as Nora hammered him away while Crazy Hand fired lasers from his fingertips, hitting the guys but Ruby shot Crazy Hand away as Yang let out a war cry and let out a powerful punch and hit Crazy Hand, which KO'd him.

"AAAAAAGH! AVENGE ME BROTHEEEER!"

"Aargh…" Master Hand growled as he tried to walk over and kicked Ruby and Jaune away, but Nora and Yang hit him hard enough and then Pyrrha skewered him with her spear and then returned it… and then threw her shield at him. "Gah!" He cried as he proceeded to slap them all away, but they were ready for that and avoided it, then they proceeded to lay it out on him until finally… he screamed and was launched away, knocking him out as well.

 **End BGM**

"And that's that!" Yang fist pumped as Ruby and Nora cheered that they won… and they were all taken back to the Smash Mansion.

"Congratula-ow-tions, you all! You have what it takes to become official Smashers!"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Do you mean-?!"

"Yes… you all passed the test and you are all officially new members of the Smash Bros roster! Congratulations!" He said, snapping his fingers as the Smash symbol appeared on their sleeves.

"Yeah… ow! What he said… OW!" Crazy Hand cried as Bandana Dee was tightening the bandages while everyone else clapped and cheered for them… well, except for Braixen.

"And it seems that Pit's done with _his_ trial. Let's go meet up with him." Master Hand said as he opened a portal and they all walked in… as the others looked at each other and followed them in.

"Aaaaand that's how we became Smashers." Ruby said after she was done explaining it all to Pit.

"…Wow… so you're all in the roster now… sweet!" Pit grinned.

"Hmph, way to one up _my_ trials…" Dyntos muttered.

 _"Anyway, let's go take down Hades now!"_ Palutena smiled as they were all whisked away back to Skyworld.

"Oh, I have a request, Dyntos!" Crazy Hand said and whispered in his ear.

"Hmm… two stages dedicated to RWBY and JNPR? Hmm… I'll see what I can do!"

"Soooo, Magnus… have you decided yet?" Master Hand asked as Magnus was also there.

"As an Assist Trophy?" Magnus chuckled. "Where do I sign?" He smirked.

* * *

 **And just like that, they're officially in the roster!**

 **Also, I put up a poll for you guys as i'm curious to see what was your favorite Smashtastic battle. (You don't have to take it if you don't want to, though. It's optional. :P)**

 **Also, heads up, there's a Nintendo Direct later today!**


	26. Hades!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Alright, enough fooling around!" Pit said. "It's time we stop Hades once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded as they activated their Kid Icarus weapons once more as Jaune brought out the First Blade.

"Heh, I'm actually growing to actually like this." Jaune chuckled as Pyrrha smiled.

"Good luck, you guys!" Palutena smiled.

"Right!" Pit nodded as he ran forward. "Great Sacred Treasure activate!" He exclaimed, getting into the Great Sacred Treasure as the others got on their Stars and took off.

 _"The time has finally come, you guys. This is the final battle."_ Palutena reminded them. _"Good luck!"_

"Thanks! We're SO ready for this!" Pit said.

 _"Hope you didn't get lonely without me!"_

"Viridi? Where'd you come from?" Yang asked.

 _"There's no way I'd miss the battle of battles! I made popcorn and everything!"_

 _"By the way, Viridi. RWBY and JNPR are officially Smashers."_

 _"Eh? How'd that happen?"_

 _"Master Hand and Crazy Hand were with Dyntos."_

 _"So they tested those humans? Huh, that's certainly interesting…"_ Viridi mused and when they got closer as they defeated some Nevermores and Belunkas… Hades popped up into the scene.

"Hello again, Pitty, RWBY and JNPR!"

"Had-"

"Op! Hold that tongue, Pitty!" Hades said. "I need to do something first." He said as he walked forward, summoning some duct tape in his hands and walked towards Nora. "Do do do~" He hummed.

"Hey! Put that duct tape down! HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! HAD-MMMPH!" Nora yelled. "MMMPH! MMMMMPH!"

"Oh dear…" Ren groaned as he went over to try and take the duct tape off of Nora's mouth.

"Now, you were saying, Pitty?"

 **BGM: The War's End (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Well, that's one way to do it… but uh… anyway!" Pit cleared his throat. "Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pi-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT?!" Weiss screamed, already having enough while Ren pulled the duct tape off of Nora.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Nora screamed. "Thanks… ow…"

"Party poopers!" Hades grumbled.

"Oh well…" Pit shrugged as they both smirked. "NOW IT'S REALLY ON!" They all yelled and collided into Hades' fist, luckily Pit pulled a shield just in time.

"On to victory/death!" They all exclaimed with Hades saying 'death' as the others pulled back.

"Let me get a closer look at that shiny new toy of yours!" Hades said, firing bullets left and right as the others proceeded to shoot him as he got into position and tried to slam his hands together to squish them. "Yah!"

"Lord of the Underworld, it's time for you to pay!" Pit declared, while Hades laughed.

"Hahahaha! You can be awfully cute, Pitty! But that doesn't mean I won't squash you all like gnats!" He declared, punching the ground… only to get his arm stuck after they dodged. "Drat, my arm is stuck!"

"Ha! Loser!" Yang smirked as they proceeded to open fire on the God until he got his hand free.

"There, all better. HERE YOU GO!" He yelled, unleashing a powerful blast that knocked them a few feet.

"Is that all you got?" Nora smirked as they proceeded to go forward and attack him some more as Hades shot them back but they quickly dodged.

"Great Sacred Treasure, do your thing!" Pit cheered.

"Oh, guys~! I have something to show you!" He said, unleashing a powerful tornado.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed.

Pit's eyes widened. "No no no!"

 _"If you get caught in that twister, it'll tear you all apart!"_ Palutena warned as they attempted to dodge the Hades twister, but as they got far enough, Hades stopped.

"Playing hard to get, are you?" Hades asked as he sprinted after them, causing Pit to scream.

"Wah! He's coming in fast!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Man, he's a pain!" Yang growled.

"Good thing I've been training!" Hades exclaimed.

 _"It's kind of like watching an elephant sprint!"_ Viridi said in amazement.

"Not helping!" Weiss exclaimed as they kept shooting him… until Hades tripped from receiving too much damage.

"Ow!"

"Did we beat him?" Ruby asked.

"I hope we did…" Pit said as they flew closer to him.

"No, I'm fine. But I could've sprained my ankle, y'know!" He smirked. "Good thing… I DIDN'T!" He exclaimed, taking off.

"What's wrong, Hades? You had enough?" Yang asked with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, no. I'm just getting started!" He said as he lept into the air. "Let's see if you can keep up!"

"You can't run from us!" Pit declared. "Engaging Pursuit Mode!" He said as the Great Sacred Treasure changed and flew off as RWBY and JNPR were right behind him as Hades was seen flying up and then he looked down.

"Huh, I thought I left you all behind!"

"Like I said, you can't run from us! Not when I have the Great Sacred Treasure!"

"What, you mean you can't keep up with me on your own? You'd probably hitch a ride from your girlfriend if it wasn't for that Great Sacred Treasure… but even then, your girlfriend isn't _that_ impressive!"

"Hey!" Ruby frowned.

"She's impressive to me… and I'll make you eat those words! And besides, it wasn't cool of you to disappear earlier. After all, this IS our final battle!" Pit said as they began tearing down everything that was shooting at them, starting from the legs.

"Oh, I was just going to make a quick stop to decimate a country or two. Probably Hyrule since Ganondorf does _such_ a good job with trying to destroy Hyrule."

"Why would you do that in the middle of a battle?" Blake wondered.

 _"Probably so he could fuel up on souls!"_ Viridi said.

"Yes, I was hoping to greet Pitty and his friends on top of a mountain of corpses! But I didn't even get a pile started with them hot on my heels. What a bunch of killjoys!"

 _"Your hunger for destruction is as boundless as it is callous, Hades!"_ Palutena said.

"Plus, how does 'a mountain of corpses' work, anyway?" Weiss wondered.

"That's what I wanna know." Pit said as they worked their way up… while Nora decided to stay behind.

"Time to break some legs!" Nora smirked and began shooting his legs… and then Ren came back and grabbed her. "Aww! You're no fun!" She pouted as Ruby saw something very… disturbing.

"Look over there!" Ruby pointed.

"Wait… are those face guns?" Pit asked.

 _"Not just any face. Hades' face!"_ Palutena said.

"I want you to remember every detail of this lovely visage. After all, it's the last face you'll ever see!"

"Alright… THAT'S IT!" Weiss yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screamed and proceeded to fire everything she had on one of his weak spot.

"Weiss, calm down!" Blake told her and then Weiss fired a powerful charged shot from her Orbitars right at the weak spot.

"OW!" Hades growled. "Now, that was very NAUGHTY of you!" He exclaimed, unleashing bullethell on everyone.

"Yow ow ow ow!" Pit winced as they kept getting hurt from the attacks. "Gah! The Great Sacred Treasure is falling apart!"

 _"No, it's changing shape again!"_ Palutena said.

"Mech armor mode engaged!" Pit exclaimed and then sighed with relief before smiling. "This thing is so awesome!"

"You're all starting to get on my nerves!"

"Good! Now you know how _we_ feel about you!" Weiss growled as his chest started to glow.

 _"He's covered from head to toe in weaponry. Like a rainbow apocalypse."_ Viridi said. _"It reminds me of this game I've played recently. Embodiment of… Scarlet Vampire Devil or whatever it is."_

"I prefer to think of it as my devastation ensemble." Hades said. "I only wear it for very special occasions. You know, weddings, armageddons…"

"How about funerals?" Yang asked. "Because you'll be wearing it once we're done with you!"

"That's not very classy, if you ask me!" Hades sarcastically said.

"Ugh… this guy…" Jaune groaned.

"Tell me about it." Pyrrha sighed as they proceeded to take everything off his chest, then his hands while they were dodging bullets coming from his eyes and then they proceeded to take down the weak spot on his chest, causing him to yell in agony.

"ARGH! COME HERE!" Hades yelled, grabbing a hold of Pit while backhanding RWBY and JNPR, knocking them away. "Plucked at the peak of ripeness!" He smirked as a drill came out of his chest. "Now I'll just drill through the rind to remove the Pit!"

"AUGH!" Pit cried as half of the Great Sacred Treasure popped out of his hand.

"Argh, now what?!" Hades asked.

"TAKE THIS!" Pit yelled, slashing through Hades. "Nora! NOW!"

"OH BABY!" Nora yelled, flying forward and quickly hammered Hades' lower torso away.

"OOOOOH! OW!" Hades yelled.

"HAHA! NOW THAT'S HOW YOU BREAK SOMEONE'S LEGS!" Nora cheered.

Yang laughed and then looked at Pit as they both nodded. "You're not HALF the villain you thought you were!" They both said.

"That's what YOU think! Ha ha ha ha!" Hades laughed, surprisingly still moving as he took off.

"How come THAT didn't finish him off?!" Pyrrha asked.

"It was probably Yang and Pit's lame pun…" Weiss said.

"Hey!" Yang frowned.

"We have to catch up to him! Engaging Ultralight mode!" Pit said as they flew off together.

"But where'd he go?" Ruby asked.

 _"Up! He's above ground!"_ Palutena said as they emerged aboveground as they looked around.

 _"Behind you!"_ Viridi warned as they turned to the upper half of Hades.

"Still stalking me, I see." Hades said as he screamed loudly and… grew back his legs. "Ah, that's much better!"

"What the…?!" Pit asked.

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Nora complained as Hades proceeded to fire.

 _"You've got incoming shots. Take out those blue shots!"_ Palutena said.

 _"But those purple shots will hurt you all. Don't shoot those."_ Viridi warned as they kept shooting as they told them to not shoot wildly and wait for their chance, and just when things were looking up, Hades took a step back after taking so many hits.

"Nnngh! This is ever so tiresome!" Hades growled.

"Then let's finish this!" Pit said as they flew forward to finish him off… but Hades teleported. "Huh?!"

"Where'd he go?" Jaune asked, and then suddenly, Hades came from above and slammed his hands together on all of them.

"BOOM!" He yelled, as not only did the Great Sacred Treasure shatter, but all of the Stars shattered as well as they all fell to the ground.

 _"Oh no!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

"Ahahaha! Looks like your toys weren't so GREAT after all!"

 _"Snap out of it, you guys!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

 _"Guys, wake up!"_ Viridi shouted as they all landed on the ledge below just in front of a town as Hades towered before them.

"Since you've been all great adversaries, I've saved my deadliest attack just for you! I do hope you enjoy it!"

"No… is this it… for all of us…?!" Yang asked.

"No… no we gotta… get up…!" Ren groaned.

"Ruby… come on, get up!" Weiss told her as Ruby struggled to get up as everyone tried to do so… but failed.

 _"I feel an outside force… a godlike force… gathering power… but is it a friend or foe? It seems to be… targeting Hades but who is it?"_ Palutena wondered as Hades was just about to unleash his attack… when suddenly, Medusa used an uppercut on him to knock his head clean off… which also sacrificing her arm.

 **End BGM**

 _"Medusa?!"_ Palutena and Viridi exclaimed in shock.

 _"But, we defeated you! Why are you helping us?!"_

"Hades keeps reviving me, but I won't play the puppet anymore!" Medusa declared, punching Hades again, but this time the headless God caught her hand and then yanked her arm off. "Nnngh! No! How dare you!" She growled.

"I am your master, Medusa, and I will revive you as many times as I desire!" Hades said as he screamed, as he grew another head. "BUT YOU'VE WORN OUT YOUR USEFULNESS!" He yelled, running over and using an uppercut on Medusa… as she was soon disintegrated into nothingness.

"Oh my gosh..." Ruby whispered.

"How... how could you do that to someone...?!" Yang demanded.

"Nnngh... what do we do...?" Pit asked.

 _"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do!"_ Viridi said. _"Activating the Power of Flight!"_ She declared... but suddenly, Pit wouldn't fly up. _"Huh?!"_

"I will not let that pest fly again!" Hades declared, suddenly blocking Viridi.

 _"WH-WHAT?!"_

"Say goodnight, RWBY, JNPR, and most of all... Pitty Pat!" He declared as he fired a huge laser that proceeded to engulf them, which resulted in a huge explosion. "Ha! Good riddance!"

 _"No!"_ Viridi exclaimed, but the smoke cleared, revealing all of them to be okay. _"Huh?!"_

"Oh? How did they withstand my attack?!" Hades said as he then noticed a shield in front of them. "Who put that shield there?"

"That would've been me." A voice said as they saw Palutena who intervened at the last second, and she wasn't looking very pleased. "To think that you would stoop so low to try and do something like this, not to mention kill Medusa so harshly like that!"

"And what would a pretty little old woman like you do?"

"Little old woman?" Palutena's eye twitched as she held her staff high. "I'll have you know that i'm still young and i'm still taller than Viridi!"

 _"Hey, I'm right here, you know!"_

Palutena growled. "This is where it ends, Hades!" She said as her staff glowed brightly.

"Lady Palutena... wh-what are you...?!" Pit asked.

"Unleashing the most powerful move that I can do." She said and then a light shined above Hades... and then a humongous laser engulfed him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Hades screamed.

"Wh-what was that...?!" Jaune asked.

"The Sacred Goddess Clobberlaser of course... or the Palutena Glam Blaster, whichever one you prefer. It was originally meant for the Hewdraw, but unfortunately, I didn't have time to set it up. I was saving this for an occasion such as this."

 _"Must you stick your name on everything?"_ Viridi asked.

You... you think you've won..." Hades said as Palutena gasped, as when the smoke cleared as Hades was still alive and well... although he shrunk to the size of Palutena's height... and his original head came back... oddly enough. "But i'm still alive!"

"How?! How are you still alive?!" Palutena asked.

"I am the God of the Underworld, I can do as I please!" He said as he ran forward to the shocked Palutena as he punched her in the gut, causing her to keel over and cough out blood, complete with a shocked gasp of surprise, followed by an uppercut as he jumped up and spin kicked her to the ground, causing her to roll near the gang and then Hades landed, and walked forward to the Goddess of Light.

"LADY PALUTENA!" Pit screamed.

"N-nngh..." Palutena groaned, blood rushing down the side of her head as she used Auto Reticle to shoot him, but he kicked the staff to the side and grabbed her by the neck and held her up high.

"Let's see you live without your precious Goddess of Light, Pitty Pat!" He said. "For you see, this is the day... WHERE YOUR PRECIOUS GODDESS OF LIGHT DIES!"

 _PRECIOUS GODDESS OF LIGHT DIES!_

Those words echoed inside Pit's mind as his eyes widened. "No..." He whispered as he slowly got up, watching Hades punch Palutena's face repeatedly and then throw her to ground. "NO!" He screamed, summoning Tiger Claws. "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit ran forward, letting out a war cry as Hades raised his foot to finish the job, but then Pit slashed him away from Palutena. "Argh!" He exclaimed as he growled. "You dare lay a finger on me, Pitty Pat?!"

"Don't you EVER lay another finger on Lady Palutena again!" He threatened, switching to his Palutena Bow, and was joined by RWBY and JNPR.

"Yeah! You leave her alone right now!" Ruby said.

Hades chuckled. "If you think you can take me on by catching your second wind... you're sorely mistaken! Let's finish this once and for all!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

"You're going down!" Yang declared as she ran forward, jumping up in the air and punched him with her Arm, but Hades caught it with his hand, but Yang smirked and used her free arm to punch him in the head and proceeded to hit him repeatedly until he jumped back as Ruby used her semblance to smack into him repeatedly and slashed him away.

Hades growled and then punched the ground, making a shockwave, complete with lasers coming out an trying to hit them, but Weiss formed an ice shield to block them as Nora jumped up and hammered Hades away, proceeding to switch her hammer for the grenade launcher and shooting him up as Jaune and Pyrrha ran over and slashed him repeatedly.

"Enough!" Hades exclaimed as he proceeded to punch them away and then ran forward, punching Ruby in the gut to send her flying, but Blake threw Gambol Shroud at her for her to grab it as she did as Blake pulled her back as Ruby came back and used her semblance to smack him in the head.

It was then that Blake ran over and slashed him repeatedly and then Hades tried to punch her, but it was actually her clone as the real Blake slashed him from behind as Pit ran forward, splitting the Palutena Bow apart and slashing him repeatedly but then Hades kicked him back, as he tried to then hit Ren but he kept moving and shooting him.

Hades screamed and then clapped his hands together, creating a huge shockwave to knock them back and when he turned to Pit, a Mega Laser hit him from behind as he turned to see Palutena glaring at him, wiping blood from her lip as he ran forward and punched her, but she summoned a reflective shield to hold him back as Pit fired arrows at him.

"The nerve of you, Palutena… you actually managed to weaken me with that laser!" Hades growled as he tried to hit her, but she teleported and then reappeared with the group.

"Cover me. I'm going to try something." Palutena said, looking at the cannon from the destroyed Great Sacred Treasure. "Pit! Grab this!"

"On it!" Pit nodded and ran forward, grabbing a hold of it.

"Keep him busy!" She ordered as RWBY and JNPR went to go help, but Palutena requested Jaune and Pyrrha to guard them, so Nora and Ren were by themselves as Nora pulled out her club as Hades was a little busy with Ruby and Blake as Nora jumped up and threw her club down, creating a huge explosion as it knocked Hades away and then Nora landed on it, pulling it back up and proceeded to pull out her hammer as well as she ran forward and swung both her weapons to give Hades the ultimate migraine of all time.

"I will not let you live!" Hades exclaimed. "As soon as I'm done with all of you, I will get bigger again and crush anything in my way!"

"Only in your dreams!" Yang growled and punched him in the gut, as Ruby quickly used her semblance and when she got closed, she axe kicked him away where Weiss and Blake proceeded to hit him as Hades groaned and fell to the ground on one knee.

"Nnngh… I'm not going to…"

"Alright, we're good." Palutena said. "Hey Hades!" She said, catching his attention as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, while also pulling her eyelid down.

"I'll rip your tongue out for that!" Hades said as he ran forward, leaving RWBY, Ren and Nora behind.

"Don't even think about it!" Pyrrha growled as Palutena smirked and then closed her eyes, teleporting themselves to the group.

"What?!" Hades asked, realizing he was looking at the ocean.

"Now, fire!" Palutena ordered.

"You're finished!" Pit said, unleashing the powerful laser from the cannon. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He cried, as Hades turned around and got hit with it, causing him to scream as he was engulfed.

"It's hard to believe… that you all actually managed to beat me…! The nerve of you…!" Hades groaned… and when the laser was done firing, Hades was no more.

 **End BGM**

"Phew… that was… intense…" Ruby said as she fell on her back.

"It's finally over…" Weiss said.

"Yes… and the world is finally at peace." Palutena smiled, hearing the town cheer behind them as she looked at them all and then made a beam of light for them all, including the destroyed Stars as they were all whisked away to Skyworld.

 **BGM: Triumphal Return (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Well, at least the world is safe for now." Pit said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Ruby smiled as they were in the living room as everyone else was chatting as Pit and Ruby looked at each other's eyes as they slowly leaned in and kissed for a good few seconds as she then cuddled into him and they both rested.

"Alright, we're good to go!" Palutena walked forward as they all looked to see the Stars were now fully repaired. "You can now use these whenever you like! If you feel like you need to summon them, just say 'come, Warp Star' and they'll come to your aid." She smiled. "And like I said, the weapons you all have are yours to keep."

"You're not just going to take them away?" Yang asked in surprise.

"Nope. Who knows… you might kill a Grimm in a more interesting way." She said, playfully winking at them.

"So, I guess this is it…" Ruby sighed. "Leaving each other for good."

"You're forgetting something." Pit smiled. "I'm a Smasher myself, so obviously, I'll be spending time at the Smash Mansion along with Lady Palutena!"

"I might come to Skyworld every once in a while to check on things, but he's right." Palutena said. "Besides, who'd wanna break you two up?"

Ruby smiled. "So that means…"

"Yeah, we'll be closer than you'll think!" Pit smiled.

"Sweet!" Ruby smiled as the couple hugged as Zwei soon joined them.

"Alright, I'm sending you all back to where you came from!" Palutena smiled as she prepared the light beams.

"See you soon?" Ruby smiled.

"Totally!" Pit said, as they both high fived.

"See you guys later!" Yang waved as they all disappeared into the beams of light as Ruby turned around, blew Pit a kiss and then hopped on in while Palutena opened up a door.

 **End BGM**

"Let's go meet everyone in the Smash Mansion." Palutena said as Pit nodded and they walked in as they were greeted by the various Smashers and were greeted with congratulations…. And everyone was cheering when Palutena told them that Pit has himself a girlfriend now.

"Congratulations, you cheeky angel you." A voice said as Pit turned to see Bayonetta as he paled up as she got closer, as Palutena was unaware since she was catching up with Zelda and Female Robin as she got closer… and closer and closer… until she patted him on the head.

"Uh…"

"Just because I hunt angels for a living doesn't mean I can't be happy for them either." Bayonetta said. "One day, I still will actually kill you… but even I must hold myself to congratulate the happy couple." She said and then winked at him as she waved goodbye to him and walked off.

"Huh… she's… actually not that bad." Pit blinked. "Nice!"

"So this is the Smash Mansion you were so fond about." A voice said as he saw Dark Pit leaning on a wall.

"Pittoo?! What are you doing here?!"

"Stop calling me that… and Master Hand approached me, asking me if I wanted to join the roster… and if it means beating the hell out of you, then that's fine by me."

"Great, so you're in the roster too…"

"Yep… so watch out." Dark Pit warned and walked off… and accidentally bumping into Lucina. "Ooof! Watch where you're going, klutz."

"Hey, you're the one who walked into me." Lucina argued.

"Whatever." He said coldly and walked off.

Lucina glared at him as he walked off. "I already don't like him." Lucina 'hmphed' and walked off.

"And suddenly, I'm a bit nervous with those two…" Corrin said, .

"I'm sure they'll let it slide." Chrom said, leaning on a wall. "But if not, that dark angel will be having my blade through his guts for starting anything."

"…That's not exactly helpful."

* * *

 _At Beacon…_

"It seems Hades is no more." Glynda said.

"Yes, it seems that way… and Ruby found herself a boyfriend." Ozpin said and then chuckled. "A human and an angel. Now there's something you don't see every day. I'm happy for them."

"So, what about those girls?" Glynda asked. "You know the ones I'm talking about."

"Heh, I've sent the leader to Yoshi's Island to do some recon, just in case if any Grimm showed up over there."

"She's not technically a leader yet. The group has yet to be formed." Glynda reminded.

"I know… but still, calling her a leader is a good fit. The one who lives on an island near the Mushroom Kingdom is still living there for now, but I _did_ contact her in case the time to form the team is now. One of the other girls went back to the Mushroom Kingdom to help her grandfather with some paranormal activity."

"And the one with the split-personality disorder?"

"She's coming along well and she's keeping it under control."

"Even so, I don't think she's ready. She might destroy her teammates."

"Nonsense, she'll have it under control as long as no explosions are present. Why, I do believe that Xe-" A knock on his door was heard. "Come in!" He requested as the elevator doors opened to reveal Lucario and Robin. "Oh, if it isn't some of the Smashers. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, we were wondering something and Master Hand actually gave us permission to do this." Robin started.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if there were any spots left for teaching her at Beacon." Lucario said.

"Teaching here at Beacon?" Glynda asked in surprise. "But I don't think-"

"Hold on." Ozpin spoke up. "Professor Peach is still missing from her mission, and I recently let a teacher go because he was getting too… old to teach." He then looked at Glynda. "And I don't mean Professor Port." He said, causing Glynda to mentally sigh in relief. "And you Smashers do have what it takes…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "The thought of this is actually exciting. I approve." He nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, what the heck do you want to do now?" Roman asked as they were done fixing up Bowser's Castle.

"Send more Grimm somewhere, of course!" Bowser chuckled. "In fact, I know the perfect location and I was planning on invading an island along with the Koopalings!"

"Are you sending Junior too?" Roman asked.

"No. He's far too young and that snot-nosed plumber might actually hurt my son! Not on your life!"

"Okay, okay! I was just wondering… sheesh. So what's this island?"

Bowser chuckled darkly. "Yoshi's Island. We'll send the Grimm over to that island to teach that egg throwing dinosaur a lesson… and his little dog friend too!" He smirked.

"I take it we're heading over there then?"

"Yes, we'll send the Grimm over there!" Bowser said. "Men! Gather up your things! We're heading over to Yoshi's Island!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"And General Guy!"

"Sir!"

"Keep an eye on Junior while we're gone, the same goes to Cindy and her pals!"

"…Excuse me? I ain't no babysitter!"

"Well, you are now! Let's go everyone!" Bowser said as he, Roman and Neo hopped on the ships.

"Hmph, like we're going to sit here and do nothing!" Mercury growled.

"Hold it… he might not need our help for this one." Cinder said. "Hmm, I am actually interested."

"Alright, everyone! To Yoshi's island!" Bowser smirked. "We are going to make a certain dinosaur species extinct!" He laughed evilly as the airships took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _And somewhere else…_

"Hey Lopez! Is the teleporter ready?"

"Si."

"Excellente! Now let's get Simmons and Church over here and find out who this Barb person is so we can kill her!"

"Oh thank god, I can't handle any more 'God dammit, Barbs'."

"Nonsense, Grif!"

"Agh, dammit! I'm covered in soot again!"

"We'll just give it a little kick then!"

"Uh, I think that was a bad idea!"

"Sarge idiota! Lo que vas a hacer imposible para nostros para volver!" (Sarge, you idiot! You're going to make it impossible for us to get back now!)

"Ah, it's glowing!"

"I'll just give it another kick!"

"NO!"

And suddenly, the entire Blood Gulch was engulfed in white.

* * *

 _And in the Underworld…_

"Dark Yang… Hades…" Dark Ruby muttered as she clenched her fists. "We'll make them pay for what they did to you."

"So, shall we get going?" Dark Weiss asked.

"Yes… those bitches are going to pay for this." She said. "Meta, let's go." She said as inhuman growl was heard as they walked off together, ready for revenge.

* * *

 **And with that... the story is over.**

 **As if the hint from Bowser wasn't enough... the next story will be Super RWBY World! See ya then!**

 **And yes, we're finally going to see more of the Blood Gulch Gang from here on out!**


End file.
